College Year (Book Three)
by Boohbear19
Summary: High school has been crazy. But college is a different story. (Rated M for reasons I would not suggest reading to those under 15) Sora&Kairi, Riku&Yuffie, Roxas&Namine, Cloud&Tifa, Vanitas&Ari?
1. September 5th: College Year

**A/N: Hello everybody! I didn't want the series to end as much as you do...soooo I give you all: College year. If you were not looking forward to the sequal or didn't want one then don't read! NO FLAMES PLEASE! And one of my great friends on this site will be writing this story with me! So everybody give a round of applause for RyoshiMorino! :D **

**Beware a lemon AND lots and lots of cute family contact! :D (I hope you all remember SoKai's little Hiro!) **

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Kingdom hearts. **

* * *

_**September 5th: College Year.**_

_**Kairi. **_

"Alright, I think that covers everything!" I said to myself as I zip up the final suitcase before letting out a loud tierd sigh and falling down onto Sora's bed besides Hiro who was chewing furiously on one of his toys. Sora and I couldn't believe that our little Hiro is already seven months old.

He was now sitting up on his own, he can crawl, roll over, and even pick up his own food! They're not kidding when they say _'They grow up so fast!'_

And you wouldn't believe how much he looked like Sora! His hair was now sticking up into little thin spikes! He was Sora all over, but with my eyes and mouth.

"Hello there, my little Munchie Bear!" I cooed slowly crawling over to my son who instantly dropped his toy and held out his little chubby arms for me once he saw me coming. Hiro's favorite snack is cheerios, and I just came up with that nickname one day and now its just stuck!

Hiro squealed with delight as he wrapped his little arms around my face in a gentle hug, giving me the perfect opportunity to kiss his belly. He giggled loudly before gently patting his hands down onto my head.

"You ready to go to our new home today!?" I asked Hiro who just gave me a wide grin that his father has also gave him. "Can you say 'YES" or 'NO'?" I asked as I slowly got up off of the bed and onto my feet, as Hiro remained sitting on our bed in his diaper cooing loudly.

"Yes...or No?" I asked slowly.

"Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba!" Hiro chanted holding out his arms once more.

I made a thinking face and placed my hands onto my hips.

"Thats not a word, Munchie Bear!" I replied with a slight shake of my head.

"Ba-ba-ba!" He repeated before he turned around to see Sora walking in wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. The biggest smile sprouted onto his face and he squealed loudly.

"DA-DA!" He shouted loudly. "DA-DA!"

"Hiro! There's my little boy!" Sora exclaimed before he scooped our son in his arms to cover his face in kisses. "Oh boy! We need to get you changed! We're leaving soon!" Sora added before he looked over at me to give me a cheesy grin.

"What? All my stuff's packed!"

"Not that!" I rolled my eyes at him before I picked up Hiro's little outfit that was baggy blue shorts and a yellow and green striped t-shirt.

"Then what?"

"You _know _what!"

Sora grinned again as he layed Hiro down on our bed to get him dressed.

"He'll say Mama soon Kairi! You still _jealous?" _

I playfully kicked Sora in the shin.

"I am NOT jealous!"

"Uh huh, whatever ya say Honey!" Sora replied with a wink before holding Hiro over his left shoulder and grabbing our last suit case in the other.

"Can I hold him? You know that makes me nervous when you hold him like that!" I said as I walked behind Sora who started down our hallway.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I forgot! Sorry Kairi!" He replied and came to a complete stop so that I could take Hiro in my arms, and thats when he started screaming causing Sora and I to both groan.

"Sora? You know what this means!" I said to my husband who was already putting our luggage on the floor.

"Yup!" He replied as I faced our screaming son to him.

Sora opened his mouth and stuck his two index fingers inside the corners of it, making his mouth look wider and stretched out, then he widened and crossed his colbat blue eyes. (**A/N: Sort of what Sora did to RIku in the World that never was)**

_"BLLLLLEEEEEHHHH!"_ He shrieked in a high pitched funny voice that had Hiro laughing.

That was one of our ways to get our son to stop crying, we would either have to make silly faces or sing to him. Sora would usually do the silly faces and I would usually do the singing.

Sora and I laughed with Hiro as we walked down the stairs to his house for our last time, with our family waiting for us by the front door.

"This is really it?" Sora's mom asked before blowing her nose into a tissue.

Sora nodded slowly.

"This is I-_GAH!"_

Sora was instantly sandwitched tightly between his parents into a huge hug, his face was turning a light purple and that caused Hiro to scream with laughter.

"Oh, hes growing up so fast!" Grandma said as I handed her my son so she could say goodbye. "Promise you guys will come and visit on the holidays so that I can see my little grandson!?"

"Of course we will!" I replied before giving Grandma and my dad a big hug.

"Take care, and call us anytime" Dad said before looking at Sora who was still being squeezed to death by his parents. "And YOU take care of my daughter!"

"Of course, sir!" Sora replied in a week and strangled voice giving my dad a shaky thumbs up with one of his gloved hands. Now I was starting to laugh like Hiro.

(*)

"Sora, Is that the head master? Mr Xehnanort?" I whispered over to my husband pointing to a bald man with creepy yellow eyes and a white little beard on his chin, he was hunched over at his computer desk smiling like an idiot.

Sora raised an eyebrow and scratched the back of his spiky head.

"I guess he is!"

"SORA! KAIRI! YO! YO!" We herd the familar voice of our hyperactive Ninja friend from across the hall. I turned around and smiled as Yuffie ran over to us, wearing a pair of sweats and one of Riku's old t-shirts. Riku was a few feet behind carrying all of there luggage, I couldn't help giggling.

Namine and Roxas won't be checking in until tommarrow, along with Yuffie's friend Ari. Aqua and Ventus went back to Hallow Bastion, and Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka went to college in Traverse Town.

"Yuffie! How've you been!?" I asked excepting her hug and handing Hiro over to her.

"Oh you know! Same old, same old! Busy making these two!" She replied before patting the middle of her abdomen that was bulgeing out, she has really gotten big!

"Wow! You're seven months now, right?" Sora asked as I placed my hands on her belly to feel forceful and furious kicks of her unborn twins against my hands.

"You got it,porcupine!" Yuffie replied with a laugh and it wasn't long till Hiro started giggling with her. Usually, when anybody starts to laugh Hiro will do the same.

Sora rolled his eyes.

"I'm NOT a porcupine!"

"Sora, you will _always _be a porcupine!" Riku replied dropping their bags before pulling Sora and I into a big hug. "Well, we've made it! We're in college!"

"Yup!" Sora replied. "And that's our Head master!"

Riku and Yuffie looked over at Xehnanort who was in the same postion as Sora and I saw him earlier, causing the four of us to shudder.

"Yikes! He's creepy, And we're gonna have to talk to him to get our rooms!" Riku replied with a roll of his aqua colored eyes.

"Um WE?" Yuffie asked before batting her eyelashes at him. "Don't you mean _you!?"_

Riku's mouth dropped.

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope! I'm babysitting my nephew!"

"But SOra and Kairi are right _here!" _Riku cried causing Sora and I to laugh. "You see what this women does to me?"

Sora patted Riku on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll go with you. I have to get our room too! Just let our ladies chat!" Sora replied, Riku nodded before they walked over to the Head masters desk.

I turned back to Yuffie, and saw Hiro playing with the strings of her bandana.

"Damn! The more I see this kid, the more he looks like Sora!" Yuffie cried with a shake of her head.

"Tell me about it! And he can already say 'Da-da'"

Yuffie's mouth dropped into a little 'O' shape.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Ask him!"

Yuffie looked at Hiro who looked at her.

"Hiro, were's da-da!?" Yuffie asked in a baby voice.

Hiro squealed with delight before pointing a finger across the room to were Sora was.

"DA-DA!" He shouted.

Sora turned around and gave Hiro a wave. Riku and the Head Master looked too.

"Hey little buddy!" Sora shouted over to Hiro before him and Riku turned back to the headmaster.

"That is EPIC!" Yuffie exclaimed. "We have _got _to get that on video next time! Can he do the same with you?"

I rolled my eyes before I shook my head no.

Yuffie growled.

"Don't worry, he will!" She replied before looking back at Hiro. "Hiro, Weres Ma-ma?"

"BA-BA-BA!" Hiro replied.

Yuffie rolled her chocolate brown eyes before looking down at Hiro seriously.

"Kid, you got a LOT to learn..."

* * *

_**Sora**_

"Sora, I think this part goes to the crib." Kairi said. She was probably right, she always was. But Hiro's crib was really testing my patience...again. The headmaster was nice enough, in a creepy way, to let us live in one of the unused campus houses by ourselves, and it was a really nice house, too, I have to admit. It had lots of room.

I looked at the piece I was holding, then at the crib, "You're right, Kai, it's the leg I was looking for earlier." I smiled up at her and our son, "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be without a beautiful wife, and an adorable son." She said without missing a beat. I laughed, not even wanting to think o about not having them in my life. "You know, Sora, this house really is too big for just the three of us. Why don't we invite Riku and Yuffie in, too?"

"You know that's not a bad idea," I said, thinking that Yuffie could use the help with the twins on the way. "I'll ask Riku the next time I see him."

"Doesn't he usually come over around seven for pizza?" Kairi snickered. Hiro giggled, drawing her attention, "Oh, who wants to see uncle Riku?"

"Heaven help us if he starts taking after him." I muttered, grinning. Kairi giggled behind me. I shook my head and got back to work. "Maybe we should ask Roxas and Namine to join us, too?" I asked, thinking out loud, then laughed, "With Roxas around, everything would be clean."

"That's true," Kairi giggled, setting Hiro off again, "And that's not a bad idea either. I'll give them a call after you're done here."

"And I'll call Riku," I said, finally setting the complete crib up on all four legs, "There, how's it look?"

"Not bad," Kairi smiled, "Where's the matress?"

"I left it down stairs," I moved to the door to go and get it. She moved aside for me and I heard her start humming a little tune for Hiro. I almost stopped to listen. Kairi had a beautiful voice. But I quickly skipped down the steps and got the mattress and Hiro's blanket from the couch.

As I made it back up the steps, I could hear Kairi really singing this time. Hiro's favorite song, too. He always fell alseep to it when she sang. I took the last few steps slowly, just listening, and I found the most beautiful sight of all. My wife standing there with our son on her shoulder, fast asleep. And her voice echoing through the room.

"What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you? What would I do to see you Smiling at me?  
Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me And I could be Part of your world"

I smiled and moved into the room quietly. She smiled as she saw me. Before anything, I put Hiro's bed down and spread out his little blanket. Kairi laid him down carefully, and pulled his blanket over him.

I nevr got over how it made me feel to see her with him like that. All my time in the other worlds, whether I was fighting, or ejoying my time with the new friends I'd made, couldn't compare to this. I came home, and found myself without a purpose, that is, until Kairi finally came into my life. I mean my heart. She was always there, I just needed a good kick to get us going.

Kairi stood up from putting Hiro to bed and leaned into my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and planted a kiss on her neck. "Hmm," she sighed, "That makes me shiver!"

I grinned against her skin, "I know." I deepened the kiss against her neck. Kairi wrapped her arms around my neck and held me there, sighing out a soft moan.

"We need to get out of here," she said, "We'll wake Hiro."

"Yeah, you're right." I said, releasing her, "Riku and Roxas can wait, too." I ducked down and threw her over my shoulder.

"_Sora_!" Kairi squealed softly, but I could here the laughter bubbling up in her. I carried her out of the room and down the hall to our room. I was glad that she'd worn a skirt today as I ran my hand up and down her legs, delving my fingers playfully over her panties. She moaned, "Oh, no! Sora you be nice! Sora are you listening to me?"

"Nope," I slipped my finger beneath her panties and stroked her bare bottom. She moaned again, but gave me a pinch to get back at me. I laughed, "Oh, you're going to pay for that!" I kicked our door open. Our bed was already set up, thank God. I tossed her down gently, drawing a little "omph!" from her as she landed.

I closed the door with my foot, and start pulling off my shirt. Kairi scooted back on the bed, looking just a little nervous. I grinned, "Ready to pay for that pinch?" I reached down and grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed, and ground my hips against hers.

"Sora, that's not fair!" Kairi moaned, but kept up the pressure. I was already rock hard just from touching her, and I could feel that my manhood was pressing right up against her passage. It was a struggle not to just tear all her clothes off, but it had been a while since we'd gotten a chance to make love since our move that I wanted to draw this out. So I pressed myself against her, caressing her through our clothes. Kairi smiled and pulled me down, locking her lips with mine. Her tongue dart out and flicked across my lips. I drew it into my mouth and suckled it lightly.

Kairi moaned and tangled her hands in my hair to keep me in place while I tried to work the buttons on her blouse open. I wasn't having much luck.

"Rip it!" Kairi gapsed. I didn't need to told twice, and gripped the blouse and tore the thing right off. Kairi moaned as the fabirc tore. "Yes! Rip everything off!"

Someone wants to go shopping, I thought, but I really didn't care. I attacked her bra next, and stapped the scrap of silk off, and latched onto her breasts with both hands, kneading, rolling, and caressing them. Then I dropped down and ran my tongue over her left nipple. Kairi moaned loudly, and bucked against my hips, reminding me that she still had her skirt on. I'd take care of that.

I left off my treatment of her breasts and took her skirt by the hem, then ripped the thing all the way up her hips and flung it off her. Now she lay beneath me, naked except for her red panties. I could already feel how wet she was through what little clothing we still had on. The front of my jeans already had a large wet stain on them where my member was making a tent.

Kairi smiled and reached for the snap on my jeans, but I caught her hands before she could reach me. She looked at me with a little confusion, then I kneeled down between her legs and nudged the flimsy panties out of the way. She was already dripping. I grinned as I leaned in and gave her one long, loving lick. She shuddered. "Oh shit, Sora!" She squirmed against me. I held her hips in place as I dove my tongue deeper, laving her inner walls. Then I drew worked the hard node with my tongue, swirling around it with the tip.

Kairi's moans escalated to a high pitched keen as she bucked and writhed against me. Finally, I let one of my fingers sink into her and she went rigid, and clamped down on it. I raised up a little in confusion. She usually screamed when she came. I looked and saw that she was biting down on her finger, trying to keep herself quiet.

Kairi then went limp as she came down from her orgasm. She was breathing hard and covered in sweat, one of the reasons I loved making her come so much. Seeing her like this made me feel complete, and wanted. I stood up and unsnapped my jeans. Kairi smiled and reached out with her feet to help slide them down my legs. I helped her out when they got caught on my erection, but I had to admit, she had talented feet.

She raised up and pulled my boxers down to join my jeans, then wrapped her hand around my shaft.

"Kairi!" I hissed as she started working me up and down. Her hands were as soft as silk! She didn't answer me, except her soft laughter before she leaned in and press her lips against the tip, then slowly ran her lips along the length. I wanted to grab her and force her to take it in. Instead I bucked against her hand while she kept teasing me with her mouth. I almost lost it when she ran her tongue along my length from base to tip, making me shudder as I fought to control myself.

Finally, swirling her tongue around the tip, she took me in her mouth, slowly making her way down, running her tongue along the bottom. I placed my hands on her shoulders as she bobbed her head back and forth, taking me deeper each time. And I was throbbing with need! "Kairi!" I tried to push her back, but she grabbd my hips and held on and bobed faster. I was seeing spots! My whole body jerked as I shuddered with release. Kairi didn't move. She stayed where she was and took everything I'd just released in one gulp.

"Jeeze, Kai," I growled, "That was amazing!"

"Glag you liked it," she said, then scooted back onto the bed, "Now, how about helping me with something?" She spread her legs open. I smiled, more than happy to help. I stepped between her legs and rubbed myself against her entrance, still wanting to tease her a bit, and laughing when she reached down and grabbed me, "None of that, Mister Heart."

"Whatever you say, Missus Heart." I grinned, letting her guide me. She moaned as I entered her, and she was warm and so wet that I slid right in. She sighed as I pulled out slowly and pushed back in with more force, falling into familiar rythme. I hitched Kairi's left leg over my shoulder while I straddled the right, tightening her passage around me. Both of us were moaning now. The new postion was incredibly tight, and the angle allowed me to go deeper.

Kairi twisted her hands into the bed sheets, biting down on the mattress to keep her moans quiet. At this point, I really didn't care. She felt so good! I leaned over her, going even deeper, and Kairi let out a little shriek as I pumped into her hard and faster, our bodies slapping together, making her chest bounce with each thrust, making me want to take them in my mouth again. So I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up, again changing the angle, and both of us shuddered.

"Sora!" She gasped as I buried my face in her chest. I suckled on her breast, fondling the other almost violently as I rolled and pinched the nipple. I could feel her getting even tighter, she was so close! I slammed into her without care, her voice finally coming out in the screams that I loved to hear so much.

"Sor-AH-a! I- Aha!" She screamed and I felt her gush out as she finally clamped down my shaft and I finally release the last of my tension inside of her. She clutched me to her chest as we fell against the mattress, panting heavily, and loving the feeling we'd just shared. Her face was flushed with pleasure and a few tears were leaking from her eyes as she stroked my face and shared in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. But our euphoria was interupted by a loud banging on the door. Which, of course, even after all the noise we'd probably made, woke Hiro.

"Five hundred munny say that's Riku and Yuffi." Kairi moaned, but she still smiled.

"Not taking that bet," I smiled, "because you're always right."

"Hey, porcupine! Stop humpin' and open up!" Yelled a voice that was undoubtedly Riku's. Kairi and I shared a look before we both burst out laughing.


	2. September 5th: One Big Party Of Eight

**A/N: WOW! 8 reviews, 119 views, 5 favorites, and 8 fallowers already! :') Thank you all so much! Escpecially to my partner in writing, RyoshiMorino (Please check out his stories everyone they are amazing!) And PS I will be adding myself in the story! If you all read the last Destiny High then you'll know why! ;D Please be sure to review/favorite/fallow if you ****haven't ****yet and I will be sure to give ya a shout out! =) **

**Reminder: Riku&Yuffie fluff/lemon! **

_**Shout Outs: **_

_**XBladeShooterX: **__**Hahaha! I'm so glad that you were looking forward to this story as much as Ryoshi and I were! Thanks for reviewing! :D **_

_**RyoshiMorino: **__**Sorry...but more like the second to review! Hehehehe, and thank you so much for all of your help and writing this story with me! I am very thankful to have you as my writing buddy/partner! I am looking forward to planning more excllent chapters with you! And thank you for reviewing! :D **_

_**Smurf21agb: **__**Thank you so much! And of course, how could I forget about little Hiro!? I am so glad that you are liking the series! Thank you a ton for reviewing in all of them and this one as well! I look enjoy your feed back/thoughts on the story! :D **_

_**Chibi-ChanRin: **__**Yup! :D I knew how much all my viewers wanted another one! And I wanted to write another one myself! So it all worked out well! Thank you for reviewing! :) **_

_**SoLos: **__**Thankies!Glad you liked it! I'm so glad to be working with RyoshiMorino! He is an amazing author and I am blessed to be working with him! Thank you for reviewing! :D **_

_**Gestsuga TENSITOU15: **__**Thank you a bunch for fallowing and favoriting the story! And no worries! You are not being pushy at all! :) But I don't think I will be able to post every day since I'm working with Ryoshi and we like to brainstorm our ideas! But I will try to post every chap ASAP! Thanks for reviewing! :) **_

_**Ninjamadina18: **__**Thank you for fallowing and favoriting the story! I am so glad that you were looking forward to it! Thanks for reviewing! I always enjoy your feed back! :) **_

_**Thecircleoflife: **__**Thanks for fallowing/favoriting the story! :) **_

_**LittleKairi: **__**Thank you a ton! :D Glad that you are loving it so far! This may sound wierd but whenever I see your pinname I actually think that I am talking to Kairi! AHAHAHA! I am a KH dork...I know...thats why I put myself in the story! :p Thank you for reviewing! I enjoy your feed back! :D **_

_**Guest: **__**Oh! Thank you! :) I'm glad you like them, I love to read reviews! Hahahaha and you will have to wait and see on THAT! ;) yes I know I am a jerk lol) and no worries, Ryoshi and I will be writing this story till the end! :D **_

_**BloodlustAssasin: **__**Thanks for fallowing/favoriting the story! :)**_

_**Stargazer225: **__****__**Thanks for fallowing/favoriting the story! :)**_

******Disclaimer: We do NOT own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

_******September 5th: One Big Party Of Eight (Soon to be more.)**_

_******Yuffie. **_

"I still can't believe that Sora and Kairi invited us to live move in there house with them!" I exclaimed to my husband Riku for at least the tenth time, but he just chuckled.

"Well believe it because its happening, unless you rather live alone?" Riku stopped dead in his tracks to give me a playful wink. _Ugh, still a perve, but he's MY perve! He is a lot better then he was when I first met him, so I can give him some credit for that!_

"Um, HELL yes I want this!" I shouted, having Riku cover my mouth with one of his hands, _I forgot that we were now in our little campus...but not for loooonnnngggg! _"Come on!" I said in a softer and more quite tone of voice once Riku took his hand off of my mouth.

"Were?" He asked but quickly started to walk closely by my side.

"To our dorm so we can pack and get the hell out of there and move in with Sora and Kairi! Oh! And little Hiro of course! This is gonna be freaking awesome! Plus being around Hiro will be good practice before our little Ninja twins arrive!" I replied before patting my bulging stomach were our unborn children were.

Riku laughed.

_"Tonight?_ So soon? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure you bimbo!" I cried playfully smacking him on the shoulder. He flinched from the contact before rubbing were I hit him gently with his other hand.

"Geeze, Yuffie. I really hope that our kids behave or they're gonna have one hell of a beating like there father!"

I giggled.

"You got that right! But _your _beating is different!" I purred seductivly and Riku purred back, we purred back and forth at one another until we arrived at our little dorm.

"Alrighty! Start packing baby, oh! And rub my feet while you are at it!" I announced before I slowly fell backwards onto our dusty black and white checkered boarded couch that made a loud creeking sound as I dropped my weight on it.

"How can I do that,sweetheart?" Riku asked with a chuckle before he walked over to our closet behind the little wooden table that looked like its legs were going to collapse at any second now. _God this place was a dump! I think I'm going to buy Sora and Kairi a thank you gift for inviting us to live with them! Then again...I am the greatest gift of all so why bother buying them somthing shitty!?_

"Alright fine, first pack, then rub!" I replied watching my husband with an evil grin as he fought with the closet doors by punching and kicking them repeatedly until they swung open. _Another thing to add to the list, our closet doors got jammed almost every time you closed them! _

My samsung buzzed at the side table next to the couch. I groaned, taking the effort to reach my hand over to grab my phone. I got 2 new messeges, one from Namine and one from my best friend, Ari. _You know, the one who helped us defeat Ansem back in Agrabah? _

_From Ari: _

_Hey my awesome ninja BFF, I'm taking a train out of Agrabah now and should be in Destiny Island's by tommarrow! Can't wai and the others!_

_Peace Out! _

I smiled at that before I quickly responded.

_You got it! Take it easy and watch that sexy ass of yours! ;) _

After I sent that I read Namine's text.

_From Namine: _

_Hey Yuffie! Roxas and I will be at Destiny __University in about ten minutes! We will see you at SoKai's house! :D _

I quickly responded.

_Hell yeah you will! See ya soon! ;D _

"OH,_ HELL_ NO!" Riku shouted once my phone sent the messege to Namine. I quickly looked up to see my husband summoning his Keyblade, it was only seconds till those poor closet doors were sliced to shreds.

"Little impatient now are we?" I asked Riku as I slowly got up from the couch, he just gave me a growl in response before dismissing his keyblade to yank our suitcases out, but it only caused all of our clothes to fall and pile on top of him, I had to bite down on my lower lip to keep from laughing once I saw that one of my bras were hanging around his neck.

"_And _stealing my clothes I see!?" I added before snickering once more as I made my way over to our little kitchen. "Oh, Riku..."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up tubby!"

I slowly turned on my heel to give him a dirty look.

"_What _was that?" I asked slowly glaring daggers at him before placing my hands on my hips. Riku swallowed hard and quickly threw the clothes that have fallen on him off of him.

"U-uh...nothing honey! I-I love you!"

"Humph, thats what I _thought _you said." I muttered before opening the door to our fridge to pull out a red bull.

* * *

_**Riku**_

"Hand it over!" I shouted as soon as I saw my wife take out a can of red bull from our fridge, I ducked just in time as she sailed over me. "Forget it, Honey, it's bad for the babies!"

Yuffie had landed on her feet perfectly and turned to glare at me, "Riku, I'm pregnant with twins. I have cravings, you know!"

"This is the seventh one today!" I cried out and quickly snatched the can from her hand letting out an evil laugh once I did, _the look on her face was priceless. _

"Gimme!" She lunged again and I dove behind the table. "Riku, get your ass back here!"

"Not a chance!" I got up and started running down the hall to our room.

"Are you really trying to out run _me_?" Yuffie laughed, and sprinted after me.

"You know this stuff isn't good for you either!" I yelled.

"Who _cares!"_

_"I_ do!"

_"I don't!"_ Yuffie screamed and slammed right into me. I nearly lost my balance as my wife tried to climb onto my back to get the can away from me.

"Riku, so help me, I'll never have sex with you again if you don't give me that Red Bull!" She yelled, but I held it just out of her reach.

"You don't mean that," I growled, and tried to push her off, "You're too horny!"

Then I must have grabbed to right spot, because she moaned sexily.

"Oh, Riku you perve!" Yuffie melted and slid off me, slumping to the floor.

"Damn, I need to do that more often." I laughed. Ever since she'd gotten pregnant, Yuffie was a lot more sensitive, and moody!

"Please?" Yuffie begged, her big brown eyes going wider, "I _need_ it, baby!"

I nearly gave in right there. Who could resist those eyes? _Me!_ "I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but the doctor said, no artificial sugars. They can hurt the babies. I nearly had a heart attack when I came home and saw all those cans in the trash!"

"Aw!" Yuffie groaned, "I need the caffiene!"

"We'll just have to find something natural," I told her, then started for the kitchen, "And this stuff is going down the drain."

"No!" She lunged and grabbed my legs, "I'll use you as a Kunai target if you do!"

"You did that last week." I reminded her, hauling her down the hall with me, "And yesterday you threatened to tie me up..._again_!"

"I'll never do it again!"

_I wanted to tell her that I actually kinda liked it, but, meh, why give her yet another weapon against me?_ "Please, Riku!"

"No dice!" I told her, "You realize this stuff could give you cancer, right?"

She pouted, "When did you start acting like_ Roxas?"_

"Oh, don't even _go_ there!" I warned her, taking the sting out of my words with a smile, "He's way worse than I am. He won't even let Namine eat _junk food_ anymore!"

Yuffie gulped, "You wouldn't do that to me would you?"

I smiled, "Hmm, well it's either no Red Bull, or little Mama don't get no more burgers."

"Not even _pizza?"_ She asked. _Damn she's cute when she pouts like that! She was even gnawing on her bottom lip, major turn on for me right there._

"That's right." I said, grinning in triumph, "So what's gonna be?"

Yuffie let go of my leg and sat on the floor thinking a for a minute. Then she looked up at me, "Will you please make me some grilled cheeses before we leave!?"

"Scouts honor," I held up my hand in a salute.

Yuffie groaned as she slowly took her black bandana off of her head.

"Pour it down the drain!" she whailed before tieing it over her eyes. I couldn't help laughing at that.

_My wife and her Redbull! _

(*)

"Have I told you that I love you today?" I asked as I watched my wife mash down her third grilled cheese sandwitch into her little mouth happily.

"Not phofay." She replied with her mouth still full of grilled cheese.

_Translation? Not today._ I snickered. _Of all the girls I could have fallen for, I was glad it was this one. Never once caring aout how others saw her, and I could name a few (Hi, Xion) that would pretty much gag at her eating habits. Then again, most of them were cheerleaders, and, as easy as they were when I was still prowling, I really hated cheerleaders._

"Riku?" I snapped out of my thought, "You're looking at me weird."

"Sorry, babe."

_Then coughed on a laugh._

"What?" She asked before taking a long gulp of her glass of apple juice, _it was either Apple Juice or Redbull she craved, and both were loaded with sugar but Apple juice is a little better with no caffine. _

"For such a naughty ninja," I said, picking up a napkin, "You eat like an innocent little kid." I replied as I gently wiped off the little droplets of Apple juice from her mouth, she blushed as I cleaned her up.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't worry," I laughed, "I think its cute. Just like my wife."

"Oh, you!" She giggled.

It was really incredible. We really haven't had any problems since Xion's little stunt back in school. _Since that, everything was as easy as telling Jack Sparrow to steal._

"Still hungry?" I asked.

"Nope!I think we're good!" Yuffie replied before rubbing her large abdomen gently. Now Yuffie wasn't really the type of girl to wear dresses but she actually made an exception because of her pregnancy, _but I thought she looked stunning in a strapless black sundress! _

"You're staring again." She laughed, "Not undressing me with your eyes, are you?"

"No, actually," I grinned, "Just thinking how beautiful you are."

She batted her eyes at me, "Flattery will get you anywhere."

"How about our bedroom?" I asked, getting up to help her, "We can do a quickie before we leave."

Yuffie gave me a seductive grin as I slowy wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Sounds good to me."

(*)

All those times fighting Heartless and training to become a keyblade master, I was thankful for them now. They'd made me strong. And I hate to admit it, but carrying my pregnant wife down the stairs to our bedroom was not easy. Of course the reason she was so heavy was my fault, so I really couldn't blame her. And she still felt kinda light to me.

She was kissing my cheek and neck with little pecks of her lips, making them feel like feathers against my skin. Thanks to that, I was already rock hard. Normally I'd hurry and throw her on the bed, but not anymore. She was way too far along for that.

I brought her over slowly and kneeled down on the bed to lay her beneath me, locking my lips with hers. "Hmm," she sighed when I pulled back, "You know you don't have to be so gentle, right?"

"Yeah, I do." I told her, and placed my hand over her stomach, "For them. And for you."

"You're sweet," she smiled, touching my cheek, "Now please make love to me? I really need a little more comfort after watching you pour out my last can of Red Bull."

"Sure, but you'll have a new box by the end of the week." I raised up and removed my shirt, "Admit it."

"Hmm," she looked up at me hungrily, "Maybe."

I rolled my eyes and grinned as I started raising up her dress. She arched her back to help me, giving me a good view of her breasts as she pulled the dress over her head. I reached out to cup her right breast, careful not to squeeze too hard on the firm mound. "Oh yes." I smiled as she moaned. Yuffie was always sensitive, but her breasts had gotten even more so. I started on the left, and leaned in to flick my toongue across the right nipple.

"Oh God," she groaned, "Riku, I need you _now!"_

I raise up, "But you're not even wet, yet."

"Yes I am!" She grabbed my hand and brought it down to her panties. Sure enough, my finger connected with warm, and slick silk.

"Damn, Yuffie, you're gonna be the death of me if you're always so ready for me." I laughed as I start unbuttoning my jeans, "But what a way to go!"

"You love it and you know it," Yuffie smirked, "Now get down here."

"Yes, Ma'am." I laughed. I slid her panties off quickly, but decided on a little torture first, and slid my finger into her. She whimpered, "That's_ not_ fair!"

"But I want to make you come," I told her as I stroked her inner walls, finally finding just the right spot. Yuffie arched, and bucked her hips against my hand as I curled and uncurled my finger and then added a second. She moaned loudly, "Riku, this is seriously not fair!"

"Suck it up," I smirked, "I still haven't forgiven you for pinning me to the wall with those throwing knives." I then leaned down and gave her slit a nice long lick, taking her hardened little bud into my mouth and rolling it between my teeth.

Yuffie screamed. And I don't mean a sexy little scream, I mean a full blown girly girl scream! She gushed out as she clamped down on my fingers. I couldn't help the smug smile as I cleaned her up of the liquid. "I didn't know you could scream like that?"

"You tell anyone," Yuffie panted, "And you are _so dead!"_

I chuckled and raised up., then drew her legs closed over my shoulder. She tried to open them, but I had a firm grip, and brushed up against her entrance, "If I'm dead, then how can I do_ this?"_ I plunged into her, earning another, quieter scream.

"That's not what I - _OOOHHH_!" She moaned as I started moving. I couldn't help moaning myself, it always felt so good to be inside her like this that could hardly hold myself back as I pumped into her. Keeping her legs on my shoulder, I leaned down, giving in a little more pressure, and changing the angle. Yuffie was clutching the sheets,_ probably because she like to pull my hair whenever we made love like this, but she couldn't this time, since her belly was in the way. _

Her passage was still throbbing from coming earlier, and was squeezing me tightly. "Yuffie, loosen up, or I'll come!" I ground out.

"Then come!" Yuffie moaned, "I need you _now!"_

I didn't have to be asked twice, with one more powerful thrust I exploded my relase inside of her. We both moaned softly before I slowly got off of her and layed down on my side besides her. We both layed there breathing loudly to get our breath's back. After a few minutes, Yuffie broke the silence.

"You know you're still doing the packing, right?"

I groaned.

* * *

_**Vanitas. **_

"Ugh, _yes _Sora! For the thousanth time! I am at Destiny University!" I growled into my cell phone that I had balanced between the right side of my face and shoulder, as I walked into the lobby, dragging my two suitcases at my sides with my guitar strapped behind my back.

"Whooohoo! Great! See ya soon Vani!" Sora chirped like a giddy old school girl on the other line.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever." I muttered with a roll of my amber-like eyes before snapping my phone shut by bringing my face all the way down to my shoulder, however I wasn't fast enough to catch it from falling onto the ground. "Awe, shit" I muttered to myself before letting go of my suitcases to pick up my shitty flip up phone from the floor.

"_Vanitas!? _Is that _you!?" _Came a familer voice from across the room.

I clenched my teeth before I slowly looked up from my cell phone to see who it was.

_Please God, oh please, please, please...don't be...Xehnanort. _

_Oh perfect! _

"Oh Xehanort I was so...hoping not to see you here!" I muttered as I walked over to him dragging my stuiped luggage behind me. _Gee...he's even more uglier then the last time I saw him! _

"Oh, well here I am! The King had me become the college's headmaster!"

"Awe, How sweet! I'm thrilled," I spat at him before another man, around his age with a long grey beard wearing a blue pointy hat and matching robe strolled by, holding a bottle of super sticky glue in his right hand while holding up his hand that had his thumb and index finger pressed tightly togther.

_Oh right, Yin Sid. _

_Ha! That old bastared probably glued his hands togther! Idiot. _

Xehanort rolled his eyes.

"What _is _it Yin Sid!?" he barked angerily.

_"Don't_ give me that attitude!" Yin Sid barked before slamming the bottle of glue down onto Xheanort's desk.

"I am in the _middle _of getting Vanitas settled if you don't mind!"

"YEAH!? Well your _stuiped _silly glue just glued my fingers shut togther!"

I rolled my eyes before I looked down at my cell phone to check the time.

_11;52 pm. _

"You think I give a shit!? Its called _sticky _glue for a reason, you jack ass!"

"I DON'T need your sass!"Yin Sid shouted. _I had enough of this!_

_"HEY!" _I shouted causing the too old coots to jump and look at me in shock as If I just smacked them both in the face, _believe me. I would of loved too. _"Before one of you has a heart attack, I would like the keys to my house. I'm moving in with my cousin Sora."

Yin Sid rolled his eyes.

"I apologize, Vanitas. I wouldn't of caused this distraction if this bald headed freak would of reminded me that the sticky glue is really sticky!"

_That had to of been the most dumbest excuese ever. _

I gave him a grin.

"Want me to get out my pocket knife?"

Yin Sid's eyes got as wide as plates.

"Ohhhh no no no no no! Thats alright, dear boy...I'll uh...figure it out"

"Mmmmhhmm sure..." I muttered with a roll of my eyes as Xehanort handed me my keys. "Thank you"

_About damn time. _

"Of course! Please be sure to visit some time, old friend!"

"Oh don't worry!" I replied in a fake voice as I picked up my two suitcases. "I _won't!" _

Then I turned around to leave the lobby as fast as I could to get away from those old nut jobs. A tall and tan girl in short-shorts caught my eye. I gave her a flirty wink and made sure to check out her ass before I left the lobby.

_Maybe I will like it here._

_New place means new women. _


	3. September 3rd: First Sight,

**A/N:AHH! I am SO sorry to keep you all waiting! Our enternet crashed and we just got it fixed! :/ But hey, it gave me some time to write and for you all to catch up! And if you all didn't know yes, I will be putting myself in the story and my POV, because well...I love Kingdom Hearts! Plus you'll know more about me I guess lol, anyways please R&R! =D And yeah this chapter is a little long because Ryoshi wrote a lot and I wanted to add more to be fair! Thanks again Ryoshi! XD **

_**Shout Outs:**_

_**RyoshiMorino:**__**Oh I am so glad that you enjoyed it!:D You wrote your part of the chapter amazingly!And I am really excited to see/read what other ideas we think of! (Evil laugh) LOL anyways thanks again for reviewing! :D **_

_**Smurf21agb:**__**Thanks for the awesome reviews!And Hahahaha yes!She is having twins! NINJA twins you got it! And Vanitas looks just like Sora too! :D **_

_**XBladeShooterX: **__**Ahahaha! If you ask me, I say that all the guys are in the story! XD**_

_**SoLos:**__**Thanks!And have fun on your cruse! Gah! I'm so jealous! :( Hahaha! XD **_

_**Guest**__**:No!Not at all!I've gotten much longer reviews and I LOVE reading them! :D And no worries on your spelling I have a hard time with it too! And you are welcome! You can tell me your name if you want to lol. **_

_**AwesomeTwinkies: **__**OHHH Thanks!I'm so glad that you are liking it so far! And nope you were right on the name! You just forgot one i. :D **_

_**Caymon7777: **__**Thanks for fallowing/Favoriting me and the story!And yes I guess she is! XD **_

_**Mullis96:**__**Thank you for fallowing/favoriting the story! :) **_

_**Myca:**__**Oh Thank you! Glad you like the story! And thanks I had an awesome birthday! I probably gained like eight pounds though hahaha XD **_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, except for me, and the other characters I made up! :P**

* * *

**_September 6th: First Sight._**

**_Vanitas_**

"Remind me why I let you talk me into this?" I asked, but Sora just laughed and held up a finger to me.

"One, you can't afford an apartment." Sora said.

"Ouch," I grumbled, and tossed my duffel bag on my new bed, "That one stings."

"Two," Sora said.

"There's more?" I asked.

He ignored me, "You can't cook to save your life."

"Double ouch!" I groaned and sat on the edge of my bed, "Come on, I'm not that bad."

"Uh-huh, the last time I saw you cook, that poor gas grill had to be retired!" Sora laughed. I threw a pillow at him, "Hey! What was that for?"

"The grill got fixed," I told him, "But come on! You really expect me to live here with you guys? I mean three married couples! I don't know whether to be jealous of you guys, or if I should be worried! Two of those girls are still pregnant, right?"

"Oh, it's not that bad," Sora chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "Though, Yuffie's mood swings can be a handfull. And you're wrong about one thing. Not all of the girls here are married, or pregnant. Yuffie has a friend of her's coming to stay, too. She's pretty excited."

"Oh?" I looked up at my cousin with interest, "Is she cute?"

"She's alright, but then again, I have Kairi so I don't notice other girls that much." Sora said, placing his hands behind his head, "She's blonde, has blue eyes, and she's one badass fighter."

"Damn, sounds like my kind of girl," I laughed, "Which one's Yuffie?"

"She's the little one with short black hair," Sora clarified, "Namine's also got blonde hair and blue eyes, but she's seven months along just like Yuffie."

"Yeah, in a couple of months, this place will be nothing but noise."

"Hey, Hiro's not that bad about crying," Sora said, scowling, "Besides, you look at kids differently when you have one. I used to be scare to death of being a dad, but now that I am one..."

"Would you like me to set the music, Spike?" I asked, and Sora laughed and shoved me over.

"Shut up, Vani!"

* * *

_**Roxas**_

"Quick! Were is my germ X!?"I shrieked as I swiftly started fishing into the pockets of my brown duffle bag. "I KNEW that I packed some before we left! I HAD to off!" I started to hyperventilate.

"Roxas! Take it easy...I'm pretty sure that the Headmaster wasn't sick!" My wife Namine said softly, but you can never be to careful!

"But what if he _is _or is coming down with a cold!?" I cried out. "I CAN'T GET SICK! Because if I do, I could get you sick, and If I get you sick, then that means our baby will get sick and if our baby gets sick then-"

"ROXAS!" Namine shouted, her cheeks turning a light pink color, I quickly went silent.

"Sorry...I'll just uh...buy some cleaning stuff after we get settled..." I replied before knocking on the door to Sora's huge house.

"Gee, I can't believe the Headmaster gave this house to Sora!" Namine exclaimed reading my mind. The door swung open, and behind it was a boy who looked just like Sora, but was taller, with black spiky hair instead of brown, and honey-golden eyes instead of a colbat blue.

"Oh...um...is Sora here...?" I asked awkwardly.

The boy gave me a smirk.

"Yeah, well...he lives here but he went out to a club abou an hour ago, he told me he was up for some action...if you know what I mean!" He winked at me before turning to Namine.

"Wow! Pregnant lady! Sora told me about you! And the other chick...what was her name? Yuffie? Yeah. That one, I gotta tell you...you guys must of done a lot of banging to-"

"Alright Vani! Thats enough scareing my friends!" Sora butted in, pushing the dark haired boy aside. "Sorry about that! Please excuse my cousin, Vanitas. He is a perve!" He shot us a goofy grin.

"Uh...you mean the _KING _of perves, and the king of sex!"

"VANITAS!" Sora shotued.

"What!?Call all the girls in my contacts they'll tell you!"

Namine's eyes widened.

Sora rolled his eyes before giving Vanitas another shove.

"Relax, he's not that bad. Come in!"

"Uh...actually I need to go and get some cleaning supply stuff..." I paused to see Sora's cousin raise an eyebrow at me,_that freak! _

Sora snickered.

"No problem! Kairi can help get her settled!" Sora turned to Namine. "Kairi is upstairs changing Hiro, if you go up the stairs and take a sudden left you'll be in Hiro's room! Or if you hear her singing then you know your close!"

Namine nodded.

"Thanks Sora!" She turned to me. "Be careful Roxas, and _PLEASE _try and act normal around people in a crowded store?"

I smiled at that before I kissed the top of her head.

"I will! And oh, here is all my stuff! Just leave it on some place clean for me when I get back!" I said shoving my duffle bag into Sora's arms, he made a groaning noise before falling onto his knees with the bag.

"Goodness! What's in here!? _ROCKS!?"_

I gasped.

"I would _NEVER _put such a dirty thing in my bag!"

* * *

_**Yuffie**_

_"Yuffie!"_

A blonde blur came out of nowhere and nearly knocked me over as she hugged me. Riku steadied me as I hugged her back.

"Easy, Ari, pregnant lady here!" I laughed. "And you are such a liar! You said in your last text that ypu'd be here at 12:30 am and you show up at 12:30 PM?" I tsked and shook my head slowly.

"Sorry! You know how bad I am with Math! I didn't think Agrabah was that far!"We both giggled and she pulled back, taking a look at me her bright baby blue eyes widened when she saw how huge my belly was., "I can't believe how big you've gotten!"

"Well, I am the ninja carrying twins!" I smirked, then laughed as her eyes bugged out.

"Twins!" She squealed, then she looked right at my husband, "Riku, you horn dog!"

"Hey," he laughed, "Don't blame me!"

"He's right," I told her, "Turns out I have a set of twins further back in my family."

"Well, congratulations anyway!" Then she squealed, again, "I'm going to be an aunt, we are SO teaching those little guys everything that we know before they're one!"

"HELL YEAH!" I shouted as we slapped eachother a high five.

Riku burst out laughing, "Come on you two crazy Ninjas, let get settled." He looked around, "Where are your bags?"

"Oh, I travel light."Ari replied as she held up a little shoulder bag, and her guitar case that was strapped around her shoulder."I only need a few toiletries. I can always buy what clothes I need later."

"You_ got_ the munny to do that?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow, "Things are pretty expensive around here."

"Oh, don't worry. I spent a lot of time hunting down some Heartless." She said flippantly, "I got the bounty munny, and whatever the little runts won't _belive_ how much the Heartless are worth deep in the cave of wonders!"

_"Niceeeeeeeee!"_ I smiled and held up my hand for a high-five.

"You know it, babe!" She slapped her hand against mine, giggling.

"Well, then let's go meet the rest of the family." Riku said cheerfully, "We need to stock up on food, so when we go out, you can take the time to get whatever you need."

"Cool!" Ari replied stepping inside of the house after us, she adjusted her favorite purple beanie on her head. "So when is Namine and Roxas getting he-" She paused, and so did Riku and I.

"Is that a guitar playing?" Riku wondered. I could hear from upstairs, the soft strumming of guitar strings. I know that Ari plays guitar, but I didn't think the others could!

"That's Vanitas," Namine said from the couch. She was suffering the channels while munching on Cheetos, "Sora just got him settled in."

"Who's Vanitas?" Arasked her proverbial twin. Well, not twin, I had to admit that Arielle's breasts were bigger than Namine's. Of course, since Namine was preggers, there's no way I could get them mixed up.

"He's Sora's cousin," Riku told her, "Except for the hair and eyes, they look almost identical."

"Oh?" She asked with interest.

"Yeah, his hair is black, and he has amber colored eyes." I told her, seeing a blush starting to rise on her cheeks. Dear lord, here we go again! But then, from what I'd heard from Riku and Sora, Vanitas was a bigger perv than Riku had been when we first met!

"Well," Namine said, "He is a little taller than Sora. About six foot four I think. Sora's only five-eleven."

"That's just right," I heard Arielle mutter. Mentally I was laughing my ass off. Ari hadn't even met the guy, and she was already sniffing out a potential boyfriend. Though I couldn't blame her for that. During our training, all the boys had been scared shit-less of us. What can I say? We rock!

"So when do I get to meet him?" Ari asked.

"Soon," Riku said, "But he's kind of a recluse. Not too shy around women though, but anyone else? Forget it. It took a while for me to break that shell of his. And I had Sora's help."

"Why's that?" I asked, "He's seemed pretty friendly at the our wedding."

"Well, that was because it was me," Riku said, "But you saw the way he avoided the crowds, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"He's not so good with crowds." Riku said.

"Hey," Namine said, "Has anyone seen Roxas?"

"He went out for cleaning supplies." Riku grumbled, "If he sprays me with air freshener one more time!" He smack his fist into his palm, "I can't believe you gave up on the therapy!"

"I love my husband just the way he is, thank you very much!" Namine growled.

"Now, don't start you two!" I growled at both of them, "Namine, we're going shopping, do you want to come?"

"Sure, but we need to be back by three," Namine said, rolling off the couch, "Jack and Mulan are giving a self defense class at three thirty."

"Really?" Ari asked intrested. "Damn! This place has everything! I'm so there!"

* * *

_**Vanitas**_

"I really don't see the point to this when you and I both know we can fight." I gound out to Sora. He'd dragged me out of my room saying that some friends of his were giving fencing and martial arts lessons in class today. Not having any gym clothes, I slipped on some of my tighter jeans and a T-shirt that was easy to move around in. Frankly, both made me look more intimidating.

"Come on, it's part of class, and it'll be fun to spar with you again." Sora grinned, and I couldn't help grinning back. Sora always had that effect on me.

"G'day, g'day all!" A man in a slightly dirt shirt and vest swept into the room. On his head was a red bandanna that covered a whole head of dreads. His face was weather worn, but cheerful. Behind him was an Asian woman that wore a simple training gi, and martial art pants and shoes. Her face was pretty, and framed by short black hair, but I could see the ring on her finger. Damn.

"Hey, Jack!" Sora yelled.

"Sora! My favorite pirate in training!" Jack said, fluttering over to us. Ugh, that was kinda creepy. Either this guy was nuts, gay, had too much energy, or all of the above! "Hello, who's this, then?" He looked straight at me, "I didn't know you had a twin?"

"He's not," Sora laughed, "This is my cousin, Vanitas!"

"Pleasure," Jack held out a hand delicately, and I reached out on instinct to shake it. It was rough, and scared. This guy had done some real work! "Alright, then, to work everyone, to work!" He fluttered back to the middle of the room, "Are we missing anyone?" Jack asked, looking around the room, "Well? Speak up."

"My wife and her friends are taking this class, but they're not here, yet." Sora said.

"Alright, then, we'll just start a little free sparing until they get here." Jack said, looking around the room again. "Sora, why don't you come join me, I want to see what skills you have with a blade." Then his eyes landed on me, "Mister Vanitas, why don't you work with Miss Mulan Shang? You look like you've done hand to hand before."

"I have, but just call me Vanitas if you don't mind?" I told him, a little uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about him," Sora whispered, "He's always been a little weird."

"I heard that you flipagloriant little twit!" Jack shouted, earning a laugh from the other students, and me. I was starting to like this guy. "Get over here!"

"Right away, Captain!" Sora mocked, though I don't think Jack caught on, because he stood with his chest out in a prideful gesture, holding two foils. He flipped one to Sora, who caught it expertly. I made my way over to Mulan slowly, though she didn't seem to mind as I focused on the spar in front of me.

"Watch my feet, step where I step in the opposite direction, then keep your eyes on the my blade." Jack instructed, "One hand to hold the foil, one hand behind for balance after a thrust," jack demonstrated by thrusting his sword arm out in front of him while his free hand thrust out behind him, then went back to the starting stance. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Sora struck first, thrust his blunted blade at Jack's heart for a win. Jack flipped his foil up and parried the strike and thrust back while Sora side stepped the blow, and slashed at Jack's stomach, not a winning blow, but a good start. Jack smiled slightly, impressed by Sora's skill. Then the two started trading blows in earnest, neither one giving an inch, or gaining any ground. But I could tell that the pirate man was holding back. If he'd wanted to, this match would have been over in an instant.

Then, just as Jack thrust his foil out again, Sora spun in and around the blade, bring the tip of his own right up against Jack's heart. "I win."

"Indeed," Jack said, stepping back, "Well done. I'm glad your not so used to a two-handed weapon that it effects your ability."

"I've used two blades before." Sora explained, not trying to sound boastful.

"I can see that by the calluses on your hands," Jack said, touch his hand with the foil, "Far too much for just one weapon."

"Vanitas," Mulan said, distracting me, "Why don't we get started?"

"Alright." I stepped onto the mat and took a fighting stance.

She looked at me curiously, "Is that how you normally dress for fighting?"

"The tighter the clothes, the easier it is for me to move around," I said, "And it gives my opponent less to grab."

"Well thought out," she smiled, "Now let's see how much you know." Quick as a snake, she darted right up to me, using her palm against my chest. For such a tiny thing, she sure packed a punch! I skidded back and started into a familiar rhythm.

First the low kick aimed at her legs to catch her off balance. I struck her shin, just barely avoiding her knee. Next the mid kick aimed to her stomach. Balancing on the same foot, I kicked out and she blocked with her elbow, grinning at the tactic. Next was the finisher. The rolling high.

I jumped and spun my body around, using my leg like a whip and brought it down with a force that would have shattered her shoulder had I hit, but she caught my ankle and rolled back, using my momentum to send me flying over her. Twisting in the air, I landed heavily on my free foot as she spun around on the floor in an attempt to knock me down again.

I jumped back as she spun to her feet, and lunged in with my elbow raised, and stopped short as her elbow came within inches of my Adam's apple, and mine from her temple.

"Nicely done," she said, stepping back.

"Thank you, Sensei," I said, giving a little bow, but not low enough to take my eyes off of her.

"Wow!" Sora yelled, "I didn't know you could fight like that!"

"How do you think I earned my way into college?" I smirked, "I'm a champ!"

"Yeah, sure!" I turned around on the new voice, and found Yuffie, Riku, kairi, Namine, and Roxas watching me. Along with...an angel!

"Hi, Ari!" Sora smiled, "Find the place alright?"

"Sure did," she smiled back. I gulped.

Damn, my cousin's been holding out on me! She was gorgeous! She had blonde hair down to her shoulders, and wore a grey T-shirt that was tied up at her back, revealing her midriff , and a shiny bellybutton ring. Damn. Her eyes really got me. Just the right shade of blue...

"Hello, Earth to Vani!" Sora shook me, "Anyone home?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah, sorry!" I felt like a dope.

"Well," Jack clapped his hands together, "I see we're all here, now, then let's get down to business!To defeat the Huns!"

Everyone ignored him, Mulan cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Vanitas, I'd like to see how you do against someone with the same experience level," Mulan said, "You there, Ari, was it? Would you step onto the mat please?"

"Gladly," she strolled right up, giving me a quick glance with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. My throat went dry. How am I suppose to fight that?

"Don't hold back on me."She said before tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, she sounded serious and totally fearless too.

"Listen to her, Cuz," Sora said, "She'll knock you flat!"

"In your dreams!" My pride kicked in. "Let's go, Cutie!"

_"Cutie?"_ Her eyes flashed. "Whenever you're ready_, boy."_ Ouch, now that hurt.

"Begin!" Mulan shouted. I attacked first, taking in the time to find out what she was made of. I aimed a light right punch at her stomach. She blocked it with her left palm and spun around to backhand me with the same hand. I got my right back up fast enough to block it, feeling a lot of force behind it. This girl was no joke! I smiled at the challenge.

I stepped in with my elbow raised, and she spun out as I brought it down. Her right leg was now between mine, and her right arm was right behind my head. Damn, it was a throw, and one I couldn't get out of! Her knee came up the same moment her arm went down, sending me tumbling, but not a down. I rolled to my feet and launched into the air for my rolling kick. Unfair, I know, but I couldn't take any soft steps with this one.

She ducked down at the last moment as I passed over her, that shot right back up into a kick not even I could perform yet. It was perfect. Her left leg was planted firmly on the ground so that she would slide, and her right shot out straight opposite of it, right into my stomach! I was sent flying, end over end. I landed with the wind knocked out of me.

"Oh shit!" I heard her shout. I didn't move.

_"Man,_ what a kick!" Riku shouted, "Hey Vanitas! You alright there?" I didn't answer. From the tone of that girl's voice, if I just laid still long enough...

I felt a shadow pass over me and I cracked an eye open. Sure enough, there she was, looking angelic and worried as she leaned over me. Her pretty deep blue eyes were shimmering with concern. I shouldn't wonder, after a kick like that, I'd should have been put in the hospital. Instead I was getting a very good view. Her cleavage was very visible through her shirt and sports bra. I decided that glance was enough and tried to get up without drawing too much attention. But that wasn't happening. I raised my hand just a little, and -

_- SQUISH._

"Eep!"

I looked up.

"Oops." My hand, the left, had ended up coming up right on her right breast. And Ari was turning purple, "Uh, sorry?" I grinned.

"Not yet," she smiled sweetly, "But you're about to be!" She brought her fist up.

"W-Wait! let's not do anything rash!" But it was too late. Her fist landed SMACK dab on my crotch.

_"GAHA!"_

"Oi, now tha's got to hurt." Jack laughed.

(*)

It was worth it, I thought some time later. Between the laughter of Sora and his friends, they'd carried me back to the dorm house to "rest up" after the sparing match with Arielle. Needless to say, for me, that involved a lot of ice packs. But still, I thought it was way more than worth it. And I was feeling better just thinking about the time it take to make it up to her. Maybe even a few dates. And she was just the right height...

I reached over and picked up my guitar.

* * *

_**Ari**_

"I still can't _believe_ that loser tried to feel me up, who does he think he is!?" I growled before shoving another spoonful of chocolate frozen yogurt in my mouth, frozen yogurt was my favorite treat and I couldn't have it often because of my training.

"Are you _still_ upset about that?" Yuffie giggled before she looped her left arm threw my right, after I threw out my empty plastic cup in a nearby trash can.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I asked, "I have never let a man touch me like that!"

"I'd say he earned it," Kairi snickered, "He did put up one hell of a fight."

"That's _not_ an excuse!" I wailed, causing them all to giggle.

"Well, you should have seen Sora when I started putting the _moves_ on him." Kairi said, "He was scared out of his mind!"

"No kidding," Yuffie snicker, then gave her a devilish look, "Those dirty dance lessons really came in handy, didn't they?" Kairi blushed. Wow, her dirty dancing? Who'd a think?

We were just coming back from shopping, and the main topic had been our match. Yuffies impressed, and so were the other girls. But they all wanted to talk about Vanitas. Ugh! Even Namine was interested! I swear they are trying to torture me! Shopping is bad enough and now I have to listen to them chat about Vanitas!?

"Come on," she said, "I'm sure it wasn't on purpose."

"I'd bet it was," Namine snickered, "He's such a perv!"

"Exactly!" I yelled, and I was about to go on when I heard something_...singing?_

"What's that?" I asked curiously, now hearing a soft and relaxing strumming with the voice.

"Has to be Vanitas." Kairi said, listening, "Hmm, that's a nice tune."

"I'm going to my room," I told them quickly, I had a few clothes to put away.

Yuffie snickered, "You just want front row seats!"

"I will _seriously_ hit you," I growled, but inside, I knew she was right. I made my way up the stairs, and reached the top just as the song ended. I sighed a little in disappointment. Then I heard him start on something new. I crept closer.

His door was closed, but I could hear his voice perfectly.

_"If you hear a voice in the middle of the night_

_Sayin' it'll be alright_  
_It will be me_  
_If you feel a hand guiding you along_  
_When the path seems wrong_  
_It will be me_  
_There is no mountain that I can't climb_  
_For you, I'd swim through the rivers of time_  
_As you go your way and I go mine_  
_A light will shine_  
_And it will be me_  
_If there is a key that goes to your heart_  
_A special part_  
_It will be me_  
_If you need a friend_  
_Call out to the wind_  
_To hold you again_  
_It will be me_  
_Oh, how the world seems so unfair_  
_Creating a love that can not be shared_  
_As you go your way and I go mine_  
_A light will shine_  
_And it will be me_  
_Past the ever after, there's a place for two_  
_In your tears of laughter_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_In the sun and the moon_  
_In the land and the sea_  
_Look all around you_  
_It will be me_  
_There is no mountain that I can't climb_  
_For you I'd swim through the rivers of time_  
_As you go your way and I go mine_  
_A light will shineAnd it will be me_  
_It will be me_  
_It will be me"_

I swallowed hard as I slowly made my way over to my bedroom. I had to admit, he wasn't all that bad at guitar. But social wise? HE NEEDED SERIOUS HELP!

* * *

_**Namine. **_

Yuffie and I watched my husband cooking, somthing that looked like a mix of leaves and wierd looking sauce in the color of Hiro's puke when he has his spit ups.

"Yuffie..." I said slowly.

"Yeah..." Yuffie whispered, her brown eyes growing wide as Roxas started to serve it on everybody's dinner plates, I saw Hiro who was sitting in his highchair look up and stare from the corner of my eye.

"No matter how starving I am...I am SO not eating that!" I finished.

"Oh I'm with ya there! I'd rather eat Hiro's baby food!" Yuffie exclaimed causing Hiro to tilt his little head, his dark brown small spikes were messy and in his face.

"Eh!?" He questioned before shoving his fingers in his little mouth and sucking loudly on him.

"Oh! Look at that! Hiro would rather eat his own hand then that crap!" Ari said entering the room with Kairi, they were both in there Pj's. Kairi had a pink laced tank top and black sweats, and so did Ari, but her tank top was red, her hair was up in a messy bun but her bangs were in her face, geeze she _did _look a lot like me!

"Don't worry Hiro! Mama will feed you some of your favorite milk!" Kairi cooed sitting in the chair besides Hiro's highchair. He giggled and started to kick his feet wildly. Ari laughed as she took the seat between Yuffie and I.

"I can't wait to be a mother" She said watching dreamliy as Kairi started to play peek-a-boo with little Hiro.

Vanitas walked in the room with Sora, and Riku behind him, he was smirking right at Ari who instantly glared daggers at him.

"You wanna be a mommy, huh? Well...do you know what ya gotta do to get a baby inside of you?" He asked as he plopped down into the chair across from were she was sitting.

"What do _you_ think?" She hissed, I saw Sora, and Riku snicker as they took there seats at the table.

"Hmm...hard to say, but I'd be happy to tell you, maybe even _show _you." He grinned suductivly at her.

Ari's face went red before she picked up her fork and pointed it at him.

"Keep this up and this fork here will be up somewere very uncomftorble!" She snarled.

Sora laughed.

"He'd probably like that Ari!"

Everyone but Ari laughed at that, even Hiro! But then again, that little baby mimics others when laughing.

"Alright everyone, lets behave and NO food fights at dinnertime!" Roxas said as he handed everybody there plate of..._food..._

Vanitas' smirk faded instantly once his amber colored eyes landed on his plate.

"What the fuck is this!?" He asked as he started to stab at his food with his fork.

Roxas scoffed.

"Its ORGANIC!"

"Its DISGUSTING!" Vanitas shouted. "It looks like sombody just took a shit on my plate! Sora? Are you by any chance potty training your kid at the moment?"

Sora and Kairi laughed and shooked their heads no, and of course, little Hiro giggled with them.

"Organic foods they don't use chemicals, such as non orangic foods they mostly use pesticide or chemicals to get rid of insects and bugs that can contaminate our food aswell! You should be thanking me!" Roxas snapped as he sat in the other chair besides Hiro's High chair and started to eat his food happily like a little kid would with ice cream.

Vanitas snickered.

"Sorry bro, I don't eat foods that look like nature, or are low in calories. BRING ON THE STAKE AND RIBS!"

"Oh, Hell yeah!" Riku shotued before him and Vanitas slapped eachother a high five. "I like this guy!"

"I _don't"_ Ari snorted,before taking a gulp out of her gatorade.

Vanitas smirked.

"Maybe not _now,_but after a night in bed with me, you'll be begging for my dick!"

Ari shot up from the table and banged her hands loudly onto it, causing us all, even Vanitas to jump.

_"UGH!_ You are so humilating! Thanks to you, I just lost my appitite! I can't believe you tried to feel me up today! And I hope I damaged your groin, you sickbastard!" Ari shouted before storming off to her room. We all went silent and looked at Vanitas who bursted out laughing. **(A/N:His creepy laugh in Birth by sleep) **

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _Oh, that was classic!"

Yuffie grabbed a handful of her food and hurled at Vanitas that smacked him square in the chest, staining his shirt. Now Riku, Hiro and Sora bursted out laughing as Kairi, Roxas,and I just sat there with our mouths wide open.

_"HEY!_ What the hell!?" Vanitas snapped glaring at Yuffie.

_"I_ should be asking the same thing!If you think that Ari is one of those girly horny sluts that you adore well, guess again!" She turned to Roxas. "Sorry, but, I've lost my appetite as well!" Then she stormed out of the kitchen faster then lightning, wow...ninjas really are fast!

Vanitas snickered.

"Awe, cuz. I have no idea why I didn't move here sooner!"

Sora chuckled nervously as Kairi glared at him.

Riku stood up from the table.

"I better go see if Yuffie's alright." He replied before he walked out of the kitchen as well.

Roxas sighed loudly.

"Looks like nobody likes my dinner!"

"NOPE!" The rest of us replied causing Roxas to sigh again.

"Sorry Honey.." I said softly giving him an apologetic look.

Roxas shrugged before scooping some of his dinner in his spoon.

"Lets see about Hiro!"

Sora smirked and folded his arms behind his head.

"Good luck body! If I don't like it, I doubt my son will!"

"Oh this will be good!" Kairi muttered before taking out her phone to get a picture ready. I couldn't help giggling.

"Alrighty little Hiro! Here comes the train! Choo-choo! Yup! Open up for Uncle Roxas!" Roxas cooed as he slowly brought the spoon full of organic food to Hiro who's violet eyes were filled with fear. Hiro started to whine as Roxas brought the spoon closer.

"Mmm...don't look so good!" Sora warned with a laugh.

"Come on Hiro! Its yummy!" Roxas said as Hiro shook his head from the spoon. "Awe! Just one bite? Please!?"

Hiro opened his mouth to cry but Roxas shoved the spoon inside of it. The four of us watched silently as Hiro slowly chewed, but it was only a second later before he spit it out, and right onto Roxas' face.

It had to of beem ten minutes later once Sora, Kairi, Hiro, and I stopped laughing, and for Roxas to stop furiously washing his face by the sink.


	4. September 7th:Never trust a babysitter

**A/N: Hey everyone!Glad that you all are liking the story! We're at 24 reviews,8 favorites,11 fallowers,and 494 views! :D Also the cover image of this story is what little Hiro looks like if you were all wondering! Speaking of the little Munchie bear, you are all gonna be shocked when you read this chapter! And of course, all thanks to my writing pal, RyoshiMorino!Enjoy! :D Oh, and this will be the only chap in narratiors POV! **

**RyoshiMorino:Thanks to you!I would not be able to write that chapter! You are a great partner to have and I love working with you! Thanks for helping out with another great chapter! :D **

**Smurf21agb:Thanks!:)And no,not everyone from KH has blonde hair and blue eyes!Well...most have blue eyes now that I think of it but they are all very unique and diffrent in their own ways! Thanks for your feedback! :D **

**AwsomeTwinkies:No,sadly I'm not british...but yes,I am quite the ninja and my name is really Arielle XD I hada great birthday thank you! And south?That is AWESOME!PS I'm not to crazy on Organic either...BRING ON THE PIZZA! XD**

**XBladeShooterX:Haha,well tecnically it is his fault since he pretty much forced everyone to eat the organic food! XD**

**Myca:I have not played DDD,and that is AWESOME that your dad works for Square Enix. I would be happy to put you in the story but thet I would have to put the rest of my viewers in as well and that would be way to much work, sorry :/ **

**SoLos:Ahahahaha!Sorry about that!Glad you had fun on your vacation!Don't feel bad because I probably gained some weight from my birthfay XD And thats funny that your sisters name is Ariana but mine is Arielle so its a little diffrent :D **

**Getsuga TENSHOU15:Thank you!But RyoshiMorino wrote most of that chapter XD And yup,Ari is me! :D**

**Xerzolotcn:Thank you very much for favoriting the story and fallowing me! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts,**

* * *

_**Narator's POV** _

As Sora and Kairi left the house after making sure that Hiro's babysitter had arrived, the young couple and their friends made their way to the main building. The babysitter was an elderly woman called Rachel, who normally was very attentive toward children. After his parents had left, she went up stairs to check on the little boy, who was still in the middle of his morning nap.

Smiling at the fact that all was well, Rachel quietly turned the baby monitor on and took the other one back down stairs. Unknown to Miss Rachel, of course, Hiro had woken up shortly after she had left.

Feeling particularly good after his nap, Hiro kicked his little legs quietly and rolled onto his stomach. The small boy crawled to the side of his crib as he'd done many times, and used them to lift himself up. His little legs were now strong enough to hold him up, and he began to climb over the wall of the crib. Easily, he slid down to the floor, giggling when he touched down.

Down stairs, Rachel heard the little giggle and smiled, thinking the boy must be dreaming since she didn't hear anything else. She was doing a small bit of house work to keep herself busy, and was sweeping off the porch.

Hiro had quickly toddled out of his room and toward the stairs. he remembered watching his Dada rolling down them once. It hadn't looked very fun. Carefully he started down them. Climbing down backward.

By the time he'd made it down, Rachel was still sweeping outside. He crawled over to the door. Now had Rachel been paying attention, she would have seen little Hiro hot-footing it down the short steps, smile up at her, and continue on his way. Unfortunately she was not, or she would been able to stop his little adventure.

* * *

_**Kairi** _

We were on our way back to our dorm house after our morning classes were done, and I was itching to see Hiro! Rachel had sent me a text that he'd been quiet since we'd left and hadn't heard a peep out of him. Which was fine with me, Hiro was always so fussy if he didn't get enough sleep. I giggle at the thought of that. It reminded me so much of Sora!

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"Oh," I laughed, "Nothing!"

Sora grinned and put his arm around my waist as we walked, "My wife is a weirdo."

"My husband is a hero," I said, wrapping my arm around him.

"Ugh," Vanitas groaned, "Get a room."

"Good idea," Sora grinned.

"Really?" Riku asked, "You guys are worse than me and Yuffie."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one," Yuffie giggled, "Are you trying to have another kid?"

"Haha, I'd like a lot of kids, Yuffie," Sora smiled, and I couldn't help smiling either. Of course I wanted another baby!

"I feel the same way," Ari smiled.

"Just say the word!" Vanitas laughed, "I'll be happy to help!"

"Hmm," Ari hummed, "How about Go fu-"

"NO!"

All of us jumped when we heard Rachel scream. My thoughts were immediately on my baby! I ran toward the house.

(*)

"How could this have happen!" I screamed, "You were supposed to be watching him!" I turned and glared at Rachel, who actually cringed. So she should! My baby boy was missing!

"I-I don't know!" She sobbed, "I never saw anyone coming into the house! And I kept the baby monitor with me the whole time!"

"Did you hear anything?" Sora asked, his temper somewhat lighter than mine.

"Yes, he laughed." Rachel said, "Then it was all quiet."

"Do you think he might have crawled off?" Vanitas asked. He and Ari had just come back from searching up stairs. Riku and Yuffie were still searching the lower level of the house. "Did you leave the front door open for anything?"

"Yes!" She yelped, causing Roxas and Namine to jump, "Sorry. I was sweeping the front porch to keep busy until the boy woke up. I didn't think to close it since he was upstairs!"

"Gah!" Roxas groaned, "I never thought being clean could be a bad thing!"

"Eh, do us all a favor and keep that in mind?" Vanitas suggested.

"Vanitas!" We all shouted.

"What? I'm just saying..."

"Shut up!" Ari snapped, "Your nephew is missing for God's sake!"

"Sorry..." he thought for a moment, "I'll go see if Xehanort's seen or heard anything." He turned and left the room just as Riku and Yuffie came in.

"No sign of him," Riku sighed, "We looked everywhere!"

Yuffie was actually crying, "What could have happened!"

"Vanitas went to talk to Xehanort," Sora said, trying to calm her. I was beyond it all. My baby was gone. The first thing I always wanted to see when class was over was my son's sweet little smile, but not today. I just wanted to hold him, and never let him go again!

* * *

**_Vanitas_**

Ugh, this was not my day! Why did I have to open my big mouth like that? Because I'm fucking worried out of my mind, that's what! That stupid ass babysitter ought to be strung up by her garter belt!

I was sprinting over to the main office building as fast as I could. the school was pretty well deserted by this time of day, so some one might have seen the kid before they left and reported it.

* * *

_**Narrator's**_** POV**

As Vanitas ran toward the headmaster's office, he failed to notice a small figure crawling up the flight of steps that would have led a student to roof of the school building. Of course he would have had to look very hard. The shadow of the building was rather dark.

Hiro was enjoying his new found freedom. So many places to explore, and lots of fun things to see.

* * *

_**Vanitas**_

"And you're sure no one saw him?" I asked my old, old man.

"I'm certain of it," Xehanort assured me, "I would have been notified immediately!"

"This is certainly something." Yen Sid said, stroking his beard, "Perhaps we should have a daycare center added in?"

"Can we worry about the boy first?" Xehanort said, "Honestly! Can't you ever see the bigger picture?"

"What bigger picture?"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

_"Shut up!"_ I yelled, stopping their argument, "My nephew, a baby, is missing somewhere on this fucking campus! and you two want to argue?"

"Sorry." Both muttered.

"Damn right you are!" I turned away in disgust.

"Excuse me," a girl with black hair peeked in, "Has anyone lost a baby?"

"Yes!" I shouted, but nearly fell over when I saw that she was empty handed.

"Well I thought I saw a little boy crawling toward the school roof." She said to me.

"The roof?" I asked, then spun around on my heel, "SHEEEEIIIIT!"

"Vanitas!" Xehanort called after me as I ran out, "The roof is under construction!"

"I DON'T CARE!" I shouted as I pulled out my phone and punched Sora's speed dial number.

(*)

"I can 't see him anywhere!" Riku huffed, "All this equipment is getting in the way!"

"The dust isn't helping either," Roxas said, actually using his Lysol can.

"Really, Roxas?" Sora asked, "Now of all times? My son is missing in this mess!"

"Sorry, I can't help it!" Roxas huffed.

"Guys come on!" I yelled, looking around all the tools and clutter, "We're running out of time! What if he hurts himself!"

"I've got an idea," Sora said, then took a deep breath. I knew enough to plug my ears. "HIRO! WHERE'S DADDY!"

"Man!" I groaned, that had gone right through my fingers! Then I heard a soft cooing that caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. It was coming from up...and out!

"That came from out the window!" Riku yelled, rushing over to slam it open. I crowded around him and climbed out. I looked around desperately for a moment, hoping I'd heard something like a dove!

"Hiro?" I called out. That's when I heard a soft giggle. "Oh, no..." I groaned as I looked up. There was Hiro...sitting on the top of the roof waving at me!

"Gah, he's out here!" I yelled.

"Can ya get to him?" Riku yelled.

"Yeah!" I kicked off my shoes, "Just make sure-"

"Hiro!" Sora shouted.

"DADA!" Hiro squealed and started sliding.

"Oh, shit!" I dove for him just as he slid past me. I caught him around the waist...but nobody caught me!

"Riku!" I yelled, "Help!"

"Got'cha!" Riku reached out and grabbed my bare foot. I winced. I'm crazy ticklish! "Oh shit!" I felt myself go down a little and saw that Riku was having trouble holding on. "Sora, Roxas get over here!"

"Comin'!" Sora yelped.

"Ack! Grab my belt not my ass!" Riku yowled.

"Sor-Roxas what the hell are you doing!" Sora yelled.

"Disinfecting," Roxas said. I growled under my breath.

"Just grab something!" Riku and Sora yelled.

"Please," I called up, "I'm slipping!" It was true, my foot was sliding right out of Riku's hand!

"Jesus!" Sora whined, "Can you pull yourself up?"

"Not without dropping the kid!" I yelled.

"Vanitas!" I looked down. There were the girls, thank God!

"Ari, Kairi!" I yelled, "I'm slipping!"

"Uh-oh!" Hiro squealed.

"You said it!" I told him. I was looking around like crazy for something that could break my fall enough that the kid would be safe, but I ... _wait a minute!_

"Kair, wheel that dumpster over here!" I yelled, "It'll break my fall!"

"What about Hiro!" Kairi screamed.

"He'll be fine, I'll curl around him as we fall!" I yelled.

"What ever you guys do, hurry it up!" Riku growled, "I'm losin' my grip!"

"You let go, and I'll come back to haunt you!" I yelled.

"Van!" Ari yelled and I saw that they'd got the dumpster ready.

"Okay," I brought Hiro up into my arms, "Hang on kid, Uncle Van's gonna take you flying."

"Vwan!"

"Wah?" I looked down at him, "Did you just say Van?"

and it was right then that my foot slipped,

"Ah cra-"

CRASH

_"Vanitas!"_ Ari screamed.

_"Hiro!"_ Kairi screamed.

"Ugh," I moaned. Damn that had hurt! But at least I'd landed on my back. Hiro was safely tucked against my chest, giggling away. "You know what, kid? You're as crazy as your old man."

"Vanitas, is Hiro alright?" Kairi asked.

"Yup," I lifted myself up, and pointed to Kairi, "Who's that, little guy?"

"Ba, _Mama!"_ He giggled and pointed at her.

Kairi looked red as an apple. "H-he called me Ma-"

_Thud_

I looked down over the edge of the dumpster to see Kairi sprawled out on the ground.

"Wow, you really know how to sweet talk your way out of trouble." I laughed, then sniffed at my skin,

"Ugh, but we both need a bath!"

"Mama! Mama!Aheheheehe!" Hiro keep cooing as I slowly got the two of us out from the trash can.I couldn't resist a smirk once I saw Ari and Yuffie helping Kairi back up to her feet. I'm guessing that she was still in shock.

"H-he just said mama..." Kairi muttered as the two ninja's supported her on her legs.

"Yeah, yeah its all so very touching, now Mama gets to wash her stinky baby that almost killed me!" I snapped handing Hiro over to Kairi before I stormed inside the house. I didn't mean to be so cold hearted but I smelt awful, and I've had enough time smelling awful in my past...

* * *

_**Sora.**_

I stood there leaning against the door frame to the bathroom, watching Kairi give our stinky son a bath. I couldn't help reaction earlier on Hiro saying 'Mama' was just priceless.

"Stop laughing!" Kairi growled in defense. "You were the same way when Hiro said 'Dada'"

_"DADA!"_Hiro shrieked loudly causing Kairi and I both to jump, then we giggled.

"So what are we going to do about all of this?" I asked Kairi as she started to scrub handful's of shampoo in Hiro's hair causing him to whine. I chuckled and walked over to him to take his wet little hand. "I feel your pain son,Uncle Roxy makes Dada wash his hair every day!"

"BECAUSE THAT THING IS A GREASY AND SPIKY MOP OF DEATH!" We herd Roxas shout out to us from down the Kairi and I to laugh, and of course Hiro mimicing us.

"I don't know Sora," Kairi admited before rinsing out the shampoo, _gee for only seven months old he sure has a head full of hair, he really DOES take after me! _"I don't think I trust babysitters anymore after from what happened today..."

I nodded my head slowly.

"I agree, Van told me that Yin Sid and Master Xehanort were talking about setting up a daycare."

I saw Kairi's eyes grow wide before she looked up at me.

"Sora! Do you really think that I am going to let those two old kooks watch our baby!?"

Before I could respond there was a knock on the door that I left half open, We both turned around to see that it was Ari. She was wearing a plan blue t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

"Hey!Knock-knock! I hate to inntrupt and all, but I heard you two talking about a babysitter and daycare?"

Kairi giggled.

"Don't worry! And yes we were, we're not sure what we can do with Hiro, all our schedules are just crazy and escpecially my nursing classes..."

"Well..." Ari smiled. "I don't know if I told you guys, but believe it or not but I am studying on getting my _Early child development's _degree! And caring for Hiro would be great practice, plus my classes don't start until six thirty, you guys get back around six anways!"

Kairi nodded before looking at me.

"Thats true!"

"Thats _perfect!" _I corrected before pulling Ari into a friendly hug. "Thanks, pal!"

Ari laughed before ruffling my hair.

"Don't mention it,spiky!"

I grinned before I picked up one of Hiro's little rubber duckies.

Kairi raised an eyebrow at me but I just grinned at her. She giggled and looked back at Ari.

"But Ari, what about when Yuffie has the twins? And when Namine has her baby?"

"Then I'll be in paradise!"

"YOU'LL BE IN HELL!" We herd Riku shout from across the hall and we all laughed.

"Well, If I'm working with more then one kid at a time in the future, I need practice! Plus if anything, Hiro's very well behaved!" Ari said."We'll just need to get him a leash!"

"Uh oh!" Hiro cried causing us all to laugh once more.

"So, Sora, What do you think?" Kairi asked looking back at me while I was making the duck do a swimming/wave like motion with my hand, Ari looked like she was about to explode with laughter. But I didn't think it was funny! I'm just playing!

"Rubber duckie says 'Thats a great Idea!'" I said, doing my best Donald duck impression when I spoke for the duck. That caused Hiro to scream with laughter, before he started splashing Kairi.

"Hiro! Sweetie, no,no! We don't splash!" Kairi said before glaring at me.

"Sora!"

"I'll leave you too alone!Later! Night Hiro!" Ari said before she quickly left the bathroom.

I chuckled nervously from my wife's glare.

"I'm just playing with Hiro! Right Hiro?" I asked before bringing the duckie to his face, then I started to talk in my Donald duck voice again. "Mr duckie looooovvvvvveeeessssss you!" Then I made the duck kiss Hiro's cheek, I even made the loud kissing noise.

Hiro laughed again before smacking his little hands down on the water, causing Kairi and I to get soaked, but eh, I didn't really care.

"_SORA!" _Kairi hissed at me. "Can you _try _and act your age!?"

I thrusted my lower lip out in a pout before I brought the rubber duckie back up.

"Mama needs to stop being bitchy!" I said in the duck voice again.

And I have never herd Hiro laugh so hard, or so loudly in his life. I looked back at Kairi to see that her face was a darker red then her hair!

"Daddy's in trouble..." I said in my normal voice as I slowly backed against the bathroom wall, Hiro was still giggling like mad. Kairi snatched the duck out from my hand causing me to flinch.

"Daddy needs to stop playing with toys!" Kairi hissed before continuing to clean up Hiro.


	5. September 8th:Two old Bats in one office

**A/N:Alrighty I'll get right to the shout outs then to the story! But I WILL say that this chapter gives you a little bit of humor of Vanitas and Ari (aka me)Please review! =) **

_**XbladeshooterX:**__**Glad you enjoyed it!And yeah I wrote that part! I can just so picture Sora playing with little kid toys even when he's not a dad! XD**_

_**Getsuga TENSHOU15:**__**Thank you!It took me four hours to finish the drawing but I have to say so myself that it came out pretty well!And about Vanitas and Ari...well...we'll just have to wait and see ;) **_

_**AwesomeTwinkies:**__**Of course!I have relatives that live in Texas!Also I would NEVER kill off little Hiro!And don't be ashamed of being a wierdo...I'M ONE TOO! :D **_

_**Smurf21agb:**__**Wow your alot like me! Because I cannot go a DAY without drinking coffee!And thank you very much for your kind reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! And I'm still looking forward to seeing what you will write next as well! :) **_

_**XerzolotCN:**__**Hahaha yeah!But I always make sure that I write a fair share in the chapters as well! However, Ryoshimorino has better ideas then me! XD I'm so glad he's writing this story with me! :) **_

_**SoLos:**__**Ahahaha yup!You got that right!XD And I'm so glad you liked it :) **_

_**Myca:**__**Of course!Thanks for reviewing!I'm really sorry again :/ But if you like, I could have one of the characters maybe mention your name in a chapter? You would just have to tell me your gender and appearnce, cause I'd be happy to do so! :D **_

_**RyoshiMorino:**__**Thanks!I feel like I should of wrote more in the last chapter though :/But hopefully this one makes it up to you! :D Thanks again for all your help! **_

_**MRKH28:**__**Thanks for favoriting the story! =) **_

_**Empress Yzma:**__****__**Thanks for favoriting the story! =) **_

_******Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters (Only the ones I made up!)**_

* * *

_**September 8th:Two Old bats in one office. **_

_**Kairi **_

"I left a list of things on the kitchen counter for Hiro if you have any trouble with him! You probably won't, but just in case if you do its there!" I said to Ari who looked like she was still half awake. I was a bit jealous of her class schedules since she could take her time in the mornings. She was still in a grey sweatshirt and a pair of blue sweat pants, she also had a case of bed head.

"I've got everything under control,there is no need to worry!" Ari convinced me before she let out a yawn before she held out her arms for Hiro. I could hear everyone starting to snicker at me as I slowly handed Hiro into Ari's waiting arms.

"Bye-bye Munchie bear! Daddy and I will be back home tonight! We'll see you soon!" I said to my son before blowing him a kiss. Yuffie chuckled as she handed me my violet book bag."And remember to call Sora and I if you have any problems!" I added before excepting my book bag from my short pregnant ninja friend.

"Trust me Kairi, you've got the best sitter right here!I don't know why you didn't ask her in the first place, that was pretty stuiped!"

I clenched my teeth togther.

"Maybe because I didn't _know!"_I hissed in response causing everyone, even Riku to cringe, and Hiro's violet eyes to grow wide.

Sora chuckled nervously before placing an arm around me.

"Its okay, we know now, right? No more lousy babysitters!"

_"Don't _remind me." I hissed causing Sora to cringe again,Geeze was I really that scary?

"Well, lets get this show on the road!I just can't wait to get to french class with Belle!" Riku exclaimed in a fake happy voice causing us all to laugh.

"Alright, Lets go!" I said before giving my son one more kiss on his head that was starting to grow chestnut colored spikes.

"See you at six!" Ari called before picking up the note with her free hand. Her ice blue eyes widened. "Kairi! Is this a list or a _novel!?"_

That caused everybody to laugh again, even Sora.

"Yeah, it was sort of hard to fall asleep with her nightside lamp on for two hours!" Sora explained and flinched once more when I shot a glare at him.

"Oh _really?_" Namine asked, a small smirk spreading on her lips. I rolled my eyes when I realized where she was getting at.

"Namine,_trust _me...it wouldn't of been quite if we were!" I replied and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Guys, we REALLY need to go!" Riku said as he glanced up at the clock on the wall, his green eyes widened for a moment. It was almost eight!

"He's right! Lets roll!" Yuffie said before she side kicked our front door open.

"Please NO ROLLING!" Roxas called after her as he gently took Namine's hand in his larger one. "The ground is _very_ dirty!"

"Roxas...one day..." Riku muttered shaking a fist at him as the rest of us left the house. Sora shut the front door behind us and gave me a cheesy grin before taking my hand in his large gloved one. He really loved his black and yellow fingerless gloves. And he wore them well if you asked me!

"Don't worry Kairi, Hiro will be just fine! Even ask Yuffie! She's known her forever!" Sora said softly as the six of us started our walk down campus. I gave my husband a small smile before looking down at Yuffie who gave me a slight nod.

"Trust me! Ari's biggest dream is to have a houseful of kids!If anything, she is going to spoil your boy rotten!"

I felt relieved at my friends words.

"You trust Ari don't you?" Yuffie asked me tilting her head slightly.

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed. "She is a very sweet girl, and my friend! But when you become a parent you are just always worrying!"

"Great!" Riku said with a roll of his eyes reciving a glare from his wife.

"Great? WHAT'S great!? You know I don't like that tone Riku!" Yuffie snapped jabbing a finger into one of his broad shoulders each time she spoke causing him to wince, for sombody so tiny she has so much power and energy! "Tell me or I will use you as a Kunai target again!"

"_WHAT!?_" All of us but Riku and Yuffie shouted, causing the little ninja to laugh and for Riku to shudder.

"Just a little punishment I gave Riku when he took away my red bull!" Yuffie replied with a shrug of her tiny shoulders as if it meant nothing.

"A LITTLE punishment?" Sora asked before looking up at Riku. "Ohhh man! And I thought I had it bad!"

"What is _that _suppose to mean?" I hissed at Sora who started to chuckle nervously.

"This is what I mean!" Riku exclaimed. "Not only do we have to look out for our children but for ourselfs as well!"

"Yeah! Wait...from what?" Sora asked scratching the back of his neck, causing Riku to roll his eyes.

"Our wifes of course!" He replied then he swallowed hard once he caught Yuffie's death glare.

"You got five seconds..." She stated.

I've never seen Riku run so fast in my life.

* * *

_**Ari**_

"Alright Hiro, how about we fix you some breakfast?" I asked my friends baby who looked like an exact copy of Sora but with Kairi's eyes.

"Ba-ba!?" Hiro rambled in response, tilting his head to the side as he stared up at me. I smiled down at the infent.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I replied before setting him down carefully into his high chair, he started to coo and kick his chubby little legs. He looked so cute in his little teddy bear pj's!

I smiled to myself as I walked over across the room to prepare some oatmeal for the little guy.

"This is exciting huh!?" I called out to Hiro who smiled at me from across the room as he started to bang his little hands lightly against the table of his highchair. "Its just you and me till six!" I replied with a giggle.

"Are you sure about that?" Came a voice from behind me, I shrieked and whirled around.

"_Vanitas!?" _I shrieked nearly dropping the container of oatmeal once I saw him. Leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, wearing a loose plain white T-shirt and a pair of black sweats, his arms were folded across his chest and he was smirking wildly at me as if I were his prey or somthing,_freak. _

"_Ahaha!_ Sombody's a little jumpy! Nervous that its just you and me?"

"Not one bit." I snarled before turning back over to the stove. "And your nephew is here too. So its not just you and me, thank _GOD!" _

I heard Vanitas laugh his pathetic sketchy laugh once more as I brought the little bowl of oatmeal by the sink to fill it up with as much water as I could, so Hiro wouldn't have a hard time swallowing his breakfast. The last thing I need is giving CPR to an infent!

"Why? I thought you said you weren't nervous around me." Vanitas said once he stopped laughing like a moron, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I _did."_I hissed turning the knobs to the sink off before placing the bowl into the microwave. I set the time to a minute in a half before I turned to Sora's cousin, nearly having a stroke once I realized how close he was to me! How did he get here so fast? Oh whatever, I don't care.

"You seem to be more distanced from me when the others are around, and I like that." I finished glaring up into his amber-like eyes before I stormed past him to make myself a cup of coffee but he grabbed my arm, it wasn't rough but it wasn't gentle either.

Vanitas whirled me around so that I was facing him and pulled me closer to him, I may be a ninja but I'm also very clumsy, so I lost my footing and crashed right into him, we both went stumbbling backwards into the wall. If someone were to walk in it would look like I have _pinned _him to the wall or _cornered _him to the wall, I couldn't help shuddering at the thought of that.

"Oh a little fisty now, are we princess?" Vanitas said in a smutty, lascivious tone in his voice as he looked down at me.

"Keep dreaming _boy" _I snarled before shoving him into the wall, he smirked.

"Thanks,I will. But sooner or later you're gonna admit that you want me. In your bed, ontop, _naked." _

I felt a wave of heat hit my cheeks at his words. But I didn't let that stop me. I wasn't going to fall into his trap.

"You wish."

"Hell Yeah I do!" Vanitas exclaimed and slowly walked over to me, I backed away a few steps and got into a sparring stance.

"Awe, come on. You should be happy that I want you to sleep with me,besides, you're not like most girls."

"Ha! You say that to all the girls you screw?" I shot back, causing his smirk to deflate like a balloon.

"Ouch. Princess got an attitude, _I like it."_ He said before his smile appeared once more, oh, how I would love to smack it right off his face.

"I am _NOT _a princess, and I'm not some promiscuous women who spends her life whoring for men! And if thats the kind of girl you look for, then I suggest moving on." I said feeling anger pool inside me.

Hiro was starting to fuss in his highchair behind us. I gave Vanitas, who was still smileing, a dirty look before I opened up the microwave to fetch Hiro's breakfast. I felt his eyes on me as I quickly mixed it with a little spoon that had little animals on the back of the handle of it.

"I'm coming Hiro!" I called out as I quickly walked past the yellow-eyed pervert and to the innocent chubby baby waiting hungrliy for his food. I pulled a chair up in front of his highchair to sit down in, he already had his mouth wide open!I smiled before I fed him his first bite, which he took his time to chew.

"Well, I've gotta go and get ready for class." Vanitas said before he walked his way out of the kitchen but stopped to give me a grin. "Don't miss me too much."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll try my hardest!" I replied with as much sarcasim as I could. Which only made him walk out of the room laughing once more.

"Oh, And by the way Ari..." Vanitas said as he entered the kitchen once more. "I don't _always _look for whores, somtimes, I look for a challange,and I found one for damn sure!" He gave me a wink before he went upstairs to his room.

I inhaled deeply before I turned back to Hiro who was waiting for another spooful of oatmeal. I quickly gifted him his wish and he cooed in delight between his chews, tiny specks of oatmeal dripped down his chin and onto his bib that said in big blue bold letters: **I love daddy! **

"I hope you'll be like your dad, and not like your uncle." I muttered with a roll of my eyes.

"HEARD THAT!" Vanitas shouted from upstairs.

"GO TO HELL!" I shouted back before quickly looking back down at Hiro who was now staring at me wide-eyed. I pointed a finger at him. "Don't repeat that."

He just giggled as if saying _'No promises.'_

* * *

**_Yuffie_**

After an hour and a half of listening to Belle, one of the seven princess' of heart babble on and on about french the only thing that saved my ass was the bell! And I mean the dismisal bell, not Belle Belle.

"Alright class! Be sure to study your notes for next week's quiz!" Belle called out to us as everyone shuffled their papers togther and into their bags before taking off.

Riku groaned.

"I'm SO bombing this quiz!"

I snickered.

"Not if you study!"

Riku gave me a 'Are you kidding me look.' and I snickered again.

"Just saying!" I replied before hurling my bag over my right shoulder. "Damn! This is getting heavy! Either that or I'm getting bigger!" I exclaimed before rubbing my smiled as we let our hands intertwine before we left Belle's class room.

"It won't be long now!" Riku said giving my hand a playful squeeze, I squeezed back causing him to wince.

"Easy!"

"Oh come on you baby! It wasn't that hard!"

"You nearly broke my hand!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, we need to start thinking of names!" Riku continued and I looked up to give him a sly smirk.

"What about Red? And Bull?"

"Very funny!"

I giggled. "I thought so!"

"But seriously Yuf, I-" Riku paused and looked straight ahead, raising an eyebrow slowly. I fallowed his glance to see Master Xheanort and his secrutary, Master Yin Sid playing a game of tug-a-war with a stapler.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Riku muttered as we walked over to the two fighting old man.

"I told you sixty times already you strumpet!" Xheanort growled as he tugged harder onto the stapler. "That this is my FAVORTIE STAPLER!"

"I just need it for a _second!" _Yin Sid shouted as he tugged the stapler back over to him. "I need it to staple _YOUR _papers!"

"THEN GET ANOTHER PAIR!"

"I DON'T _HAVE _ANOTHER PAIR!"

"Hey, guys...thats enough..." Riku said softly, but the two old men keep going at it like cats in an alley!

"THEN _BUY _ANOTHER PAIR AND GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN STAPLER!"Xheanort shouted as if Riku hasn't said a word.

"YOU GUYS!" Riku shouted letting go of my hand to slam his onto the desk but it was still no use.

"FINE!" Yin sid roared, his eyebrow twitching like mad. "YOU WANT YOUR STAPLER BACK? HERE!"

Riku and I watched Yin Sid in horror as he pinned Xheanort to his desk and violently pounded the stapler onto his little beard, I soon realized that Yin Sid was stapling the man's beard to the desk!

"GOOD DAY, SIR!" Yin sid shouted slamming the stapler onto the desk before he silhouetted Xheanort in a lousy way and stormed off.

Riku and I looked down at Xheanort slowly.

"Uh...can I have some help?"

"Sorry, don't got a staple remover!" Riku replied before he took my hand in his. "And my wife gets sick touching old man, so...tough luck bro!"

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? AFTER ALL I'VE DONE!"

"Psh yeah! Letting a child around campus!?" I sneered at the old man.

"IT WASN'T _MY _FAULT!"

"But you did nothing to help us...so why should we help you?" Riku added. "Come on babe,"

I gave my husband a slight nod before fallowing him out of the lobby with Xheanort screaming after us to free him.

* * *

**A/N:If you guys want to start seeing names for Yuffie's twins and Namine's baby please be sure to vote on mu poll! :D **


	6. September 25th: A Catastrophe!

**PLEASE READ THIS A/N! **

**A/N: Hello eeveryone! Sorry I have not been posting for awhile. School has been crazy and finals are coming soon but I will try my best to post ASAP! Thanks for all your reviews and patience! :) ALSO I won't be giving anybody under the name 'Guest' a shout out because there is more then one guest! So if you want a shout out PLEASE put your nickname or name so I know who I'm giving it to! Thanks! :D**

**RyoshiMorino: ****IKR?I'm so glad that I'm a girl so I don't need to worry about growing a beard and having my secrutary staple it to a desk! XD **

**Smurf21agb: ****Glad you liked it!And yes,I think its always intresting to have conflect between other characters! XD **

**Chocolatelilac101:****Forget to give my own cousin a review!?I'd never do such a thing! Thank you do much for every chapter you reviewed on! Now your all caught up! :D **

**G:****No problem! Family always comes first! And I'm glad you like the story! Thank you for reviewing, love you too lol XD **

**Ninjamedina18:****No need to apologize!I am so glad that you're still looking forward and reading to the story!Its good to hear from ya again! :D **

**AwesomeTwinkies: ****first:Thanks! :) Second:Yes I do have relatives in Texas, Not sure where but I know its in Huston! Third: Hollis is in New Hampshire! And forth:I don't have a fav aritist or song because I have SO many! DX **

**Getsuga TENSHOU15:****Thank you!I actually started to focus on working with kids when I'm older!I have been babysitting for years now! :D **

**SoLos:****Oh I'm so glad! Everybody needs a good laugh and I'm glad that I have the gift to do so! :D **

**XerzolotCN:****Yup!Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**Yamichos27:****Thankies!Glad you are enjoying it!Thanks for fallowing the story as well! :D**

**THESILVERWOLF18:****Thanks for fallow/favoriting the series! Glad you like them! :) **

**MBKH28:****Thanks for favoriting the story! :D **

**Heroswork:****Thanks for fallowing the story! :D**

**Roxasyagami13:****Thanks for fallow/favoriting me and the story! :P **

**Whitewolfeprincess10:****Thanks fot fallow/favoriting the story! :D **

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or its characters (Except the OC one's I made up!)**

* * *

_**September 25th: A Catastrophe!**_

_**Sora. **_

The first few weeks of college has been great! With the nine of us all living under the same roof, and having most classes togther, the crazy thing is I _still _had no clue on what I wanted to do for my future! If they had some sort of Keyblade traning I would absolutly LOVE to be a teacher!

The good thing was, I wasn't the only one in the group who was oblivious on their carrer. Yuffie, and Roxas were too. Yuffie just couldn't make up her mind and Roxas was having so much trouble trying to find a career that had _nothing _that involved with germs or bacteria!

When is he going to realize and accept that there are germs and bacteria wherever you go!? I just hope he won't lysol his child to death when its born.

"Speaking of children, there's my little boy!" I cooed as I walked into Hiro's bedroom, I nearly had a heart attack when I spotted him climbing over the bars of his crib!

"Dada!" He cooed walking over to me unsteadily, I caught him in my arms before he could fall on his little knees.

"So thats how you snuck out!" I exclaimed pointing a finger at my son who giggled before taking a bite out of it. "_OW!" _Geeze! Did he grow fang's over night?

"Are you finally growing some teeth!?" I asked Hiro as I sat down in the rocking chair, while straddling him on my lap. He giggled wildly once more before bringing his little hands down to smack me between the legs. I howled and clenched my teeth from the burning sensation that caused my son to shriek with high pitched giggles.

I saw a pregnant Yuffie hop in the room wearing a pair of grey sweats and a long loose white t-shirt threw squinted and blurry eyes.

"Yo!Yo!Sora! Whats happening!?" The peppy raven haired ninja asked as she stepped inside of the room waveing to Hiro who smiled widely at her.

"Whoa!Looks like your kid's got a tooth coming along!" Yuffie exclaimed bending over to get a better look.

"Yeah! He's got some strength too!" I managed to chock out in a horse voice as I held my groin in one hand while holding Hiro in the other.

Yuffie blinked absently for a few moments before she slowly pointed at Hiro.

"Y-you mean to tell me...that your own son, who is only seven month's old..."She paused once more before puffing out her cheeks to keep from laughing as I nodded slowly. The pain was slowly starting to fade away, but damn! I was SO not expecting that to happen until sparring class later on today! Guess not!

Yuffie roared with laughter, causing Hiro to start up again.

"Oh t-t-thats j-j-j-just pure gold!" Yuffie squealed holding her hips tightly as her face turned a bright apple red from all her laughter.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, laugh it up shorty!"

Yuffie's head snapped back up and she stood up from her crouching position and crossed her arms before glaring daggers down at me.

"I Am NOT short!"

I raised an eye brow.

"I'm five foot two!Kairi is shorter!"

"Nope, Kairi's five foot four, and Namine's five foot three and...how tall is Ari again? five foot nine?"

"Five foot _eight!" _Came Ari's voice from the doorway.

Yuffie whirled around.

"Hey baby! Good morning!"

Ari rolled her eyes. She wore her usual pjs and her hair was its usual bedhead as it was every morning.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Ari muttered with a wave of her hand as she slowly stumbled over to Hiro and I as I slowly got up from the rocking chair.

"Awi! Awi!" Hiro cried out holding his chubby arms for her, my eyes widened.

"Since when did he learn to say your name!?" I asked as Ari took my son slowly before looking at me blankly.

"YEAH! Since when _did _he learn to say your name,_BEFORE _MINE!?" Yuffie shouted stomping her foot onto mine with a great amount of force in it. I twisted my face up before I let out another hollar in pain causing the two ninjas and my son to laugh.

"Ohhh strike three!" I groaned,causing the ninjas to giggle once more.

"_Three? _What were the first two?" Ari asked fallowed by a yawn.

I rolled my eyes before I gustered to my son with my thumb.

"Seriously?" Ari asked in a low voice. "Can't take a few hits from an infant but you can take as many strikes from a keyblade or heartless claws?"

I growled.

"Some _areas _are more sensitve Ari!"

"Y-you mean your own son..." Ari paused pointing at Hiro with her free hand before smirking widely. "Wow..."

"Yoy know w-" I paused as Riku stormed into the room, his long silver hair all messy and in his face, his held his text books under his right arm.

"YOU GUYS!? What the hell are we still doing here?We;re going to be_ late!"_

"What is with you and your phobia of always being late!?" I asked my best friend as the four of us headed down the stairs. "You were _never _like this in high school!"

Riku snarled as he pushed his hair behind his shoulders.

"Damn I need a haircut!" Riku muttered ignoring my question.

Yuffie giggled behind us.

"Yeah! He's got more hair then_ me!"_

Ari snickered with a cooing Hiro in her arms.

"Your hair has always been short Yuffie! You said that its to girly!"

"Well, it_ is!"_ Yuffie snorted as we entered the kitchen to find Roxas furiously wipeing one of the window's, and Namine and Vanitas watching him wierdly.

"What are you cleaning _this _time!?" Riku asked with a roll of his green eyes.

Vanitas snickered.

"There was a little lady bug on the window and Roxas nearly had a cow when I killed it with a smack of my palm!"

"Do you know HOW many guts and germs that lady bug could have carried!?" Roxas shrieked as he continued to furiously clean the window.

"He also made Van wash his hands for five minutes streight!"

"Damn..." Yuffie muttered with a snicker.

"Hey, were's Kairi?" I asked realizing just now that my beautiful crimsion haired wife was nowere to be seen.

Namine giggled before gustureing to the door of the den.

"In there!"

"Still!? She's been studying in there all night!" I exclaimed before storming into the den to find Kairi sitting up on the couch in a slouched position. Her bright crimson red hair was sprawled out, hanging over her face so you couldn't see her eyes. She was even in her same white button down shirt and brown kaki's that she wore yesterday!

"Kairi?" I whispered softly, slowly kneeling besides her in front of the couch. I waited a few moments but she didn't respond, she was out like a light! "Kairi..." I said a little louder before I gently rubbed her arm.

"Femur...Frontal...Calcaneus...Humerus...Radius... " Kairi muttered drowsliy in a husky voice.

"Kairi?" I repeated gently brushing her hair out of her face so I could kiss her cheek gently. "Kairi, wake up 've got to get to class."

Kairi's long lashes slowly fluttered open, her violet-blue orbs had a tierd and faint glow to them.

"Metacarpal...Vertebra...S-Sternum?"She slowly looked down at me, the poor thing had little grey circles around her eyes. Kairi wanted to be a nurse more then anything, she has been talking about it all summer and would ask a billion of questions whenever she, Hiro, or I had a check up.

"Were you studying all night,Kairi?" I asked as I gently carressed her cheek,allowing my fingers to slowly travel down to her chin and I slowly lifted it up when I realized it was starting to slowly slump down along with her head.

"I have a test today..." She replied softly.

"You _did _study all night!" I cried as she slowly got up to her feet and gathered up her book bag and papers.

"I had to..."

"Kairi...you need rest! Maybe you can ask to retake it so you can take a nap? Ari's got Hiro today so you won't need to worry!"

Kairi sighed and hosted her book bag over her right shoulder.

"I can't! Its important, but man, would I love some time off..."

I gave her a gentle smile.

"Leave that to me! I got an idea!"

Kairi returned my smile with a tierd one as I supported her with my arm around her slim waist as we walked out of the den to meet the others, that were all ready to go.

* * *

**_Kairi. _**

I could hardly keep my eyes open in Anatomy. I desperately needed sleep,and caffeine. I wonder if Riku still had Yuffie's hidden Red bull's in there closet somewere? There was a coffee shop around campus but I'm so damn tierd I totally spaced it!

_"Well, there is no turning back now! I studied all damn night for this!"_ I thought to myself before I let out a loud yawn causing half the class to look up from their tests at me.

"Mrs Heart! Do you MIND!?" My cranky Anatomy teacher, Miss Pringle who was an old grumpy fat lady who looked more like a librarian then a human body science teacher...

I mouthed a sorry before I let my eyes drop back to my test. I was almost done! Okay, so lets see here;_Ourermost covering of the brain,composed of tough fiberous connective tissue..._

Easy! Thats _durra Matter! _

I smiled in triumph as I wrote it down onto the line next to the question.

Only two more left!

_Middle meningeal layer;_

Arachnoid Matter!

_Innermost covering of the brain;delicate and vascular;_

Pia Matter!

DONE!

I smiled in triumph as I slowly got up from my desk and shook my test in my hand.

"I am _so _A'cing this!" I said as I stroded down to Miss Pringle's desk, but unfourtintly I did not see Yuna's backpack layong free on the ground before I tripped over it and fell forwards and onto Miss Pringle's desk, accidently knocking her boiling hot coffee onto her lap...

* * *

_**Vanitas.**_

Why am I such an idiot? Oh yeah, because I like messing around as  
much as the next guy! But here I was, clueless about how to approach Ari. One  
minute we'd be doing fine, as long as I didn't say anything that had something  
to do with sex, but once I did, the fur and feathers really flew! Even Yuffie  
got on my back!

Thinking about all this, I realized I should have been  
more focused on what I was doing...

_CRACK_

A fist connected with  
my face and sent me rolling! "Gah," I moaned, "Nice one, teach."

"You  
seem a little out of it today," Mulan said, offering her hand to pull me up, "Is  
something wrong?"

"Just thinking," I grinned, and winced as pain laced  
through my cheek. Man, that's gonna be a shiner! Ari'd get a kick out of this!  
Then again, she did have a beautiful smile.

"Oh? Anyone that can make  
you smile like that must be something," Mulan grinned. I realized I was still  
grinning. Ugh, now I really felt like a dork.

"It's nothing," I insisted,  
"I just have a lot on my mind."

"A clouded mind means clouded judgement,"  
Mulan said, and smiled again, reaching out to pinch my cheek, "And black  
eyes."

"I thought it might do that," I groaned, "Sora's never gonna let  
me hear the end of this!"

"Dude, what happened to your face?!"  
Sora yelped, making me wince. Ugh, my cousin the over reactor. "It's just from  
sparing practice." I said, "No big deal."

"No big deal?" Riku smirked,  
"That patch makes you look like a demented panda."

"And that hair of  
yours makes you look like an asshole." I said, causing Yuffie to laugh while  
Riku glowered.

"He is!" Yuffie giggled.

"Yuffie!" Riku  
moaned.

"Alright, then," I said smiled, having had my fun, "I'm heading  
back to the dorm."

"Done with all your classes already?" Kairi asked,more awake was like a zombie this morning! "Why don't you join us for lunch?"

"Nah, I wanna take a nap," I told  
her, "That match really took it out of me."

"There's some beef in the  
fridge if you wanna use it." Riku said.

"Thanks."

"Raw meat overthe eye?" Roxas stammered, "Do you know how much bacteria that  
causes?"

"No one cares." Sora, Riku and Yuffie said.

"Say hi to Ari and Hiro for me!" Kairi called after me.

"Will do," I waved over myshoulder. That is, if Ari would even talk to me.

(*)

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Ari said as soon as she saw me.

"Uh, I livehere?" I said uneasily. She had the same look in her eye when she smacked me inthe balls. Yeah, not a good sign. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she snapped,and whirled away.

"Hold on!" I said, and reached out. Before I couldtouch her shoulder, she whirled around and slapped my hand away.

_"Don't_ touch me!"

"What the hell?" I growled, "I'm worried here! What happened? Hiro  
won't stop crying?"

"No!" She yelled, then chewed her lip,"Yes...maybe."

"Which one?" I asked.

"Ugh!" Ari cried, "I don'tknow! I've tried everything! Diapers, food, holding, I even tried singing tohim, but he won't stop. I think he might be sick!"

"Slow it down there!" I laughed from her cute and sassy expression on her face. "Where is he now?"

"In his crib," Ari said, "I thought if I left him alone for a bit he might calm down, but I can still hear him wailing."

"Good ears," I said, straining to hear him, "I can just barely hear him." And I had a feeling I knew what the problem was?

"Come on," I said, and took her hand, tugging her toward the stairs.

"Wait, what areyou doing?" She struggled, "Let _go!"_

"Hey, we're going to see Hiro," I told her over my shoulder, "Not to my bedroom, so don't worry."

"But doyou have to drag me?" She asked.

"As strong as you are?" I laughed, "You should be dragging _me."_

* * *

_**Ari**_

Ugh, why did he have to come back so  
early? And what the hell is up with his face? He had a shiner that was bigger  
than me! And his hands were so...big...and warm. Wait! What? Dammit girl! He's  
the enemy! Think of something not sexy! Wait, did I just admit that he's sexy?  
Dammit!

"What's wrong?" Vanitas asked, "You look a little green back there."

"It's because you're holding my hand you creep!" I snapped, hoping my face wasn't red.

"Oh," he said, dropping my hand, "Okay."

Jeez,quick to please much? I rolled my eyes.

"Coming?" He asked, moving up the stairs.

"Wait, whatare you planning?" I asked, hurrying after him, "And don't you dare do anything  
to Hiro!"

"Like what?" He asked, "I did crash into a dumpster for him,you know?"

If only you could be that nice 24/7, I thought, snidely. "Just don't do anything weird."

"Ari?" Vanitas turned, looking at me with the most heart melting smile I'd every seen.

"Y-yeah, what?" There was nodoubt I was blushing.

"Shut up, and come on." Vanitas said cheerfully,and turned around. I huffed, and followed him. Hiro's screams were getting louder, and in some way...I can relate to Hiro right you know what I mean!

* * *

_**Vanitas.**_

"Okay, I think I know what the problem is." I said to an anxious Ari. She was practically bouncing up and down on the  
balls of her feet. Now...what was that face Sora always made?

"Oh, yeah!"I handed Hiro to Ari.

"What are you doing?" She asked, but relieved thatshe as now holding him instead of me.

"Just watch." I said, "Hiro, look,it's Uncle Vani!" I squished my face together as soon as the toddler turned his  
attention to me.

_"Bwaah!"_ Hiro giggled. "_Bleeeeh!"_ I cried as I pulled my cheeks apart, and the kid squealed with laughter, then went wild when I started spinning my eyes around. I could even see Ari trying to fight off a smile. Hiro,obviously in a better mood kept giggling and shaking his chubby little arms at me.

"That good, huh, kid?" I laughed, then glanced down at Ari, "What do you think?"

"Alright," she smiled, "So you're good with kids, so  
what?"

"So nothin'," I smirked, and walked to the door, "Wake me when dinner's ready."

_"What?"_ Ari asked.

"What what?" I asked back.

"That's_ it?"_

"What's it?" Okay, now I was starting to get a headache.

"You're not gonna say something perverted?" She asked. Oh! So that was it!

"Ari, come on!" I sighed, rolling my eyes and walking back to her, while she was still holding Hiro. She blushed a pretty pink as I stood in front of her.

"If that's what you're wanting me to do," I said, tiredly, then gave an impish grin, "Then you should have said something sooner!" I reached around, quick as a bunny, and pinched her ass.

_"YEEK!"_ She shrieked,jumping about three feet into the air. Hiro went nuts and laughed all the way upand till they landed.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT UNTIL YOU'RE TWELVE,KID!" I screamed at my nephew before I bolted from the room before she could put the kid down.

_"Vanitas!_ You get your ass back here now!" She hollered, but Iwas already to my door, and shutting it. Then I locked the door and quickly pushed one of my side tables against it, for good measure. A minute later there was a violent banging on the door. "Get your ass out here!"

"My ass," I said, as I laid down on my bed with my hands folded behind my head against the pillows, "Is none of your business._ Unless_, of course, you'd like to do the bedroom samba?"

"I will _never_ have sex with you!" She screeched.

We'll see about that, I thought,grabbing my ear plugs to drown out the noise. Thinking about it,I realized just how much I wanted to make her squeal.

A coupleof hours late, hiding out in my room, I heard the rest of the pack coming I had no doubt that Ari was planning something. Before I went out my door, I made sure I had a cup on before I got nutted again. No way she was getting through this!

"Vanitas," Sora yelled from behind the door, though hesounded a little nervous, "Dinner's ready."

"Comin'," I called back.

I heard him scurrying down the hall. Yup, something was definitely up. I unlocked and opened my door and headed down stairs slowly. It definitelywasn't quiet though. Everyone was talking and laughing, but I didn't seeAri...or Yuffie for that matter!

"Now!" I heard Yuffie shriek, and a golf club, of all things, swung right at my crotch! I was quick to jump over it, but  
found a...cream pie smacking me in the face? Yup. That's what it was. I'd justgotten the old pie in the face treatment!

"Aw," I heard Ari coo,"Vanitas just had his first cream pie!" I heard a lot of laughter over that. I  
took the tin off of my face and wiped the stuff out of my eyes. Ari was laughingso hard she had tears in her eyes.

"Dude," Riku laughed, "That was _classic!"_

"Sorry, Van," Sora said, "they made me do it!"

"We didnot!" Kairi giggled, "You went_ along_ with it!"

Even Hiro was laughing,right along with Namine and Roxas, though old Roxy looked a little grossedout.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for this." I growled, and spotted a tub of cool-whip on the counter, and grinned. Yuffie was gonna be first. She was so busy laughing that she didn't notice me going for it. Riku gave me a look, then smirked and gave me the thumbs-up. He approved. I'll just bet he did. I dipped my hand in and got out a big glob of the stuff, and hurled it right at Yuffie's face.

"Yeech!" Bulls-eye! I grinned at the stunned look on her face,which turned to pure rage once Riku started howling. "Something funny Mister Smith?"

"Uh-oh," Riku pale, "Yuffie, calm down! Think of the babies!"

"Oh, but sweetheart," she said sweetly, looking creamy,innocent, and downright pissed, "I don't stress when I'm throwing!" She whipped out two sharp-looking kunai.

"Not in the house!" Sora yelled, but it was too late, and Riku was already dangling from the wall by his shoulders.

I stepped toward Ari, who'd stopped laughing. I'm sure she could see all the evil intentions in my eyes.

"Whatever you're thinking," she warned, backing away,"_Don't_ even think about it!"

"Oh, you're not getting off that easy," I smiled, and lept toward her. Taken by surprise as I wrapped my arms around her waist, I managed to lift her off the floor, and she was helpless.

"Put me _down!"_ Ari shrieked.

"Of course," I said, "Face down," and I buried my face in her chest, drawing a strangled shriek from her as I rubbed the whipped cream off in her cleavage.

* * *

**_Sora_**

I sat and watched the little fights unfold. Riku was desperately trying to calm Yuffie down while dodging more knives, while Ari was...well I don't know what you'd call it. It kinda looked like she was half-strangling him, and half-hugging him, depending on how you looked at it.

"They make a good couple," Kairi said, "Don't they?"

"I think so," I laughed as Ari squirmed around, "Now we just need  
to convince them."

"You said it," Roxas said, "But look at the mess I'm gonna have to clean up!"

"Oh shut up and eat!" Namine snapped, "Or I'll eat it and you can have that left over organic stuff  
you cooked!"

"Alright! Alright!" Roxas dug in.

But honestly, the beach sounded like a good idea. I'll have to check at the train schedules to head further down to the beach in Destiny Island's, Kairi's grandma would love to babysit Hiro!

"Vanitas," Ari shrieked, "Get your head o_ut_ of there!"

"Yuffie, please!" Riku yelled, "No more! I giveup!"

"Geeze, and everybody thinks _I'M_ the weird one!" Roxas mumbled slowly getting down to his knees with a roll of paper towels in one hand and a tube of Lysol spray in the other.

"UH-OH!" Hiro squeaked as Kairi was feeding him some Mac and cheese, I looked at my son to see him pointing at Riku  
who was now trying to hold back Yuffie who was charging at him.

"Yuffie!Please! Stop! You win you win you win!"Riku wailed as the short pregnant ninjawas practically dragging him backwards and right into Roxas who lost his balanceand fell forwards Into the pie mess.

Yuffie stopped and looked over Riku to see what happened, vanitas actually took his face out from Aris chest, but still held onto her.

Roxas groaned loudly as he quickly got up to his feet, his face an hair was covered in pie.

"Oh why! Why? WHY do you people have to be so dirty!?" Roxas whined getting up to his feet before throwing how cleaning supplies down and pouted like a little kid.

I tried my hardest to hold my laughter in but I just couldn't.I swore that I was heard all around campus.

"Oh so you think this is _funny!?"_Roxas growled pointing at the smushed up pie all around his face and hair.

I was laughing to hard so I just nodded my head before I slowly slided down to the floor, starting to cry from my wild sure are one crazy family.

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya all liked! If you have not voted on my poll yet PLEASE do! Because I will be puting up names for Namine's baby pretty soon! Also I got those test questions from one of my mothers old Anatomy books! :D Please R&R and I'll catch ya all next time! :) Another special thanks to RyoshiMorino who is writing this story with me! Please check out his stories! **


	7. October 11th: War Stories

**A/N:Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the late updates! School has been crazy and I just can't wait to get out but I still have two more weeks! -_- anyways,thank you all for your patince and support and please check out my poll to see what kind of name's there are for Namine's child! :D **

**Warning: This story IS M rated and there is a Big lemon in this chapter...you've been warned! Don't like feel free to skip that part! :D **

_**Special Thank you's: **_

**Chocolatelilac101**

**RyoshiMorino**

**SoLos**

**Xerzo**

**XBladeShooterX**

**Awesome Twinkies**

**A.J**

**Myca**

**That Guy **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix**

* * *

_**October 11th: War Stories. **_

_**Roxas.**_

"The weekend is_ FINALLY_ here!" Riku whooped before knuckle touching with Vanitas, I rolled my eyes and turned back to Namine and I's suite case. They can be so imature, and don't even get me _started _on how messy they can be! I nearly had a heart attack when I saw there rooms!

I just don't understand why everybody picks on me in this household! Everyone should be _worshiping_ me! I am the one who keeps this place clean!

"Roxy! Our train boards in twenty minutes and its a five minute walk to the train station from here! Mind picking up the pace a little?" Sora asked from across the living room, holding Hiro who was sucking down a bottle of milk happily. I shot Sora a glare.

"Packing takes time you know!"

Sora snickered.

"You've been packing for _two _and a half hours!"

"I have to make sure everything's neat!"

"For _what!? _We are going to the freaking beach not a 'Suit-case-neatness-contest!" Sora exclaimed with a roll of his eyes. I snarled before zipping up my suite case furiously.

"FINE! But I would _really _appreciate it if you cut back on the sass!"

Sora raised an eyebrow at me.

I was about to get in a deep lecture of how sassy and bossy Sora can be, but his son beat me too it by dropping his bottle of milk onto the floor and started yell out ear-splitting screams.

Sora groaned and got up to his feet.

"See!?You made my son cry!" Sora shouted as Kairi came into the room, she was wearing a loose tye-dye shirt and a pair of denim short-shorts, Ari stepped in the room besides her wearing the exact same thing, causing Sora to laugh.

"You two go shopping togther or somthing?" He snickered before bending over to pick up the bottle Hiro dropped on the floor, I let out a high pitched squeak and snatched it from Sora when he was about to feed it to Hiro once more.

"YOU CANNOT GIVE YOUR BABY A POLLUTED BOTTLE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY GERMS THERE ARE ON THE GROUND!?" I shrieked shaking the bottle in his face before I stormed out of the room, almost crashing into Yuffie.

* * *

**_Yuffie. _**

I growled as Roxas nearly crashed into me, he is lucky that I'm eight months pregnant with twins or I would of slugged him! As much as I loved my unborn children I couldn't _wait _for them to be born! I wanted my body and my clothes back! I have to were DRESSES now! And I HATE it! However, Namine and Kairi never seemed to mind...I wonder how Ari would take it when she's excpecting one day.

_That _I'd love to see.

"What happened here?" Namine asked as Sora handed a screaming Hiro over to Kairi.

"Roxas made him cry." Sora explained with a nod of his head.

"No, he knows that we're leaving." Ari said picking up a stuffed Moogle from Hiro's toy bucket and tried to comfort him with it while Kairi bounced him lightly in his arms. "Hey Hiro! Don't be sad! Your gonna see grandma! And I'm coming with you!" Ari spoke for the stuffed Moogle, and Hiro's cry's started to die down.

"Its working..." I whispered to Namine.

"We're gonna have sooo much fun that we'll be back home before we know it!" Ari added then made the Moogle kiss Hiro on the cheek. Hiro giggled and held out his little arms for the Moogle.

"Yay! Huggies!" Ari squealed before making the Moogle hug Hiro.

Kairi smiled.

"Thanks, Ari."

Ari nodded. "Anytime. Thats actually one of his favorites!" She pointed at the Moogle that Hiro was hugging tightly.

Sora pouted. Kairi gave him a puzzled look.

"Its not fair! Ari gets to play with toy's but when _I _play with toys, I get yelled at!"

I snickered and folded my arms across my chest.

"Gee, Kairi. Seems to me like you got two babies on your hands!"

All of us except for Sora laughed. Ari pulled out two pacifiers.

"Which one Sora? Blue or Green?"

Sora huffed.

"_Very _funny!" He hissed before storming out of the room, leaving us girls and Hiro to laugh even harder.

* * *

_**Sora. **_

"I still feel bad for leaving Hiro with my grandmother," Kairi told me as the eight of us started our walk down to the beaches of Destiny Island's. She looked slightly guilty. I rolled my eyes, but then again I couldn't really blame her. Her grandmother had been happy though. She really adored the little guy.

"Don't worry, we can bring him next time." I said, smiling,"I just think Hiro should be a little bit older before we take him somewere like the beach. Plus, we've got more time to ourselfs." I finished with a purr causing Kairi to giggle as I wrapped an arm tightly around her, causing the others to groan.

"Everybody brought their spare pair of bug spray and sun lotion. RIGHT?" Roxas asked, his eyes growing wide as he glanced over at everybody.

Vanitas shrieked.

"Oh No! We wouldn't want that now would we!? Sun burned and coated in bug bites! That would just put an end to _everything!" _

_"I KNOW!" _Roxas shouted in agreement, not picking up Van's sarcasm at all.

"Chock it up to the OCD," Riku said with a roll of his eyes as he shifted his duffle bag on his shoulder.

"Ah, to hell with both of you!" Roxas grumbled, while Namine soothed him, though she was trying to hide a smile.

"So, how long until we get there?" Yuffie asked, her and Ari were linking arms with one another. I still couldn't believe her and Kairi matched, I was suprised that she didn't match with Yuffie! Then again...Ari isin't really the girly type.

I looked ahead of us and grinned.

"I don't know, you tell me!" I replied letting go of Kairi's waist to point out at the wide open beach in front of us. Ari's eyes grew wide.

"Ah, hell yeah!" Ari yelled, "Now_ this_ is a beach!"

"What was your _first_ guess?" Vanitas smirked grabbing as he grabbed a fistful of Ari's shirt in his hand to pull her closer to him, Ari shrieked and shoved him away when he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"Shut up and stay away, you perv, or do you want a repeat of what happened in the gym?" Ari barked glareing daggers up at him.

"Which part?" Vanitas asked giveing her an impish grin bringing his hand to her cheek to carress it but she smacked it away with a knife block.

_"Ugh!_Do you ever give up!?"

"Nope"

"Come on, you two," Kairi laughed, "This is no time to be acting like Yuffie and Riku!"

"What?" Riku squawked.

"Hey! I don't act like that!" Yuffie growled.

I grinned, "You both acted like that before you got together."

"Sora, shut up, just shut to the up!" Yuffie yelled. By now I was cracking up along with Roxas and Namine, plus Kairi.

"Ah, so you're flirting with me!" Vanitas whooped.

"In your perverted little dreams," Ari huffed.

"How do you know my dreams are perverted?" Vanitas asked, "I could be dreaming of world peace."

"Like that would ever happen," Riku laughed, looking him straight in the eye, "You're even a perverted dancer."

"Huh?" Ari said, "What does that mean?"

"It means I once saw this guy-"

"Dah!" Vanitas yelped and clamped his hand over Riku's mouth, "You promised you'd never tell _anyone_ about that!"

"Mphf!" Riku nodded. Then Yuffie grinned.

"He did," she batted her eyes sweetly, "But _I_ didn't! At the bachelor party, Vanitas got drunk and start doing the-_WAAAA_!" Vanitas had jumped at her and started tickling her senseless.

"Yuffie, I love ya to death, but that is going _waayy _too far!" Vanitas yelled.

"Van, get your hands off my wife!" Riku laughed as Yuffie was assaulted.

"D-Don't j-just s-s-stand there! Wahahaha!" Yuffie shrieked, "Get him off! Ari, help!"

"Gladly," Ari smiled. She jumped up and rugby tackled Vanitas to the ground, and sat on him while the rest of us laughed, except Yuffie, who was still trying to catch her breath.

"Please, get off!" Vanitas begged.

"Nope, not with you!" Ari grinned.

"That was so dirty!" Namine shrilled.

"I'll say," Roxas muttered, "I'll bet there's all kinds of bacteria down there. Good thing I brought _this_!" We all groaned as he produced a can of Lysol.

"Really?" Riku asked, "I swear, Roxas, if you spray me again, I am so throwing you to a shark!"

"No you won't," Namine said, "Besides, we could use it before we eat." She smile, and Roxas beamed as she supported him. I rolled my eyes, they were crazy, but, meh, that's family.

"Now," I said, looking at Yuffie, "What were you saying?"

"Your cousin was dancing around in a pink sequined thong!" Yuffie shrieked with laughter.

"_HE DID WHAT_!" We all shouted.

"Just kill me now..." Vanitas moaned. On top of him, Ari was all but rolling with laughter.

* * *

_**Riku. **_

_"Yeehaaw!"_ I looked out and saw that crazy porcupine actually surfing! For three seconds. The next second he wiped out big time! That rube couldn't surf to save his life!

Beside me, Yuffie was dozing under our umbrella. I had to admit that she'd calmed down a whole lot after giving up Red Bull. And she wasn't as gassy as before! That was a bonus. Namine was sunning herself beside Roxas, who had, of course, spread himself with way too much sun block. He looked like a huge grease spot. I snickered. Earlier, while he was asleep, she'd written Dork on his back in the sunblock. He still hadn't noticed, even when Namine had shrieked laughing.

I had to admit, the girls looked great. Especially Yuffie. She couldn't wear a one piece like she wanted, she as too big now, so she'd settled for a bikini. Black with those gold rings on the pieces. Namine had gotten one in white. I swear, Roxas nearly fainted when he saw her in it! Sora was drooling when he saw Kairi in a violet and pink plaided bikini, I wonder how Van was going to react when he saw Ari in her red one...

"Hey," Yuffie said, "Where's Vanitas? And Ari?"

"Haven't seen Vanitas since he went fishing." I told her, "And I think that Kairi and Ari went swimming."

"We did!" I heard Kairi say, "But God that water is cold in some areas!"

"Eh, Not really."Ari replied with a smiled.

"You're used to such things!" Kairi laughed placing a hand gently onto one of her toned shoulders. "You should of seen her! She dove into the biggest waves!"

"Well, welcome back! You survived!" I said giving them both a thumbs up.

"Thanks," Kairi said, smiling, "Where's Sora?"

"He just wiped out on his surf board a minute ago." I laughed, looking out toward the ocean, "Ah! There he is!"

Kairi and Ari turned in time to see Sora dragging himself, and his board out of the wild spikes were now soaked and matted down to his face and neck. I grinned,

"Like, totally awesome wipe out, dude!" Yuffie squealed in laughter at my bad accent.

"Very funny," Sora grinned, flopping his board on the sand, and wrapping an arm around Kairi, "So, having fun?"

"You bet!" Kairi giggled, "This was a great idea!"

"Where's Vanitas?" Ari asked looking around our campsite curiously.

Yuffie peaked over her shades, _"Worried?"_

"Not a _bit_," she said, "I'm just wondering what taking him so long, I'm getting hungry!"

"Could you guys keep it down please," Roxas groaned, "I'm trying to nap here."

I snickered, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say..._Dork_!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Roxas asked, causing Namine to start giggling, "What? What am I missing here? Guys!" It was too much. The panicked look on his face was too hilarious. I cracked up, right along with everyone that could see his back! "Come on! What's so funny? Namine, tell me!"

* * *

_**Vanitas. **_

"Great, nothing but small fry." I growled. The fish just weren't biting! I'd even brought a deep sea rig. Nothing. "Ugh!" I reached for the rod and started reeling in. I was using live bait, but nothing seemed to want it. Maybe this place wasn't housing life yet. I sighed when I saw my bait just below the surface.

Suddenly a black blur came out of deep water and snatched the bait! "Whoa!" My line went spinning. I barely managed to catch the crank and hold on to the damned thing. Whatever this thing was, it was huge! My rod bent down, "Oh, no ya don't!" I started cranking. The fish broke the surface, revealing a long beak, and an even longer body! "Wowee! Look at that thing!"

The fish thrashed, but I was gaining ground on it. i reeled the thing in with all my might.

I fought the fish for a solid half hour before I landed the thing. I sighed with relief when I got the monster out of the water. "Man, this'll feed us for the night and for tommarrow morning!"

Looking at the fish, I was thinking it was some sort of Marlin or sailfish. I wasn't sure, this one was a little smaller, around six and a half feet. Almost as tall as me!

Average compared to them. But I was satisfied. I quickly put all my tackle away and got the fish cleaned with Ari's butterfly knife that I stole from her earlier, I'm suprised she didn't catch me! I grinned when I started to think of what her reactions would be before hoisting it over my shoulder and heading back to the others.

(*)

"HOLY HEARTLESS!" Riku shrieked causing Sora and Ari to swiftly summon their Keyblades.

"_WHERE!?" _They both shrieked, Riku rolled his eye's and I laughed.

"He means the fish I caught." I explained

"Ohhhh.." Ari and Sora replied sheepishly before dismissing their Keyblades causing the others to laugh.

"Let's get a fire going so we can get it cooked up!" Riku exclaimed. "I'm _starving!" _

"Its true!" Roxas replied. "His stomach was making all of these disgusting noises!"

I smirked when the neat freak turned around to pull out a shirt from his bag.

"I'm sure he did, _dork!" _I replied reading off the word that was written in his back with sun tan lotion. Roxas glared at me before he wrestled his shirt on as we all laughed. "WHY is everyone calling me that!?"

"I'd love to chat, Roxy boy, but I got a fish to gut!" I replied before came up and stopped me,I couldn't help staring at her hour-glass figure.

"You need to get cleaned up first, Mister Bad-boy wanna-be!" She sneered folding her arms over her chest.

"What're you talking about?" I asked. Damn, that bikini is hot! Although, she'd look better without it...a LOT better...

"I mean this," she poked my shoulder, "You're cover in fish blood!"

"Well I didn't think you'd want me gutting this thing here in front of you girls," I said, not really caring. I could get cleaned up after I had this thing cut up. Again, she stopped me, grabbing me by the shirt.

"Nope, Riku and Sora can cut it up," she said, her tone not allowing any arguments, "Off with the shirt and march your smelly ass down to the water!"

I smirked and dropped the fish, "Alright, girly girl," her eyebrow twitched, "Make me!"

"Did you just call me _girly girl_?" She asked.

"If the shoe fits." I smiled.

"I'd run if I were you!" Sora shouted.

"Why?" I asked, "It's not like she's - _ACK_!" She'd reached down and grabbed a painful handful of my shorts. Next thing I knew she was dragging me toward the water while I could hear Sora and probably Riku, laughing behind me. I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

I allowed the blonde ninja to drag me to the shore as if I weighed nothing, damn...this girl really had a grip to her! When she let go of my wrist I saw tiny little red lines around it.

"Take it off," Ari ordered.

"No," I said emotionless. No way was she seeing me without my shirt. That was not a good idea.

"Either take it off, or I'll come over there and tear it off!" She growled.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" I smirked, "It sounds pretty hot to me!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew I'd made a mistake. She turned and angry red and stalked over to me. I backed up into the water, and turned to run but she grabbed the shirt and tore it clean off...shit!

I stood there and waited a moment before I heard her gasp. Yeah, I tended to have that effect on people. It's not every day that you meet a guy who's body looked like a fucking jigsaw puzzle!

"Van...your back...you..."

"Yeah," I strode into the water. I really didn't need this right now. Not from her of all people. The last thing I wanted from her was pity. Sure it was a good way to get lucky, but I didn't want that with her.

"Hold on!" She shouted, coming in after me, "What happened?"

"None of your damn business!" I ducked under and tried to swim away, but she caught me by the ankle, and I broke the surface sputtering, "What is your problem?"

"Tell me what happened!" She yelled.

"Or what?" I snarled, "You'll tell everyone? They know! And it's not something I bring up all that often!"

"I'll only bring it up once," she said, "Now tell!"

"Jeez!" I groaned, how could someone so beautiful be so goddamned annoying? "My dad did it! Okay? Ya happy now?"

"Should I be?" She asked, "Why should I be happy when I find out my friend was _abused_?"

"Friends?" I glared, "We've barely spoken!"

"You're friends with _my_ friends," she countered, "That's enough!"

I growled and swam back to shore. She followed me, not saying another word.

* * *

_**Sora. **_

"This is great!" I said, earning myself a nudge from Kairi since I was talking with my mouthful. I chuckled before I swallowed. "Nice cookin', Riku!"

Yeah, yeah, I'm the king of the camp fire!" He said in a sing-song voice. Yuffie giggled and shoved him playfully. Ari laughed along with us. Roxas and Namine grinned at each other with Namine rubbing her stomach.

"Oh!" She yelped, "I can feel the baby!" Roxas's eyes lit up, "Really? Let me see!"

"Here," she took his hand and guided it to the spot she'd felt the baby move.

I couldn't help laughing when Roxas flinched as his hand received a kick. I remembered those days not so long ago.

Ari smiled before adjusting her purple beanie she usually wore on her head. She was now wearing red and black plaided shorts, and a black tank top.

"I can't wait till I have a baby and a boyfriend." She said hugging her knees and resting her chin between them, Vanitas smirked and playfully nudged his knee against her leg.

"In that order?" Vanitas piped, grinning. I sighed with relief, at least he was acting normal again. Ari blushed, but said nothing, which was strange to me. I would have thought she'd have torn him a new one for that remark. Huh, maybe  
there was hope for them.

"So," Ari said cheerfully, "You guys must have a lot of stories to be key blade bearers? Share some!"

"Like war stories?" I asked, smiling , "Sure, why not, infact why don't you go first Ari! The only person who knows your story is Yuffie, right?"

Yuffie nodded in response.

"Hell yes I do! Go for it babe!" Yuffie said wrapping an arm around Ari's shoulders causing her to smile.

"Alright, well...when I was two years old I was really into martial arts, my father knew a lot about the darkness so he thought that it was the perfect idea to give me the oportunity to fight and lean self defense. I started to take Kung Fu, and thats when I met this little cutie..." She paused to bump Yuffie playfully who then kicked her foot urging her to go on.

"Anyways," Ari continued."By the time I was seven I was starting to handle kunai's, butterfly knifes, you name it! By the time I was twelve I wanted to put my fighting skills in action, I would practice sparring, but...I wanted to help others with my skills, however, the Heartless didn't invade Hallow Bastion until Yuf and I were fourteen, we got seperated,Yuffie ended up in Traverse Town, and I in Agrabah. It was an extreamly diffrent world comparing to Hallow Bastion and the Garden's. And it took me awhile to fit in, they're were only slaves, poor, or royalty, and since I wasn't really either, I just kind of lived wherever I could , you could say, but I didn't really mind it. Infact, I'd always keep myself busy by fighting of all sorts of Heartless, however I didn't wield the Keyblade until I was sixteen years old. I lived off the money that the heartless would drop, and somtimes I would even babysit...however when I did go back to Hallow Bastion when I turned eighteen, my family was nowere to be found...My father was gone, my mother was gone, even my baby brother,Nick was gone..." Ari sighed as Yuffie rubbed her back gently.

"We're sorry, Ari." I said softly causing her to smile.

"Its cool, we can't do anything about it anyways, but I've got you guys!"

We all smiled.

"Friendship is probably the closest thing to family." I said before Riku gave me a wet willy causing me to shriek loudly and for everyone to roar with laughter, it wasn't long till I joined them.

"Alright porcupine, you're turn!" Riku said before taking a big gulp out of his powerade.

"But everyone knows my story." I replied gently playing with Kairi's little feet as she remained curled up in my lap. She had the cutest feet.

"I'd love hearing it!" Kairi said resting her head on my shoulder to plant a kiss on my collar bone. Ari nodded in agreement.

"Yuffie only told me some of it, I wouldn't mind hearing it from the author!" She replied as her and Yuffie started on a bag of goldfish.

I chuckled.

"Alright, why not?"

For the next hour or so, we all took turns telling stories about how we'd all come to be here. Even Riku worked up the nerve to put in his part of the story. Ari and Vanitas looked a little pale when they heard how Ansem had taken over him. Yuffie kinda went starry-eyed when started talking about fighting the Heartless in Hallow Bastion with her beside him. Then Roxas told of his time in Organization XIII and how he'd met Namine, and Axel, who was still his friend, even though he was now a school teacher.

I finished the story, telling them how I'd had to fight Xemnas when he'd tried to gain Kingdom Hearts. We'd really done a lot, considering our ages. I'd even lost a few years thanks to that cold sleep thing. But it had kinda made everything worth it when I got to see everyone again.

"What about you, Vanitas?" Riku asked, "Got anything on your plate?"

"Fish," he smiled, earning a glare, "But no stories from me. Mine are worse."

"I don't see how," Ari piped up, "Come on."

He grumbled, "Fine. I'm not much different than Roxas or Namine there." He pointed them out, "Except I wasn't born without a heart. I just had to have it purified."

"How did you do that?" Ari asked with interest, while the rest of us just listened. I knew Vanitas didn't really like talking about this.

Vanitas looked her straight in the eyes, "I died."

"What?" Ari gasped.

"That's right," he said, "I think it was Ventus that killed me, or was it Terra? I can't remember. I was kinda reset when that happened. They decided to put me with Sora's family after I was reborn. I'm a little older than he is only because I have the experiences I do. Technically we're the same age."

"Wow..." Ari muttered bringing her knees closer to her chest.

"We've all done a lot of things, some great, and some not so great, but none of it will really be forgotten." Namine added softly before yawning into her hand. Roxas looked down at her.

"Getting tierd?"

"A little."

Everyone else agreed as I checked my watch.

"Its almost two in the morning, I'd say we call it a night!" I looked down at Kairi to see a light in her eyes, that told me she was planning somthing...

(*)

"You know," Kairi said, "I think those two are starting to like each other."

I leaned back onto my sleeping bag, "I think you're right." It really looked like Vanitas and Ari had made peace or something. Kairi zipped up the tent flap and crawled over to me.

She ran her hands over my chest, and I couldn't stop the laugh. "Feeling frisky?"

"Yeah," she said, then crawled on top of me, "Very."

Oh, boy, I knew that look. "Sora, I...I want another baby."

"Hah?" Okay, so I didn't know that look. "You want another-" She leaned down and kissed me, not just a kiss. A hot, throat tickling, passionate kiss. I groaned as her tongue wrapped around mine. I'm so in trouble!

She drew back, and lifted up her shirt. She'd gone without a bra because of her swim suit.

"You don't have to make me come first tonight, Baby." Her voice was as seductive as it could get to me. Then she reached down to unbutton my shorts, She pulled the shorts down until she freed my growing erection, then slid her own shorts and panties off. Scratch trouble. I was in deep shit. And I was loving it!

I reached for her, and she gladly let me take her in my arms before I hitched her legs on my hips and slid into her, moaning as softly as I could.

"Ohooo, yes!"She cried out in a whisper.

"It's not painful?" I ground out, "You're still a little dry."

"I-don't-_care_!" Kairi growled Well, so much for control. I didn't start out slow like I usually did, instead i started pounding her right away, driving all the way into her tight passage. "Oh, damn! That's it, right there!" She screamed, then I clamped my mouth down on her's so she wouldn't wake the others. It felt amazing. Not like our first time. This was better.

"Kairi, you're so damned tight!" I ground out. It felt like she was squeezing me with a pliers! "Oh, god, baby you feel so good!" I rammed into her faster and faster. Damn, I ready to come!

Kairi felt it, too, and ground her hips against mine, sending me right over the edge, and I emptied into her. Kairi shivered. "Oh god," she breathed, then looked up at me,

"Again!" I sputtered, but she rolled me over and straddled me. I moaned loudly as she slipped my still erect member back inside her. She ground and gyrated her hips against mine, making me feel something like nothing we've ever done.

"Kai-Kairi!" I groaned, "Fuck! This is amazing!" I started thrusting back into her. The sound of our hips slapping together made it seem more...erotic? Hell, I don't care!

"Oh, Sora," Kairi screamed, "Harder!

I twitched, "grabbing her hips and held her in place while I continued to pound her. her breasts bounced wildly as I hammered her, and I watched her as she fondled them herself. I twitched again, damn, I never knew she had this side to her. I liked it! She then grabbed my hands and pinned them over my head as she thrust herself down to meet mine.

I rolled us over and rose to my knees, raising her hips with mine and slammed into her full-force as she writhed against me. Then Kairi screamed and clenched me so tight I could hold back, and we came together. My legs were shaking as I fell beside her, and wrapped my arms around her. She kissed me on the lips, giving me a pleading look, "Again?"

I could only nod as she turned her back to me and I slid in from behind.

* * *

**Vanitas. **

_Two hours later..._

"Again?" I groaned. God! What the hell were those two trying to do? Commit suicide by exhaustion? I heard Kairi start screaming again, and stuffed my head under my pillow...and the Sora started up!

"That does it!"

* * *

_**Riku** _

"Jeez!" I growled, "How come they're the only ones that get to go at it like that!"

"I can't even take that much!" Yuffie moaned. She was right, three rounds was her limit. These two...Damn, I'd lost count! "What time is it?" I asked.

"A little after midnight!" I heard Vanitas growl.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, rolling out of my bag.

"Same as you," he said, "Except I've had enough!" I heard something clattering outside and poked my head out of the tent. "Ah, Vanitas, no!"

* * *

_**Ari**_

"Ah, Vanitas, no!" I heard Riku groan. Ugh! What is it with these people? Don't they believe in sleep! But how could anyone sleep with that kind of racket going on? Shit, Sora was a demon! And Kairi was no better!

"Shut up, Riku!" Vanitas growled, "I need sleep, and I am getting sleep, one way or another!" That sounded interesting, so I got up to have a look see. I saw Vanitas coming back up the beach with a bucket in his hand, while Riku was trying, well half-trying, to reason with him. I grinned as realized what he was up to. Sora and Kairi were about to get more wet and wild than they'd planned!

* * *

_**Vanitas**_

"I really don't give a damn at this point, Riku!" I said, stalking toward Sora's tent. I'd really had enough of their noise. It was starting to give me blue balls! Riku still wlaked beside me. "Come on," he said, "It's just a little fun."

"A little fun I can deal with," I said, "But two hours? Uh-uh, no way, no senior, not me!" I spotted Ari sitting on one of the logs we'd used for seats around the camp fire with a huge smile on her face. I grinned and winked at her. She blushed and, of all things, turned away. "Where are Namine and Roxas?" I asked.

"I think they moved back to the ship," Yuffie called out. She was waddling over to join Ari. Finally, Riku gave up and went to join them as I neared the tent. Kairi and Sora's grunts, moans and groans were dangerously close to snapping my last nerve in two. I pulled the zipper down.

"Kairi, you're so wet!" Sora groaned.

"She is now!" I yelled, and and thrust the pale in side the tent, dumping the contents.

"_Yeow_!"

"_Aie_!"

I burst out laughing. The tent actually jumped up off the ground with them! Riku and the girls were in an uproar as much as I was. That was just too priceless! A dripping wet Sora poked his head out of the tent. "What the hell was that for?" He shouted.

"What do you mean?" I growled, "You guys have been going at it for two fucking hours! Some of us are trying to sleep out here!"

"Wow," I heard Kairi say, "That's a new record!"

"Congratulations," I said sarcastically. "But do you think you guys can let us get some _sleep_?"

"Fine," Sora said, "But we'll have to go back to the ship, we're all wet!"

"Just don't wake Roxas and Namine," I told him, turning away. I headed off toward the ocean.

"Wait up!" I looked to find Ari following me. "Fancy a swim?"

I smirked, "Skinny dipping?"

"No," she smacked the back of my head, "Just a swim between friends. i'm too awake now after all that."

Sure," I smiled, "Why not."

(*)

The water was actually pretty nice at night. Ari and I tried to out swim each other, but she beat me every time. I tried to catch her, but was as slippery as a seal, and got behind me to tickle the hell out of me! I'd never laughed so much with anyone in my whole life. Not even Sora and Riku.

"Van," she said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," I told her, but I had a feeling I knew what she was going to ask.

"Why did your dad do that to you?" Yup, there it was.

I sighed, and floated on my back in the water, "He just didn't like me. My mom was the one that agreed to take me in. Dad went along with it because of her, and for a while, we were a good family." I said, reliving the better memories, "But then, my mom got sick, and she...she didn't get better. After that, Dad started drinking and got angry with me for the smallest things. I'd leave a toy out, not finish my dinner, or forget a piece of homework...and he blamed me for what happened to Mom."

"Van-"

"So I leaned how to defend myself," I went on, "And got myself a job when I could so I could save up for college. I even fought in mixed martial arts tournaments for money. Kinda low, but Mom wanted me to go to college, so I literally fought my into it."

"I'm -"

"Say you're sorry, and I'll snap," I warned her, "I didn't tell you because I wanted pity."

"Then why did you tell me?" She asked, swimming closer.

"Because you asked," I said, then smiled, "And because I like you."

"Wha-!" I ducked under the water and swam behind her. Then i quickly pulled the strings to her bikini out. I had both pieces before she could even scream. She yelped and ducked under water as I came back up and started swimming back to shore before she could catch me. "Vanitas! You give those back!" She shrieked.

"A story like that comes with a price, Cutie!" I dangled the two scraps, "I think this'll about cover it."

"Oh, come on!" She yelled, "At least leave the bottom half!"

"Nope," I started back to camp. Ari swore like a sailor. "Goddammit, Vanitas, you bastard, get back here! You just wait til I get my hands on you I'll- I'll_ a-AA-CHOO!"_

I stopped, looking back. She did look cold. Damn. I dropped the set to the ground and went back to camp empty handed, not being able to fight of the smirk that tugged at the curve of my lips.

* * *

_**Hope you all liked! :D Thanks again to my writing pal, RyoshiMorino for writing the story with me! PLEASE check out his Kingdom Hearts stories: A lion and A Lamb, or Do You remember me! They are amazing and if you have not checked them out yet, please do so! And don't forget about my poll! :) Thanks again! **_


	8. October 12th: Back to Campus we go!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I apologize for such late udates! This week is all exams, But the good news is I get out of school this thursday and I should be udating faster on all of my stories! Thanks again for all your support and patience! :D And if you could please check out my brother's story! He is new to Fanfiction and I'm trying to get him more viewers! He has trouble with writing/gramar so please be nice! His pename is:XXNICKluvKHXX or my cousin: Chocolatelilac101  if you could R&R their stories when you get the change that'd be great! Thanks! =D **

**To my shout outs: **

_**Chocolatelilac101: LOL Thanks! XD And did you find that Civics exam today hard? I bet ya ten bucks I flunked it XD **_

_**Smurf21agb:Hahaha True!They're pretty crazy huh?PS is that you for your avatar? If it is you are really pretty, and I don't mean that in a creepy way! I'm straight lol XD **_

_**Ryoshimorino:Thanks!Your ideas always have me thinking! So thank you! Once again, I'm so lucky and thanful to have you helping me with the story! We're up to 1,714 viewers! :O **_

_**G:Very true! And thank you! :P **_

_**Getsuga TENSHOU15:Thanks! You rock! :D **_

_**Xerzo: Thankies! :D**_

_**Ninjamedina18:Thank you! And thats pretty cool you're like Vanitas! Everyone says I'm like Yuffie or Sora! hahaha and did you graduate yet? If so, Congrats! :D **_

_**Ninjaspartan13141:Thanks!Glad that you liked it! :D **_

_**SoLos:LOL yup I'm pretty sure everyone would! XD **_

_**Anom:Thank you! And OH MY GOD YES! It better come out for XBOX since I don't have a ps3 or ps4 :'L **_

_**AwesomeTwinkies:HEY!?Whats that suppose to mean!? I am SO not like that! D: **_

_**Joxhnxxlll:Yep! All your questions should be answered in this chapter! Enjoy! And thank you for reviewing! :D **_

_**Hyrulesman:Thanks for fallow/favoriting the story and me! :D **_

_**Myca:Um, that is a VERY personal question, but if you must know, the answer is NO its not from experince I believe on getting married first, you should of known that about me already if you've been reading the story. **_

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy do NOT belong to me, they belong to Square Enix and always will! But I do own my OC characters! (AKA, Me and Hiro!)**

* * *

_**October 12th: Back to Campus we go! **_

**_Kairi._ **

_"Ugh!_ You son of a bitch of a bag! _ZIP UP!"_ Riku hollered with an abrupt change of pitch in his voice that sounded monsterous as he continued to furiously kick and pound onto his and Yuffie's large bag, making us all laugh out loudly from the sight.

It never took much to test Riku's patience, and it wasn't suprising at all that a simple duffle bag would do the trick.

"Having _trouble?" _Vanitas asked snickering as he strolled over to Riku, his black plaid shirt blew behind him like wings in the breeze. "Why don't you let the master help you before Kairi has to led you one of her tampons."

That made us all but Riku laugh harder. Riku shot up from his crouching position to glare at Vanitas who just started back with a wide grin along with an assertive stance showing all of his confidence threw out his forceful and cocky personality, that was Vanitas for you.

When ever Riku gave sombody his 'I'm going to kill you' stare they would be running for their lifes, but Vanitas was the same exact height and built as Riku, so he didn't feel frighten or overawed one bit. Vanitas and Riku are so much alike I swear, they could be long lost twins.

"Thank you for your concern." Riku sais sarcastically. "But I don't need any _help. _OR a tampon!"

"You sure about that?" Namine asked causing us all to laugh once more.

Riku growled.

"You know what? We can all sit here and make fun of me so that we miss our train back to campus and spend another night here!?" Riku hissed giving his duffle back a violent kick that sent it a few feet away.

Ari snickered behind me.

"I'm alright with that, I love the beach!"

"Same! And I still need to work on my tan!" Yuffie said as she examined her arms, they were still pretty pale but they've gotten a lot more color since we first arrived here.

I sighed.

"I wouldn't mind spending another night, but I've gotta pick up my baby."

Sora smirked at me.

"I wouldn't mind another night either!"

Everyone groaned.

"I swear, you people are sex freaks!" Ari remarked as Riku walked over to pick up his half-open duffle bag, I couldn't help giggling. No matter how cold the sea water was that Van dumped on Sora and I last night,the sex was _amazing..._who would think that Sora could be so talented?

"Oh come on! We're not _that _bad!" Sora insisted, but even _I _had to refuse on that statment. We did it the most out of everyone! Even Yuffie and Riku! Sora growled in defeat from everyones stares.

"Well, once you experince it, Ari I'm sure you'll think differently on it _and _will understand why Kairi and I have so much fun doing it." Sora winked at me and I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

Vanitas slyly snaked his arm's around Ari's waist causing her to jump.

"I can help with that request!" Vanitas said with a laugh as Ari shoved him away from her with a single push of her hand as Riku came back over to us.

"Alright, fine...I give up. I can't zip this fucking thing. Roxas? Will you help me?"

Roxas' face seemed to light up like a christmas tree.

"I'd be happy too!" Roxas replied as he rubbed his hands togther. "Now...first you...OH MY GOODNESS!" Roxas shouted causing us all to jump.

"What _is _it?" Riku finally asked impatiently with a roll of his eyes.

"Have you ever heard of _packing!?" _

(*)

"Kairi! Hello deary, did you have fun yesterday?" Grandma greeted me at the door with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, we had a great time! Sora even tried to_ surf!"_ I said with a giggle as I saw Sora's cheeks turn a light pink of embarrassment.

Grandma chuckled softly.

"Oh, Sora, You've always been such a goofball!"

"Hey!" Sora cried out in defense, I quickly wrapped my arms around his slim waist before I planted a tender kiss on his collar bone that seemed to calm him down a bit.

"Its okay baby, thats why we love you!"

"Well,I guess thats good." Sora replied.

"Speaking of babies, here comes yours right now!" Grandma said moving aside from the doorway for us to see our son running over...or _trying _to run over to us on chubby wobbly legs.

"Mama! Dada!"He cooed before his little legs gave up on him causing him to fall on his bottom making a loud "OOF!" as he hit the ground, fortunately Grandma still had carpeting in the main hallway.

"Theres my little munchie bear, did you miss mama?" I cooed bending over to tangle my baby up in my arms and cover his face in light kisses that always made him giggle.

"Mama!" He squealed while he grabbed my hair gently with his little hands while kicking his feet happily once he saw Sora behind me. "Dada!"

Sora laughed as Hiro started to squirm out of my arms to be in Sora's, that always happened. He was thrilled and the most happiest baby in the world to see his mommy but the feelings switch to daddy once he comes in the room. Oh well, Hiro is still young and he dosn't know any better to treat people equally.

"Dada! Dada!" Hiro chanted as he started to pull onto Sora's cheeks and giggling at the faces he made. I found myself giggling too before I turned back to my grandma.

"How waas he?"

"Oh he was an angel!He makes great company! We watched a bit of _Seasme Street, _read some of those old picture books that use to be yours as a child, even though Hiro turned the pages for me every two seconds to look at the pictures!"

I giggled.

"Like father like son!"

"Hey! Its all about the pictures that makes a story a story!" Sora said crinckling his nose as Hiro poked it continously, it really was amazing how much he admired his father...somtimes It would cause me to feel jealous but I know Hiro loved me as much as he loved Sora...I mean he _should! _I'm the one who brought him into this world and I won't even _start _on how painful that was...speaking of, I'm still a bit sore from last night as well.

Grandma chuckled as she handed me the yellow checker printed bag that I have packed for Hiro for his night at my Grandmas.

"We've had lots of fun and I hope I'll get to see you three again at Thanksgiving and Christmas!" Grandma said giving me one more hug and kiss before reaching out to Sora to give him a one armed hug since he was still holding Hiro.

"For sure! We wouldn't want it any other way!" Sora said excepting Grandma's hug as Hiro stared at Grandma with his wide violet-blue orbs. I think he knew that he was leaving.

"Hey, can you say bye-bye?" I asked Hiro pointing to Grandma.

Hiro shoved his fingers in his mouth in response and sucked on them loudly, causing the three of us to laugh.

"It won't be long!" I reasured Grandma as I digged around inside of Hiro's bag for a pacifier, if Roxas saw our child sucking on his own fingers he'd flip!

"Nope, pretty soon he'll be graduating Preschool!"Grandma replied once I finally found a blue pacifier and quickly handed it to Sora, he caught my drift and quickly excepted the pacifier from me to hold it up to Hiro.

"Paci?" Sora asked in a baby voice. It was sort of freaky how good he was at that.

Hiro's eyes widened before he snatched the pacifier from Sora to shove it in his mouth faster then the blink of an eye and causing the three of us to laugh.

"Well, anyways, we better get going..." I said looking down at my watch, our train was boarding in twenty minutes and it was a ten minute walk to the train station.

Grandma nodded.

"Take care and please give me a call!" She said giving us all a wave as we started down the porch steps to my old house, I waved back.

"Don't worry! We will!"

And I meant it...now I could not _wait _for the Holidays!

* * *

**_Sora._**

"God, I really hate people somtimes..." Riku muttered before plopping down next to me, Hiro dropped one of Kairi's old books to the floor and giggled loudly as Riku bent down to pick it up.

"What happened _this _time?" I couldn't help laughing, today just wasn't his I guess.

Riku glared at me.

"The damn ticket lady asked me if I needed a wheelchair then turned that offer down to say I was in pretty good shape for my age! Sora, she thought I was a fucking GRANDFATHER! I mean, do I _look _old to you?" Riku growled pointing a finger to his face, I couldn't help laughing once more.

"No, no, no...Only your hair." I replied and Riku's expression darkened before he handed Hiro his book back,I looked down at my son who was sitting in my lap to watch him drop the book purposely once more. Riku sighed and leand forwards to go and pick it back up but I stoped him with my free hand.

"Don't. He'll just keep doing it,he thinks its a game." I explained as I started bouncing my knees up and down, Hiro giggled and clapped his little hands in amusement from the sudden bouncing movment of my legs.

Riku shook his head with a scoff.

"Maybe I _am _getting old!"

"What are you talking about Riku? You're nineteen!" I said looking back at my friend with a laugh. Riku narrowed his eyes at me.

"I've done a lot of girls Sora, and I mean...a _lot"_

I stopped boucning my legs.

"What does that have to do with anything about being old?" I asked a bit bewildered.

Riku sighed before slumping lower into his seat.

"I don't know, man! Its just...you...two hours!? _TWO!?_Man, how do you do it!? Kairi's the only girl you've slept with!"

I grinned.

"Talent, I guess."

"No, you're just a fucking Spazz is what you are!"

I snickered.

"That too!"

"And I can't believe your dick is an inch bigger then mine!We're you really serious on that when you told us back in Twilight town!?" Riku asked as he pushed a few white strands out from his green eyes.

I smirked.

"Jealous?"

"Not even _close,_I bet that I could make Yuffie come more then you can make Kairi!" Riku said folding his arms across his chest boreing his eyes into mine, they were hungery for a challange. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"If I win?"

"I'll clean Hiro's diapers for a week."

"Free of charge?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Duh!"

Free diaper changes for a whole week!? Kairi and I could use that.

"Alright, and If you win?"

Riku smirked.

"You have to plan Yuffie's baby shower!"

"WHAT!? But thats a girl thing!" I cried causing Riku to laugh. "What? To afraid that you'll mess up on the decorations!?"

"You _know _I'm allergic to scented candles!" I growled pointing a finger at Riku who laughed and held out a hand.

"Do we have a deal?"

I looked down at Hiro that was now falling asleep with his head on my chest, sucking on his pacifier softly.I loved my son and Kairi more then anything in all the worlds, but diaper duty _sucked! _I HAD to win this bet! I looked back up at Riku to shake his hand.

"Deal,"

Riku smirked as our hands dropped.

"Hope you got a body candles are _pretty _strong."

I scoffed.

"Hope you've got a strong stomach. Hiro's got some serious shit."

Riku snickered.

"I won't need to worry about that, Yuffie's _always _super horny after her Yoga class."

I smirked back.

"If I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open, Kairi wants another baby and she'll let me do _anything _to get her to orgasm and I do mean _ANYTHING!" _

Riku looked modified, but I knew that it wasn't from me. Riku _loved _this topic as much as Vanitas did, you could have him ranting about if for hours, it had to of been somthing behind me..._Shit..._

"There is a butler behind me isint' there?" I asked before clenching my jaw, Riku covered a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing and only gave me a nod in response.


	9. October 31st:Girl's and Boy's Night

**A/N: HEEELLOOO! Today is so exciting because I just finished up my last day of school at 9:20 and when I got home my Sora action figure came into the mail! Now I just need to wait for my Riku one! :D Anyways please R&R and thanks again to all of you! :) **

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON! **

_**XBladeShooterX:Ahaha I'm glad XD A bit suprising hearing those words from Sora's mouth huh? :3 **_

_**AJ:Yes,yes he is!Just wait until later on in the story! Hahaha yeah I agree, that poor poor butler is probably scarred for life and has nightmares! XD **_

_**Xzero lotCN:Somtimes they're are people that serve you if on a long train ride, butlers are kind of like flight attendents but can also work in a rich persons house as well! Sorry to confuse you! Hope that helps :)**_

_**RyoshiMorino:Many thanks!I totally forgot about Riku in the hula skirt! LMAO, lets just hope that Riku dosn't loose this bet or he's gonna be in for one hell of a week of diapers! XP **_

_**Ninja Spartan1341:Uh...NO sorry, but I will not write/post myself in a lemon with Vanitas. I write lemons but I could never do that if it involves me. Thanks for your feed back though! :) **_

_**Chocolatelilac101:Thank you my dear!And I could NOT agree more! I;m suprised I finished it in time! Oh! We're so getting togther this summer to play with my action figures! XD **_

_**Awesome Twinkies:'OMG that was freaking hilarious! Sora and Kairi for two hours? Really? Dude I probably would've been either Vanitas or Ari during that.' that was your last review. I don't mean to take it so personally, but Its just my beliefs to wait till marrige for that, and Its sort of insaulting when somone thinks that of you, but I know that you didn't intend to **_

_**Myca:Yeah, it was very rude. Please don't ask me somthing like that again.**_

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except for my OC characters which are: Ari (AKA me) and Hiro! :D**

* * *

_**October 31st: Girl's and Boy's night**_

_**Yuffie. **_

_"BWAH!"_

I shot up in a sitting position before embracing my large stomach. That got Namine,Kairi and Ari's attention off from the telvison, we were watching the film _Orphan. _The movie was great! Its about this psycho thirty-three year old lady who has a genetic disease that makes her look like a little girl, she gets adopted and trys to kill the entire family after she fails at seducing the father! Pure genius if you ask me...

"The ninja twins kicking again, Yuf?" Ari asked before helping herself to another handful of popcorn. We didn't think that Kairi's grandma's old popcorn maker would make that much popcorn so we had to use one of those giant serving bowls for salad.

"Oh yeah," I replied leaning forwards a bit before rubbing my pregnant stomach. "Kicking away...geeze, Namine are you experincing this as well?"

"No actually..." Namine admitted, her eyes were glued to the tv screen. She slowly licked her sea salt ice cream as she watched Esther aim the fathers gun at Maxine. "HOLY SHIT! Ari,please tell me Max dosn't die! I thought Esther likes Max?" Namine shrieked squeezing Ari's wrist tightly with her free hand causing us all to laugh.

Kairi looked at me.

"It makes since, she's carrying _Roxas' _baby! That thing is probably more mellow then Sora!"

Namine,Ari and I all barked out a laugh at Kairi's remark.

"I did _NOT _just hear you put 'Sora' and 'Mellow' in the same sentence!" I said holding up a hand to stop Kairi from saying anything more.

"OH GOOD! She dosn't kill her!" Namine said totally off topic, her eyes haven't left the screen once yet. "Oh! Oh! Now they're going after Sister Judith!"

Ari rolled her eyes.

"I never would of guessed!"

I flinched once I felt another sharp kick at my side. Kairi and Ari held my hands once they saw my reaction.

"I-I'm fine...I just want them out...I miss my body,I miss my sleep...I miss fucking Riku..."

Kairi giggled.

"I felt the same way when I was with Hiro, I mean...Sora and I still did it b-"

"Thats a shocker" Ari added sarcastically and laughed when Kairi gave her the bird.

"_But _Doggie-style was getting kind of old...and since Sora and me are still trying for another one, I think I'll give him a little Halloween treat right now!"

Ari and I groaned before Namine shushed us.

"ESTHER JUST THREW MAX IN FRONT OF THE CAR AND THAT NUN ALMOST HIT HER!" She shouted grabbing to Ari's wrist tighter causing her to hiss. I smirked at my best friend before turning back to Kairi to see her stripping out of her pj's before slipping into a skimppy black laced skirt that had to of been at least three inches long.

Ari noticed too and her bright blue eyes widened.

"Damn girl! I'm straight, but I must say...you've got some pretty sexy legs! Even for sombody short!"

"Hey!" I snapped shooting a glare at Ari.

"Relax babe, you've got the natrual coloring and muscles in your legs!"

"HEY!" Kairi growled before tossing of her pj shirt, I laughed.

"No offince Kai, but you're petite, nothing wrong with it..I wish I was!"

"OHMEGA ESTHER KILLED THE NUN!" Namine shrieked, now wrapping both of her arms around one of Ari's to hold her closely to her as if she were her giant teddy bear.

"Oh, this is too good,wheres my camra?"I asked looking around the den.

"Why do you _have _these slutty clothes in den Kairi?AND in the living room,Kitchen _and_ bathroom?"

Kairi smiled deviously as she pulled a see threw red lacy tank top over her head.

"I'll leave that answer for you to decide, night ladies. I've got an epic battle with _my _keyblade master!"

"Yea, yea! Go on and brag to us about riding Sora's huge dick." I said snickering as Ari shoved my shoulder.

"And just how would _you _know?" Kairi asked walking back in the room with her hands on her hips, her body language only caused me to laugh harder.

"Relax Kairi, You're the only girl he's slept with and always will be. The reason _why _I saw it was because his shorts fell down along with his boxers when he was running with me to the Baliey." I shook my head at the memory. "For someone so little..."

"YUFFIE!" Ari snapped hitting me off of the head.

"Awe, don't be jealous sweetie, you'll see Vanitas nude soon enough."

Ari's eyes turned to a dark black.

Kairi left the room laughing, and Namine continued to cautiously watch the film.

"You're lucky you're my best friend." Ari finally spoke after a few moments of her just death glaring at me. I laughed and stretched my feet out onto her lap.

"I know! And I know you're not sluts like Kairi, Namine, and I are!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Kairi growled from the hallway.

* * *

_**Kairi. **_

I knew that the boy's were in the living room playing poker and laughing like a bunch of drunks. I didn't want anyone else to see me dressed like this except for Sora, so I quickly ran up the stairs to our bedroom. Sora always had his phone stuffed somewere in his red short pockets so I decided I'd just send him a text.

Of course I couldn't go past Hiro's room without checking on him. I slowly opened his bedroom door to see him sleeping peacfully on his back, wearing little train pj's that we got for him in twilight town while I was still pregnant for him. I smiled softly before I shut his door quietly behind me.

_It won't be long before Hiro has cousins and a baby brother or sister, _I thought to myself before stepping into Sora and I's bedroom. I walked over to our night stand and pulled out Sora's crowned-chain that he would usually wear around his shorts, next I pulled out his school tie from high school and slowly walked over to our Queen sized bed to drop them down onto the satin sheets that were smooth as silk.

Next I dimmed the lights and squirted some purfume onto my neck and arms, Vanilla was the scent that drove Sora crazy and thats exactly what I wanted. I ran a brush threw my hair a few times before I finally picked up my phone to send Sora a text:

_I'm having a hard time finding your tie, mind giving me a hand? _

I smirked deviously to myself as I hit the 'SEND' button before dropping my phone back on the buru and walking over to our bed to take Sora's tie and chain into the pockets of my short skirt. It didn't take long for me to hear Sora's loud footsteps clomp up the stairs, I dashed over to our closet to pretend as if I were looking for his tie.

The door swung open.

"Hey Kairi, got your text...why is it so dark in h-_WAHHH!"_

I quickly mauled Sora from behind before he had the chance to turn on the lights in our wasn't pitch black but it wasn't bright either,it was gloomy with a slight glow from the full moon outside. _Happy Halloween._

"K-Kairi? What th-what are you doing?" Sora cried out as I pushed him down on the bed face down before I straddled his back and took his tie out from the back of my pocket.

"_Nothing!"_ I replied in a sweet voice as I slowly brought his tie down to his face causing him to squeak as I blindfolded him with it and tie it at the back of his spiky head. "I just wanted you to know that I found it..." I finished before I slowly got off of him to roll him onto his didn't resist.

"T-thats great but...why did you put it over my eyes? Now its _really _dark in here!" Sora replied, and even though his eyes were covered I could see how wide and puzzled they must be right now.

I giggled as I slowly took his chain out from my skirt pocket.

"Because I think you owe me for finding it." I replied scooting closer to Sora and took both of his wrists to tie them against the headboard with his chain.

Sora swallowed.

"You're not gonna kill me are you?" He asked meekly causing me to giggle once more.

"With _teasing_, yes."

"Ah...so that explains why my hands are tied an-Hey!? Oh come on! Kairi, thats not fair!"

I leaned down to sink my lips into his. I felt his body tense underneath me as I straddled him once more, I knew he could feel my legs against his own.

"Kairi...what...are...you wearing?" Sora asked between our heated kisses, giving me the perfect advantage to slide my tounge in his mouth that tasted like peanut buttercups. Wouldn't surprise me, We had to buy another package of those earlier today since Sora ate them all!

"Not much..." I replied nipping his lower lip gently and he shuddered once I slowly rubbed my leg up and down his own. I could feel his hardness against my upper right thigh.

"Can I at least see it?" Sora asked in a weak voice once I started to kiss down his neck, sliding my hands under his shirt to trace his six pack abbs and smoothed toned skin.

"Nope." I whispered leaning against him so he would feel my chest rubbing against his own, he whimpered and pulled his hands down to try and break free.

"Kairi, please let me touch you!" Sora whined like a three year old kid. I ignored him as I started working the zipper to his shorts as slowly as I could.

"Sorry love, you're in for a long night..." I whispered before I pulled his shorts down at an even slower pace.

* * *

_**Sora. **_

This was SO unfair!

I was in such pain from my errection, I was so hard right now I felt like I was going to tear a hole right threw my boxers!

"Kairi...at least pick up the pace a little..." I muttered betweeen her lips and it caused her to giggle before I felt her slide them all the way to my ankles, along with my boxers which I swiftly kicked off.

"Sora..." Kairi purred in my ear before suckling tenderly causing a loud animal-like roar to escape my throat. The wet moisture of her sweet mouth and the way she grinded her body against mine was just too much for me to handle. her outfit felt way too smooth against my shirt.

As I was thinking about all this,I felt Kairi's fingertip's brush at the tip of my manhood causing me to arch my back up violently from her sudden reaction.

"You like that hmm?" Kairi whispered, her naughty side starting to act up. But I liked that side to her. I bit down on my lip as I felt her hand wrap around the base of my shaft before she started stroking me up and down. I could only sigh in response from the sweet contact.

Oh good God, did I want to touch her!

"Kairi...please.." I managed to chock out, realizing how heavy I was breathing now.

"Please what?" Kairi teased before I felt her starting to fondle my balls.

"Ohhhh...that feels good..." I inntrupted myself allowing my head to tilt back,shes never done this to me before and I was loving it. I felt her soft lips at my neck once more as she continued to rub my balls tenderly, the smell of her vanilla purfume tickled my noise.

I leaned forward to lick up her neck earning myself a moan.

"Oh...Sora you perve..." Kairi gasped and I felt her let go of my member,but before I had the chance to pout I felt the bed shift from under us and her rise over me.I heard a faint sound of clothing hitting the floor, obviously hers.

"You like it..." I insisted smirking, even though I couldn't see. "Kairi, please...unblindfold me...I can still be tied..I just want to see your beautiful face."

There was a pregnant pause until I felt soft hands carress the sides of my face before dropping the tie from my eyes. I looked up to see Kairi's beautiful naked figure in front of me. So pale and smooth...

I grinned.

"Hi there...this sure is a nice view."

Kairi smirked before guiding my member up into her tight and wet passge causing us to both moan loudly in eyelids fell shut as Kairi started to move up and down, bumping her hips lightly with mine. It was a gentle and slow pace but It still felt amazing.

I felt Kairi's hands on my chest as she started moving her hips in circular motions when she came down on my member, it felt so good.

"Mmmm..that feels amazing..." I spoke in a horse whisper as Kairi continued her rythem, her breaths hitched to soft and small moans that were music to my ears.

"Oh...ah...Sora, you're so big...Uh...yeah!" Kairi whined as she started to pick up her pace, now slamming and bucking her hips against mine full force. Riding on my member violently. She must really want another baby! But I didn't care, I'd give Kairi anything, however the metal of my chain was now really digging into my wrists and it hurt like hell, but Kairi's movements seemed to make it better.

"Oh yes..." I moaned as I started to buck my hips upwards to come in sync with hers, we moaned togther at the sensation. Our bed matteice was starting to squeak beneath us.

"mmmm...ahhhhh!" Kairi cried out as she released all over me, I sighed at the wonderful feeling. She got up from me to untie my wrists that were probably all red marked but i was way to horny to care. I gave Kairi a naughty smirk before pinning her down to the bed.

She looked up at me with wide eyes before I brought my lips to her ear.

"Now its your turn,my love."

* * *

_**Riku. **_

"Alright...do you have any tens?" Roxas asked Van.

"Nope"

"Threes?"

"Nope"

"Ones?"

_"Nnnnoooppeee..."_

"Oh for the love of english muffins! What _do _you have if you don't any of the other numbers or the queens and kings?"

Van smirked before showing us his cards.

"A Jack"

"No wonder! Because you are a _jack ass!" _Roxas hissed before throwing his deck of cards at Vanitas causing me to laugh.

"Ow that hurt!" Van said with no emotion, Roxas looked furious. Not only being dirty made him pissed off, but beating him at cards did it as well.

"OH SORA!AH! RIGHT THERE! OH SHIT!"

Vanitas raised an eye brow from the sounds of thumping and loud moaning coming upstairs from Sora and Kairi's bedroom.

"Geeze, those two are nuts."

Kairi screamed out in pleasure startiling all three of us.

"Damn it!" I cursed and a few minutes later Kairi screamed again. _He was going to win for sure..._

"What is it Riku?" Van asked with a laugh. "Jealous?"

"No..." I growled, but my face lightened as Yuffie walked in the room eating an apple.I gave her a smile. "Hey there beautiful, would you say its time to-"

"DON'T even go there..." Yuffie muttered before walking out of the room.

"Buuurrrrnnnnn" Van and Roxas said togther just before kairi screamed again.

_FOUR TIMES? WHAT IN THE HELL IS HE DOING TO HER? _

Oh damn it. He was sure to win.

And I was in for some real shit.


	10. November 1st: A Day At The Doctors

**A/N:Hey everyone! Now I'm sure you're all really excited for Yuffie and Namine's babies to arrive and It will be VERY soon since they're now offically nine months pregnant! Just hang in a little more and keep on R&R'ing! :D **

_**Shout outs: **_

_**Getsuga TENSHOU15:**__**Oh!That is SUCH a great idea! Hope you don't mind if I used that for this chapter! :D **_

_**RyoshiMorino:**__**Ahahaha glad you liked it!Thanks for writing some actually a LOT of the next chapter (If you know what I'm talking about!) Once again, I am so glad to have you as a writing pal! :D **_

_**Roxas' Nobody13000:**__**Awesome, Thanks for favoriting me and yes thet do actually. If you go on they've got a whole bunch of them,and I like Sora in his final form :p **_

_**Yamichaos27:**__**I know, hahaha don't worry they'll come soon I promise! :D **_

_**XBladeShooterX:**__**Hahaha hope you like my choice for this chapter! :) **_

_**Xerzo lotCN:**__**Sora IS better by far! XD And no problem, glad I could help! :P **_

_**ninjamedina18:**__**Why thank you ;)And you're welcome!I'm going to be a junior this year! Its crazy! :O**_

_**Joxhnxxll:**__**Its all good, and thanks =) and give Ari and Van some time ;) **_

_**Smurf21agb:**__**Thanks so much, I get that all the time hahaha,and honestly you do NOT look chubby! I'm really glad that you're enjoying the series and must I say I CAN'T wait for your sequal!? :D Oh...and to answer your question I wrote the lemon...(Hides in corner) **_

_**AJ:**__**Ahahaha!You'll be saying that for this chapter as well! XD **_

_**AwesomeTwinkies:**__**They were watching it and thanks! Hahaha I always feel perverted writing lemons but people seem to enjoy them and I won't lie if you asked me if they're funny! :D **_

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but MY OC characters:Ari, and Hiro. :P**

* * *

_**November 1st: A Day At The Doctors.**_

_**Namine. **_

Roxas and I both moaned loudly from the sound of our obnoxious alarm clock ringing repeatedly,like most alarm clocks it wouldn't stop until you turn it off yourself. That is why Roxas and I had set it across the room, on top of our tv so that one of us would have to get up and turn it off.

That was usually Roxas, once he's up he's up. Since he _has _to take care of his _'awful'_ morning breathe and his_ 'vile' _greasy hair from sleeping all night. The reason I quote those because I'm telling you how much my husband exaggerates.

Call me crazy but I still love him. And always will.

"Good morning, my beautiful sunshine!" Roxas greeted me as I slowly shifted myself up on my elbows, to rub the sleep from my eyes and let out a small yawn.

"Morning,Darling..." I mummbled as I felt our unborn child do a sudden movement in my woumb. I couldn't help smiling at the thought that I was now nine months pregnant, Yuffie as well...our babies could arrive any day now! I slowly threw the bed sheets over me so I could get up from our bed without falling on my face from being tangled in the covers.

I watched Roxas turn on the shower before he started to set up his clothes and towels in his usual order, boxers on top, shirt underneath,pants on bottom, and a towel besides it with a comb, his wristband and finger covers on top of that.

_Typical Roxas,_I thought to myself as I made our bed, being sure to have the entire sheets tucked in so that nobody would trip, and most importantly: _So Roxas wouldn't throw a fit._

Once our bed was made to the point that would break a maid's heart, I slowly woddled over to our buru to fetch myself some clothes, it just so happened that my eyes glanced up at the calander and I was really glad that they did. My eye's widened as I read today's event on our calander and grew even wider once I glanced back at our clock.

I gasped before I bolted out of Roxas and I's bedroom and down the hall to Yuffie and Riku's room.

* * *

_**Yuffie. **_

_"YUFFIE!"_

I groaned and kicked Riku roughly in the shin without opening an eye.

"What the hell was that for?" He muttered behind me in a groggy voice causing me to scoff._ "What?"_ He hissed as I felt our bed shift from his body weight as he got into a sitting positon.

"Don't you '_what' _me! You've been trying to convince me to have sex with you ALL DAMN NIGHT!" I growled as I stuffed my pillow over my head.

"Oh come on Yuf, We have not done it in like...forever..." Riku replied, sounding more awake now.

"You call a _month_ forever?"

"Yes"

_"YUFFIE!"_

I let out an irritated growl before throwing my pillow off of my head and snapping my eyes open to sit up.

"Okay, who the hell keeps calling me!?" I hissed, and as if right on cue, the doors to our bedroom swung open to wear an anxious Namine remained behind.

"Uh..sorry...its just that...its seven..and uh..." Namine paused looking rather nervous from the glare I must of been giving her. I won't lie. I can be pretty bitchy and aggressive when I first wake up...wait what am I talking about? Thats me 24/7!

"Yes..I'm aware of that, Nam..." I muttered before throwing my head back down on the soft and warm pillows, I kicked Riku again once I heard him laughing.

"Um...we have a doctor's appointment at eight..."

My eyes popped open and I nearly fell out of bed as I got up to my feet.

"Shit, Namine! I totally forgot! We've got like fourty minutes to leave the house!" I squeaked, hurring over to my closet for some clothes.

"Yeah...I forgot too, Hiro also has an appointment for a flu shot the same time at eight thirty..." Namine continued, I whirled around to face her.

_"WHAT!?_ How in the hell are we going to make this work!?" I shrieked. "Cut our appointments short!?"

Riku chuckled before slumping back under the covers.

"Like they'd let you do that!"

I growled.

"I didn't ASK you!"

"Well, we could always drive back to get him?" Namine suggested.

"The hospital is a twenty minute drive from campus!" I exclaimed as I swiftly pulled out some random clothes from our closet which was a long and loose black tank top and a pair of leggings.

"What about if we reschedule?"

"What if you have Ari and Van take him?" Riku asked from underneath the heap of blankets. Namine and I looked at eachother, amused and a bit flustered on why we didn't think on that earlier.

"Great idea! Thanks Sweetie!" I said to Riku before I fallowed Namine out of our bedroom to alert Ari with the news.

* * *

_**Vanitas. **_

I yawned loudly as I rolled out of bed and stretched out my back. I could of slept in for another hour if I wanted but I always liked seeing the others in such a rush to get to their classes since they're never prepared. I was on my way to the bathroom that was located between Ari's room and mine.

But it was Yuffie and Namine who caught my attention.

"Namine, I really don't think its a good idea to wake Ari! Its better to let her wake up on her own!" Yuffie warned as she fallowed Namine into Ari's bedroom. I had to say I was curious on this so I fallowed the two pregnant chick's into Ari's bedroom.

"Well, this is an emergency and if Ari's going to want children of her own one day, she is going to need to wake up early!" Namine said as she woddled over to open up Ari's shades to invite the bright sun to light up the room,but she didn't move an inch, and she wasn't even wearing a sleep mask!

Yuffie giggled.

"She'll make her husband deal with them in the mornings!"

Namine ignored Yuffie's remark to lightly poke Ari's left shoulder,that caused Yuffie to giggle again.

"It'll take a LOT more then that to wake her! She's a heavy sleeper!"

"Allow me." I said butting in, startling both Namine and Yuffie a little since they didn't realize I was behind them the whole time. _Psh and Yuffie calls herself a ninja? _

"What are you gonna do Van?" Namine asked raising an eyebrow at me as I slowly approched a sleeping Ari. Her crispy blonde hair hung over her face, her curvy figure was curled up in a ball, and those plaid shorts of her's were hitched up all the way between her upper thighs giving me a great view of her legs.

I smiled evily as I allowed my finger tips to trail up a soft pale leg of smooth, like silk...

"Um Van..." Namine warned.

"I wouldn't do that..." Yuffie added but I ignored them both, allowing my fingers to slide up to her upper thigh before I brought my hand down to gently cup her caused her to shift.

"Van...no..." Yuffie whispered from behind me, but I ignored her again and started to trace her cheek with my thumb, rubbing little circles in it. Ari shuddered but didn't wake. Damn, this girl sleeps like a rock!

I grinned impishly before I gave her ass a big squeeze, and that did it.

Ari shot up to her knees on the bed, her hair still wild and in her face, she glared up at me threw her hair.

"Oh you did NOT just squeeze my ass." She sneered pointing a finger at me. I couldn't help smirking.

"Oh yes I just did."

"RUN, VAN!" Namine and Yuffie said togther in usion right before Ari jumped to her feet quicker then a cobra.

"Oh, shit!"

* * *

_**Kairi.**_

"Sora?" I muttered as he continued to trace lazy circles in my shoulders as I used his chest for a pillow.

"Hmm?"

"Your cousin did somthing to upset Ari didn't he?"

"Mhmmm..."

I giggled and craned my neck to plant a kiss on his jaw before wrapping my leg around his waist.

"Last night was great..." I whispered

"Mhmm..."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Mhmm..."

Suddenly the door flew open causing Sora and I to squeal and pull the blankets over our naked bodies. It was Yuffie, looking impatient as ever.

"Will you two give it a rest all ready!? Your son has an appointment for his flu shot!"

My eyes widened.

"Damn it! I forgot about that!" I cried out to Sora who looked totally out of it, his hair was more messier then usual like it always was when he woke up.

"Yeah...flu shots...wait...what are those again?" Sora asked his voice unsteady and husky.

I rolled my eyes at him before I looked back at Yuffie.

"I'm going to have to change his appointment to another day, I can't miss this test!"

"No worries, Ari will take him on-" Yuffie cut herself off and ducked as a tolet plunger came wizzing by her head,my eyes widened as she looked back at me with a small grin. "Once she stops trying to murder Vanitas!"

"Who knows how long that'll be..." Sora muttered as he rested his face on my shoulder.

* * *

_**Sora. **_

"Finally calmed down?" I asked Ari with a laugh before I handed Hiro over to her.

Ari rolled her eyes in response.

"The sooner I get this over with the better, the least I want to do is spend a day with _him." _Ari snarled gustureing to Vanitas with a tilt of her head.

I couldn't help laughing.

"Well if you decide to beat him again, just make sure you're not holding my son!"

"Yo, Sora why do you have pictures of Riku in a hula skirt?" Vanitas asked holding up the photo album for me to see, I couldn't hold back my laughter from the memory.

* * *

_**Ari. **_

"Hi, Sora Heart has an appointment this morning with Doctor Hervy, for his flu shot." I said to the receptionist, elbowing Vanitas in the gut once I felt his hand glide up my back.

The receptionist raised an eyebrow at us then at Hiro who was cooing loudly in my arms.

"This is your child?"

"Hell yeah, you wouldn't believe how much she craves it!" Vanitas replied almost instantly and ignoreing me when I gave him a death glare. "You know, I'm suprised that I still have a dick!"

"VANITAS!" I shouted threw clenched teeth, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. _God he was SO lucky that we were in a doctor's office right now or I would of sliced his balls off with my keyblade. _I looked back at the receptionist who was trying to hold back a laugh.

I cleared my throat as I took the pen from her to sign a few papers.

"Hiro is actually our Nephew." I replied then bit down on my lower lip realizing that I just said _OUR _nephew.

"We're still trying though, we would hate to have this little guy grow up with no cousins! Ain't that right babe?" Vanitas asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders as I signed my name on the last section of the sheet.

"We're NOT in a relationship and NEVER will be!" I snarled at Vanitas before handing the receptionist back the paper with a fake smile and stormed over to the waiting room without making eye contact with Vanitas. What I said was true. From this day on, I want NOTHING to do with Vanitas.

* * *

_**Roxas**_

I felt my phone vibrate inside my front pocket of my jeans. I quickly answered it once I saw that it was Namine calling me.

"Hey sweetheart, just got out of french. You alright?"

_"Great! Roxas, the doctor says that our baby is very healthy!" _

"It better be from all those lovely dinners I've been cooking for you!" I responded quickly walking past a guy who was coughing violently in his arm. _Now where in the hell did I put my lysol!? _

_"Yeah...lovely...right...ANYWAYS, I should be due by the end of this month!" _

I couldn't help squealing.

"Oh baby, thats fantastic! I-OH BUTTER BISCUTS I HAVE TO CALL YOU BACK!" I cried out once I realized that I had just stepped into a pile of shit.

_Seriously, why is it ALWAYS ME!? _


	11. November 2nd: The Stolen Kiss

**A/N:Alright my lovely viewers thank you all again for the support! :D Please give credit to RyoshiMorino because he works very hard for the story too! And if you could please be sure to check out his stories! PS I think you're all going to LOVE this chapter! Let us know in a review/PM! :P**

_**Smurf21agb: **__**Yeah it was, hopefully this ones longer! :) And trust me! From what I see in your avatar you look really pretty,and its always the inside on what counts! Remember that! :D And I just found out you're from UK, that is AWESOME! I LOVE British accents! XD **_

_**RyoshiMorino:**__**Glad you liked it!I'm sure this chapter will be very familar to you ;) I cannot WAIT to see what everyone thinks of it!Thank you again! I feel like I can't thank you enough!Hehehe! **_

_**Chocolatelilac101:**__**NO VanAri lemon! Sorry but I refuse XD **_

_**XBladeshooterX:**__**I'm so glad!:)Roxas being a father will be inteteresting...**_

_**Getsuga TENSHOU15:**__**Of course I do! I thank him in every shout out! Seriously, this story would not have gone very far if it weren't for Ryoshi! :D **_

_**Xerzo LotCN: **__**Mmmhhhmmm, thats what makes it interesting!Haha,and yup how could Sora forget his best friend in a hula outfit? XD**_

_**AJ: **__**Haha thanks! I made "Butter Biscuts" up, I always come up with wierd things like that, I replace them with swears,pretty lame huh? XD**_

_**Roxas' Nobody13000:**__**Glad you liked,but that wouldn't fit in with this story if I made Roxas like I don't mind calling you by your penname, except that Roxas dosn't have a nobody since he IS a nobody...**_

_**AwesomeTwinkies: **__**Nah,I don't mind, I can never stop talking! :P And I wasn't mad at you, just a little offended but its cool =) **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC characters**

* * *

_**November 2nd: The Stolen Kiss**_

_**Vanitas** _

I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to concentrate on shaving, and ignoring my chest that's covered in scars thanks to dear old dad, and my past as well. Somtimes I wonder to myself If I _do _diserve the father I have now from what I've done in my past. I mean, everything happens for a reason, right?

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"_Vanitas!"_

I jumped, accidently slicing the side of my chin with my razor.

"You've been in there forever!" It was Ari. "Hurry_ up!"_

Just great. She banged on the door again. _Dosn't she realize there are more bathrooms in the house!?_

"Argh!" I groaned, wiping the shaving cream off my face along with the blood, and reached for the door.

"God, can't you have some patience? I've only been here for fifteen minutes!" I flung the door open. And there stood Ari ready to pound on the door again, instead she now stared in shock. Her fist stopped hust a few inches short of my chest. I was only wearing my pj bottoms. The rest of me was bare to the world.

My scared chest was in full view of her.

"Oh my..." she breathed out. I didn't blame her. My back was bad, but my chest was worse. I had a huge mottled burn scare on my right bicep, and the rest of me was covered in slash marks. I grinned and grabbed her arm.

"Hey What are you...? _YEEK_!" I yanked her into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Ari looked up at me in surprise as I pushed her up against the door.

"You really oughta learn some patience, Ari," I whispered, looking the girl straight in the eyes. Ari didn't move. I was looking down at her from what I considered a safe distance. She was dressed in a form-fitting tank top, and baggy shorts. Down right adorable in my books. But Ari was staring straight at my destroyed chest.

"Keep looking like that, and you'll make me blush." I laughed, leaning closer.

She blinked and looked up at me seeing how close I was to her. A cute little blush appeared on her cheeks. I put both hands on either side of her head, and she made no move to get away from me. Her every breath seemed to draw me in. I could barley put up any resistance.

"Van-_mphf!"_

I leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips.

_So soft, so smooth, so sweet._

Ari stiffened at the contact between us. I gave her a minute to decide whether she was going to stop me, kill me, or let me continue,_hoping with all my life she'd go with choice number two!_

Her sweet little eyes widened even more when I kissed her. But now, to my relief, they drooped to half mast as she sighed into the kiss.

I fought the urge to smile as I moved my lips over hers gently. Her hands crept up my chest to reach and tangle into my hair gently. My arms dropped to wrap around her little body. She kissed me like she wasn't sure if she should be doing so, which didn't suprise me, yet they were sweet as the sweetest chocolate I could ever remember.

I deepened the kiss, taking her bottom lip into my mouth and sucking lightly. Ari murmured with pleasure, shivering slightly against me.I ran my hands down her back in a light caress, and slipped under the back to touch her bare skin.

Ari gasped and backed out of the kiss, looking up at me like a frightened rabbit. I kept my arms around her in a steadying cage, but not enough to completely hold her.I could feel her heart pounding against my arm before she backed against the door again.

"T-that was-"

"Nice?" I suggested, hopefully.

She blushed, and didn't say anything. Whenever I pulled something like this, Ari always pummeled me, _but it looked like I might be slightly out of the woods this time..._

_SLAP!_

"Ow!" _Or not. That slap was gonna leave a mark!_

A moment later Ari opened the door and left before giving me a cold glare.

(*)

On my way down stairs for breakfast, Yuffie, of all people, stopped me. She was leaning against the wall wearing half smirk on her face. I gave her a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Psh, like you don't know!? I saw everything!"

I couldn't hide the smirk that was tugging at my lips.

"She looked completely shocked! The last time she was kissed was before Hallow Bastion got invaded by darkness!"

"That...l-long!?" I stuttered, dear God no wonder she'd slapped me!

Yuffie giggled, and I glared, "You could show a little sympathy, Yuffie."

"Nope," she laughed, "You're on your own, but I have to warn you, she won't be any easy girl to make fall for you."

"And why is that?" I asked, honestly curious.

"One, she's never been in a real relationship before, that I know of, and two, she has this thing about marriage." She said, "She really wants to find the right guy and get married. All of this before sex, might I add."

"Oh," I breathed. Yuffie then gave me the sympathetic look I was asking for.

"Hey, don't worry," she said, "If she didn't like you, you would have gotten way more than just a slap!Believe me, I pittied for one of those guys in our ninjutsu class! He couldn't walk for _months!"_

I believed her. "So, what do you suggest I do?"

"Do the right thing," she said, "I know her better than anyone. She hates being girly, and anything to do with it. But she's incredibly sweet, and caring. When it comes down to it, she'll fight for her true friends, and fight hard until the end. She's devoted, too."

"I saw that when she saw my scars," I told her, "And she already counts me as a friend."

"She would," Yuffie told me, "She's seriously loyal to all her friends, and friends of friends, we're all she's got!"

I nodded, remembering Ari's story back when we were all camping at the beach about a month ago.

"So I can't just keep charging her, can I?"

"Nope," she said, shaking her head, "I'd suggest being the sweetheart I know you can be. Sing to her, Hold her when she cry's, Listen to her, Don't force her into anything she won't like. That's my advice."

"Thanks." I said, and she turned and headed down stairs.

"No problamo!But now _this_ Ninja needs food!" she said, "Nothing comes between a pregnant Ninja! and her breakfast!"

I laughed and followed her down. Riku and Sora were manning the kitchen and cooking up a storm. I was ready to chow down. Roxas and Namine were alread eating, while Kairi was feeding Hiro. With a bottle, thank God.

Ari was no where to be seen.

"Where's Ari?" Yuffie asked for me.

"Out for a run," Roxas said, "She said she should be back soon. Oh, and Vanitas, I think your dad was on the phone." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Yeah? Wha'd he say?"

"That he'd be coming to see you," Roxas said simply, "Hey, what's wrong? You look a little green...are you going to PUKE!? Oh please don't I just mopped the floors twice today!"

"_Three." _Namine corrected him before helping herself to a piece of bacon,

"Right thanks honey." Roxas looked back at me. "But please don't!If you do, go outs-wait...no don't go outside because you'll ruin nature with your stomach acids...just...don't puke!"

"I'm fine," I said getting a little irritated with Roxas' OCD,instead of going to the table, I headed for the door, "I'm not that hungry. Think I'll go tease Ari for a while."

"You're really asking for a headache," Riku said, smiling, "But then, love is weird."

"Don't you ever shut up?" I asked.

"Nope."

_**Sora** _

"What was that all about?" Kairi asked once Vanitas left the house.

"Not something I want to get involved with, but I have a feeling we're in for it." I said, and set a plate of scrambled eggs on the table, trying my hardest to ignore my growling stomach and the urge for me to grab all the food and shove it in my mouth,_ I bet Roxas would LOVE that!_

"Look, I need to go see Xehanort about something. I shouldn't be long."I said pushing my thoughts away.

"Okay, Honey," she leaned up and pecked me on the cheek, and I gave Hiro a peck on the head,he was still sucking down his Van's dad visiting made him skip a meal, then there was _definitely_ something up. And nothing good, from what he's told me.

"Yo, Spiky," Riku said, "Don't do anything crazy." He said it like he was making a joke, but the look on his face said he was serious. "You got it, Bro," I said, and headed out.

Once I was outside I ran toward the Headmaster's office.

**Vanitas**

I walked around the campus slowly, hoping to avoid everyone.

"Van!" I turned around and saw Sora running toward me, "Big trouble! Ari met up with your dad!"

"What!"

"Yeah! She found out who he was and asked him about those scars, and he totally flipped!"

"_Dammit!"_ I ran past him and he turned and followed, "Where are they?"

"At the headmaster's office," Sora said, "I was talking to him about something when they ran into each other. He's trying to break it up!"

"Fuck! Why can't that girl keep herself out of trouble?" We pelted toward the office, and I could already hear Ari's voice snapping at someone. And I was the subject of the snapping.

As we rounded a corner I saw Xehanort standing between Ari, who's mouth was flapping a mile a minute, and a big, slightly fat man. _My dad._

"How could you _do_ something like that to him!" Ari screeched, "You could have_ killed_ him with some of those wounds!You sick BASTARD!"

"Like I give a fuck, you little slut!" My dad bellowed, "It's his fucking fault I lost my wife! As far as I'm concerned, he can crawl in a hole and die!"

"Both of you, calm down!" Xehanort yelled, not quite sure what to do with either of them.

"Why do you even care?" My dad asked Ari, "You fucking him or something?" Ari blushed, and so did thought of her underneath me, flesh to flesh, moaning my name..._Damn._

"HA! I knew it! That little brat must have got you pregnant, right? Well, don't expect any help from me!"Dad said snapping me back to reality.

Ari had angery tears in her eyes. Her hand shot out and slapped him hard across the face. Dad looked stunned for a minute, then his face was contorted with rage.

"You little _whore!"_ He raised his massive hand up, and I ran in between them just as the fist came crashing down.

"_Vanitas!"_ I heard Sora shout, but my jaw was clenched too tight to answer her. I could taste blood in my mouth, and felt a small trickle run out of the side of my mouth. From the corner of my eye I could see Ari looking shocked. And Xehanort was looking both angery and shocked. My dad on the other hand, looked pleased.

"Defending her?" He sneered, "Just what I thought, got her knocked up,eh?"

"_Shut the hell up!"_

He backed away grinning.

"What the hell do you want? Why are you even here?"I snarled getting back up to my feet.

"Can't I come to see my own son?" He asked.

"No!" I yelled, "The last time you came to see me, you went on and on drunkenly about how I killed your wife!"

"You _did!"_ He growled, "If she hadn't taken you in, she'd still be here wi-" I didn't give him a chance to finish. My fist flew without a second thought and sent the man crashing to the ground as my fist shattered his nose.

I've had _enough!"_ I yelled, and ran at him and rammed my knee into his stomach getting a pained _oof_ out of him, "You wanna know why she got sick?" I yelled, then slammed my fist into the side of his knee. He screamed in pain. "She died because of you!"

"Vanitas, _stop!"_ Ari yelled from behind me, but I ignored her.

He tried to throw a punch at my face, but I whirled around and did a round house kick to his stomach. "It was because you slept around on her!" I yelled, "One of the whores you slept with had AIDS, and you gave it to Mom! She was the best thing that ever happened to me and you killed her!"

"Sora, stop him!" Ari yelled.

"No, he needs this," Sora said.

"I'll allow it." Xehanort said, "I owe him that much."

I ignore them and kept pounding away at him, then grabbed him by the throat when he began to fall, and brought him right up to my face, "If you ever come near me or the people I love again, I _will _kill you."

Dad looked at me, his eyes wide in shock before I slamed him back to the ground, I looked at Xehanort who was as pale as a ghost. Yin Sid came out from his office with hair curlers in his beard. _How charming. _

"What in the Lords name of Apple Sauce is going on over here!?" Yin Sid asked, I looked around to see drops of my blood, and my father on the ground unconsious surrounded in his.

"Sorry for the mess." I barked, not really caring before I stormed out of the headmaster's office pulling my black hoodie over my head. All I wanted was to avoid the world.

* * *

_**Ari. **_

I watched as Yin Sid and Xehanort lift Vanitas' father out of the lobby, I noticed Xehanort was talking on the phone to the police in his other hand as he led him out. My mouth went dry, and my stomach went heavy. I adjusted my purple beanie on my head and bit down on my lower lip to keep from crying.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. They knew I caused this because they were here by the study tables when I stomed in. I looked up at Sora who looked down at me.

"You Okay, Ari?" He asked me gently.

I scoffed, he was asking _me? _

"No.." I said as tears started to blur my vision. "I caused all this, this is _my _fault."

"Ari..." Sora started but I cut him off.

"I-I need to go see if he's okay..."

And without thinking I ran out of the Headmaster's office.

(*)

The sky was a dark grey, thick rain cloud's were rolling it didn't stop me from looking for Vanitas. I wouldn't be suprised if he hated me,but he couldn't...he likes me right?

He even said so himself back at the campsite before he yanked my batheing suit off of me...

He said it to his own father...

_"If you ever come near me or the people I love again, I __will _kill you."

He could of meant that as all of us...but why did I care?

I shook my head and kept walking, but came to a complete hault once I spotted Vanitas sitting by himself on a hill. I felt my heart rate start to increase as I forced my legs to move.

"You see?" Vanitas asked me before I could sit down besides him, his honey gold eyes were focused on the grey sky above us. I inhaled sharply before I crouched down to my knees and fell on my bottom to sit next to him.

"Van...I'm s-"

"_Don't." _He warned me, his gaze not leaving the sky.

"No, you LISTEN! I caused all of this so hear me out!" I shouted,he took his gaze off the sky to look down at me. He looked suprised and a little amused from my outburst. I was too. I sighed before I adjusted my beanie.

"Look.." I continued in a softer tone. "I had...no right to get involved. It was a very foolish, and inmature thing for me to do...and I'm sorry, I guess that my anger took over me after I saw all your scars..." My voice broke into a soft whisper at my last scentence. I felt my cheeks flush when I felt Van's eyes on me.

"Ari..." He spoke, his voice smooth and patient. "Look at me."

I wiped a tear off of my cheek, but made it look like I was scratching it.

"Ari..." Vanitas repeated before I felt him lift my chin with his long and warm fingers, I felt my stomach scream and my heart pound into my ribs as we now stare at one another. _Was he going to kiss me again? _

"Tell me..." He spoke finally. "Why _did _you get involved, you hate me..._right?" _He smirked before letting his fingers drop from my chin but only to run them threw my hair.

His question caught me off gaurd.

I didn't know _what _to say.

"Hmm? I'm waiting for an answer, Ari..." Vanitas said as he moved his hand up to my face to cup it and rub it gently with his thumb, I _knew_ that I was blushing. My breath hitched in my throat as he bent down to press a tender kiss underneath my jawline. He dropped his hand once more before bringing his lips to my ear.

"_Do _you hate me, Ari?" He whispered, his warm breath tickled my ear and made me shudder. "Or are you afraid, and secretly in love with me?"

_His scent of Axe and the exposed flesh on his neck was so tempting...his muscles, his naughty smirk, his coal colored spikes, his honey-golden eyes, his pale skin...GAH! Ari stop! _

With all my strength, I pushed him away from me, but not hard only with enough force to move him. Vanitas watched me rose to my feet giving me a naughty smile.

"So, I'm_ right?"_

"Keep dreaming, your just lucky today because I'm in a good mood."


	12. November 3rd and 18th: The Games Pt1

**A/N;I Will make this quick because I'm sure you're all dieing to know what happens next!I just want to suggest reading a bit more on Ari's back story, be sure to R&R "The Story Of Arielle Black" THANKS! :) **

**REMINDER/Warning: there is some action/violence and there will be another OC character in this chapter for a very special friend! :) **

_**Smurf21agb;**__**sorry again about that mistake XD now I feel like a total idiot lol, and i'm so glad you're liking the story! I hope that you enjoy this chapter ;) **_

_**Ryoshimorino;**__**Thank you, its always a pleasure working with you! Speaking of work...don't work yourself to hard on the story like I am! ;)**_

_**xerzo 10tCN;**__**hmm...we'll see ;)**_

_**yamichaos27;**__**LOL I agree! XD **_

_**ninjaspartan1341;**__**hehehe yup, Ari is a bit complecated eh? **_

_**xbladeshooterx;**__**yup GO VAN! **_

_**getsuga TENSHOU15: **__**I could not agree more about van! And no worries you don't sound like a sadist! XD **_

_**thegirlwhoreviews:**__**Your name had me laughing so hard! And many thanks, glad you're enjoying it :) **_

_**GUEST:**__**I'm so glad you're enjoying it!And don't worry, we will :D**_

_**Aj-Kun:**__**Thanks for fallow/favoriting the story! :)**_

_**Giz98:**__**Thanks for fall/favoriting the story! :)**_

_**AJ;**__**No need to worry about that! They're will be plenty silly quotes! And for VanAri? (Vanitas and Ari) We'll have to just wait and see... ;)**_

* * *

_** November 13th;The Game's Pt 1**_

_**Ari**_

"AriTas...TasAri...AriVan...VanAri...YES! THATS IT! VANARI SHOULD BE IT, RIKU!"

_"What_ should be it, Yuffie?" I asked walking into the kitchen with Hiro tangled up in my arms, the scent of his changing powder and baby-bubble-bath soap still lingered around his body, his slightly spiky dark-brown hair was matted down still damp from his bath I just gave him.

Yuffie and Riku were at the kitchen prepareing lunch, they nearly jumped right out of their skin once they saw me glaring at them from the door way.

"Oh...Ari...hehehe...ho-you hungry? We're just about to make grill cheese sandwitches with tomato soup!" Yuffie replied, ignoring my question and that caused Riku to chuckle.

"Yeah, if she dosn't eat them _all." _

"Hey! Why don't _you _try carrying twin's around at nine months and tell me how you feel!?" Yuffie growled before cuffing his ear that caused him to laugh even harder.

"I doubt thats possible, love."

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she flipped the sandwitch over the pan.

_"Men..."_

"Speaking of _men, _were you trying to combind Van and I's name together as a pairing?" I felt my cheeks flare up of the thought of being togther with Vanitas.

"Of course they were!" Kairi said behind me as she entered the kitchen wearing a cute flowy sundress that was a pale pink with an even darker pink stash at her waist that tied into a bow from the back. "Why do you think Sora and I are 'Sokai' Roxas and Namine as 'Namiaxs' and those two as 'RiYuffie'?"

I growled.

"How _creative _but Van and I are NOT togther!"

"Not _yet..." _I heard Riku mutter under his breath, I whriled around to face him with Hiro still in my arms...He was so lucky that I was holding an infant right now or he would of been throttled! "Don't you _ever _shut up!?" I snarled as he smirked at me.

"Nope!"

I rolled my eyes before Kairi approched me with open arms, I got the messege and handed her over to Hiro who started cooing 'mama' over and over again which slowly started to decrease my anger, for Riku and Yuffie's sake...

"Oh look at you Munchie-Bear? All squeaky clean?" She cooed before kissing her baby boy all over on his cheeks causing him to squeal with laughter, I smiled. Hiro really was a cute baby. Kairi craddled Hiro in her arms and grinned up at me. "Thanks for batheing him Ari while I was doing Sora's laundry!"

"My pleassure, no trouble at all!" I responded as Kairi sat down in one of the chairs at the round kitchen table with Hiro still in her arms, his little hands were busy opening and closing the circular locket she usually wore around her neck.

"So...tell me why Sora can't do his own laundry?" I asked walking over to the kitchen to help myself to a warm cup of coffee adding as much sugar and cream as I pleased since I was first pick.

Kairi and Riku started to laugh.

"Well..." Riku started but cut himself short as he broke into a fit of laughter. I quirked an eyebrow at Yuffie who just gave me a shrug before returning back to her cooking, I looked back at Kairi now really curious.

"Well?"

"Well...lets just say that Sora likes to throw in as much soap as he can..." Kairi replied giggling that started Hiro up, Yuffie and I as well.

"Now he sounds like Roxas!" Yuffie added that made us laugh even harder.

"No, Yuf, I've only known Roxas for a short amount of time and Sora is WAY messier then Roxas! Maybe even Hiro...no offence, Kai." I said as I sat down next to the crimson haired princess before taking a sip out of my coffee.

"Don't worry!" Kairi replied with a giggle.

"NO! NO! NO! _NO! _VANITAS!? WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PAIRING YOUR RED BOXERS WITH YOUR BLACK!?"We heard Roxas shout from upstairs.

"WHO THE FUCK CARES WHAT I DO WITH MY BOXERS?" We heard Vanitas shout back.

"I _DO! _THAT IS COMPLETELY UNREASONABLE!" Roxas shot back.

"YOUR _EXISTENCE _IS UNREASONABLE!" Vanitas sneered, their voices and footsteps now getting closer to the kitchen, _great so much for a peaceful afternoon._

"Both of you calm down!" Sora said to both of them as they now entered the Kitchen.

"Shut it, Porcupine!" Van and Roxas snapped causing Sora to wince.

Poor Sora.

* * *

_**Sora**_

We were all just sitting down to lunch when someone knocked on the door.

"I got it." Riku said, and went to open it. A moment later, I heard him give a _whoop,_ and looked around the corner. There stood Hercules, giving Riku a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey!" I laughed, "Don't break him, he's gonna be a dad!" The others looked around me, and everyone, except Ari and  
Vanitas smiled. Hercules smiled and set Riku back down on the floor.

"Sora, it's good to see you!" He moved toward me with open arms.

_"Whoa_, there big guy," I laughed, "A handshake is more than enough from a demi-God."

"Sorry," he laughed, "How are all of you?"

"We're fine, thanks," Kairi smiled as she handed Hiro to Kairi to move in to give him a gentle hug, which scared me a little, "We were just having lunch, wanna join us?"

"Some coffee would be nice if you have any," Hercules said, "Other than that, I'm good."

"Who's this guy?" Vanitas asked, causing Hercules to do a double-take.

"You have a _twin?"_ He asked.

"No," both of us said in unison.

"He's my cousin," I explained, and then turned to Vanitas, "Van, this is Hercules, an old friend of the family."

"And one _hell_ of a hugger!" Riku groaned, bending over and rubbing his back.

"Sorry about that, Riku." He smiled, scratching the back of his head. Kairi then supplied him with his coffee, "Thanks."

"So what brings you here?" Namine asked.

"She's right," Yuffie said walking behind Riku's chair to wrap her arms around his neck gently. "It's not like you to leave Olympus."

"I actually came to invite you to this year's games," he smiled around his cup, "but with Riku and Roxas on the way to being dads, I don't know if you'll come now?"

"Hey," Riku said, "Yuffie would kick my ass if I didn't go!"

"Damn _right!"_ Yuffie said before kissing him on the cheek, causing all of us to laugh.

"And I don't mind Roxas going," Namine said, "So long as I go with him." Roxas leaned over and kissed her. "Always, babe."

_"Barf!"_ Vanitas gagged.

"Shut up," Ari told him.

"I'm serious guys," Hercules went on, "This time is different. You could get killed."

That got all our attention.

_ "Killed?"_ Vanitas asked, then grinned, "Count me in."

"What do you mean?" I asked Hercules, "Is it going to be that bad?"

"In the qualifying rounds, you'll have to fight a lesser titan." He said, sipping slowly, "And then the hard part starts."

"Keep going," Riku said, pouring himself a cup of coffee, "This is getting interesting."

"Alright," he smiled, "well, besides the titans, you face off against other fighters afterwards. Powerful ones, like Sephiroth."

"Damn!" Riku slammed his fist against the counter, "I'm in! I've wanted another shot at that asshole since he beat me the first time!"

Yuffie looked worried, "Baby, are you sure? He almost_ killed_ you last time."

"Damn right I'm sure!" He grinned, then went over to pat her on the head, "Don't worry, I'm stronger than I was two years ago."

"What else is there?" Ari asked.

"Well, Hades is willing to bring a killed person back to life during a fight, but only three times." Hercules said, "But after the third...well you get the point, right?"

"Sounds like my kinda fight!" Vanitas yelled, "I'm sold!"

"You're a maniac." Ari stated.

"Thank you," Vanitas grinned at her.

I laughed at that, and shook my head, "If any of us dies, then we'll catch hell from our girls, so we won't die."

"I hope you're right." Hercules said, "Cerberus alone is enough to give me trouble."

"He'll be fighting?" I gulped, remembering the giant three-headed dog.

"He counts as a lesser titan." Hercules said, "And for that matter, so do I."

"We get to fight you?" Roxas asked, "Cool, but make sure you was your hands around me!"

Hercules laughed, "Still a germ phobe, huh?"

"And _proud_ of it!" Roxas beamed.

"That makes one of you." Vanitas grinned.

_"Hey!"_

_"Achoo!"_ Vanitas fake sneezed and caused Roxas to fall out of his chair, "Gotcha!" The rest of us couldn't resist. Even Ari cracked up.

"So?" I asked, "When is the fight?"

"In one week." Hercules smiled, "And bring your A-game."

Suddenly Hiro shouted pointingat Hercules from his high chair "_HERCY!"_

And it was his turn to fall from his chair, landing to the hard ground with a loud THUD! But we knew that it took a lot for him to be injured so we didn't have to bother asking him if he was alright.

"Whoa! Who's baby is this!?" Hercules stuttered before getting back into his chair and looking at Vanitas. "Your cousins?"

"Yep!" Van replied before Kairi or I had the chance to speak up. Ari glared at Vanitas once he wrapped his arm around her shoulders."It took a lot of wonderful, orgasmic trys but I finally got her knocked up!"

We all laughed at Ari's facial expression which was simallier to Hades.

Suddenly Van winced before bending down to rub his shin.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Ari said sweetly before handing Hiro back over to me. "I've got _leg spasims!"_

"Its Sora and I's, Can't you tell?" Kairi asked quickly intrupting an argument about to happen.

Hercules looked at Hiro then at me, then repeated that pattern a few times before nodding his head.

"Yup, he's got the same silly grin as Sora."

_"Hey!"_

* * *

**(One Week later) **

**November 18th**

**Vanitas**

_Okay, I had to admit, this was freakin' awesome! The Olympus Coliseum was bigger than I'd imagined!_

"This is so sweet!" Ari sighed, "I'll make a killing with _that_ prize munny!"

"That is if you can beat me," I smirked, eyeing her up and down. She looked wicked cute in her new out fit. Something similar to Yuffie's except her vest was denim and buttoned up,with a pair of black short shorts and her hair in a side pony tail, with a dark purple and black stripped bandana around her head instead of the beanie she always wore.

She flipped me the bird, "Dream on, Vani. I am _so_ winning this!"

"Um, hello planet lovebirds!" Yuffie giggled, "You have to get past my husband first."

"And mine," Namine and Kairi said in unison.

The thought of Roxas fighting and not spraying anything with Lysol was interesting. But looking at him now, with Namine's and his luggage under his arms, yeah, _no strength there._

"Not a chance," I told them, "I hate to break it to you guys, but I've been holding back." I was grinning while I said that, but Sora  
turned around from the registration desk.

"Really? You think you can beat me when I'm going full throttle?" Sora asked.

"You tell him,babe!" Kairi routed him.

"BAD VAN BAD VAN!" Hiro giggled from Kairi's arms.

"That's right, little guy, I'm a bad a- "

"Vanitas, watchyour mouth around him!" Ari snapped, swatting my arm. I winced like it went nuts, exploding into a fit of laughter.

Ari narrowed her eyes at me from underneath her long side bangs.

I grinned,_ "Who_ needed who's help with him not so long ago?"

"We will _not_ discuss that,"she said, and marched herself up to the registration desk to sign her name.I took the advantage to check out her ass that was looking _fine._

Riku then came up to nudge me in the ribs, "You two seem to be doing better,huh?"

"What're you talking about?" I asked, "We were just talking."

"That's just it," Riku smiled widely, "It was a normal conversation! Yuffie must have given you some pretty good advice!"

"Advice on what?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing!" I snapped and went to sign in. Riku chuckled. I growled, hoping I got his pompous ass in the ring!

* * *

_**Roxas **_

"Breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...breathe out...you got this Roxy, you are the first in the ring, everything is clean...germ free...germ free!"I told myself softly, but I still coated my arms and hands with my vanilla scented germ ex and gingerbread moisturizer, I could hear everybody snickering from their seats across from the arena at me.

"You okay over there?"Came a gentle voice from ahead of me.

I dragged my gaze away from my hands that were covered in 'Germ-free' products to see a short female, around five feet, with long brown wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. I wouldn't lie if you asked me if she was cute, but I would _never _cheat on Namine!

She was dressed in a pair of jeans, with a white and blue striped top that had a leather strap around the junction of her neck and shoulders that had a pouch attatched to it with a few bows...and along with a pair of hi tops for shoes and a floar scarf wrapped around her neck. In her left hand she held a dark amber colored compound bow, _that explaned the pouch of arrows._

"U-Uh...yeah I'm good!"

I cleared my throat awkwardly before I summoned the Oblivion.

"Alright!" Phil's voice boomed loudly threw the speakers above us. "The first match goes to Roxas and Alisha!"

Alisha and I stepped forward to shake hands,_I trusted hers were clean..._she gave me a puzzled look before she dropped her hand from mine, instantly wipeing her hand on her jeans.

I blushed.

"Oh...sorry ehehehe...my hands are still slippery from my moisturizer!"

"BEGIN!" Phil shouted before Alisha had the chance to speak.

Faster then a rabbit, Alisha brought her right hand back to realase an arrow she has already instalued to her bow. I gulped and swung the Oblivion to my face to strike out her attack but my hand slipped from my lotion and dropped my weapon, leaving me with an arrow in my shoulders and me down on my knees crying like a baby.

"ROXAS! BABY ARE YOU OKAY!?" Namine called out to me as I started to weep loudly.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ROSES AND DRUNK FAIRIES I'M BLEEDING ALL OVER MY SHIRT!" I sobbed loudly before yanking the arrow out of my shoulder and to scream loudly from the impact.

"Sorry about that..." Alisha muttered holding a hand to help me up, I excepted it and slowly got up to my feet as Phil yelled

"THIS MATCH GOES TO ALISHA!"

I quickly bolted out of the arena and to were everyone was sitting fishing threw my bag furiously.

"WHERE IS IT WHERE IS IT!?" I yelled.

"Wheres what?" Riku asked.

"MY WIPES!"

"Oh opps..." Sora muttered with a nervous giggle, I looked up at him, my eyes bulging. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WIPES!?"

"Um..well...you see...Hiro had diarrhea..."

I felt my stomach turn once I glanced down at my shoulder.

"BATHROOOMMMMM!" I shouted before bolting out of the arena.

* * *

_**Sora**_

All of us made it through the qualifying rounds, but Vanitas was the last one to enter his match...and he was up  
against Hercules! "This is bad." I breathed out, "Herc's really  
strong!"

"Tell me about it," Riku groaned, "How come he couldn't luck out  
like us and get a Darkside?"

"I don't know," Roxas said, "But at least  
they cleaned the arena. Cerberus was slobbering all over the place!"

"For  
once," Riku said, wrinkling his nose in disgust, "I agree with you, ya neat  
freak!"

"Thanks," Roxas smiled, then scowled, "Hey!"

"You guys!"  
Ari snapped, "They're about to start!"

* * *

**Vanitas**

Man, did  
this guy ever skip a meal? The last time I'd seen Hercules, he was dressed  
normally, but now he was wearing some sort of Greek outfit with a skirt and  
laced sandals , and sort of glowing. And he was grinning from ear to  
ear.

"Looks like you got your wish," he smiled, "We get to fight after  
all!"

I grinned back, "Yeah, and I plan to win!"

"We'll  
see."

"Alright!" Phil shouted, "I want a good clean fight you two! First  
one out of the ring, loses consciousness, or gives in loses the  
match!"

"I'm ready here, Phil." Hercules said.

"Same here,  
whenever you're ready." I told the goat-man.

"Places!" I moved into a  
fighting stance, while Hercules just crossed his arms. "Begin!"

I darted  
in first. Then jumped up high into my rolling kick. From what I'd been told.  
This guy was more about his brute strength, and not to fast on his feet. He  
brought his hand up and caught my leg and threw me back. I rolled back to my  
feet.

"You don't use a keyblade?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I grinned  
back at him,

"Nope!" keeping low to the ground I ran at him again. He  
prepared to stop me again, but this time his face wasn't my target. I rolled  
forward and flipped onto my back, spinning like a break-dancer, and swept his  
legs right out from under him.

"What!" Hercules shouted in  
surprise.

"Aw, Herc!" Phil yelled, "That was a rookie mistake!" He had  
that right! leaving the legs unguarded like he'd done was a fatal mistake! Once  
I had him going the way I wanted, there was no stopping me!

I powered  
into him with all that I had, low kicks, spins, punches, anything that kept him  
moving.

"What the - Whoa!" Hercules shouted again as he fell backward.

"Ring out!" Rhil blared, "The winner is Vanitas Heart! he moves on to  
the main event!"

I smiled and flashed a victory "V" towards Ari. She  
stuck her tongue out at me.

"So who's in the next round?" I  
asked once everything had calmed down.

"Don't know yet," Sora said,  
"They're waiting until tomorrow to announce that. With all the fighting we did  
today, everyone's exhausted."

"I know the feeling," I sat down on the  
sofa, "Are there any ice-packs? My legs are pretty sore from fighting  
Hercules."

Riku laughed from the floor where he was rubbing Yuffie's  
feet, "I'll bet, I never knew you could move that fast!"

"Only when I  
want to," I said, sighing, but damn! My legs were really burning!

"Here," I heard Ari say, and I turned to find a blue pack in my face,  
nice... and cold! "That's the last one."

"Thanks," I said, laying it  
across the worst of the pain in my right leg, "How you do? I didn't get to see  
you fight."

"I did fine," she said flippantly, "I got lucky and ended up  
fighting a Shadow horde. About two hundred I think."

"Nice one, babe,"  
Yuffie grinned, "That's what I call girl-Oh! Riku that's the  
spot!"

"Right here?" Riku asked, pressing in on her foot again, and she  
moaned.

"Ugh," I sighed, "You guys are almost as bad as Sora and  
Kairi!"

"Hey!" Sora squeaked, "I'm not that bad!"

"Really?" I  
asked, "Then what about the handcuffs I found?" This caused Sora to  
blush.

"Handcuffs?" Ari blushed, "Good God!"

"What?" I asked her.  
"Surely you've heard of people doing stuff like that?"

"I- I mean can we  
change the subject?" She stammered, then she sat down beside me, making my  
stomach flutter a little, even after a battle she still smells sweeter then a  
flower!

"Tell me why I'm rubbing your feet again, Yuf? I mean I don't  
mind but I don't know how they can be so sore since you didn't fight with you  
being pregnant and all" Riku muttered causing Yuffie to laugh.

"Because  
I carried all our luggage to the room! Duh!"

Riku sputtered.

"All you carried was our pillows!"

"Watch your tounge! And did I  
tell you to stop rubbing?"

"Sorry dear..."Riku replied and obediently  
did what he was told, Sora laughed at his friend I couldn't resist a smirk  
either, it wasn't long till we got Hiro going.

"Let me see that leg."  
Ari said out of the blue shrugging off her shyness, i lifted my leg up for her  
wincing a bit  
It as i felt a sharp sting shoot up to my upper thigh as I kept  
the ice-pack in place.

Her hands glided over the shin, making me  
shudder.

"Sorry, it's a little tender." I said when she looked up, "I  
really wailed on him to get him out of the ring."

"I'll say you did," she  
said, being more gentle this time, she prodded at the bone. "There's a  
fracture!"

"Shit!" Riku snapped, leaving off his treatment of Yuffie.  
"Will he be able to fight?"

"Only if you've got a Hi-potion," Ari said,  
"And I didn't bring any!"

"I have some," Roxas said, smiling from the  
door, and holding our dinner. "I always come prepared."

I couldn't help  
smiling, "Roxy, I swear I'll never make fun of you again!"

"That's a lie  
if I ever heard one," Roxas grinned. He set the stack of pizza boxes on the  
coffee table, "I'll be right back."

"You weren't being serious about the  
jokes stopping were you?" Riku asked.

"Not really," I said, "But I would  
have made an effort."

"Hey," Sora said, "has anyone seen  
Kairi?"

"She doing a preg-test," Namine said, waddling in with Roxas  
behind her, his arms full of potions.

"Do I really need that many?" I  
asked, my gag reflexes kicking in. I hated the taste of those  
things!

"Suck it up," he grinned, "It takes a lot to cure a fractured  
bone," he tossed one of the larger jars to me, "Now, bottoms up!"

"Ugh,"  
I popped the lid off and chugged to green stuff down.

* * *

_**Kairi**_

Blue, blue, blue, please be blue! I prayed. I was almost getting  
desperate. It's been weeks since we started going at it again like this. And I  
had been feeling a little off, too.

I paced back and forth in the  
bathroom, waiting. Right now I was torn between going to our room and checking  
on Hiro while he slept, or staying her for the test result. I couldn't leave it  
for very long, or else it would turn blue anyway after giving the right answer.  
Dammit!

"Kairi?" Sora asked from the other side of the door, "You doing  
alright?"

"Fine," I said, "Just a little frustrated. This thing is taking  
too damned long!"

I heard his soft laughter, "That's the way it goes,  
right? Wanting a baby, it takes too long, but an unexpected baby, blue right  
there on the dot, huh?"

I smiled, leaning against the door, "Yeah, I  
guess." I made me more comfortable to know he was on the other side, probably  
with his back to the door like me, "Can I ask you something?"

"Always,  
Kai," he said.

"Would you do it all again?" I asked, "I mean what you and  
me went through?"

He was quiet for a minute before answering. I was  
worried now. But then I heard him again. "There's a few things I'd  
change."

"Like?" I prompted.

"Asking you dad for his permission to  
date you." He said, "That hurt you badly when you had that falling  
out."

"Yeah it did," I said, hugging myself, "What  
else?"

"Honestly?" He asked, "Mostly some of the stuff I did. Remember  
when we got in that fight?"

"How could I forget?" I asked. I could still  
feel the sting in my hand when I'd slapped him.

"If I'd been the father I  
was supposed to be, I wouldn't have laughed," he said, sighing, but I could hear  
the smile in his voice, "I would have helped get Hiro cleaned up, and then  
cleaned you up. Instead I acted like an idiot."

"Oh, Sora," I sighed,  
"You're my idiot."

"And I'll never regret that," he said, "How's it  
coming?"

I picked up the test. "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"It's blue!" I squealed.

* * *

**Sora**

"Aw man!" Riku groaned, "Why do  
I have to fight that weirdo!"

"It's only Leon," Roxas said, "He keeps  
himself clean."

"Not what I meant, Neat Freak." Riku growled, I saw  
Yuffie nod her head in agreement.

"I have no idea what I saw in him!"

"I agree!"

"Watch it!"

"Sorry,baby..."

"Who's  
Auron?" Vanitas asked eagerly, "Is he strong?"

"Damned strong." I said,  
"He helped me back in the Underworld."

"Cool!" Vanitas sighed, "I got a  
good one!"

"What about this Larxene girl?" Ari asked.

"She's a  
knife thrower," Riku said, "And an ex-Nobody like Roxas and Namine."

"Hey  
Riku," Vanitas said, "Check it out, the guy you fight if you beat Saix is that  
Sephiroth guy!"

"Good!" Riku said, "I can't wait!"

"I can!" Yuffie  
huffed, "I nearly lost you the last time!"

"Not this time, sweetheart,"  
Riku pecked her on the head, "Not this time."

"So who's up first?" Kairi  
asked, looking at the board, "Oh! It's you, Ari!"

I saw Vanitas shot a  
worries glance down at her.

"Great! Time to get my can of Whoop-Ass  
out!" Ari grinned.

Hiro giggled, "Whoop-whoop!"

"Ari," Kairi  
sighed.

"Ehehe, sorry!" She dashed toward the arena.

We all headed  
to the stands to watch the fight.

Vanitas was casting a nervous glance  
down in the ring. "Can she beat this girl?"

"Yeah," I told him, after  
we'd taken our seats, "She tops Larxene, hands down."

"Good," he  
grumbled.

"How's the leg?" I asked, trying to take his mind off the  
fight.

"Better, but that green shit I had to drink was awful!" He made a  
face, "How did you stand it!"

"We got used to it," Yuffie chimed in,  
"Besides, it doesn't work if you add any sweetener. Believe me, I've  
tried."

"Anyone want snacks?" Riku asked, "My treat."

"Grab me a  
cookie would ya?" I said.

"Nachos!" Yuffie cried.

"Sea salt ice  
cream!" Roxas shouted a little to loudly because Namine shot him a death glare.

Kairi giggled at that before looking at Riku. "Make that two! And with a  
pretzel!"

"Nothing, thanks." Vanitas growled, still watching the  
ring.

Kairi smiled at him, and hand Hiro over to me to put a hand on his  
shoulder, "She'll be fine, Van, just have a little faith."

"Faith's all I  
have," he muttered, then the fight began.

* * *

_**Ari**_

I gave  
the stands a quick look and noticed Van's eyes looking right at me. Was he  
worried, or just scoping out my skills? I shook that off, and stared at my  
opponent, who was cleaning her nails with one of her blades like she really  
didn't give a damn. Ugh, this girl looked like a blonde from Mars! What were  
those hair extensions supposed to be, rabbit ears?

She looked up at me,  
"Thinking of giving up?"

"Shut it, Barbie!"

"Begin!"

Finally! I lunged at her while summoning Beauty's Desire  
and whipping out a minnie sunken out from my back pocket, keeping my eyes on  
those knives of her's. True to Sora's word, she threw them straight, not even  
spinning the blade.  
One whistled right by my ear, and another scratched my  
shoulder. Damn that stung! Vanitas would never let me live it down if I got hit  
by one with full force. Larxene looked a little pissed that I hadn't gone down  
yet.

I grinned. She wasn't a closer range fighter. That meant one jab to  
the face and she was done!

"You bitch, go down already!" She hurled  
another knife, this one nearly finding its mark in my neck! I dodged to the  
right, feeling the blade skim right across my shoulder, and a gush of blood  
running down my front. Oh, this bitch was going down!

I jumped toward  
her, spinning in a kind of pirouette. She watched me in surprise, forgetting  
about her knives even as I landed in front of her. Then I spun around on my heel  
and rammed my knee right into her stomach, and set Miss Barbie flying. She  
tumbled end over end until she rolled right out of the ring.

"Ring out!"  
Phil yelled, "The winner is Ari!"

* * *

_**Vanitas**_

"Way to go, girl!" I  
shouted, drawing a more than a few stares from my friends. Knowing I couldn't  
defend myself on this one, I simply glared at them, "Got something to  
say?"

"Nope," Sora said, grinning, "but your match is  
next.

"Great," I can say hi to Ari on the way in." I stood up to leave.  
Behind me, Riku sighed, "Think he'll ever figure it out?"

"Nope," Yuffie  
said, "He's almost as bad as Sora."

"I have to say you're right on this  
one," Sora said.

Ugh, family!

Down in the ring, Ari was waiting  
for me, her arms crossed over her chest, and an icy cold glare on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her shoulder, "Does the wound  
hurt?"

"No," she said, "But you'd better not lose, Van. I want a  
rematch."

"Deal," I smiled, then scratched my cheek, "Um, I suppose a  
good luck kiss is out of it, right?"

"Not unless you go up against Riku,  
or Sora," she said, then brushed past me to join the rest. And I was suddenly  
wishing I was fighting Sora!

Right now I was wondering how I  
was going to play this. Should I go full force? Or Tire this guy out? Aron  
didn't look like the type of person to take lightly. He was dressed in a  
blood-red robe, and held a huge Katana over his shoulder. The scare on his face  
and his cold eyes made him more intimidating to me. I decided not to pull any  
punches.

"Hey, Phil, is armor allowed?" I called over.

"Sure is,"  
he yelled back, "But you better hurry up if you're gonna put it on!"

"No  
problem." I smiled. It's been too long since I've done this, but I should still  
be able to. I took a deep breath and willed my old armor to form around me. At  
my feet, shadows started forming and wrapping around my feet, working their way  
up. I looked up in the stands, searching out Ari. I found her sitting between  
Yuffie and Kairi, and holding little Hiro. Her face was a little shocked by what  
was happening to me, but I had warned her that I'd been holding back until  
now.

As the shadows reached my waist, the ones around my feet hardened  
and changed into the red and black armor of my former life, swirling around me  
until my face all that was left, and then my mask formed.

I lifted off  
the ground then, which surprised even me. I didn't know I could still do  
that!

Aron looked a little please, like this was going to be a better  
fight for him. "Do you use a weapon?" He asked.

"Not anymore," I told  
him, my voice lowered by the mask, "All I need are my fists."

"A good  
policy." He swung his sword and rested the tip on the ground, "I have respect  
for you already."

"Thanks," I smirked, getting into my  
stance.

"Ready!" Phil shouted, "Begin!"

Aron struck faster than  
I'd thought. He seemed to almost fly as he came at me, his sword aiming straight  
at my chest. I shot straight up to avoid the lethal blow. I was already charging  
up a Thundaga spell when he lept after me. Damn he's good! I smiled, my blood  
was really starting to pump!

Aron came level with me in the air and swung  
his sword just as I let loose my magic. His sword and the spell connected, and  
everything went black...

I snapped awake with a throbbing headache, and  
sat up clutching at my head, and noticed the helmet was  
missing!

"Vanitas," Phil shouted, "You back in service  
yet?"

"What're you talking about?" I yelled, "And why does my head  
hurt?"

I looked across the field and saw Aron was in a similar position,  
he sat winded, and slightly singed, with some of his hair in wild spikes like  
he'd just stuck a fork in an electrical socket...Oh!

"We killed each  
other?" I asked.

"So it would seem," Aron said, chuckling a bit like he'd  
enjoyed it, "You're quite good for someone so young."

"I'm older than I  
look," I was sure I had that crazy smile on my face people say I get when I'm  
about to snap, "Shall we pick up where we left off?"

"Gladly." Aron  
said.

"Alright, the fight continues!" Phil boomed, "Good luck  
boys!"

"Thanks," we both said. Then the fight was on  
again.

Sora

"He just got cut in half," Ari said shakily, "How the  
hell did that happen?"

"Must be Hades' work," Riku muttered, sounding  
just as shaken as she was, "Hercules did warn us."

"Yeah," I said,  
"That's one life for both of them. Two left."

"He'll win, right?" Ari  
asked, clutching Hiro to her chest. "He's too strong to lose like this isn't  
he?"

"Ari, take it easy," Kairi said soothingly, rubbing her shoulder,  
"Besides, you'll smother Hiro with you breasts!"

"Oh!" Ari squeaked,  
"Sorry, Muchie Bear!"

"Awie, Awie!" Hiro giggled.

"They're at it  
again!" Roxas yelled, "And look at Van! He's smiling that smile,  
Sora!"

"Oh, boy," I groaned, "The fur's really gonna fly  
now!"

"You don't think he'd - DUCK!" Riku yelled, and dove down just in  
time to avoid a blast of fire magic sent his way by Aron.

"Yikes! Maybe  
we should find better seats?" Yuffie said, to which Riku nodded vigorously from  
his hiding spot under the bleachers.

"I'm staying right here!" Ari  
snapped, then stood up, "Van, you'd _better not lose!"_

* * *

_**Vanitas**_

Ilaughed when I heard Ari yelling at me, "Here that? I'm not allowed to  
lose."

"You have good friends," Aron said, then lunged at me again,  
swiping his sword close to my chest again, "But that won't help you in  
here!"

"Right," I batted the sword away and stepped in close. My right  
palm came up under his chin and slammed into him. Aron's eyes rolled back into  
his head slightly, then gave me a look of rage as he kicked me away from him. I  
flew up and away from him just in case he tried anything fancy, that sword of  
his was powerful! I could almost wish I had that ridiculous X-blade  
again!

It was so time to end this!

I sent another Thundaga blast  
at him, this one more powerful than the last, but I wasn't aiming for him. The  
lightning blast hit the arena floor, sending up dust and debris in every  
direction. Aron jumped back, blinded by the dust in his eyes and I took the  
chance and hurled myself right at him. We collided and I wrapped my arms around  
him as tight as I could manage and shot back into the sky.

"What the hell  
are you doing!" Aron bellowed.

"Ending this fight!" I yelled back, then  
flipped us over and shot toward the ground. Aron squirmed in my grip, even  
managing to stab me a couple of times in the back, but he never found the right  
spot, and only caused flesh wounds. I started spinning as we hurtled toward the  
ground into a dizzying spiral that left my stomach somewhere back in the  
clouds.

Finally the ground loomed under us and I grabbed his arm and  
swung him around up and over my shoulder for a little added momentum, and he  
shot toward the ground at deadly speed.

Aron struck the arena and bounced  
up and out of the ring, his body broken.

"Ring out!" Phil yelled as Hades  
worked his magic on Aron, "The winner of round two is Vanitas Heart!"

I landed lightly and banished my armor, letting the air cool down my body. Jeez,  
if all the fighters here were like this Aron guy, then I was gonna be in for one  
hell of a few days!

"Vanitas," Aron said, coming up to me, using his  
sword as a sort of crutch, "that was well-fought, I'm honored to have fought  
with you." He extended his hand out to me. I smiled and gladly took  
it.

"Likewise," I said, "But I don't think I'd want to fight you again,  
once was enough!"

"Indeed," he smiled.

I turned and walked back to  
the hallway.

A few minutes later I found myself glomped by a few of my  
friends, one of them being a cute blonde ninja. "Who said you could die like  
that!" Ari yelled, "Who the hell am I suppose d use as punching bag if you're  
not around!"

"Calm down, Ari," I laughed, not sure how to deal with this  
little display.

"She's right," Kairi said, "I nearly had a heart attack  
when I saw you being put back together like that."

"Like what?" I  
asked.

"Blue flames were pulling you back together," Riku said, and  
shivered, "Super creepy, man!"

"I'm just glad I'm still around," I  
muttered, then wrapped my arms around Ari, "No worries, I won't die  
again."

"Thanks," she muttered, sounding a little embarrassed.

"So  
who's next?" I asked.

"I am," Riku smirked, "Leon is so dead when I get  
through with him!"

"Forget that for now," Sora smiled, "When did you  
learn to use shadows like that?"

"It's something I kept after I was  
reborn," I said, "I was honestly surprised when I started flying!"

"That  
was so cool!" Yuffie cooed, "You guys are in for a run for your  
munny!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," we all said in unison, even  
Roxas.

"Riku Smith, get your ass down here!" Phil boomed over the  
loudspeaker. I winced, "Does he do that a lot?"

"Only when you keep him  
waiting." Riku smirked, rubbing his ears, and gave Yuffie a peck on the cheek,  
"Wish me luck, Honey."

"You don't need it," she said, batting her eyes at  
him, "Just kick that jerk's ass for me?"

"Will do," he said, and hopped  
over the guard rail.

* * *

_**Riku**_

Well, this was anti-climatic. Me  
fighting this bozo again. Leon smirked at me from across the arena, his gunblade  
resting on his shoulder. "How's Yuffie?"

"My wife," I snarled, making him  
flinch at the word, "Is none of your business."

"So, you married her?" He  
went on, "How often does she whine and complain?"

"Start the fucking  
match, Phil!" I bellowed, "I want to kill this asshole!"

"With pleasure,"  
Phil said, having heard Leon's words, "Be-Gin!"

"Yah!" I lept at him  
summoning both of my keyblades at the same time, barely giving him enough time  
to raise his to defend himself.

"What the fu - " I kicked him in the  
ribs, and sent him rolling backwards. I didn't give him a chance to move, and  
pointed my Way to the Dawn at him, "Thundaga!"

"AH!" Leon screamed as the  
electricity raced all over his body. His gunblade clattered to the ground, and  
he was brought to his knees.

"Worthless," I growled, stalking toward him.  
Then I grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up, looking him straight in the  
eye, "Say one more word about Yuffie and there won't be enough of you left to  
stuff in a body bag." I drew back and rammed my skull against his, sure that the  
crack could be heard at least a world away. Leon crumpled to the  
ground.

"Knock out!" Phil laughed, "Riku Smith advances to the next  
round!"

I grinned and waved at Yuffie in the stands. She was smiling ear  
to ear and waving back. Yeah, Leon really didn't deserve someone like her...and  
at times I didn't think I did either, but man am I lucky to have  
her!

"Riku," a cold voice said from behind me. I smiled as I recognized  
the voice. Sephiroth stood there looking at Leon's half charred body, "That was  
a little acessive, don't you think?"

"Nope," I shrugged, "he was  
bad-mouthing my wife. Any man worth his weight would have done the  
same."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right." He nodded, "You've grown stronger.  
I look forward to our match tomorrow."

"So do I, and it will be different  
this time," I told him.

"We shall see," he smiled coldly, "You will feel  
my blade this time and not the back..."

* * *

**A/N:Well there goes the first part of the games! RyoshiMorino wrote most of this chap so please thank him! :) I'm off to my grandmas for some chinese food! And it looks like all of SOKai's hard work (Wink wink) payed off! Please review! :D **


	13. November 14th: The Games pt2

**A/N:Thanks to everyone fallow/favorite/Review/reading the story! Please keep it up and check out 'The story of Arielle Black' it is about Ari! :D **

**Shout outs: **

_**RyoshiMorino:**__**Ehehe sorry! And don't be prasing me you wrote most of this chapter! I should be on my knees thanking you! :D **_

_**Getsuga TENSHOU15:**__**Hehehe he really is because...SORA'S HIS DADDY! XD **_

_**Yamichaos27:**__**Yeah, I know it was a simple typo. Everyone makes them, and it was suppose to be Kairi handing Hiro over to Ari. :) **_

_**XerzolotCN:**__**LOL it does, and you'll see :) **_

_**Aj-Kun: **__**Guess we'll have to wait and see! :)**_

_**Chocolatelilac101:**__**For the last time cousin there will be NO VanAri lemon! **_

_**Roxas'nobody13000:**__**Thanks! :) **_

_**AJ:**__**Hahaha thanks, glad you like my silly quotes! XD**_

_**Awesome Twinkies:**__**Yeah it does! And thanks, glad you liked it! :P **_

_**G:**__**I'm not going to be mad because you have not been reviewing, relax :) and no, Sora did not wear protection because he and Kairi WANTED another baby. Did you skip some chapters in the story? You seem to be a little lost...**_

_**Guest: **__**Don't know who you are but thanks! :)If you could put your name or nickname when you review so I can rember you instead of 'Guest' that would be great! :D **_

_**ninjamedina18:**__**Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :D **_

_**E-Rich:**__**Oh Sorry, Ryoshi and I have already finished up with the games...sorry :/ **_

_**Theguywhoreviews:**__**I'm so happy to hear that but they're not that good LOL, and good please review their stories also because they really are hard workers :D **_

_**Smurf21agb: **__**I know you didn't review the last chapter but you told me you read it so I am still giving ya a shout out! Hope ya had fun camping! Love ya! :D **_

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

_**November 14th: The Games Pt2**_

**_Vanitas_**

I woke up this morning feeling great and ready to take on Hercules again...but all of that changed when I saw who my next opponent would be. I was afraid of very few things, but this guy had enough power to spook even Xehanort back in the day! _"Why?_ Why him?"

"Why who?" I heard Sora asked from behind me. Then I head him sigh, "Oh."

"This is good," I said, even though I was starting to shake, I felt an inhanced euphoria coarsing through me. If anyone here could push me to my limits, he would be the one! "I am so going to win!"

"But, Van," Sora sighed, "This guy is bad news! Isn't he the one that - "

"Sora," I smiled over my shoulder at him, "You know me better than that. I don't want revenge. I want to see how much stronger I am from back then!"

"Yeah, but you know he's going to try and slaughter you?" Sora asked.

"Damned right, so I can't hold anything back!" I grinned.

"Ari's not going to like this," my cousin sighed, and I turned back to him looking at him bewildered, "What? You know she's going to be scared out of her mind!"

"I don't know about that, Spiky," I said, "Sure, we get along..._sotmimes..." _I paused so that Sora and I could laugh for a brief moment. "...but I think we'll be staying as friends."

"Don't bet on it, you should have _seen_ the look on her face when you got sliced yesterday!" He shook his head in wonder, "I'm surprised she didn't climb over the railing to get to you!"

I felf my cheeks going red at Sora's remark.

"Well - "

_"And_ then she was the first one that grabbed you right after the fight," he grinned at the memory, "Face it, Van, whether either of you know it, you're in love with each other!"

"I - " I tried to argue, but I really couldn't. Sure I was attracted to Ari, but I'd thought it was physical at first. Then I'd really gotten to know her. A real first for me.

I sighed in defeat,

"I think you're right."

"Right about what?" And I nearly jumped clear out of my skin at the sound of Ari's voice right behind me.

_"Wah!_ Ari you scared the crap outta me!"

Today Ari was dressed in a black tank-top that was open and tied in ribbons in the back, exposing her back, she wore a pair of dark denim short-shorts and her usual beanie, her hair was also down.

She giggled, "Sorry! What were you guys talking about? You're next match?"

"Actually, yeah, we were," Sora said innocently, and I silently thanked him. "Van's got a real tough one this morning."

"Really?" She looked up at me, "You gonna be okay, Perv?"

"Hey, I haven't done anything perverted lately," I growled at her, finding my cheeks a little warm at the thought. _Jeez this girl drove me nuts_! "Besides, I kinda got tired of that when you threw that plunger at my head."

"You had that coming," she poked me in the chest, "That was_ no_ way to wake a girl up!"

"Yuffie'd already tried the conventional methods," I sniffed, "So I thought I'd try the unconventional."

_"Uh-huh_, and touching my ass had nothing to do with it?"Ari replied, looking up at me with an attitude, _geeze she really had no clue how sassy she can be._

Sora was snickering away behind me as she said that, _ugh_, _like he's never done that before?_

"Maybe just a _little_," I smirked, "I could hardly resist your natural charms."

"Ha!" She threw up her hands and walked toward the stands, "Just don't lose before our match, Pervy Boy, I wanna pay you back for that _big time!"_

"I'm looking forward to it!" I called after her, smiling like a looney.

"Oh, yeah, you're in _love!"_ Sora hissed, and I looked back to see him doubled over with tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to hear that from you," I growled, "Just how long did it take for you and Kairi to get together?"

"That's _different,"_ he snapped now serious, "I was trying to save the worlds!"

"Excuses, excuses," I yawned and headed for the ring, "Grab me a bag of popcorn for after my match, will ya?"

"If you live!" Sora yelled.

Gee, there's a confidence booster. But then again, Terra was one hell of a fighter.

* * *

**_Sora_ **

"Enlighten me," Riku said, "Why are we sitting this close, when we both know that Vanitas is gonna go bonkers when he gets in the ring? And why the hell doesn't Ari know who he's fighting!"

"Shut up," I hissed at him, "He doesn't want her to worry!"

"She should!" Riku hissed back, "This is one of the guys that helped kill him with out batting an eye the first time around! Face it man, he's going to be toast!"

"Look, he thinks he can handle it!" I said, "And he really wants to know it he's stronger than he was back then."

"I get that, but seriously this key is a keymaster!" Riku hissed a little too loud.

"What are you guys talking about now?" Ari asked from in front of us.

"Nothing!" Both Riku and I snapped.

"Weirdos," Ari shivered, "You even talk the same."

"Do not!" We said again.

Ari burst out laughing.

"Hey! Its true! Because...Uh...well...Because!" I sputtered, not really wanting to admit that my voice was higher then King Mickeys four years ago.

"If anything, Sora sounds like King Mickey." Riku explained to Ari, as if he were just reading my thoughts, _that jerk. _

Ari looked suprised.

"DID NOT!" I shouted, my voice squeaked up twenty volumes causing everyone, even _Kairi_ to laugh!

"Guess nothing's changed..." Riku said shaking his head before wiping a tear from his eye. I glared at him coldy which caused him to laugh even more.

"Yeah...uh-uh laugh it up, just don't have a heart attack there _Grandpa!"_

Riku stopped and looked at me with a blank expression.

"Yeah, thats right! At least nobody mistakens me for an old man!"

Riku's eye twitched, I grinned.

_Good comeback Sora, you're really awesome you know that? pfftt of course ya do! _

"Hey! Everyone, here come's Vanitas!" Yuffie cried as she elbowed Ari in the ribs that didn't look too gentle but it didn't seem to bother Ari since she didn't even flinch, instead she leaned forwards in her seat with her bright blue eyes locked on the arena.

"Anyone know who he's fighting?" Ari asked, her eyes not once leaving the arena.

"Uh," Riku gulped, growing pale.

Yuffie whirled around to narrow her eyes at him.

_"Riku?"_

"I have no idea!" Riku shouted his voice now getting higher as he hid behind me, "Ask Sora!"

My eyes popped.

_"What?_ You suck Riku!"

"Tell me that when you get pinned to the wall with Kunai!"

"You may find that happening again if you don't tell me! Sora, that includes you!" Yuffie hissed causing Riku and I to both shriek like three year old girls in a horror movie, _or Roxas when he forgot to style his hair _and cling to one another.

_God we were wimps._

* * *

_**Vanitas**_

Looking over at my friends, I couldn't help laughing, because Yuffie was blustering away at Sora and Riku, while threatening them with her knives. Now there's a girl I'd never make mad! Ari was only half-watching them. her attention was mainly focused on the ring. She looked like she was biting her lip, as if she was nervous.

I really couldn't blame her. I was nervous as hell! Even if I was a bit excited about this match.

I summoned my armor again, waiting for my opponent.

I didn't have to wait long, though. Terra stepped out of the hall on the other side of the stadium, looking stoic as usual. I remember when he used to smile just as much as Sora does. Not anymore. Xehanort had taken that from him a long time ago.

His _Ends of the Earth_ gleamed with power. Damn, now I wanted one. I grinned, "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough, Mask Boy," Terra growled out, "I'm going to enjoy sending to back through the Doors again!"

"We'll see," I smiled, hefting my arms, "I've gotten stronger as a human. I don't need a keyblade to fight."

"We'll see about that," he snarled and held his blade above his head, which glowed with golden light, swirling around his body, and encasing him in armor. He was completely cut off from the outside. I could only imagine what breathing inside that thing must be like, let along moving!

"Begin!" Phil boomed.

Terra moved quicker than I'd thought possible in his armor, his keyblade spinning like a drill toward me. I lept away just as he flew past me, and the blade tore through my side.

"Shit," I kicked him in the stomach, sending him rolling away from me. I rolled the opposite direction, and landed heavily on my feet, clutching my wound. This wasn't good, I could feel a lot of blood. I had to do this quick if I wanted to win and keep my promise to Ari not to die again!

"Thundaga!" I roared, sending a huge ball of lightening at him. He batted it away like it was nothing, sending it crashing onto the floor, forming a crater as it exploded.

"Is that the best you can do?" Terra asked, his voice sounding like Darth Vader through his helmet.

"Not hardly!" I flung myself at him, keeping myself low. He did what I expected, and thought I was going for his legs. He raised his keyblade, ready to impale me when I was close enough.

Then at the last possible moment, I flung myself up, swinging my left leg around toward him. CLANG!

_"Gah!"_ Terra staggered back holding his head, and bracing himself with his blade. His ears had to be ringing after that! "You little bastard!" Or not! He swung at me again, nearly getting me as tried to move fast. This was turning from bad to worse, one swipe and I was dead! But Terra was angry now, and leaving himself wide open.

He slashed at me again, and I darted in, spinning around with a reversed elbow to the ribs. Terra roared, even through his armor he felt that! He staggered, and I took the opportunity to and crashed in on his right knee. He roared again, this time swing back behind him, and caught me. The blade's teeth dug through my armor, raking my stomach as I was thrown back.

* * *

_**Ari**_

_"What the hell!"_ I yelled, "He's getting stomped!"

"No kidding!" Yuffie groaned, "Terra's on the warpath!"

I snapped her a look, _"Terra?_ Wait, you mean the same Terra that killed him last time?"

"_Uh..."_ Yuffie bit her lip, "Maybe?"

_"Yuffie!"_ Kairi snapped, "You didn't tell her?"

_WHAT!? EVERYONE KNEW ABOUT THIS EXCEPT ME!? _

"Vanitas didn't want her to worry!" Yuffie cried.

"Well, _I'm_ worried now!" Kairi snapped, looking back toward the ring, "He's bleeding out!"

Sora, Riku, and Roxas just watched in silence as the beatings continued.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" I asked Sora, "He's you're cousin, so _do_ something!"

"I wish I could," he said, not taking his eyes off the battle, and wincing as he saw Vanitas get smashed against the ring by Terra. I wasn't sure if I should turn to look for myself, the day when Hallow Bastion got invaded by Heartless I saw a lot of stuff_...but for Van it may be diffrent...I'm just not sure in what way..._

"But I'm not the one he wants encouragement from." Sora continued slowly before flinching once more, it made my eyes widen. _Was Terra REALLY that strong? _

"_Gah,_ that's gotta hurt!" Riku winced, "Someone cover Hiro's eyes!"

I felt my heart do a painful twist before I nearly forced my eyes back onto the arena, and I really wish that I didn't... There was Vanitas, dangling from the end of Terra's keyblade...with his keyblade right threw his stomach! I couldn't help gasping, this had to be the most violent battle in the history of violent battles!

"Dammit, I've _got_ to stop this!" I cried out, absently shooting out of my seat but Yuffie got a hold of my arm to stop me.

"Ari! Wait, Terra is extreamly dangerous! Escpecially when in battle! You can't go out there, he might kill you too!" Yuffie exclaimed as she gripped my arm tighte causing me to flinch. I could feel her fingernails digging into my skin. It didn't hurt much but it wasn't exactly a pleasent feeling...

I look down to see her worried expression, everyone else's gaze was on the battle, except for Hiro who was drinking loudly from his bottle and kicking his little feet.

"I have to Yuffie..." I said in a horse whisper as I tugged my arm out from her grip. "I've lost so many that I loved...and I won't let it happen again..."

"Ari, _wait!"_ Yuffie called after me as I started to jog down the hallway that swiftly turned into a sprint.

* * *

**_Vanitas_ **

"Feels good," I spat at Terra, _"Doesn't it?"_

"You have no idea," he twisted the blade painfully in my gut, and fought back another scream. "You and that master of your's made me suffer like no other, you worthless copy!" He swung me around, ripping me from the blade.

I landed, and then I did scream. The hole through my stomach was almost too much for me to bear!

"I-I am not a-a copy!" I growled, "I am _me!"_

"That's a load of bullshit!" Terra laughed, "You were created by Xehanort from the darkness that Ventus had in his heart. Without him, you would have never existed!"

"Yeah, but things are different now!" I yelled, calling on a Thundaga spell, "I'm nobody's puppet!" I hurled the bolt at him with such force that he couldn't block it in time, and the bold smashed into his armored head. He fell backward, smoke rising from where his head used to be.

"Thank God," I sighed and fell back while Hades's flames started their work on us. This was one time I'd died during this match. Dammit! If he kept this up, I'd really die!

"Vanitas!"

I sprang up at the sound of her voice, finding Ari standing right behind me beside the ring. "Ari, what are - ?"

"Never mind!" She snapped, "You've _got to_ forfeit!"

"Say what?!" I was totally shocked, "What about our match?"

"_Who cares!?_ I don't want to see you get hurt by this guy anymore!" She yelled.

I growled, "I'm not that weak, Ari, and I'll show you!" The flames finished up with me and I got to my feet.

"You don't need to prove yourself, dammit!" Ari yelled angrily, "Just don't get hurt anymore! I'm _SERIOUS!"_

I looked back at her and smiled, "That's a promise I can try to keep." I noticed that Terra was starting to get up. "Hey, Ari?"

"Yeah?"

"If I win," I grinned back at her, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ari looked stunned, then turned bright red. "You idiot!Get your ass out of that ring before I drag you out! This is no time for your _stupid jokes!"_

"Who's joking?" I asked.

"Vanitas, would you just _listen!?" _

Her voice was as sharp as glass but her eyes were glassy as if she were about to cry, _Holy shit Sora was right..._

"You son of a - " Terra growled, but I cut him off,

"Ah, ah, ah, there's a lady present, Terra, no foul language, or I'll wash your mouth out with soap!"

"Why you!" He lunged at me, crashing his Ends of the Earth into the ring floor as I hopped out of the way, feeling lighter than I'd ever felt in my entire life!

"You missed!" I taunted, flying over him. He reached out and grabbed my leg, hurling me back down. The air left my lungs as I hit the ground, stunned. Terra stood over me, his helmet charred, and so badly damaged from my attack that I could see his right eye glaring down at me as he prepared to strike. I raised my hand to try and block the blade.

_CLANG!_

"_What!"_ Terra gasped.

_"What?"_ I heard Ari breathe.

My eyes had widened by now. In my hand was a pitch-black keyblade.

_Wowza._

* * *

_**Sora** _

Did that just _happen_? My cousin is a keyblade wielder?

"Fucking awesome!"

"Alright!" Riku crowed, "Kick his ass, Vanitas!"

"Will you two calm down!" Kairi yelled, holding our squirming son, "You're upsetting Hiro!"

"VAN VAN VAN!" Hiro squealed.

"I don't think so," Yuffie giggled, trying to soothe her, "But can you blame them? Look at Van! He's completely floored! And Ari looks like she just swallowed her kunai!"

"I feel like I'm going to be sick!" Namine whined, " I shouldn't have had those pretzels!"

"I told you so," Roxas grinned.

"Oh _Shut up_ goldie-locks!" Namine barked causing Roxas' eyes to widen.

"M-My hair's not gold..."

"It actually kind of is..." Kairi muttered trying to keep Hiro still as he started to kick and move his arms wildly in her lap.

"Oh well...I'll go get you some ginger ale from the concession stand, guys, keep me informed or I'll get the Lysol out!"

"Do that and you will wake up with with my Keyblade up your ass!" Riku snarled causing Roxas to gasp.

"How could you _say _such a thing!? You do realize that your Keyblade is contaminated with blood and guts from creatures and all sorts!?"

"JUST GET YOUR FUCKING SODA BEFORE I DO IT RIGHT NOW!" Riku yelled shoving Roxas out of his way, Roxas stumbled but quickly mantained his balance.

"I'm alright! I'm alright!" He called before he walked over to the concession stand, I rolled my eyes. Somtimes I do wonder why he was my nobody we're complete opposites...

"Why does Ari look like a tomato, anyway?" Kairi asked.

I grinned at her.

"The same reason why I always looked that way when ever I saw you in a bikini." I replied gently taking a handful of her soft red hair and let it slip threw my fingers.

Kairi giggled.

"Oh Sora..."

* * *

_**Vanitas**_

"My own keyblade," I sighed, "An Oblivion!"

"It won't change anything!" Terra roared, breaking off the strike again. I rolled just as he swung and took to the air again, well our of his reach. "Get back here you coward!"

"Coward?" I muttered, looping over backward, "I'll show you who's coward!" I swung my new weapon, crashing down onto his, the impact setting my teeth on edge. i rolled away and struck at his side before he could recover from the shock, and slammed him across the ring. I smiled. The blade felt strange, yet so familiar in my hands, like an old friend coming back home.

"This isn't the X-blade, but it's more than enough to beat you!" I yelled, barreling toward Terra once more. Terra stagger up and thrust his keyblade at me. "Firaga!"

The fire ball he released was massive, far too big for me to avoid. "Teleport!" Everything went black for a moment, and then I found myself behind Terra. I raised my Oblivion to strike.

"Quake!" Terra roared, slamming his blade tip into the ground. The ensuing shock wave forced me off the ground again as his magic did its work all around. Even the people in the stands were feeling it. Poor Ari got the full effects and was knocked to the ground.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" I flew at him again. This time Terra waited for me, his blade ready. "Firaga!" The tip of my blade flared to life as the flames danced around me and i flew toward Terra like a comet.

"You maniac!" Ari screamed, "That's suicide!"

_Maybe_, I thought, _but it's the only way to keep this jackass down_! I spiraled down at my one time enemy , the flames licking at my skin through my armor, and finally, we collided.

* * *

_**Ari** _

I ducked down as the explosion of magic spread. Van's flames were now a fiery inferno. I couldn't believe how reckless he was! And the idiot had just asked me out! I think...Gah! I was I supposed to tell when he's always joking around!

Suddenly something flew over my head, and a body, burned beyond recognition landed heavily in front of me. The bits of golden armor gave him away just before the blue flames started healing him.

"Phil, Terra's out of the ring!" I yelled over to the goat-man. My heart was now pounding with all its might and my lungs ached for air, I realized that I was panting..._was I really this worried for Vanitas? Duh...even a cheerleader could figure that one out... _

"Thanks, Ari!" He yelled, "Ring out! The winner of this round is Vanitas Heart! Fire teams, get'cher behinds in gear! Get these flames out!"

"Vanitas!" I crawled into the ring, nearly tripping over my own feet before I immediately saw a ball of blue flames lying on the ground. They died off, and Vanitas sat there, looking winded, singed, but alive, and he waved at me weakly, with his usual cocky grin, except it wasn't as big.

"Hey there."

"Hey _yourself!"_ I lunged forward, ignoring the pain in my chest as I tackled him into a big hug, somehow my legs were wrapped around his waist and my face was burried in his chest, I could feel his muscular built around me and his rapid heart bear as he hugged me back.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" I shouted in his chest not carring that I was crying loudly. "You _hear _me? You freaking idiot! I swear I will kill you if you get killed again!"

Vanitas laughed weekily as I felt him pull me closer to him.

"Ari, you're making no sense..." He wheezed.

"Shut up...just shut up..." I whispered before I started to sob in his chest, I wasn't sure if they were angry tears from him not listening to me, or happy tears because he was alive. Maybe both.

* * *

_**Vanitas** _

Five minutes after the fight was over, Sora and Riku arrived and carried me to the infirmary. Ugh, why couldn't Hades heal all our injuries? Then again, being Lord of the Dead, I guess I should be happy that he agreed to give us extra lives...okay, now I felt like a video game character.

"That was one hell of a fight, Van." Riku smirked, "We thought you were done when he stabbed you."

"Join the club," I growled, wincing as Ari and Kairi wrapped me in bandages, "Where the hell is Roxas with his damned potions?"

"He's still with Namine," Sora snickered, "She was getting sick while the fight was going on, and smelling burned flesh didn't help in the long run."

"It's not the baby is it?" I asked in concern, "She's pretty close to her due date."

"Nah," Yuffie said, "The fight just upset her stomach a little. I was feeling the same way for a bit until I saw that new keyblade of yours!"

"Totally sweet!" Riku smirked, "I didn't know you had it in ya!"

"Me neither," I smiled happily, that is until Ari tightened a bandage on me too tightly, "Ouch! Ari, come on, be gentle!"

She glared at me, "What I ought to do is tie you up and make you skip the rest of the tournament! You scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry," I growled, "I just didn't want to lose."

"You died _twice!"_ She snapped, "I thought you were done for!"

"Go easy on him, Ari." Sora said gently, "He did make a promise not to lose until your fight. And I know Van never breaks a promise."

"I'd prefer a broken promise over a dead bo - " She snapped her mouth shut and I saw her eyes widen. Kairi smirked at her, "Ari, were just about to say _boyfriend?"_

"That's it, everyone _out!"_ I roared, then looked over at my nephew, "And someone unwrap Hiro!"

"_Mama!"_ Hiro squeaked from behind all the bandages he'd unrolled, looking like a tiny little mummy.

"Oh, Hiro!" Kairi laughed, "Someone get a camera!"

She walked over to him and picked him up. "Munchie Bear's a Munchie Mummy!"

Sora and Riku laughed.

"Now I really can't wait to be a mom!" Yuffie gushed, rummaging around in her purse for a her camera, "Riku, where did I leave the camera?"

"I think we left it in the room." He snickered, "Come on, let's go get it!"

"Right behind you," Sora said, then glanced back at me, "Good luck, Van."

"Thanks," I said as Kairi and Yuffie followed him. Ari got up to do the same, but I took hold of her hand,

"I didn't mean you, Ari."

"Van,_don't."_ She hissed, looking over her shoulder to glare down at me.

"I'm in no condition to pull any pranks," I said truthfully, and if were honest, I wasn't in the mood for fun and games, I just wanted Ari, I wanted Ari to be mine. "So please just sit with me for a while, and hear me out!"

Ari looked like she might just pull away and leave, but then she sighed and sank back down on to my bed.

"Okay, I'll listen."

"Thanks," I smiled, "First of all, I wanna apologize."

"For what?" She asked bluntly, "You won."

"Not that, Ari, for _everything!"_ I snapped, "I was a real jerk and total pervert to you when we first met, and then I had keep making it worse."

"I got you back for most of it," she pointed out, smiling, "And there were some good times in it."

"Like what?" I asked.

"The beach," she said without missing a beat.

"I stole your swimsuit!" I laughed.

"But you left it on the beach for me," she said, "Instead of letting me streak back to my tent, while you would probably have been watching or taking pictures from somewhere."

I smiled at her, "I admit it. But you looked too cold for that."

"And then you protected me from your dad." She said.

"After I stole a kiss from you," I pointed out.

"I-I kissed you back, remember? And I slapped you after that." Ari blushed a bright red.

I couldn't help laughing out loud with that one, "You _always_ seemed get back at me somehow!"

She grinned and pointed a finger at me.

"And don't you _forget_ _it!"_

We kept laughing for a few minutes, and I just couldn't help thinking that she had the prettiest laugh. It was loud and wild, but there was somthing about it that I just loved.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked, still chortling, "It can't have been just to say sorry for being a prick?"

"Prick, huh?" I smirked, "I guess I had that coming."

"You did," she giggled.

"I'm wondering if you'll give me an answer now." I said, looking up at her.

"A-Answer to what?" She stuttered now looking really nervous, I even saw her shoulders tense.

"You _know_ what, Ari," I crossed my arms, "Now stop stalling."

"Van I - "

"I promise, I won't be the horny little devil I've been in the past, or the dick I've been from the start, so please, Ari." I said, reaching for her hand, and clasping it in mine I could feel it shaking in mine, "I can't see myself with anyone, it's just you."

Ari looked like she was about to cry, even with the blush on her cheeks, "i don't get it, Vanitas. What's so special about me?"

"Everything," I said, "And before you start pointing out all one hundred things bad about you, I can think of a hundred and one good things about you, so don't even try it!"

"But I - "

"Ari, _I love you_!" I growled out, and her eyes widened, "I've never felt this way before. It's strange, and scary, but I like it! So please say yes!"

"That's not _fair!"_ Ari snapped, "You're barely letting me get a word in!"

"Well?" I laughed, "I'm waiting."

Ari sighed, "I don't want sex before marriage."

"Yeah, Yuffie told me," I said, smiling at the glare she gave me, "She only told me because she thinks I can make you happy, Ari, so don't be mad at her, please?"

"Ugh, you saying 'please' is just so weird!" She shuddered, then looked me straight in the eyes, "So you're telling me that you'd swear off sex until our wedding night? Provided we lasted that long?"

"That's what I'm saying, and promising," I said, nodding, "I don't want anything coming between us, let alone a stupid argument over sex."

"So you say," she said, "but what about faithfulness?"

"I haven't even looked at another girl since I met you, Ari, so don't worry about that."

"But I'm not all that pretty." She blushed, which made me laugh.

"Ari, the first time I saw you, I thought you were a freaking angel!"

That made her scoff.

"Vanitas, don't be silly!"

"I'm telling the truth!" I sat up, wincing from my burns. Ari's hands landed on my shoulders to push me back down.

"Lie still! You're still hurt!" She snapped.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face, "But _I_ want to hold you."

She blushed at that. I reached for her, "So either lie beside me, or let me sit up." She didn't move, so I made my point and started to sit up again, I twisted my face and howled causing Ari to widen her eyes. "Ooooohhhhh this hurts like...somthing that hurts a lot...oh Ari...help..." I pouted, exaggerating a little.

"Okay, okay! Just lay back down," she cried, pushing me back down, "But no funny I MEAN it!"

"I already said I wouldn't." I grinned, "Don't you trust me?"

She smiled as she laid down with her head resting against my should. "I'd be lying if I said I _fully_ trusted you."

I sighed, and wrapped my arm around her, "I'll make you see that you can trust me, even if I have to wait twenty or thirty years!"

"Vanitas?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you _really_ wait that long?" She asked.

"I'd wait as long as it takes," I said, chuckling, "Mom always told me the right one is the one you're willing to wait for."

"You big dope," she sighed, "Okay, you win. But you know I'm -"

"Not another word," I looked down at her, grinning, "Let me find everything out as we go."

"Are you really sure about this, Van?" Ari asked, blushing still.

"That's what I should say," I smirked, "You still haven't said anything about how you feel."

Ari blushed brighter, "You should know."

"I want to hear it." I said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

Her arms snaked up around my neck, slowly moving herself up until we were face to face. She looked scared, but then she also looked excited, too. "I've only ever been kissed by two people, Van..."

"So?"

"So Its _LAME!"_

"No,Its _cute._I think its cute."

Ari blushed and looked down in her lap, I felt warm sparks shoot up my spine from the feeling of her fingers toying with the ends of my hair.

"Ari..." I whispered as I slowly lifted her chin up with two fingers, forcing her to look at me.

"Ari, kiss me." I almost pleaded, my lips ached for hers. I know we've only kissed once but kissing Ari was like being kissed by an angel.

"I-I c-can't..." Ari spoke in a whisper before she dropped her arms from my neck, her face was redder then an apple.

I felt a wave of disapointment, but I didn't want to force her no matter how badly I wanted to kiss her.

"Its okay,you know you don't have to- " I barely got the words out before her gentle lips brushed against mine. My arms reached around her and pulled her closer. She was so sweet and warm, so much better than the first time I'd stolen that kiss from her.

I sighed and rolled over on top of her.

"Van!" She squeaked, looking worried, "_You promised!"_

"Don't worry, I just wanted to be on top," I said, and leaned back in, letting my body rest half on top of her, and holding her close to me. She sighed into the kiss this time, letting me have my way, and letting her little fingers run through my hair once more.

Inside I was just on the verge of jumping for joy. I was in love, and the one I loved was finally mine...so long as I remembered to behave myself.

"Guys!" Sora bust in, "I know you- _YAAAAH!_ Sorry!"

I looked up and saw him, green as a crab apple, "Sora, can't you_ knock?"_

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"I-It's fine!" Ari stuttered, "I was just about -"

"No, I wasn't worried about that!" Sora said, holding up his hands, "Riku's match with Sephiroth has been moved up!"

_"What?"_ I asked, "I thought he was up against Saix next, then Sephiroth?"

"Saix dropped out after he saw what Riku did to Leon." He explained, I nodded slowly.

"Makes sense, He really knocked the shit out of that twerp!" I looked down at Ari, "Literally! His pants had this _huge_ brown stain on them that looked like chocolate! But believe me, from what you could smell a mile away...it _wasn't_ chocolate!"

Ari crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Van, that is disgusting!" She said laughing, I smiled down at her.

_ "Guys!_ They're moving them up!" Sora warned causing Ari and I to look back at him.

"When?" I asked as I slowly got off of Ari and in a sitting position, she sat up too her hands fixing her Beanie that was starting to slide off from her head.

Sora sucked in a breath.

"An hour..."

* * *

**Wow! Another Cliffhanger because I'm so evil XD And its about time VanAri got togther eh!? Well thank RyoshiMorino for that! He wrote most of the chapter because he's the best! :D See ya'll next time! **


	14. November 14th The Games Pt3

**A/N:Hello my viewers!We're back! Thank you again for all your kindness/support/ patience! :D**

**RyoshiMorino:****That is a LIE mr! You're amazing and don't you forget it! Seriously, you are the one who makes this story rock! :P**

_**Chocolatelilac101:**__**I am lots of fun and you know it, And thanks to Ryoshi, this battle will be epic! :D **_

_**Haku:**__**NOW he is hahaha! :D **_

_**Sushibear:**__**Thank you! :) Have you read the other two of this series? **_

_**manrukaitechikyuu:**__**Haha Thank you! :D**_

_**Getsuga TENSHOU15:**__**Hehehe thanks! :D**_

_**Ninja Spartan13141:**__**IKR? It's about time! :)**_

_**Awesome Twinkies:**__**Yup! :) But I have no idea what an ota ku is? LOL**_

_**theguywhoreviews:**__** Thank you, and if you remember in the beginning of the story, Aqua and Ven are attending College in Hallow Bastion :)**_

_**AJ:**__**Haha, Sora's getting a little cocky huh? XD **_

_**linkoisoian:**__**Thanks! I'm so glad :)**_

_**Roxas'Nobody13000:**__**Wow you ask a lot of questions, but to answer them: NO I did NOT make Terra bad, I KNOW Terra is good I PLAYED BBS myself, It just seems like Terra is bad because he hates Vanitas and thinks he's still bad. And No I didn't watch those and go on my profile if you want to know about my new name. **_

_**Xerzo lotCN:**__**Why does it matter if I changed my name? You change your's all the time :) And once again you will just have to keep reading :D **_

_**Addie:**__**No worries I just want to know who I'm thanking since so many people just leave their name as 'Guest; it confuses me XD I'm glad you enjoy my stories, and yeah my grammars awful because of my learning disability, I'm still working on it :/ **_

_**G:**__**No problem, just making sure. :)**_

_**Saixpuppy7:**__**Thanks for following! :) **_

_**Lucky Cloud:**__**Thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying them :) Thanks for fallow/favoriting the story as well! :D **_

_**FireeaterXIV:**__**Sorry, I've been very busy lately! :/ I will try to update as soon as I can! :)**_

_**undreamedpage14:**__**Thank you very much! :) For your first question I'm not so sure myself, and your second you sa**__**y my name as Are-e :D **_

* * *

_**The Games Pt3 **_

_**Riku**_

"Yuffie, calm down!" I yelled, trying to catch Yuffie's flailing fists, "This isn't good for you or the babies!"

"And fighting that demon again isn't good for you!" She yelled back, "Don't do this to me!"

"Do what?" I yelled, "Yuffie I'm not going to die that easily! Especially not when I'm about to be a dad!"

"Then why are you fighting this maniac?! You couldn't even scratch him last time, what makes you think you can beat him now!" She beat her little hands against my chest, "This totally unfair! I finally have everything I could possibly want, and now you want to ruin it by fighting a monster that nearly killed you!"

"Yuffie!" I roared, shocking her into silence. Seeing that I'd scared her for once, I took a deep breath to calm down. "Listen, sweetheart, I'm not doing this for revenge or glory. I'm doing this so I can see how much stronger I've gotten."

"But you're already so strong," she whimpered, "I don't understand this, Riku."

"I haven't been the same since I fought him the first time." I admitted, scratching the back of my head, "Being beaten by him was a hard knock, and hearing that Sora beat him was an even harder one. I'm always one step behind him!"

"This all so you can fight with Sora?" She asked.

"No, I know I could nevr beat him because I can't bring myself to hurt him any more than I already have!" I growled, "This is just about me beating that smug look off Sephiroth's face once and for all! And proving that I'm good enough."

"Good enough for what, exactly?" She huffed, "Riku, you're a demon when you fight, but even demons have to bow their heads to the stronger demons. You have nothing to prove!"

"Yes, I do," I told her, dredging up the worst feeling I'd ever had, "I have to prove that I'm good enough to be your husband."

"What?"

"Think about it, Yuffie, you're strong and agile enough to take me down in a heart beat, and I could never lay a finger on you. I just want to know that I'm good enough to stand beside you."

Yuffie pouted, "Pride? You think I'm not proud of you as my husband?"

"How could you be?" I asked, "You get the better of me in everything! I'm useless!"

Yuffie sighed and smiled up at me, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, you're really good a massaging my feet."

I couldn't help laughing, "That's so not what I meant!"

"I know it isn't," she said, and reached up to wrap her arms around my neck, "And you win, I'll stop fussing, and let you fight. Just know that I've been proud of you since you crawled through my window last year, and proposed."

"When you nearly killed me because you were so pissed?" I smirked, wrapping my arms around her waist, and grinning as she slapped my shoulder.

"I had a right to be angry," she said, "And I still haven't forgiven Xion for that."

"I have, it made me realize how important you were, and still are, to me." I said, and kissed her forehead.

She sighed, "You're way to nice, Riku, you know that? Even when I was fighting you at every corner when you flirted with me. You were always so sweet." She leaned her head against my chest, "You have to promise that'll you forfeit if you hit the last life."

"I promise that," I said, resting my head against her's, "But I'll win this time. Just have a little faith in me, please?"

"How could I not?" She asked. And then the call for my match sounded.

(*)

I hadn't been this nervous since Yuffie fought with Zack. Sephiroth stood across from me, holding his blade at the ready. I smiled a little, hoping I didn't show any nervousness, but I probably did. I had a little theory to Sephiroth's power. He was fast, extremely fast. Not even Cloud or Zack could keep up without pushing themselves to the limit.

"Are you ready, boy?" Sephiroth asked in an almost bored tone. I ground my teeth, already he was trying to unsettle me. I summoned my keyblades, holding one out in front of me, and the other behind me.

"I've never been more ready," I ground out.

Phil walked up form the sidelines, "Riku, you sure you wanna do this? No one's gonna blame you if you forfeit."

"Not a chance, Phil," I smiled, "Now please start the match."

"Alright," he nodded, "One one of the semi-finals, begin!"

Without warning I leapt forward, and so did Sephiroth. He was still the faster of us, but I could see his blade coming, and raised Soul Eater to defend myself. Sparks flew as the blades met, and Sephiroth smirked. "Not bad. You've improved."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet!" I growled, raising Way to the Dawn, but he jumped back just as I swung down. I was after him in a blink. I had to build up some speed!

* * *

_**Yuffie**_

"Yuffie, calm down," Kairi said, rubbing my arm soothingly, "He's doing fine!"

"How am I supposed to calm down?" I asked, realizing I was chewing on my thumb nail, "My husband is fighting the devil!" Ari looked a little shocked, probably wondering if I meant what I said.

"Is he really all that strong?" Vanitas, who was still bandaged up, asked.

"He's three times as bad as Terra was," I hissed, "He's cold as ice and doesn't care who he kills!"

"Jeez," Vanitas sighed, "I got lucky."

"Don't worry," Sora said from behind me, "He'll be fine. Riku won't go down so easily this time."

"I hope you're right," I sighed, still chewing on my nail.

Down in front of us, Roxas and Namine looking a little worried. More so than usual. "Namine, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, honey, just a little queasy is all." She smiled, "You think you could get me a ginger ale?"

"Sure thing," he smiled, "Ari, mind keeping her company?"

"No problem," she said, getting up to sit beside her.

"Oh, come on, Roxas," Namine laughed, "I'm not going into labor or anything!"

"Hey, it's the ninth month," Roxas smirked, "The doctor said it could be anytime now."

* * *

_**Riku**_

For now, I was holding my own. I was matching Sephiroth blow for blow, and not letting up. He wasn't pulling any punches either, but he still wasn't tiring out yet. And I still wasn't going fast enough!

I swung at him again, aiming high, and he leaned back from the blade while I brought the other toward his legs. He hadn't seen that coming. My second attack broke through and the blade sliced right across his thighs.

Sephiroth didn't even flinch, only glaring down at me with hate, and brought the butt of his sword hard against my head, knocking me down, and making spots dance in front of my eyes. My vision was clear enough to see his sword coming toward my chest, though! I rolled out-of-the-way in time to hear his sword strike the ground.

"Dammit," I growled out, "I've got to end this now!"

Sephiroth looked amused, "And how around you going to do that?"

I grinned, "Like this."

And then I was moving again.

* * *

_**Yuffie**_

"What the hell!" Vanitas yelled, "How is he moving that fast?!"

"I don't know!" Sora laughed, "But look at him go! Sephiroth's barely keeping up!"

Oh god, please let him win! I thought, watching him in a blur of motion. He was swinging so fast that I could barely see his blades. Sephiroth was now using both hands for his sword, a sure sign that he was on the ropes. But that's when he was at his most dangerous. Then I noticed something as Riku brought his keyblade down again. He was leaving himself wide open!

"Oh, god!" I gasped as Sephiroth, too, noticed, smiling evilly, "Riku, stop!"

Too late, I realized as the cold steel of the katana cut across Riku's middle.

* * *

_**Riku**_

"Dammit!" I coughed, staggering back. He'd finally gotten me!

"That's once I've killed you, boy," he smiled, "Shall we try for two?"

"Shut up," I growled as the flames started putting me back together, but I didn't wait for them and flung myself at him again in a fury. Sephiroth actually looked startled at the ferocity of my attacks as he defended himself. But it wasn't enough. Faster, I had to be faster!

"What's this?" He growled, "Where did you find such strength?"

"You really have to ask?" I said, then kicked him away, actually landing the hit, and staggering him. Then I was moving again, but Sephiroth no longer cared for defense. He attacked, matching me slash for slash. I felt the sting of his blade all over my body, but I ignore it. They were minor injuries, and too shallow to be of concern. I just kept moving my blades. Faster and faster until I could use it.

* * *

_**Yuffie**_

"Yuffie?" Kairi said, shaking me, "Yuffie, are you alright?" Truth be told, I wasn't alright at all. I felt sick, and weak. Every time I saw Riku get cut I felt like I was going to pass out.

"I'm fine, Kai," I lied, sure that I was paler than usual.

"No you're not," Ari said, placing her hand on my head, "Yuffie, sweetie, you're running a fever, and you're sweating bullets."

Was I? I was swiped my forehead, feeling sweat coming from me. "It's just a little warm out here."

"Namine," Roxas yelled, "I got you're ginger - Holly crap!" I looked back toward the ring right as Roxas yelled. Both of them, Riku and Sephiroth, had their blades in each other's chest.

Then everything went blurry and finally black.

* * *

_**Riku**_

The flames were licking at the wound in my chest as I pushed against Sephiroth, trying to gain ground on him. He looked enraged at the sight of Soul Eater in his chest while he held off my Way to the Dawn with his free hand.

"You won't win like this," he spat, "I'll admit that you gotten better, but you're still not good enough."

"Good enough to take you down with me!" I snapped, and pulled my keyblade out of his hand. Finally! I kicked him in the stomach and started moving again, as fast as I'd ever gone before. My blades were nothing but blurs as I pushed Sephiroth back, even as he tried to defend himself. His sword had nicks and cracks in it, and was getting weaker by the second.

"Impudent little - " _CLANG_ "- impossible..."

"Yes!" I kicked him in the stomach, and got behind him, using my blades to send him into the air. Thinking back on it now, I really needed to thank old Cloud for this. But I only had two blades, so I'd had to make up for the lack with more speed!

I jumped after him, bringing both blades across his back in a V, then up in the same way. That was four. I rolled up over him and brought both keyblades across his stomach as he'd done me that last time, and sent him barreling toward the ground.

"Omni -" Sephiroth groaned before he landed.

"Knock out!" Phil yelled happily as I came back down for a landing. "Riku Smith advances to the finals!" The crowd went wild as waved at them, a huge smile on my face.

Suddenly everything started to blur. I staggered once, and toppled over, barley catching myself.

"Oh, shoot!" Phil yelled, "Medics! Get down here!"

I looked up to see Hercules and Meg running toward me, and Sora was right behind them. But I didn't see Yuffie.

"Riku, you alright?" Hercules asked, jumping into the ring.

"Fine, Herc, just a little overwhelmed," I laughed tiredly, "I think I'm done this time. I won't be able to fight another match."

"That's fine, you really put on a hell of a show!" He smiled, "Come on, we need to get you to the infirmary."

"Where's Yuffie?" I asked, "I thought she'd be here."

"Uh, about that - " He grimaced.

Sora leapt up and skidded down beside me, "Riku, you need to see Yuffie! She fainted!"

"WHAT!?" I screeched, now my wounds were the last of my concerns. "Where is she?"

"Namine and Roxas brought her back up to the room..." Sora paused to glance at my bloody wounds. "That looks bad man, you better let Herc take you to the infirmary."

"I'll live." I growled before storming passed my best friend and the Greek God to the mini apartments behind the colosuim gates, Phil has constructed them over the past year for those who compete in the games. I dug my hand inside the pockets of my pants until I found the keys to our room. I opened the lock with shaking hands before stumbling into the room that smelt nothing but lysol. _Damn that Roxas. _

"Look Yuf, Riku's here see? He's okay..." Namine said softly, I brought my eyes over to Namine and my wife to see that they were both laying on the couch, with Roxas cleaning up in the kitchen, even though it was already as spotless as can be.

Yuffie looked over at me with tired eyes that soon widened to the size of plates before shooting up to her feet and marching over to me with the most dirtiest look on her face, oh boy...I know I should be scared now...

"WHY are you such a _moron!?" _Yuffie shouted before shoving me roughly into the wall, I winced as I felt a outlet graze one of the open gashes in my back. "Clearly, you don't give a shit on what I tell you! Here I am all nine months pregnant and bitchy and you decide that 'Oh! I can take him! Even if I didn't last time and I almost died and my wife is telling me not to, I'll do it anyways! Why the hell not? It's only my _LIFE!'_" Yuffie continued to shout unmeaning me or at least _trying _to.

"Okay sweetheart, first of...you need to calm down...I'm alive, right?"

"For now..." Yuffie growled and took me by surprise by pulling me into a hug. I sighed in relief before wrapping my arms around her little body, her pregnant belly that held our unborn children was against my stomach and I could feel them moving slightly, I couldn't help smiling.

"Any day now huh?" I murmured in her hair.

"Any day..." She replied softly.

* * *

_**Ari. **_

"Ari, do you even know who you're_ fighting_ next?" Kairi asked me as I practiced my high side kicks by the arena, she had Hiro in one arm and a schedule in the other.

I stopped to brush my bangs out of my face and adjust my beanie.

"Nope, not a clue." I admitted before I crouched into a fight stance to do a few punches.

"Oh well...I think you should...He used to be our Principle back in Destiny's High..." Kairi said as she carefully stepped closer to me, avoiding to be hit by my swings. I laughed and came to a complete stop before taking the schedule from her.

"No worries, Kai. I was just warming up, wait till I'm in full combat." I replied before allowing my eyes to drop down to the schedule and as soon as I read who my next opponent was I thought I was going to have a heart-attack.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? CLOUD STRIFE!?" I screeched at the top of my lungs causing Kairi to wince and Hiro to gaze at me curiously.

"Y-Yeah...Do you know how tough he is?"

"Do I know?" I laughed. "Of course! I even know Cloud myself! He lived in Hallow Bastion, my next door neighbor actually and...and...Ah...nevermind its way to emberssing for me to say!" I felt myself beaming as I handed kairi the schedule back.

"Say what?" Kairi asked absently.

I shook my head.

"Nothing..."

_"ALRIGHT! OUR NEXT MATCH GOES TO ARI BLACK AND CLOUD STRIFE!"_ Phil announced over the speakers, I gave Kairi a smug grin before I walked into the arena, totally fearless. The only thing I was nervous about was destroying that beautiful face of his!

"Good luck, Ari!" Kairi called from behind me before she left to join everyone else in the audience that was only Sora, and Vanitas since Namine, Roxas, and Riku were taking care of Yuffie. I hope she was alright.

I felt my heart flutter as Cloud walked towards me, wearing a sleeveless dark-blue sweater, a pauldren on his left shoulder with a red ribbon tied to his left arm, with black pants and boots. Gosh...he was sexy, _besides Vanitas of course...I wonder if Cloud remembered me? _

_"ALRIGHT YOU TWO SHAKE HANDS!"_

I looked up into his makeo blue eyes, trying my best to ignore how Angelic his face was or how HUGE his Buster sword was as we shook hands.

"_GET READY, AND FIGHT!"_

I wasted no time, knowing how fast Cloud was.

I dodged by hurling myself to the ground in a front roll to avoid a dangerous swing from his Buster Sword, if it could slice a motorcycle in half...I would HATE to see on what it could do to a human being...

Cloud raised his eyebrows, amused and slightly frustrated at how quick I was. I got up to my feet in a flash and hurled a mini shrunken at him that I had latched to my belt, he blocked it simply with his sword sending it back to me, I quickly did a back flip to avoid being hit from my weapon but it pierced my left ankle while my legs were still in the air.

Damn! I forgot on how badly those things hurt! No matter how hot Cloud was he was going _ddddoowwwnnn..._I took two larger shrunken's that were hooked to the back of my shorts before I hurled them at Cloud, one went flying to his face the other at his lower abdomen, however only that one managed to wound him.

The one by his face he quickly dodged just by ducking, I watched in horror as his sword started to glow a bright blue from the materia he stores in it as he started to charge at me, there was nothing I could do to being blown into the air once Cloud brought his sword down to the ground not even a foot apart from us.

Everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion as I was tossed in the air, the smoke partials lingered around me, filling my lungs with Carbon monoxide.

I grunted as I hit the ground, feeling my shirt being torn and ripped and my cuts starting to open. My lungs burnt as I started coughing violently.

_"THE WINNER TO THIS ROUND GOES TO CLOUD STRIFE!"_

Phil's voice came from the speakers sounding echoey and faint along with the cheers of the crowed, it sounded like I was hearing them as if I were underwater.

"Ari!" I heard someone shout from behind me but I blacked out before I could see who it was.

* * *

_**Sora **_

"Is she going to be okay?" Vanitas asked me the fifth time that night.

"For the last time, YES!" I replied shaking my head slightly as I bounced Hiro gently on my knee, his eyes were foucused on the TV that was playing Seasme Street. I had to admit that it was a pretty cool show.

"But she's beem out for two hours! That dumbass Cloud, I'll kill him!"

"That wouldn't be a very smart move, since he'd kill you first or Tifa or even Ari." Yuffie replied from the kitchen, she was sitting on the counter top eating out of a jar of Neutella. "Ha! Ari will kill me if she finds out I'm eating her Neutella!"

"Or ME!" Roxas snarled. "You're contaminating it with your bacteria and saliva! Have you ever heard of _plates!?" _

Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"I have, but I decide not to use them often, have you ever heard of chill pills?"

"I have, but I decide not to use them often!" Roxas shot back causing us all to laugh, even Vanitas.

"But why would Ari kill me if I killed Cloud, Yuffie?"

"Yeah, why is that?" Riku asked walking over to Yuffie taking one of her feet in his large hands before he started to rub them. Yuffie tilted her head back and moaned loudly.

"Ohhh yyyeeeaaaahhh that's the spot..."

Roxas let out a shriek that startled Hiro as Yuffie dropped the neutella to the ground from being to sidetracked into the foot rub Riku was giving her.

"OH MY STARS!" Roxas shouted as he quickly pulled out a pack of wipes before he got down to buissness on cleaning the messy-now-chocolatly floor.

"You're unbelieveble..." Riku muttered with a roll of his eyes as he continued to rub Yuffie's feet.

"Yeah! Now I can't enjoy this awesome epusode of Seasme Street!" I hissed as I held Hiro closely to my chest and gently rocking him back in forth with me to calm him all looked at me like I had four heads, so I decided to break the ice. "Damn it! Now I wish Ari was up!"

"EXACTLY!" Vanitas snapped before he gently shaked Ari's shoulder. "Ari? Ari please wake up now?"

"Yes...Ari...PLEASE DOOOOO! I can't stand the crying!" Riku whined now dropping his hands from Yuffie's feet.

"Can't stand the crying?" Yuffie asked as she slowly got off of the counter. "Well...we're about to have twins my love, so you're in some pretty deep shit!"

Van's eyes widened as Ari started to stir against his shoulder.

"Can I have five more minutes please?" She asked groggliy.

"Ari?" Vanitas asked softly carressing her cheek.

"ARI WAKE UP!" Riku shouted before earning himself to be smacked upside the head from Yuffie.

Ari's bright blue eyes opened, and she looked around frantically.

"Wow...I've been asleep for this long?"

"Yup..." I replied getting up from the couch to hand Hiro over to her. "Now would you PLEASE calm him down! You're so good at it! You should be like...one of those people who works with babies!"

Ari looked up at me with a chided expression.

"Sora, thats my major!"

I snapped a my fingers at her. "I knew that!"

"Sora only knows things when he gets laid..." Vanitas replied with a laugh.

"Shut it Van!" I couldn't help laughing myself. "Where's Kairi and Namine at?"

"They're in their rooms packing! I'm gonna see if they're done yet!" Yuffie replied leaving the room after rubbing Riku's arm gently.

I looked over at Ari with a puzzled expression as she walked across the room with Hiro and turned on the dryer.

"Ari, we don't have any wet clothes..."

Ari giggled. "Its for Hiro, somtimes certian noises calm babies down!"

I nodded slowly as I watched Hiro's crys start to soften, while Ari held him close bouncing him lightly in her arms and talking softly to him.

"Wow, she's like...the baby whisper." Riku muttered as Hiro's crys came to a complete stop.

"Gee, thanks Ari." I said excepting my son from her.

"Not a problem, it always helps when you're calm and not stressed out. Babies can sense that."

"All finished!" Roxas replied as he held up the wipes above his head in victory.

"You are such a dork." Riku replied in a sarcastic happy voice.

Vanitas looked over at Ari.

"Say Ari, While you were out...Yuffie was telling us about Cloud...you know him?"

Ari's face went even paler then it naturally was.

"Oh...um...would you look at the time? I have to go and um...scrub my underwear..." Ari said quickly before bolting out of the mini kitchen of our condo/apartment.

Vanitas looked at Riku then I, completely puzzled.

"Should I be concerned?"

Riku waved his hand. "Naw...don't be intimated by Cloud."

"And _why _would I be intimated?" Van asked a little impatiently.

Riku's eyes went wide.

"Oh um..I think I need to scrub my underwear too!"


	15. November 16th: Back at the Island

**A/N: Its been a while since my last update, I know...I sort of had a writers block on this story...still do so don't be suprised if it sucks LOL :P THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND PATINCE! =) **

**Special Thanks to:Ry****_oshiMorino,Addie,theyoungflute13,linkoisoian,AJ,Xe roLotCN,Undreamedpage14,71stfight,E-rich,Roxas' nobody13000,AJ-kun,G4zmey,Trips on skittles,linamillian,twenty-twenty-one,princessm3l issa,Chocolatelilac101 and Smurf21agb!_**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SQUARE ENIX except for my OC characters! :P**

* * *

_** November 16th: Back at the island**_

_**Sora **_

As much fun as we all had back at the Olympus it was always great to be home! As that little girl with the dog in the basket says 'Theres no place like home! Theres no place like home!' you know...the girl who stole those sparkly red shoes from that green old hag?

Um anyways...back to reality and out of Sora's world, I was up earlier then everyone else which was pretty...no_ VERY_ unusual, since according to Kairi I'm a _lazy bum. _But that's alright I don't mind being lazy.

I didn't bother to put any lights on, or try to get back to sleep since it was five-thirty and we would be leaving to get to campus at seven.

I was just on my way to the kitchen when I spotted a dark figure slowly coming its way towards me, I let out a shriek and quickly snatched the broom hanging from the wall since I was too lazy to summon my keyblade.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" I yelled and charged over to the dark figure...that is...until I tripped over the long cord of a lamp, causing it to sail forwards and break once it hit the floor, along with the side table it was resting on to go forwards, hitting me in the ass and causing me to face plant the hard and cold floor of our kitchen.

"Oooooowwwwwwww!" I wailed at the throbbing of my chin and the feeling of the heavy side table dig into my back painfully. The lights snapped on, causing me to sigh in relief, it was just Vanitas.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He hissed.

"I could ask you the same question!" I snapped back, my voice a little straggled and husky from the stupied side table.

"Getting pain killers for my injuries!" Vanitas replied shaking a bottle of pills in front of me.

"That is great...now can you please get this table off me before it breaks my ass!"

"Sora...the table is on your back...and no were near your butt...you butt..." Vanitas muttered putting the bottle of pills on the kitchen counter along with his crutches before lifting the table off of me, I sucked in a gulp of air and slowly got up to my feet.

Van shook his head at me before looking down at the broken lamp, it was shattered and all over the floor.

"Oh Damn! Kairi's Grandmother got that for her a few months ago!" I shrieked.

"Nice one, pal." Vanitas said sarcastically before limping back over to his crutches.

"Quick! Help me super glue this bitch together before Kairi kills me! She'll kill me even more since she's pregnant!"

"She is? Dude...you really need to take it easy...you are worse than me...or...then I _was." _Vanitas smiled at his last words since he was now with Ari, I had to smile back briefly. It was about time those two got together.

"Hey, she wanted another baby alright? I was just trying to grant her wishes!" I replied as I started gathering up the pieces of broken glass.

"I didn't know you were a fairy God-mother, Cousin!"

_"Ha-ha,_ now are you going to help me or what?"

"What happened?"

Van and I both looked up to see Ari in a black tank-top and grey-plaid shorts with her usual messy bed-head, I noticed that she was holding Hiro in her arms explaining why she was up so early.

"Smart-ass here broke Kairi's favorite lamp!" Vanitas explained to Ari.

"SSSSHHHHH!" I snarled. "Dude! That was a secret!"

"Relax Sora...I'm half asleep right now...I bet you in the next three hours I won't remember a thing..." Ari reassured me before walking into the room.

"Watch your step, theres glass everywhere." Vanitas warned holding out a hand for Ari but she ignored it and stepped around the glass with no trouble while my son rested his head and little hands on her right shoulder while sucking happily on his pacifier.

"I'm not an old woman, Van!" Ari said getting on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on his jaw line.

"I-I never said you were..." Vanitas stuttered his face turning red.

Ari giggled before sitting Hiro on the Kitchen counter, her hands were still holding him by the waist to support him so he wouldn't fall, and he even held or...tried to hold onto her wrists but his hands were still to small to do so.

"Looks like my nephew likes you more than me!" Vanitas said with a fake pout.

"Probably because you won't give me the super glue!" I snarled picking up more broken pieces of glass.

"Now you sound like Master Yin Sid!" Riku said coming into the room.

"Couldn't sleep?" Van asked as he slowly sat himself down onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Hiro looked around the room curiously but mostly focused his gaze on Ari who was spacing out tiredly, I can relate to that.

Riku shook his head in response as he walked over to the supply closet and pulled out a tube of super glue and chucked it at me, and since my hands were full of broken glass I couldn't catch it so the glue hit me off of the head causing everyone to laugh.

"Seriously dude!? That was such an easy catch!" Riku said as he sat himself down next to Vanitas.

"FYI my hand's are full of glass!" I barked before getting up to my feet and placing it onto the table along with the super glue. Vanitas told Riku the story as I sat down with them at the table eyeing the glue dumbly.

"Need some help?" Riku teased and I gave him the bird.

Ari cleared her throat.

"Language! Hiro is in a copying phase now, if he sees any of us doing that it won't be long before he picks it up!"

That caused Riku and Vanitas to laugh.

"Can you imagine that? A baby at nine-months flipping people off!?" Vanitas asked as he and Riku howled with laughter, I couldn't help chuckling myself it wasn't long till Hiro started up.

"Guys, keep it down before you wake up everyone else! _Including_ Kairi..." Ari gave me a smirk and I gulped loudly before looking at Riku and Vanitas hopelessly. They rolled their eyes before they gathered up the pieces making it into an oval shape as the lamp originally was.

"So Ari, what did Hiro need?" I asked as I held a piece steady while Riku glued the bottom of it.

"Attention...I heard him chanting 'mama' over and over after I used the bathroom, and I know how Kairi's been feeling so I brought him."

"You're a lifesaver." I replied.

Hiro spat out his pacifier once he brought his gaze over to the window.

"CLOUD!" He shrieked pointing a little finger at the sky which indeed, were thick cloud's rolling in front of the sun making them look a pale orange.

Vanitas dropped all the pieces of the lamp that he was holding causing the entire thing to collapse and break again.

"VAN!" Riku and I shouted angrily but he ignored us and pointed a finger at Ari.

"That reminds me...what is with you and that Cloud Swipe guy!?"

Ari's face turned red as an apple.

"N-nothing...and its _Strife!" _

"Uh-huh...well...if it's nothing...then how come you blush every time someone mentions him and act all nervous!?" Vanitas argued causing Ari to sigh.

"Okay fine...when I grew up in Hallow Bastion...h-he and Tifa Lockhart were my next door neighbors and I sort of had a little crush on him..."

Vanitas raised an eyebrow.

"Fine...a big crush on him, happy!?"

"Do you still like him?"

"NO! This guy's in his thirty's now! Plus he and Tifa are married, he doesn't ever remember me _and _I'm with you! I just have a thing for guys with spiky hair!"

Riku snickered. "Does that mean you had a thing for Sora and Roxas till you found out they were taken!?"

Ari flushed again. "Maybe..."

Vanitas growled and folded his arms across his chest.

"Ohh...is somone jealous?" I teased, Vanitas gave me the finger earning himself a smack off the head from Ari.

"What did I JUST say!?"

"Why didn't you tell me you liked them before me!?" Vanitas growled at her, his amber eyes flickering madly. Ari rolled her eyes and tousled his hair with the hand that wasn't holding Hiro.

"Because it wasn't serious! Your lucky I'm not asking you how many girls _you _have slept with!"

Van's eyes widened. "Its best if you don't!"

"DAMN IT!" Riku snarled as the lamp collapsed one more time. "Alright Sora, this is what we're going to do...we are going to DUCK tape this piece of shit lamp togther...then we are going to set it back on that stupid side table and leave it there so Kairi will trip on it so it looks like SHE broke it!"

I gasped. "You...are a genius!"

"You guys are idiots!" Vanitas and Ari mumbled.

"Cloud!" Hiro added.

"Stop saying that!" Vanitas shrieked.

"Stop yelling!" Ari snapped.

"Sora! Get the damn duck tape!" Riku ordered.

"Alright..._Grandpa!" _I added with a giggle.

"WHAT did you say!?" Riku snarled.

"Should I start running?" I suggested.

* * *

_**Kairi. **_

My head was already spinning and it wasn't even eight yet. I slowly got up from my bed and slowly striped out of my night-gown and panties before stepping into a new pair along with dark red jeans, a white tank top and black vest, then I slowly made my way down the stairs.

Roxas was in the kitchen making omelets, Namine was by his side helping him clean, Yuffie and Riku were trying to solve a crossword puzzle, Vanitas and Ari must have went back to bed, and Sora was at the table holding Hiro. He gave me a nervous grin.

"M-morning Kairi! You feeling okay?" He asked as Hiro waved at me with his free hand while holding a toy truck in his other.

_"No"_ I growled before waving back to Hiro who then smacked Sora in the forehead with his truck.

"OW! Hey...hey...we don't hit people with toys, buddy." Sora said rubbing the spot on his forehead were Hiro smacked him.

Namine looked up at me with a smile. "Hey Kai! You hungry!?"

"YES! Be sure to put extra bacon on my pla-AH!" I shrieked as I found myself tripping over a lamp that shattered to the floor in a heart-beat. Everyone gasped, Roxas making the most of the noise.

"Holy trousers! ANOTHER mess! UGH!" Roxas whined, Namine patted him on the back.

"What the hell!?" I snarled my eyes widening once I realized that it was the lamp Granny has given me for my birthday before we moved in to college and now here I find it shattered at my feet with large chunks of bright orange duck tape. "Sora! Who broke this lamp and covered it with duck tape!?"

Sora laughed nervously.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ssssssooooorrrrrrraaaaaaaaa!"

"Should I start running?" He suggested handing Hiro quickly over to Yuffie, before bolting out of the kitchen yelling "I'M SOOOORRRYYYY!" Before anyone could nod, and it wasn't long before I took off after him.

Married or not.

Pregnant or not.

I'm going to kick his ass.


	16. November 25th: Three Birth's one Holiday

**A/N: Yeah I know it has been awhile since my last update, sorry again but I've been more caught up in my Final Fantasy VII stories XD But I promise you that I will complete this story! Thank you all for your patience! **

**ALSO IF YOU LOVE POKEMON STORIES PLEASE CHECK OUT SMURF21AGB'S PAGE! THANKS! :D **

_**RyoshiMorino: Of Course! :) And yup Kairi has a scary side to her! **_

_**Smurf21agb: I've done that before, and honestly it was just anything random I kept up with! :) Glad you liked it! =) **_

_**Theyoungflute13: Good luck! Wait you are only 12 and reading this? Naughty girl ;) lol naw just kidding just kidding, I'm the one who writes this stuff and you are one of my favorite viewers! :D**_

_**Xerzo LotCN: Guess they were to lazy or just plan stupid ;) **_

_**AJ: Ahahaha yup, but he's handled worse! ;) **_

_**Roxas' Nobody13000: Sorry but I may read/write stuff that's inappropriate but I will most certainly not watch it and yes like I said I have a writer's block LOL XD **_

_**GETSUGA TENSHOU15:Thanks for your kind reviews! Hope you had a good B-day! :D **_

_**Yamichaos27: You said it! :P **_

_**Twenty-two-twenty-one: Hahaha :P **_

_**Chocolatelilac101: Thank you! XD **_

_**XXCapitolACEXX: Thanks for following the story! :D **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! ALL GOES TO SQUARE ENIX, Except for my OC characters! :D**_

* * *

_**November 25th: Three Birth's on one Holiday!?**_

_**Kairi **_

"SORA WILL YOU HURRY UP?" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs, not caring one bit if I just woke the others up. Since its Thanksgiving day, Sora and I promised my Grandmother and Father we would be there for a few nights with their grandson.

"I'm coming,Kairi!" Sora shouted from the top of the stairs and I hushed him loudly once he came stomping down the stairs wearing his enormous yellow shoes, along with the outfit he wore during his travels. I raised an eyebrow at him and he stared at me curiously. "What?"

"_That _is what you are wearing? You do realize that your parents will be there too!" I hissed taking Hiro from his arms, he smelt like baby powder and I noticed his eyelids were starting to slowly close since it was four in the morning and he usually slept during this hour.

Sora gave me a shrug before bending down to sling a duffel bag over his shoulder, stumbling over to grab the banister as he did.

"Gah! This is heavy! What did you put in here, _ROCKS!?"_

I glowered at him. "That is YOUR stupid stuff! And will you keep your voice down, or are you trying to wake everyone?"

Sora hung his head in shame before muttering a sorry, and I felt myself starting to soften. Sora just looked way to cute and innocent like that for me to stay mad at him, so I hugged him with my free arm and pecked his cheek, he looked up down at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"Sorry I'm sort of being a bitch...you know how pregnancy works..." I said with a sigh, Sora chuckled.

"Not really...since _I_ can't get pregnant!"

I rolled my eyes and giggled before giving him a light push. "Nevermind! Now come on, we can get something to eat at the train station since I'm REALLY craving the donuts they sell their and those delicious caramel latte's ohhh...and those munchkins!" I started to rant as I dragged the suitcase behind me with my free hand after Sora locked up the house.

The sun was just starting to rise over the ocean, giving the sky a darkish purple color I looked down at Hiro to see him fast asleep now wishing that I brought a carrier or a stroller with us. We didn't need to worry about bringing a crib since my Grandma kept my old day crib when I was a baby.

"Wow Kairi, now you are starting to sell like me!" Sora said laughing, and I couldn't fight off a laugh either. "But doesn't pregnancy make you pee a lot and I'm not really so sure about you having a latte since they're loaded with caffeine and that can also make you pee even more and plus from what I read caffeine is NOT good for babies..."

I looked up at my husband and awe.

"Were you up researching last night?"

Sora grinned sheepishly. "Well...what else do you do when you've got a son at ten months who keeps running amuck in his play pin all night?"

I leaned over to share a small-awkward-walking-kiss with Sora.

"I guess he takes after you! And you're right, caffeine isn't good for the baby...that probably explains why Yuffie is the way she is, don't get me wrong I love that little ninja but she REALLY needs to back off the caffeine she is like addicted to it!"

"I agree with you on that one, but no worries...Riku has got it under control...er...somtimes..."

We both laughed.

"Well, you talked me out of the latte but there is no way in hell that you are talking me out of those donuts!" I said to Sora and playfully stuck my tongue at him.

He growled. "Fine, but no more junk food for the rest of the day missy!"

I scoffed. "Its _THANKSGIVING!_"

"Yes, and you will be thanking me next month when you didn't put on five pounds like last year!" Sora replied, I shot him a glare and he winced. "Sorry...I wasn't suppose to ever bring that up was I?"

"Nope."

"So...I'm guessing we're going to have no fun tonight?"

"Nope!"

"I really need to keep my mouth shut."

"Yup!"

* * *

_**Roxas **_

"Namine...Na...Namine...sweetie...you did brush your teeth and wash your hands right?" I whispered as I watched Namine slowly pull my sweat pants down from my hips along with my boxers.

"Yes Roxas, now shut up and let me fuck you!" She hissed at me before pulling of her sweats and panties in no time, I watched her with wide eyes as she helped me off with my shirt, wincing a little from the warm contact of her mouth on my neck but she _said _she brushed her teeth and washed her hands so I had nothing to worry about.

I was kind of already hard since it was morning and I just woke up which is disgusting, I hate the morning issues we guys have! But I guess it comes in handy for morning sex.

"Namine are you sur-"

"YES I'm sure! Sora and Kairi did it all the time when she was pregnant!" Namine hissed at me again before getting on her elbow's and knees for me. I sighed as I got on my knees and entered her from behind, I had to admit that it felt amazing since we haven't done it as soon as we found out she was pregnant.

Namine muffled out a scream in the pillow's, I held mine back by biting my lip gently so I wouldn't draw blood then I slowly started to move, Namine's muffled moans from the pillow's turned me on even more but the wierd thing was that we were making love at five-thirty in the morning and we were both extremely wet and have been only going at it for a couple of minutes.

"Wow...Namine you're extremely we-wait a minute!" I shrieked before pulling out of her to turn on the lamp by our bedside, Namine looked up from the pillows to glare at me.

"Roxas! Come on! You know we both showered last night and thats normal when we have intercourse!"

"No, no! Baby that is _water _you are in labor!" I said as I noticed we were now sitting in a huge puddle of warm water, I shrieked and nearly fell off the bed to get to the dresser throwing on a new pair of clothes. "Holy oil spill! We've got to get you to the hospital ASAP which means as soon as possible!"

"I know what it _means _Roxas, I'm not an idiot!" Namine snapped at me, she slowly got up to her feet but only to fall back down on our bed, her legs shaking.

I quickly ran over to her side and helped her dress in a loose night-gown and a new pair of underwear before picking her up in my arms bridal style.

"Don't worry baby! We'll be at the hospital in no time!" I said before marching out the door, we both shrieked when I nearly bumped into Riku who was holding Yuffie the same way, they stared at us and we stared at them.

"YOU TOO!?" The four of us all shouted to one another in sync, then we all went silent again.

_Awkward moment..._

Finally Yuffie broke it by screaming. "FOR THE LOVE OF PAOPU FRUITS GET ME TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL!"

_Wow demanding much? _

The door to Vanitas' room slammed open and Vanitas limped out glaring at us, his clothes were baggy and tangled and his hair was wild.

"Do you guy's MIND!? SOME people are trying to get some sleep!" He hissed as the door to Ari's room opened, she looked no different then Vanitas.

"You guy's what a-" She froze and her eyes got wide when she noticed Yuffie suffering, she seemed to be having a harder time then Namine, then again...she was having twins. "Is it time? Oh my goodness it is!" Ari said before she rushed back in her room and came back just as fast as she left with two bags. "I packed you two some hospital clothes and clothes for your babies to wear when you come home!"

Yuffie sighed. "You seriously are a life sa-AHHHHH! SON OF A BITCH THAT CONTRACTION HURT!"

Vanitas growled before limping back to his room to get his crutches, coming back out with a pair of headphones over his head. Riku snickered at him as I followed him down the stairs.

"Geeze, I wonder why he didn't bring those when we went camping last month!" Riku commented from when Sora and Kairi were up having sex over and over, I couldn't help laughing at that.

* * *

_**Yuffie. **_

"Ari...I'm so...not...re-ready for this..." I panted as I weakly reached out for my best friends hand, I only had her in the room because Riku had passed out five minutes ago, _thanks a lot pal. _

"Yuffie, it's alright. You can do this. You and I both know that, you are a strong bad-ass ninja! Who is about to become a mommy very soon." Ari replied giving my hand a gentle squeeze as a few nurses talked with the doctors while they sat in front of my legs that had to be wide open, _talk about awkward. _

I smiled weakly. "Not as tough as you."

"Don't get crazy or I'll have to kick your ass!"

We both laughed but it was cut off when I felt another sharp pain shoot up my spine, I gripped Ari's hand tighter and clenched my teeth. "AAAHHHH That hurt but I'm okay..." I said between clenched teeth, my eyes were blinded from the sweat now dripping from my forehead.

"Alright Yuffie, you can start pushing now." The doctor replied.

"OH THANK THE WORLDS!" I shouted before I started to push like hell.

* * *

_**Namine. **_

"How are you feeling, Roxas?" I asked my husband gently who sat up in the chair by my bedside rubbing at his blankly, his eyes popped when he noticed our sleeping son in my arms.

"I-I passed out didn't I..." He asked his eyes not leaving our son.

"After the first three minutes." I replied giggling quietly. "Would you like to hold your son?"

"I-is he all cleaned up?"

"YES!" I replied now shaking with laughter.

"Okay...Yeah...sure...wow...he looks just like you..." Roxas whispered as I slowly placed our son in his arms, and I had to agree with him on that. He had little strands of blonde hair growing, he even had my nose and mouth...even my eyes.

"Wait till you see his eyes."

Roxas looked down at our son in awe.

"Hello, Naoki...welcome to this world out of many..." Roxas cooed.

"Naoki, I hope you are as neat as your father is or you're going to be screwed!" I added laughing at my comment, even Roxas did.

I didn't care if he had OCD and somtimes...no _always _over reacted with messes, because he was my husband, and now...we have a family. Family loves you for you no matter what.

* * *

_**Riku **_

This had to be the most embarrsing day of my life, but at the same time...the best day of my life. Sure I passed out like a little wimp, _AKA Roxas..._

But it'd be a story to tell our kids one day. They were so beautiful, they had Yuffie's hair and eye color, but my eye shape and light skin. I never thought that this day would come were I'd be holding my twin boy's.

"So...since you passed out like a little girl back there..._I _get to name our children!"

_Uh-oh...these poor kids..._

I looked over at Ari and Vanitas who had the same facial expression, Ari was holding one of our sons while I held the other but not for long when Yuffie took him out of my hands, I suddenly felt a wave of sadness hit me from the missing warmth of my son and his small little fragile figure.

"THIS one is...Fang..."

_That wasn't to bad. _

"I actually like that one, pretty bad-ass." I said bending forwards to take one of Fang's little hands in mine, I rubbed it gently with my thumb smiling down at him as he stared up at me with big brown eyes just like his mothers.

"You better! And _that_ one will be Mana! Which mean's divine power!"

_That wasn't to bad either. _

"I actually like that one as well." I replied, not taking my eyes off of Fang.

Ari let out a dreamy sigh as she walked over to me, I held out my arms and accepted Mana from her. He was drooling but it was the most beautiful thing. I could tell them apart already because Mana had a little mole on his right cheek.

"I cannot wait to be a mom!" She said before sitting in Van's lap, he smirked at her and hugged her tightly to him.

"Who says you _need_ to?"

Ari rolled her eyes. "Van you will be the death of me I swear..."

"Love you too, babe." Vanitas replied before he started to nibble her neck gently.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey! Hey! No porno's in front of the little ones! OUT!" Yuffie shouted which was a bad move because now our son's were crying.

"Way to go..." Van said with a laugh.

Yuffie and I looked over at Ari hoplessly who rolled her eyes before holding out her arms.

"Let me see them!"

She really was a life saver...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed and like the names/genders of the babies! Say...I wonder what Kairi and Sora's next child will be...guess we will have to find out! ;)**


	17. November 26th: EEKK A MOUSE!

**A/N: Okay here's the next update! Please don't hate me for taking my time and R&R :) A big shout out to my writing partner, RyoshiMorino who gave me the idea for this chapter! :D **

**RyoshiMorino:**Nope, and yeah they probably will be or Yuffie will make them sorry ;) But we all know for a fact the house will be crawling with infants! :D

**Chocolatelilac101:**LOL Yup ;)

**Twenty-twenty-one:**She is but she loves him, and thank you :P

**AJ:**We'll see! :D

**Yamichaos27:** haha! I hope your not upset with the genders! :/

**XerzolotCN:**Of course you are! You're never rude and you review every chapter, you rock! :) And remember Kairi is pregnant with her second child! ;)

**theyoungflute13:**Thank you, and no I don't mind at all that your 12, those other teens should be happy they have a sweet reviewer like you! I really hate rude people and that would be sweet to meet you :P

**Roxas Nobody 13000:**OH! Cursing's fine with me but I'm not familiar with that Anime...and yes I do have a YouTube channle! The link to it is on my profile page if you want to check it out :)

**Lugiaman14:**Thanks for follow/favoriting! :D

* * *

_** November 26th: EEKK A MOUSE!?**_

_**Sora **_

"Yes...yes...y-yes Yuffie...I know that we weren't there when Fang and Mango were bo-Mana! Sorry! Mana Yes! I knew that! _I did! _Anyways, I'm sorry we weren't there...I know that we're going to pay...I...okay...Yuffie? Y-Yuffie...I'm hanging up now! ITS NOT RUDE! WHY? BECAUSE ITS FOUR IN THE MORNING AND I'M SLEEPING SO GOOD DAY! Or...night! Whatever, I don't care! We'll see you on the 1st!"

Kairi had her face hidden in the pillow's, her little shoulders were bouncing lightly with her laughter. I dropped my cell phone on to the floor carelessly before I laid back down with her, I wrapped her up in my arms and nuzzled her neck.

"What's so funny?" I whispered in her ear before kissing it tenderly.

"You, you get so sassy in the mornings...its cute!" Kairi replied drawing out a tiered sigh, I knew I had to shut up pretty soon so I could let her get some rest, but she continued to talk. "What's Namine's baby, again?"

"Naoki." I drawled before yawning loudly, I was so not a morning person.

"A boy also right?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Wow, lots of boy babies...hey Sora!? Do you think we could get in the doctors today and see if they can tell the gender of our next baby!?" Kairi asked but I was only half listening so all I got out of that was 'Doctors'

I yawned again. "Why do we have to go to the doctors?"

Kairi giggled. "So we can find out the gender of the baby! It may be too early to tell but it's worth a shot!"

"Sure...sure, I don't care, whatever...lets just hope the nurse dosn't screw up again..."

Kairi giggled once more before I felt her wiggle out of my arms and the bed shift as she sat up, my eyes were closed so I had no idea what she was doing but I was extreamly tiered to care. Hiro kept me up until two last night because he wanted to play instead of sleep, I have no idea why he's in that phase but I hate it and I hope it ends soon.

"Hi, this is Kairi Heart, I was calling for an altra sound?"

Oh...okay so Kairi was on the phone with the doctors...wait...at _four in the morning?_

"Um...I'm about two weeks along in my pregnancy...uh-huh...uh-huh...you can! GREAT! When is the doctor avalible? In twenty minutes? SURE WE'LL BE THERE! BYE!"

My eye's snapped open to look up at Kairi who was already up on her feet stripping out of her pj's to get dressed, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and forced myself into a sitting position, a few of my spikes dropped down and over my face.

"Kairi...please don't tell me...we're going to the doctor's at four in the morning..."

"Of course we are! Get up lazy bum or we'll be late!" Kairi replied and tossed some colthes at me, I let out a sigh before slowly getting out of bed, Kairi snapped the lights on causing me to groan and blink rapidly for my eyes to adjust.

"Sora, are you telling me you don't want to know the gender of our baby!?"

"No...no of course I do sweetie, Its just...at _four_ in the morning?"

"We get up early all the time!" Kairi insisted walking over to me to help me with my shirt that I was fumbling with the zipper at a slow tempo.

"Yeah...but its vacation and...can I just go in my Pj's?"

"NO!" Kairi snapped and I jumped a little.

"Okay...okay, sorry..." I mumbled and tiredly put the rest of my clothes on. I needed coffee.

(*)

"I'm SO happy you could get us in! And at this early too!" Kairi squealed holding my hand tighter as my other held Hiro, he was just as bubbly as Kairi was right now, I was still zombie-like.

"Not a problem at all! Glad you could make it!" The doctor said as she squirted that gel on Kairi's stomach and started to run the monitor over it.

"So are we..." I muttered sarcastically.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Hiro chanted tapping his hand on the side of my face gently.

"What is it buddy?" I asked before yawning once more.

"Poo...poo...poo...poo!"

"Grreeeaaattttt..." I replied causing the doctor to laugh.

"What a cute son you have! How old is he?"

"He'll be one on february 14th!" Kairi replied, her eyes watching the screen eagerly at the little blimp on the screen that was our unborn child.

"Valentine's day? How sweet!" The doctor cooed giving Hiro a warm smile.

"Poo-poo!"

"He's telling you he shit his pants."

"SORA!" Kairi scolded me and I just gave her a tiered shrug, this is what she gets for dragging me out here at four in the morning...then again Yuffie was the one that called and woke us both up...I am SO changing my ringtone from that 'Party Rock Anthem' song!

The doctor laughed. "Don't worry! Now back to your child that you're carrying..."

"Yes? Yes? Yes? YES!?" Kairi squealed with excitement.

"Well, I checked its sex twice just to be sure and..."

"Yes? Yes? YES!? Tell me! Tell me!" Kairi chanted and I couldn't help chuckling but I was cut of from Hiro farting loudly.

"OH! Hiro..." I crinkled my noise in disgust as he looked up at me with a guilty grin. "That's going to be messy isn't it?" I asked him.

"Yea!" He replied.

"WHAT IS THE GENDER I MUST KNOW!" Kairi shouted causing the doctor, Hiro and I to all jump.

"Wow...Hiro your mother's getting crazy..."

"I HEARD that Sora!" Kairi sneered and Hiro laughed at me, I stuck my tongue at him and he stuck out his back. _Ha! Like father, like son. Luck for Kairi she has two Sora's to handle...maybe three..._

"Sora and Kairi? Your having a baby girl."

_Or not. _

Kairi squealed and I looked down at Hiro.

"Well son, looks like your going to have a new baby sister." Then I looked over at Kairi who was wiping tears from her eyes. I kissed her cheek. "And we're going to have a daughter."

* * *

_**Vanitas**_

"Riku! Would you stop with all that squeaking noises! I know you ate a lot of turkey last night but flossing for twenty minutes I think it'd be all gone by now!" I growled leaning against the doorway to the bathroom to were Riku was picking furiously at his teeth.

"Actually Van...its not my teeth..." Riku admitted looking at me seriously, my face fell. "And I would _think _the house would be a lot more quieter since Yuffie and Namine are in the hospital still with the babies, and Sora and Kairi and Hiro are still at their grandmothers or whatever!"

Riku snickered and sprayed on some cologne. "Guess not!"

I coughed violently from the strong smell. "Damn it Riku! You use way to much of that shit!"

"And your point is!?"

I glared at him.

He glared back.

Then suddenly we heard someone scream:

_"MMMMOOOUUUUSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

It was defiantly Roxas.

Riku and I eyed each other nervously then we raced out if the bathroom and down the stairs nearly tripping over one another. We found Roxas in the corner shaking like a leaf and across from him was a little mouse nibbling on a piece of cheese.

The three of us screamed.

"What do we do!?" Roxas asked

"DO I look like a fucking mouse catcher to you!?" I snapped.

"KILL THE BASTARD!" Riku hollered as he summoned _Way to dawn _and pointed it at the little rodent, Roxas and I held each other tightly and shrieked. "FIRA!"

A huge ball of fire blasted and was flying towards the mouse but the clever little sneak dodged it just in time for the fireball to leave a huge hole in one of the walls.

"Well...that didn't work!" I growled shoving Roxas away from me, he whimpered.

"No shit!" Riku snapped at me as I summoned my keyblade.

Ari came down the stairs looking madder then a wet hen, she was in her pj's that was just an oversized purple t-shirt and underwear, I couldn't help smiling. "Ohh...morning sexy."

"WHAT IS GOING ON ITS EIGHT IN THE MORNING!?" Ari shouted, yes...eight was to early for her...eight was like six to her, she had to wake up at ten-thirty to be in a pleasant mood.

"MOUSE! ITS HORRIBLE!" Roxas yelped holding on to me again and crying, I growled.

"Would you get the hell off me and grow a pair for ONCE!?" I snarled at him, he ducked his head and muttered a 'sorry' I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously...all this fuss over a MOUSE? You burnt a hole the size of a shadow for a MOUSE!? A little harmless creature?" Ari growled glaring at the three of us. "THIS is what I wake too!?"

The three of us laughed nervously.

"Well...when you put it _that _way it does sound sort of lame..." Riku replied.

"It IS lame! The three of you scream like little girls over a MOUSE! A FREAKING MOUSE WHEN YOU'VE FOUGHT TON'S OF MONSTERS!" Ari shouted at us before marching down the hall to open the front door, we all watched.

After three minutes, the little mouse scattered out the front door carrying the piece of cheese in its mouth.

* * *

**A/N: I know its short...but I desperately need more ideas...RYOSHI! Hahahaha! XD Please Review and we'll see you next time :P If you have some as well I'm honored for requests! :D **


	18. November 30th: The Weak Spot

**A/N: My apologies! I know I haven't updated in a long time :/ I'll try to be more fast but can you please please give me a review? I just want to make sure you're all enjoying it! Anyways I'll be introducing a few more OC characters in the story (AKA friends of mine!) Hope you enjoy! PLEASE R&R! :D **

**RyoshiMorino:** Don't worry about it! You do a LOT to help me! More than you think, and as much as you're going to deny it you help me get out of all my writing funks so thank you a bunch, and for writing some of this chapter that had me on a roll! Always a pleasure working with you! :D

**71st fight:**Thank you for favoriting/following the story and me! Glad your loving the story! :D

**Chocolatelilac101:**Oh thankies! Glad you're liking it cousin :D

**Theyoungflute13:**That makes total sense! Yeah you never know about technology hahaha plus I just wanted everyone to know that the second baby won't be a boy like the others! :D

**Yamichaos27:**Oh okay hahaha! The name will be a surprise! ;)

**Twenty-twenty-one:**Yup! that's why I did it! :P However Axel was a high school teacher from the last story if you remember but I suppose I could add him in this chapter...

**Xerzo****LotCN:**Well, I think the uneven number will make things interesting ;D

**Roxas'****Nobody13000:**That's a good idea, thank you for the idea! Also for final bosses in KH1&KH2 I pretty much just healed when I really had to, avoided their attacks and waited until they were completely open before attacking them :)

**Chibi-ChanRan:**Don't worry, I remember you and I'm so glad you still like the story! Really it means a lot to me! :) I can also see that too ^^

**THEGREATSILVERWOLF1:**Thanks for following/favoriting the story! :D

**Kingdomkeymaster97: **Thanks for following! :)

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters belongs to SQUARE ENIX and Disney, except for my OC characters!**

* * *

_**November 30th: The Weak Spot**_

_**Riku **_

I swung Way to dawn in a spiral-like motion, slicing through a few shadows who dropped a few munny before disappearing, I grinned over at Sora who flung himself a few feet in the air spinning his body around like a tornado while his Oathkeeper and Kingdom Key did all the work of getting rid of the shadows.

He let out a small grunt once he landed perfectly onto his large clown-like feet, shooting me a goofy grin as well. I shot one back, although I probably looked less like a dork.

"Just like old times, eh pal?" I asked as we both bent down to collect all the munny the shadows have dropped for us.

"You got that right! I can't believe how _many _of these things lurk around the alleyways! I guess the other students weren't kidding back in Belle's class!" Sora exclaimed before stuffing handfuls of munny in his red-squared pockets of his pants before dismissing his keyblades.

I dismissed my way to dawn to collect the munny I received which came to a total of thirty.

"Awesome, that will be enough to buy my dear wife two packs of Red Bull and one package of diapers!" I said rolling my eyes, Sora laughed at my lack of enthusiasm as we started our walk back to campus to our Martial Arts class.

We were both surprised to see Ari there, she was dressed in a pair of blue and white tie-dye leggings and a black tank top, she wore black leather gloves with her blond hair twisted in a loose side braid with her side bangs hanging out over her bright blue eyes that were narrowed in concentration at her sparring partner.

"Ari!?" Sora and I both called to our friend in unison.

"Give me a second." Ari answered shortly before she did a round-house kick to her partners face that was faster than the blink of an eye. Her partner groaned before weakly getting back up to his feet.

Ari smirked triumphantly before walking over to us and pulling her water bottle out from her bag.

"Whats up, guys? Looks like you've already been running around!" She gave us a playful smirk before taking a long sip of her water.

"Just fighting off some shadows, what are you doing here?" Sora answered for me.

"Kairi got back early from her classes, and has to study for an exam and since Xehanort gave Yuffie and Namine a month to do their work in their dorms, I came back to class!" Ari replied, she was a ball of bouncing energy just like my Yuffie.

"Nice, but don't you miss baby-duty?" I asked chuckling at her peppy-attitude.

"Yeah, a little bit. But I'll tell you this...I certianly don't miss diaper changes!" Ari replied adjusting the black headband she wore on top of her head.

Sora and I nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully we can start potty-training Hiro in a few months." Sora said as the three of us walked over to the sparring stations. Ari raised a brow at him.

"Sora, Hiro must be able to climb, talk, remove his own clothing and master other motor skills before you can start potty training him!" Ari said ignoring Sora's bewildered expression. "And since Hiro is getting into that 'No' phase, I'm afraid that's going to complicate your potty training sessions, so I'd wait a bit before you do so!"

Sora sighed. "Very well..."

I laughed and patted him on the back. "Eh! It's not all so bad, and I've got twins!"

Sora glared at me. "Riku, they're not even two weeks old yet...you just wait!"

I shrugged before I walked over to the mat to find a sparring partner, there was a girl tying her long brown hair back, she was short and looked vaguely familiar. I decided to go over to her and introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Riku...have I by any chance met you before?" I asked shaking the girl's hand, she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uh..I don't recall...have you entered these past games in the collisem? You remind me of the man who was almost killed by Sephiroth but that couldn't be you..."

"Nope, that was me..." I grumbled flinching a bit at the memory, the girls eyes widened.

"Oh! Well, your tough! I'm Alisha...I think I was against your friend...Roxas was it?"

I snickered. "You shot an arrow through his shoulder right?"

She laughed with me. "Yeah! That was me! Sorry about that!"

I waved a hand to reassure her. "Eh, he's fine! The sight of him bleeding all over his shirt was more painful to him then the actual arrow itself!"

We laughed again.

"Well, I'll admit that I'm a bit OCD myself!" Alisha replied before grabbing one of the swords from the bucket before turning back to look up at me, she was around Yuffie's height now that I looked more at her. "Care for a duel?"

I smirked before summoning my way to dawn.

We both got in a fighting stance and at the corner of my eye I could see Jack Sparrow giving me a thumbs up, freak.

"Don't hold back!" I said and she just laughed before she lunged at me.

* * *

_**Ari **_

I could feel Vanitas' eyes on me when I walked by his sparring station, which wasn't much of a bright idea of mine since he was in the middle of a training session with Mulan.

It wasn't long when I heard a loud _THUD! _

I didn't even have to turn around to know Van had hit the matted floor, but I did anyways, Mulan laughed at me as I crouched down on my knees in front of him giving him an innocent smile as I did so.

"Stay on guard, babe." I teased, he shot me a smirk as I hopped up to my feet and strode away to an empty sparring station where I spotted a girl a year older than me.

She was my exact height, but with honey blonde colored hair that was also a combination of red and brown. Her eyes were like Sora's and she wore a pair of black tank tops and a kimono.

"Hi, care for a match?" I asked walking over to her, She gave me a small smile.

"Sure, I'm Sara. My first class, I switched here from 'Dance and Movement.'"

I shook her hand. "I'm Ari, and I don't blame you there. As a kid, my mother had me to dance for years before I finally joined ninjitsu!" I replied causing her to laugh.

"So you're experienced in Martial arts as well!?"

"You bet!" I replied flashing her a grin as she pulled on her gloves. "Ever since I was five!"

"Wow, same! Finally...a challanging match!" Sara commented.

I smirked at that. I liked this girl already.

* * *

_**Roxas**_

Durring a physics test, I felt my phone buzz.

I ignored it knowing that it was probably just Namine, fortunately nobody else heard it buzzing so I pretended I didn't notice. Until the call went to voice mail and it played 'I'm sexy and I know it' at a dangerously high volume causing me to jump out of my skin and for my cell phone to clatter onto the floor.

Some how it opened, and the voicemail played loudly on speaker:

_"Hey...Hey...HEY! ROXY! ROXY! ROXAS! Guess who!? Oh no...wait..wait don't guess who because you KNOW who this is! Its your buddy Axy-Axy-AXEL! Give me a call when you're not bleaching your bathroom for the third time of the day will ya?" _

I felt my cheeks flame, I had to resemble an apple by now.

The entire classroom bursted into a fit of laughter while I hesitantly picked up my phone from the dirty floor and quickly pulled out my germ-X, wiping my phone and my hands with it to kill off the bacteria.

My physics teacher, professor Merlin raised a white eyebrow at me.

"S-sorry sir...I'm turnng it off right now..." I stuttered, wanting nothing more than to disappear like a defeated Heartless.

"That is quite alright my boy, you are free to leave class if you wish. To give Axy-Axy-Axel a call, or bleach your bathroom for the third time of the day?"

I felt my cheeks burn even more.

"That's fine...uh...he can wait...and I bleach my bathroom _five _times a day!"

The entire class howled with laughter, not letting me forget it no matter how hard I tried.

_Axel I'm going to kill you...then bring you back from the dead to clean up the mess..._

* * *

_**Sora**_

"Sheesh, never thought a house full of kids could be so exhausting!" Ari sighed, plopping down on the couch beside Yuffie, "But it's worth it. Fang and Mana are adorable!"

"Thanks," Yuffie smiled, "Don't tell him I said this, but they take after their dad."

I laughed at that, "Admit it, Yuf, he's nowhere near as bad as you thought he was when you two first met!"

Yuffie blushed as Ari giggled, "So what? He was still a little pervert!"

"Speaking of pervs," I said, looking at Ari, "How are you and Van doing?"

"Fine," she said happily, "More than fine, actually, he's so sweet! I'm keeping him in line!"

"Is that so?" I smirked over at Yuffie. She was trying to hide a smile.

"You two...haven't _done_ anything yet?" Yuffie asked, drawing a blush from Ari, "Thought so." Yuffie crossed her arms over her chest and plopped further down in the couch.

"W-we agreed to wait until marriage!" Ari snapped, "There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Who said there was?" I asked her, "Sometimes, I think it would have been easier on Kairi if we'd waited for our wedding night, what with all the drama her dad put her through after he found out she was pregnant and all."

"But you still wouldn't change anything," Kairi said in passing, "Right?"

"Not a damned thing," I grinned as she smiled and headed up stairs with a basket full of laundry.

"So," Yuffie grinned, turning back to Ari, "How far have you two gone?" Ari blushed again, but didn't answer.

I grinned, "You haven't nibbled his ear have you?"

"No," she said curiously, "Why?"

"Then," Yuffie grinned, "You wouldn't be waiting for the wedding night."

"What?" Ari said in confusion.

I sighed and said, "Van's got this little quirk. Whenever a girl nibbles or bites his ear, either one, he kinda goes berserk and usually the girl is so sore that she can barely walk afterwards."

Ari shivered, "You're joking, right? I've never heard of something so ridiculous!"

"Try it," Yuffie dared, "I saw it happen at the one of our parties, but I have to admit, that girl wasn't sorry the next morning."

"What're you three jabbering about?" Ari squeaked, and jumped as Vanitas hopped over the back of the couch and landed beside her with a plop.

_"Nothing!"_ Ari gasped as he wrapped his arm around her, "Where have you been?"

"Talking to Xehanort about a campus job," Vanitas said, "Destiny Island isn't big on martial arts tournaments, so I figured I should find a job before all my money is gone."

I grinned, "Just go take down some Heartless, people are always complaining about Shadows milling around the alleyways, and the pay good munny to get rid of them, plus you get to keep whatever the little creeps and I have did so this morning actually, we each got thirty munny a piece!"

I saw Yuffie's face light up. "THATS ENOUGH TO GET ME TWO PACKS OF RED BULL AND A PACKAGE OF DIAPERS!"

"TOLD YOU SO!" Riku shouted at me from down the hall, I couldn't help laughing at Yuffie's puzzled expression.

"That doesn't sound too bad, actually," he said thoughtfully, "I could use a bit of practice with Oblivion. I'm rusty!"

"You're fine with it," Ari said, and I saw a bit of curiosity in her eyes as she leaned into him. I smirked across at Yuffie who caught the look and grinned in anticipation. Ari leaned up and kissed his neck, then quickly nipped at his ear.

"_Geh_!" Vanitas' face turned beet red.

"Now _you've_ done it!" I laughed.

"Hope you got condoms!" Yuffie howled.

Ari huffed, "If you think I'm gonna believe that lame sexual berserker skit, then you're dead wro-_WAH_!" Ari shrieked as Vanitas hoisted her over his shoulder. "What the hell!"

"We tried to warn you," I grinned, "Sorry, Ari!"

"Wa-wa-wa-wait! Sora, Yuffie help!" She screamed as Vanitas moved robotically toward the stairs, "No! Bad Van! Put me down!"

"There's no talking him out of this," Yuffie snickered, "Your best bet is to sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Ugh, you guys are the worst!" Ari shrieked, "Vanitas stop! Let me _gooooo_!"

(*)

"What are you guys doing down there?" Kairi asked while me and Yuffie had our ears against the door.

Yuffie snickered, "We told Ari about Van's little problem."

"And she went and did it anyway!" I laughed.

"Oh, boy," she sighed, clutching at her head, "And you didn't stop him?"

"How could we?" I asked, "You know that's almost impossible just short of knocking him out."

"I know, but - " She was interrupted by a high-pitched shriek, which undoubtedly belonged to Ari. "Oh, dear!"

"Van, stop! Don't touch me _there_!" Yuffie snickered.

"_Yeek_!"

Poor Ari was really having a tough day.

"_AH_!"

_SMACK_.

"Whoops," I laughed, "Sounds like she's had enough!" I moved away just as the door was flung open, almost getting a nose full of it and a half-naked Ari sprinted out.

Yuffie and I laughed at her choice of grey panties with neon green stars and moons printed all over them, along with her black tank-top that was tangled up and caught in her bra.

"I am_ never_ gonna forgive you guys for this!" She yelled storming past us and over to the bathroom, _"I'll get you!"_

"Well," Yuffie laughed as we watched her shut the door behind her scowling furiously , "We _did_ warn her."

"We did," I said, grinning.

"Well, I think you're both mean," Kairi said, looking at Van's prone figure sprawled out on the floor, "Who's gonna explain it to him this time?"

"I will," I said slowly getting up to my feet before helping Yuffie up to hers, "Just let Ari know that he won't remember a thing when he wakes up. Wouldn't want this coming between them, would we?"

"Hell no, we've waited long enough for those two to get together!" Yuffie replied grinning over at Kairi who just shook her head.

"I wonder what they're going to be like in bed..." I wondered out loud, causing Yuffie and Kairi's eyes to widen the size of saucers.

"SORA!" They both shouted, Kairi looking modified and Yuffie howling with laughter, I gave them a shrug before walking in Van's room to make sure Ari didn't seriously hurt him.


	19. December 3-4: After The Storm

**A/N: Hi everyone, I know it's been forever since I've updated last. I've started school last week and am looking for a job so I'm pretty busy! I will keep writing don't worry! The updates may not be fast but I will try as hard as I can! **

**A big thanks to RyoshiMorino for helping me with the story and who is now my Beta reader! Whooo! So hopefully my spelling will be better! PLEASE check out his stories and if you've read my KH story ****_Reversed, _****the sequel to it is now out! :D **

**Time For Shout Outs! **

**RyoshiMorino:**Thanks again for writing some of the chapter! I appreciate and love all your work you do for me and you are loved! Plus your ideas make everyone want to read this! Thanks again for everything, you and Boo make a great team! :P

**Chocolatelilac101:**Hehehe yup, you can say that XD

**Getsuga TENSHOU15:**There you are! Hope you like your part so far! :P

**Twenty-Twenty-one:**I'm glad it improved your mood thanks for favoriting and goodness that's embarrassing! Sorry to hear that! XD

**ninja spartan1341:**Sorry your wrong...I'm pure until I get married, yes I'm old school and proud of it! :D

**71st fight:**Hey thanks for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed the chapter! :D

**Guest:**Thanks! :D

**AJ:**Hahaha yup! I'll say! :P

**Xerzo lotCN:**Thanks, and yeah she's one of my friends :P

**Chibi chan-rin:**Ah! Sorry but I'm so glad, thanks! :D

**Scorge83:**Thanks for favoriting! :D

**Theyoungflute13:**Hahaha I can try if I'm not to busy :) whats your request?

**KHsonicfan29:**No need to worry of that! ;)

**Sassy Girl:**I see that, and I respect opinions but not to the point were they're rude. However, I accept your apology. :)

**Roxas' Nobody 13000:**Oh stragities...yes um...I pretty much just winged it, but I never did the optional bosses, that was my brother I could ask him and glad you're enjoying the story! :D

**Dream Gaurdian Allen:**Thanks for favoriting! :D

**6SkullAngel: **Thanks for favoriting! :D

**Tomanytochoosefrom:**Thanks for following/favoriting! :D

**G THE NEPHILIM:**Yes I'm calling you that for now if you don't mind, and no need to apologize! :D

**Disclaimer: YOU KNOW WHAT I OWN AND DON'T OWN!**

* * *

_**December 3-4 : After The Storm Theres A Bigger Mess...**_

_**Ari **_

I was close to having Sara give in to the match as I countered her with my punches that were the speed of cobras, as Yuffie would say...however the only thing that'd stop me would be my heart.

I gasped and nearly collapsed on my knees once I felt a painful squeezing feeling tug at my heart, I expected to be kicked in the head from Sara but she was at my side holding me steady before I even had the chance to blink! I've had heart spasms all my life, it was something I was born with, however back in Hallow Bastion my parents couldn't afford any medical or special help for my condition and they knew how much ninjitsu was important to me.

"Ari! Is everything okay!?" Sara asked as I felt my untamed heartbeat pounding against my hands.

"I...I'm fine!" I gasped as I choked for air, Mulan seemed to notice this and came running towards us, thank heavens Vanitas wasn't at class today and decided to sleep in! He would have gone nuts!

"Girls, what is happening?" Mulan asked looking at me with worried eyes.

I was silent for a moment, as my head was taken over by dizziness, and my vision invaded with black dots that floated everywhere. It's been a while since this has happened to me last...why all the sudden now!?

After a few moments, I felt my heart slowly starting to beat back to normal. Mulan and Sara looked at me warily as I forced them a weak smile.

"I'm fine...just...fine...probably over done myself is all!" I lied, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. I was a little embarrassed now I've got the entire classes attention, but it was a blessing none of my friends were here except for Sara.

Besides...it was only a little episode...

* * *

_**Kairi **_

"Oh Hiro...please...if you want some goldfish you say 'yes!' not 'no!'" I whined to my son who was giggling and kicking his feet like crazy in his high chair. I sighed before brushing my hair out of my face, bringing the little bowl of goldfish over to him once more. "Lets try this again! Hiro...do you want Goldfish?"

"No! No! NO!" Hiro chanted as he stretched out his little arms for his snack, I sighed loudly, ready to give in but he'd never learn.

I swung the bowl out of his reach before setting it down on the kitchen table, it wasn't long before his lower lip curled into a little pout and that little pout turned into screaming and crying, _JUST_ what I need. It broke my heart to do this to my son, but being a parent means you need to have discipline.

"Hiro, I'm sorry...but people won't get it if you give them the wrong answer!" I said in nearly a shout over his loud crys, it wasn't long before Namine came in holding Naoki whose mood was no different then Hiro's.

"Kairi! Will you please!? I just got him to sleep!" Namine scowled, her eyebrows furrowed in a frown, she looked exhausted, and if I listened carefully I could hear Mana and Fang screaming from upstairs as well.

"I'm sorry, Hiro's still in the 'no' phase and It needs to be broken before it's too late! I'll take him for a walk around the campus!" I said as I scooped up my screaming son in my arms. "I'll be back in an hour!" I called over to her from behind me before I went out the front door.

* * *

_**Roxas **_

_"Hey...Hey...ROXY, ROXY, ROXAS!"_

Axel's loud voice from the other line caused me to jump five feet in the air.

"Yeah, hey Axel...could you keep it down please? My son is finally sleeping..." I replied in a harsh whisper before taking a quick glance over my shoulder to Naoki who was sound asleep in his crib, then I looked over at Namine who was out like a light in our bed.

_"Son!? Holy shit, Roxas you have a son now! Oh boo-hoo! my little Roxy is all grown up! Boo HOO!" _

"Will you shut _up!? _And yes I have a son! I told you that like...what...a hundred times now?"

"_Hey, being an English teacher's not easy ya know! So many kids I've got to deal with...so many papers I've got to grade...got it memorized!?" _

Oh great we're back to that now.

"Yeah, yeah I got it memorized...and I'm still mad at you!"

"_For what man!?"_

"For leaving me that bogus voicemail while I was in class the other d-" I was cut off by a roar of thunder from outside that caused me to shriek and jump and accidentally tripping over the changing station which caused me to fall on my bottom and drop my phone.

Namine shot up in bed her eyes glaring at me furiously, I was returning the same look once I noticed how dirty the trash can smelt from here.

"Roxas! I thought I told you to be quiet!" She snapped.

"I _thought_ I told you to empty the trash!"

"YEAH!? Well why don't you go take that lysol can of yours and shove it up your hairy-"

"WWWWWWWWAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_"Yo! Roxy! You still there or is it time to bleach your bathroom for the fourth time today!?" _

"ROXAS!"

_"Ohhh Roxxxyyyyy!?/ Why arn't you listening to Axy, Axy, Axel?" _

Somebody kill me right now...I'm beggining you...but before you start, blindfold me so I don't see the mess and when you're done, please clean up the mess so my spirit doesn't get to see it.

* * *

_**Sora**_

"Oh Sora..."

I ignored Riku for the fifth time and continued to munch on potato chips and watch _Family Matters _on TV.

"Sorraaaaaa..."

"I'm ignoring you..." I replied in a sing-song voice, keeping my eyes glued to the screen.

"Come on! Don't be a pussy!"

I growled, he just doesn't stop does he!?

"Alright, fine! I'll play the damn game!" I snarled as I set the bag of chips on the coffee table in front of me before snatching Riku's laptop.

Riku grinned in triumph and patted me on the back.

"THAT'S my boy! Okay...so hit the button that say's 'New Game'"

"I can _read _you know!" I snapped rolling my eyes at Riku before clicking the 'New Game' Button on the screen, a crack of lightning lit up the dim room for a moment as I waited for the stupid game to load...Riku has been bugging me to play it for fifteen minutes now.

"So...what do I do in this game?" I asked him as bolded white letters appeared on the screen saying: SLENDER

Riku laughed and I saw him snatch the bag of Potato chips from the coffee table from the corner of my eye as I clicked on the controls, making my character walk through some dark creepy forest.

"Stay away from the Slender Man of course!"

I couldn't help laughing at that.

"_The SLENDER MAN!? _What kind of stupid name is THAT!?" I asked snickering as I continued playing the game that turned out to be really boring and lame then scary and suspenseful as Vanitas and Riku had said it was.

"It may be a stupid name but...this game sure isn't!" Riku insisted scooting closer to me to get a better look at the screen, which was just a bunch of trees.

"Alright, whatever you day...what do I need to do _besides _avoid this _Slender Man!?" _

"Find the pages of course!"

That caused me to laugh again. "Pages to _WHAT? _His diary?"

Another flash of lightning cracked the dark sky from outside the living-room window.

"This Slender Man sounds pathetic! What does he look like anyways? I've played this for three minutes now and havn't seen anything but freaking trees!" I said causing Riku to snicker.

"Trust me, Pal. You'll _know!" _

I rolled my eyes.

"This is such a waste of ti-OH! Look a page!" I said to it as I moved my character over to a big tree that had a white page on it saying: **HELP ME! **

Then the screen read: _1/8 _before a loud thumping noise started up.

"_Whoooo!_ SO scary!" I said sarcastically as I continued to walk around the lame forest, Riku chuckled but kept quiet and let me find the pages in silence.

_2/8 _

"Ya! I am th-wait...what was that?" I asked once the thumping noises stopped and was replaced by a static sound as if someone were being electrocuted. Riku stayed silent, and looked like he was trying to hide a laugh when I glanced at him briefly.

"DUDE! What is going on!?" I asked moving my eyes back to the computer screen only to see a thing with a pale face, but with no mouth, eyes or nose right in front of the screen.

I let out the loudest scream before tossing Riku's laptop off my lap to turn on every single light in the living room, my heart was pounding and I felt sweat drops falling down the sides of my face, Riku was sprawled out on the floor laughing his ass off.

"You are a fucking jerk! That scared the shit out of me!" I shrieked pointing a shaky finger to him.

"Oh dude...that was priceless..." Riku said wiping tears from his eyes.

"I'm going to kill you!" I snarled storming up to him, his smirk widened.

"Not if Slendy kills you first!" Riku said before throwing his hands in my face and yelling "BOO!" just as a loud boom of thunder echoed in the night along with a spark of lightning...I screamed and bolted for the stairs.

_"KAAIRRII!"_ I shouted running as fast as I could to our bedroom.

* * *

_**Ari **_

I've been tossing and turning for two hours now.

I couldn't sleep...my blankie was still in the wash, and holding a pillow isn't the same as holding a blankie! I always sleep through storms but for some odd reason, tonight I just couldn't.

Adjusting my pillow for the tenth time, I noticed my nightlight flickering wildly like a strobe light before it went off, leaving me into total darkness.

I nearly shrieked as I jumped out of bed and dashed out from my bedroom. I hated the dark, it reminded me of all the times that I spent in Agrabah sleeping in that dark old box on the side of the streets.

I chewed on my lower lip, now in front of Vanitas' bedroom door.

Considering if I could ask to sleep with him...hoping he wouldn't take that the wrong way...

Bah! I would sound like a three-year old!

"I'm just going to man it up!" I said out loud, turning on my heel to head back to my dark bedroom but all it took was a boom of thunder and a dark hallway to send me back to the place in front of Van's door.

_I can be such a coward sometimes..._

* * *

_**Vanitas**_

"Damn, it's really coming down." I muttered as the storm raged outside. Well, that only meant that it would be quiet for me. Ever since the twins arrived, Riku and Yuffie had been going at it like bunnies!

_BOOM!_

I jumped up at the thunder.

"Sheesh!" Suddenly the light on my alarm clock went off, "Oh, you gotta be kidding!" I like thunderstorms as much as the next person, provided that I could sleep through them, but I need that damned alarm!

Sora and Riku had promised to take me out hunting Heartless again, and I also had an appointment with Xehanort for a campus job. I couldn't afford to sleep in this time.

_Knock knock_

I jumped again. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Ari," she said, "C-can I come in?"

That kinda threw me. Ari hardly came to my room after that little...mishap.

"Yeah...come on in!" My door opened revealing her in her sleep wear, (which was a pair of red pladied shorts and a black tank-top) looking nervous as hell. "Uh, hey."

"Hey, sorry for waking you." She said sheepishly, I watched her hand clench and release the doorknob nervously.

"It's fine," I smiled, "The storm woke me up. You, too?"

She nodded, "M-my nightlight kinda blew out." I bit my lip so she couldn't see me smirk. I thought it was cute as all get out that she still slept with a little light on, and cuddled with her baby blanket. I teased her mercilessly about it at first, but I couldn't keep it up.

"S-s-so, I w-was wondering i-if I could...well, couldimaybesleepwithyou?!"

_Huh?_

"Come again?" I was glad it was dark in my room, because the blush on my face could have lit up a city block, or, in this case, _my room._

Ari grumbled something. "Look, I really can't sleep without a light or...something to cuddle with..." she was hardly audible, but loud enough for me to hear her.

_She wanted to sleep in the same BED with me!? Oh hell...this was going to be hard not to get turned on! _

I gulped, "And you trust _me?"_

"Well enough," she said, "Do you mind?"

"No!" I said a little to quickly, "Not at all."

"Thanks," she said as I scooted over to make room for her, "But I have to warn you, I tend to get a little clingy while I sleep." I couldn't help grinning at that. Yuffie had told me about almost being strangled by her friend's grip in her sleep.

"I think I can manage," I said, then held my arms open for her, "Come here, Ari."

With a little hesitation, she slid in beside me, and I wrapped my arms around her, and let her rest her head against my shoulder. Good God she was warm. A small smile curved my lips as she settled in and put her arms around me. I kissed her forehead, "I could get used to this."

"Hmm," she sighed, "Just remember, no funny stuff."

I couldn't help chuckling at that, "You know I'll keep my promise, Ari. I just hope you'll let me keep you."

"I won't lie to you," she said, snuggling closer to me, "I really, really like the idea." She sighed, and a moment later she was breathing deeply, fast asleep.

* * *

_**Ari** _

I woke up to a sharp pain in my chest.

_Great, another spasm!? _

It was much worse then the one back in class yesterday...but maybe some aspirin would calm it down if I took it right away.

Vanitas' arms were still holding me loosely, so I could easily slip out of bed and sneak out. Normally I was a heavy sleep, but I didn't feel right! My heart was pounding and I nearly lost my balance as I was hit by a wave of dizziness. I _seriously_ needed some aspirin.

Gripping the walls for support, I slowly made my way down the stairs.

Yuffie was the only one who knew about my heart problem...and I wanted it to stay that way, I didn't want pity or concern from others.

Even from Vanitas.

* * *

_**Vanitas**_

I woke up alone, sadly, and missing Ari's warmth beside me. But I'd just had the best night of sleep in my life. Who knew that you could sleep so well just sleeping next the person you loved?

I stretched and hopped out of bed to go brush my teeth. I could smell breakfast cooking as I entered the hall. That had to be Sora. No one I knew could make French toast that smelled that good.

As I head for the bathroom, I heard a crash from the kitchen, and a loud thudding. I grinned, thinking it was Roxas on one of his cleaning escapades again, but...

"Ari, what wrong?!" That was not what I was expecting. "Shit, someone call an ambulance!" Yuffie was yelling at the top of her lungs over the din of frightened, crying babies.

I barreled down the hall and practically jumped down the stairs. "What the hell's going o- " I snapped my mouth shut. Whatever color that was in my face drained. There was Ari, lying in a heap on the kitchen floor.

"W-what _the fuck!?"_

* * *

**A/N: You hate me now don't you? ^^ **

**Well come on! The story has to be interesting some how! I also really do have a heart conditon...and sleep with a nightlight and baby blankie...hehehe...anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! :D **

**And if none of you have played Slender Man before...its a LOT scarier than it sounds! I actually had nightmares about it! (Its sad I know!) **

**Thanks again Ryoshi! **


	20. December 4th: Angel's Tear

**A/N: Well, today was awful not only because it's 9/11...anyways, heres a new update. Thank you very much to RyoshiMorino for writing this chapter for me so please give him credit! (I added a little) Thanks to Getsuga TENSHOU15 for telling me about this song! PS The Boy With The Eyeliner is back up, I'm in a writing mood today so enjoy.**

**I PROMISE THEY'RE WILL BE OTHER COUPLE'S FLUFF SOON! **

**Disclaimer: You all know the answer!**

* * *

_**December 4th: Angel's Tear**_

_**Vanitas**_

The ride to the hospital had been about as hair-raising as it could get. I couldn't remember being so scared in my entire life, not even when I still lived with my dad. When we got to the hospital they'd wheeled Ari into the emergency room and left me there waiting with Sora and Yuffie. Kairi and the others had stayed behind to watch the kids.

Now here I was sitting on the edge of a bench, just waiting.

"What happened, Yuffie?" I asked, not bothering to keep my voice calm. "What's wrong with, Ari?" Yuffie looked at me across the hall. She was just as scared as I was at the moment. She sat next to Sora with her knees drawn up to her chest and was resting her chin on the caps. Her eyes were red with those rare tears she cried at times when she was so damned pissed that it was dangerous to be around her. Or heartbroken.

"I'm not sure I should tell you," She said, sighing, "It's up to her if she wants to tell you."

My hands shook, "Yuffie, please!"

"Yuffie," Sora said, "Come on, you know we're all worried about her. She not just your friend anymore, she's family." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Will please tell us?"

She looked back and forth between the two of us, then sighed again. "Okay, you win, dammit, I'll tell. But she's not gonna like this. She hates getting pity from anyone."

We both waited for her to start.

"Since we were kids, Ari's always had a weak heart." She said, "Sometimes it caused her skip out on training, and other times she'd be in the hospital like now."

My chest tightened up, "Why didn't she tell anyone?"

"Like I said, she hates pity," Yuffie said, licking her lips, "She always worked hard to get around it, nearly pushing herself over the edge at times. I remember one time, back in Hallow Bastion, we were racing, and she started slowing down for some reason. This was back before I knew about her heart so I took the chance to put some distance between us. And when I looked back..."

"She was on the ground?" I asked.

Yuffie nodded, a few tears leaking down her cheeks, "Yeah. Haha, you should've seen my face! The first friend I'd ever made and I nearly let her die because I didn't know about her heart!"

Her shoulders started shaking as she sobbed. Sora reached over and wrapped an arm around her in comfort. I looked down at the floor, sorry that I'd made her relive that.

"And she's been living with this her entire life?" I asked, "Alone?"

"Yeah, she has," Yuffie said, "It's how she is. She doesn't like being a burden on people, let alone her friends. Since she lost her family, she's had to rely on her skills to keep going."

"Has it ever been this bad?" Sora asked.

Yuffie didn't answer.

(*)

After what seemed days, Ari's condition stabilized and she was taken to the recovery room. To me, she just looked like she was sleeping peacefully like she'd done in my arms the night before. But I felt helpless seeing her hooked up to the IV like this. She was just as beautiful as ever, but now she seemed so fragile that she could break with just a simple touch.

We we're all sitting around her bed, hoping that she'd open her eyes. The door to her room opened, and the doctor walked in. He was an older man with greying hair a the temple. "Yuffie Smith?"

"Right here," Yuffie said, standing, "Is she going to be alright?"

"Well, she had a small skip in her heart, which is never a good thing with a condition like her's." He said, "This caused a severe case of exhaustion, and dizziness, which is what caused her to faint. She'll need a few weeks rest after this. No strenuous activity, no greasy foods, you get the idea?"

"Sure doctor..."

"Knox," he said, "Richard Knox, and Missus Smith, I recommend that she take a least one Bayer Asprin a day."

"It was that bad?" Sora asked.

"Son, what she just went through is basically a miniature heart attack," he said, which made me feel sick to my stomach. "Now, make sure she eats healthy for the next few weeks after she wakes up and is discharged."

"When will that be?" I asked, "She hasn't moved since she was brought in."

"That's understandable." Doctor Knox said, "The level of exhaustion she was experiencing was akin to running a non-stop marathon for three days straight. She'll take a few days to recover."

I nodded. "Is it all right if I stay with her? I'd like to be here when she wakes up."

Richard sighed, "I understand. While I can't give a room, I can direct you to our chapel, which is close to this room. You may sleep there, and perhaps find some comfort."

"Thanks, Doctor Knox," we shook hands, and Sora and Yuffie went home while I went to the chapel.

Funny thing is, it really did look like a church. It even had a wooden figure of Christ bound to the cross. I found a bench near the front and sat down. Nothing like a quiet night at church to soothe the soul, right?

_Wrong._

I was still nervous as hell. Ari was in a room just down the hall, and I couldn't do anything for her!

"Dad was right," I sighed, "I'm worthless." I leaned back against the bench, looking up at the ceiling. "I lost my mom because I couldn't protect her from my cheating old man, and now I could lose Ari because I can't protect her from her own body."

I looked up at the cross, straight at the wooden Christ's face, "I don't suppose you could tell me what I should do from this point?" I didn't get an anser of course. Sighing I leaned down with my elbows on my knees, "I don't if you can hear me, or if you'd even there for someone like me. I probably shouldn't even speak to you like this." I laughed. "I'm an outcast, same as I was back when old Xehanort created me. So it only stands to reason that I'm an outcast in all aspects."

I don't know why I kept talking, it just felt right. "I know it's probably wrong of me to ask, but if you can, please, just this once, let me have happiness. Let her be alright." I looked back up at his wooden face. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. The only thing that keeps her from being a real live angel is the wings, and halo. But I'm not ready for you to give them to her yet."

Again it was silent.

"I guess it's not my happiness that I'm asking for," I said, "It's hers. Her smile, her laugh, her future. That's what I'm asking for."

"Then take it."

"WAH!" I jumped out of my seat, whirling around and landing in a fighting stance, only to see Sora standing there leaning against the door. "Jeeze, Sora! You had me scared out of my mind. I thought that was someone else!"

"Yeah," he nodded toward the cross, "I heard."

I frowned, "How much?"

"From the part you said that your dad was right," he said, walking in, then I noticed he had my aviator jacket under his arm. It was a gift he'd gotten me last year for Christmas. "For the record, you're both wrong. He was wrong to tell you that, and you were wrong for agreeing with him." He held out my jacket which I took, and slung over my shoulder. "Kairi thought you could use that since it's starting to get colder."

"Thanks," I sighed, "You know those were private thoughts?"

"Yeah, I know," he said, looking a little sad, "But then, maybe it was because of that I came back, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Sora, don't go gettin' preachy on me."

"Hey, if I didn't have a little faith, I would have given up on everything a long time ago." He gave my shoulder a light shove, "And you're no outcast, Van. You never have been. You're as much a brother to me as Riku is. And the girls feel the same way."

"Sora," I couldn't keep the tears out of my voice, "What if I lose her?"

"You won't," he said confidently.

"How can you be sure of that?" I asked, " Look at my life, Sora. What have I done to deserve a woman like her?"

"I know, because everyone, good or bad, deserves to be happy, Vanitas Heart." Sora said, a little heat seeping into his voice. "Look at me. I've literally been through hell and back again. Been frozen, burned, and pulled every which way you can think of, just because someone decided to step into the shadows."

"You know I didn't - "

"No, Van, you listen!" Sora growled, "Take a look at Riku. It was him that started it all. He was taken over, and nearly killed us all. But he fought back against it, and now look at him. He's married to a great girl, and has two of the sweetest, most hyperactive kids I've ever seen!"

I really didn't know what to say to that. He had me, honestly. Riku and I were the same. Neither of us seemed to deserve any sliver of happiness, yet he'd found Yuffie, and I'd actually found Ari.

"You really think I could make her happy?" I asked.

"You bet your booty, I do!" Sora grinned.

I smiled and shook my head as I slipped into my jacket. "Thanks, Bro. I think I needed that." I did something a little out of character after I said that, and pulled him into a tight hug. He patted my back and hugged me tightly.

As we broke apart I started for the door. "I need to step out for a little while."

"Where ya headed?" Sora asked.

"Tiffany's." I said over my shoulder, "I need to find her the right Christmas gift, don't I?"

* * *

_**Kairi**_

When Yuffie and Sora got back from the hospital earlier today, Ari seemed to be the only subject in the whole world in the household. As awful as it sounded, I didn't want to hear it.

I was _still _trying to erase the memory just passing out right in front of me in the kitchen, I couldn't do anything but hold her and check for any signs that she was still alive, Ari was very lucky but when Yuffie talked to everyone about her heart problem that none of us known, it surprised us all. It was a true miracle that shes made it through when she was living by herself back in Agrabah.

"So is Van still at the hospital with her?" Riku asked Sora. He nodded slowly, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"He was even talking to a wooden statue of Jesus!"

Namine and Yuffie placed their hands over their hearts in 'awe' while I just smiled before looking over at Riku who was grinning as well.

"He loves her. He truly loves her."

"Of course he does!" Sora hissed. "Nobody would wait on someone for that long just to get in their pants!"

"SORA!" I growled causing his face to tun red before he gave me a shrug.

"Well...its true..."

We all fell into silence when the phone rang causing us all to jump, including Yuffie.

"I'LL GET IT!" Yuffie shouted at the top of her lungs before she dashed off the couch and over to the end of the room to get the phone.

"Shh, Honey. You'll wake the babies!" Riku scolded as Yuffie picked up the receiver and gave him a dirty look.

"Riku! Be quiet, you're going to wake the babies! Jeez!"

I couldn't hide a smile there, looking over at Hiro who was sitting in his play-pin all alone with a look of sorrow on his face, and I knew why. At this time, Ari was usually playing with him or reading him all his favorite stories. Sora and I tried but he just shook his head and kept saying Ari's name. It broke our hearts to see our son so upset, and for our friend to be in this condition as well.

I sighed and slumped forwards.

"I really hope that Ari's okay..."

Sora wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace, I leaned back a little to rest against him. I didn't mind that Sora didn't say anything to reassure me. Just his embrace was all I needed.

* * *

_**Vanitas **_

Clerk's worst nightmare: A guy coming into the store with a black mask and a bag. Teen male's worst nightmare: Buying a piece of jewelry for your first serious girlfriend, and hoping she'll like what you buy! Which leads the clerks dream, a lost guy shopping for his girl.

"Hello, can I help you?" A young woman asked, eyeing me up and down, and, apparently, liking what she saw.

I nodded, ignoring her flirtatious look, "Yeah, I'm looking for something special."

She smiled, "I think I can help you with that." And for the next hour or so, I was led around the store, from box to box, as she showed me the selection, and looking at me like a piece of meat. It's funny, looking back on it if she had looked at me like that, and I was still single, I'd have asked to see the private collection, in other words we'd be in the back room banging each other senseless. But now the look just annoyed me. Ari never looked at me like that.

Ari always had some sort of emotion on her face. When she was happy, her eyes would light up like stars, whether she was smiling or not. When she was mad, or upset, which usually involved me, she had the cutest scowl of any girl. I remember back in the games when I'd seen her scared for the first time. She looked ready to cry.

"See anything you like?" She asked, batting her eyes at me.

"Not yet," I said truthfully. She kept the smile on her face, but now it was strained, because she could see that I wasn't interested in her. I figured I had about ten minutes before she kicked me out.

But then I saw something. They were simple crystal necklaces, each one shaped like a tear drop in different colors, on a simple braided silver chain. "What about these?" The one that caught my attention was the same shade of blue as Ari's eyes.

"Oh, those are Angel Tears," she said, perking up, "They're very popular with young couples, because each color means something."

"And this one?" I picked out the blue one, "What does it mean?"

"Hope." She said.

"That's all I needed to know," I said, smiling, "I'll take it."

(*)

When I got back to the hospital, Ari still hadn't moved a muscle. It didn't really surprise me. Doctor Knox did say she was going to be out for a while, but I was still a little disappointed. I passed the doctor in the hall, nodding to him, then made my way back to the chapel.

I went back to the same bench and found my guitar waiting for me. I laughed seeing the note attached to it. The hand writing was obviously Yuffie's. How did I know? It was absolutely terrible.

I shook my head, and laid down to get some sleep.

It seemed like only a minute after I'd closed my eyes before someone was shaking my shoulder. I looked up to find Knox there.

"Sleep well?" He asked, handing me a cup of coffee.

I took it gratefully, "Seems like i just fell asleep."

"You slept quite a while there. It's nearly noon." He chuckled.

"Damn, that long?" He nodded. "Wait, how's Ari?"

"Better, but she's still out like a light." He said, "You'd best go see her while you've got the time. Before the whole family comes in."

"That's a good idea," I smiled, then picked up my guitar and head out into the hall. He was right though, she looked better than last night. There was more color in her cheeks. I sat down beside the bed and set her Christmas gift down on the table.

I brought the guitar around and strummed a few chords in a nameless tune for a few minutes, drawing a few nosy nurses, then started playing.

_When I see your smile_  
_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_  
_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_  
_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_  
_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
_Seasons are changing_  
_And waves are crashing_  
_And stars are falling all for us_  
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
_Please don't throw that away_  
_Cuz I'm here for you_  
_Please don't walk away and_  
_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will_  
_Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_And I know I'll be okay_  
_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I looked up at her. Nothing. "Yeah, like that would've worked." I sighed, and set the thing down. "This isn't a movie where the girl wakes up after a song." I ran my hand through my hair, "It's official, I'm going crazy."

"What else is new?"

"Nothing new, Ari just won't...Wah!" I was so startled I fell out my chair. A burst of giggles came from the bed. "Ari?"

"Who else?" She asked, leaning over the bed, "Happy to see me?"

I scrambled to my feet and wrapped her in a hug, "You have no idea!"

She sighed and leaned into me, "I take it my little episode scared you?"

"Scared me?" I scoffed, "I came down for breakfast, and saw you on the floor with Yuffie crying her eyes out!"

"Well, you did tell me not to tell you anything so that you could find out on your own." She said, reminding me of what I'd said to after my fight with Terra.

I groaned, "That's what you were trying to tell me?" She nodded. "Ugh, from now on, ignore everything I say when it comes to your secrets If I need to know, tell me. Even if you have to tie me up and use a megaphone!"

"You got it," she laughed, "What's that little box there?"

"Oh!" I reached over for it. "It's an early Christmas gift. I hope you like it."

Ari smiled and opened the box. "Oh wow! This is beautiful, Van! It's not super girly or to blingy! It's perfect!"

I grinned, "First Christmas together, I thought I'd better do something special." I reached out and took the necklace out of the box and strung it around her neck. "I'm just glad this wasn't our last Christmas together."

She reached up and pulled me into a kiss, deepening it and tangling her fingers in my hair. We broke apart gasping for breath. "We'll have a lot of Christmas' together, Van. That's a promise."

"If it's a promise, then you'll have to keep it." I insisted holding her close to me and resting my face against hers.

"I _never _break promises, Van, Ne-"

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The loud and high-pitched voice of Yuffie Smith came into the room, followed by Yuffie herself and the others close behind, I looked at Ari with concern as she rolled her eyes and giggled before spreading out her arms for her ninja friend.

"Here it comes..." She muttered before she got tackled into one of Yuffies large bone-crushing hugs, that is...until I broke it. Without even thinking, I gently tugged Yuffie off of her, Yuffie gave me a 'what the hell' look along with Ari.

"The doctor says she can not have any strenuous activity!" I barked.

"I WAS JUST GIVING HER A DAMN HUG!" Yuffie shouted.

"I don't care!" I snapped being a bit over protective I admit, but still...I don't want to lose her again.

This caused the guys to laugh, and Hiro started up, reaching his little arms out for Ari.

"Munchie bear! I missed you!" Ari squealed holding her arms out to take Hiro from Kairi, but she looked up at me. "Unless, Uncle Vani won't allow me to hold you."

I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed, taking my nephew in her arms.

"Awi!" Hiro squealed, his little hands instantly finding the tear drop on Ari's Necklace, the girls noticed it as soon as Hiro started to play with it.

"Wow...pretty necklace Ari...where'd ya get it?" Sora asked winking at me, I rolled my eyes again.

Yuffie squealed before Ari could answer and pulled Roxas into a big hug. "OOOHHH this'll be the best Christmas ever! We're all gonna eat until we find our heads in the toilets the next morning! We're gonna sing Christmas carols to people's dorms so that they'll slam there doors in our faces and we'll get rejected! We're gonna eat figgi pudding because it taste horrible! AND we're gonna go shopping so that Sora will complain like a little bitch!"

"HEY!" Sora whined causing Kairi and Riku to laugh.

"WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME!?" Roxas shouted pushing Yuffie off him.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE THE CLOSEST!" Yuffie shouted back just as the doctor came in. We all went silent and looked at him as he looked back at us. We were all silent for a while until Yuffie broke it by getting down on her knees in front of the doctor to start begging.

"PLEASE LET ARI COME BACK HOME! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PPPPLLEEEAAASSEEEEEE!" She cried like a five-year old, the doctor raised a brow.

"If shes ready..."

"YES! YES! SHE IS TOTALLY READY! SHE IS THE MOST READY OF THE READY! CAN SHE COME HOME NOW!? HUH!? HUH? CAN SHEEE! WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME AND JUST STARING AT ME AS IF IM A CRAZY PERSON INSTEAD!? I'M NOT CRAZY!" Yuffie continued to rant to the poor doctor who sighed loudly.

"Because, I need to hear that from _her!" _

"Ohh...Okay..." Yuffie got up to her feet to look back at Ari hopelessly, practically begging her to come home with us in her eyes, part of me wanted to do the same but it was Ari's choice and whatever it was, I'll be right by her side.

Ari laughed and held Hiro tightly to her in a big hug.

"Yes, I'm MORE then ready to come home!"

"YYYIIPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yuffie screeched jumping into the air and swinging her arms over her head in joy, one hand accidentally punching Riku in the nose, he grunted and held his nose in his hand. The doctor rubbed his ear and looked over at Ari then back at Yuffie who was now dancing wildly around the room before looking back at Ari once more.

"You SURE about that?" He looked back at Yuffie. She stopped dancing and glared up at him.

"HEY! What's _that _suppose to mean!? You're acting like...I'm all...loud and stuff!"

The doctor sighed and Ari laughed along with the rest of us.

"Yes, I'm ready Doctor Knox, thank you for everything!"

"Before we go..." Riku started, he was still holding his nose. "Do you mind taking a quick look at my nose?"

I laughed.

This was going to be one hell of a Christmas.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed ^_^ Ryoshi wrote all the hospital and VanAri stuff...I just added the crazy/happy stuff to the chapter! :D See you all next time! **_


	21. December twenty-fourth: Jolly Christmas?

**A/N: Sadly...this story is coming to an end :'(**

**Oh...and to warn you...all the stuff in this chapter was completely random I just took out from my head..hope you enjoy! ^0^ **

**Disclaimer: KINGDOM HEARTS BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX!**

* * *

_**December twenty-fourth: What A Jolly Christmas!**_

_**Roxas **_

I'm happy.

Why am I happy you ask? That is because everybody went Christmas shopping and left me alone with an empty house to clean! Oh boy! Oh boy! I'm just so happy that I could kiss a Chocobo!

Ah...on second thought...I wouldn't...those things eat worms and worms are full of bacteria!

Ahem, any-who...I was in the middle of blenching the counter tops in the kitchen when a series of loud knocks coming from the front door caused me to jump three feet in the air and drop my sponge.

"Roxas! Roxas! Open up! You will _never _guess who it is!"

_Sadly I do! _

That voice only belonged to Axel. So much for my silent day of cleaning...

Sighing I took of my rubber gloves to go and answer the door _after _I folded the gloves of course!

When I answered the door I found myself being nearly crushed to death and suffocating from a Maine of red-spiky hair.

"ROXY! I missed ya! How you doing pal!? Geeze...are you loosing weight!? You must be! I can feel your whittle ribs when I poke them like this!"

I yelped and started to giggle like an idiot when Roxas started to tickle my ribs.

"H-H-Hey! S-stop!" I cried out threw my laughter, Axel only ginned before ruffling my hair with a gloved hand. I stopped laughing instantly and shrieked, my hands flew up to my hair to mat my spikes back in place.

"Axel...really?" I snarled he only laughed as I continued to glower at him.

"Well, are you going to just stand there and stare at my sexy face all day? Or are you going to invite me in!?"

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic joke before opening the door wide enough to let him in, I knew I was going to regret this later but Axel was one of my bests friend, no matter how obnoxious he can be.

"Brr! Is it cold out there!" Axel whined as he walked right towards the fridge, taking everything out when I had _just _organized everything alphabetically!

"Axel! We're on an _ISLAND! _The coldest it gets around here is sixty-three degrees!"

"Yeah! That's cold! Got it memorized!?" Axel said with his head still in the fridge, I growled before grabbing him by his sweat-shirt to yank him away from the fridge, he gave me a perplexed look as I started to frantically reorganize everything back in the fridge.

"IF YOU WANT SOMETHING, ASK ME FIRST BECAUSE YOU'LL JUST MESS IT ALL UP LIKE ALWAYS!" I shouted, my hands moving wildly as I stored everything back in it's place. Axel laughed from behind me.

"Ouch,that was cruel, I think I'm gonna need some eggnog to cheer me up!"

My eyes nearly popped.

_EGGNOG?_

I whirled around to face Axel who was already pouring himself a glass of that liquidy-fatty-liquid.

"Dude! Eggnog? You and Eggnog do NOT mix well together!? Remember the last time you had Eggnog y-"

"I destroyed your plumbing for flushing the toilet so much, yes, yes I know! But that was only because I used so much toilet paper because I had so much shi-"

"Alright! Alright, I get it!" I hollered blocking my ears before I could hear Axel say the rest. I did NOT want to be reminded of that memory again! When Axel had eggnog that really was the definition of 'Shit happens'

"Just promise me you won't drink the whole carton like last time!"

"Cross my heart!" Axel replied as he made an X over where his heart was.

"Good! So...not to be rude or anything about you being here but...why are you here?" I asked shutting the fridge door closed behind me, I shrieked. "EASY ON THE EGGNOG!"

"Sorry! It's just so damn good!" Axel yelled back as he grabbed for the carton to pour himself another glass, I nearly leaped over the table to grab the carton from him but he was to quick. "Chill-ax dude! Just one more glass, cross my heart!"

"Grr, fine! Now will you tell me why you're here making my Christmas eve already a disaster!?"

Axel snickered. "To give you, you're Christmas present!"

_Oh God... _

"Do I _dare _ask on what it _is?_" I tensed a little as Axel grabbed me by the arm and lead me outside, I raised an eyebrow at him but he just shook his head and continued to lead me towards the back of the house. I bit down on my lower lip and swallowed hard.

_Please not another Skunk like last year._

_Not another Skunk like last year._

_NOT ANOTHER SKUNK LIKE LAST YEAR!_

_"DUDE! _Open your eyes so you can see it!"

I didn't realize I even closed my eyes till now, I hesitantly slowly opened them, but they soon popped wide to the size of saucers once I saw what my Christmas gift was.

_A motorcycle. _

Nooooo, not just ANY motorcycle.

Cloud's motorcycle. As in, Cloud _Strife's! _

"Y-y-y-y-y..." Was all that came out off my mouth as I pointed a shaky finger towards the Fenrir (Cloud's Motorcycle)

Axel's grin widened.

"Isn't it great!?"

"GREAT!" I shouted. "You got me Cloud's motorcycle for Christmas! CLOUD'S!"

"I KNOW!" Axel shouted. "Wasn't easy, but I got it!"

"Whoa...whoa...he...just GAVE you the Fenrir!?" I shrieked, I still couldn't believe all this!

"Nope! I stole it!"

"YOU DID _WHAT!?"_

* * *

**_Namine _**

"JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE WAAAAYYYY! OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEEEIGGGGHHN HEYYY! JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE WA-"

"PLEASE! I can't take Yuffie's singing anymore!" Vanitas groaned as he jammed his ear buds deeper into his ears with the hand that wasn't hold Fang or Mana, I could not agree more. Yuffie's awful singing has called all the babies to cry, _including _hers!

"Yeah...Yuf, we love you to death. But its indoor voices with babies around." Ari said softly as she rocked Fang who was screaming as loud as his mothers singing a second ago...or was it Mana? I can't remember! I can't even remember why we were at these stupid stores for because Yuffies awful and loud singing has given me an awful headache!

Riku went with Sora, Hiro and Kairi, and Vanitas stayed with Ari, Yuffie and I along with the babies while Roxas stayed at home setting up for Christmas.

"Oh come on! Don't be party poopers!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vanitas growled as we fallowed Yuffie down the crowed streets, trying our bests not to bump into a herd of angry last-minute-Christmas-shoppers. **(A/N: Beware of that, not fun...)**

"Um...you're obviously Jelly of my super-doper Jolly-Christmas mood!" Yuffie replied causing us all to roll our eyes, even Ari.

"Yeah! Yeah, Yuffie! That's totally it!" Vanitas said in a fake voice as he pat and rubbed Mana or Fangs back soothingly to calm him down, it seemed to be working too. However, it was sort of strange seeing Van holding an infant. That would defiantly take some time getting used too!

"Oh! Oh! We HAVE to get into Baby gape before all those bitchy-fat-lazy stay at home moms get there and buy all the shit before we do!" Yuffie hollered bumping into people who gave her death glares, except the little ninja wasn't intimidated at all.

"Yuffie! _We're _stay-at-home-moms! AND SLOW DOWN!" I shouted causing Nakoi to cry even louder in my arms.

_Is it odd to just want sleep and quiet for Christmas?_

* * *

**_Riku _**

"Hmmm...Do you think she'll like the red or the black better?" Sora asked coming up to me with a black nightie in one hand and a red one in the other, yes...we were both getting our ladies underwear for Christmas...I don't know about Kairi but that's what Yuffie wanted, along with packs of red bull ...I swear she'll be the death of me.

"How the hell should I know!? She's _your _wife!" I growled as I searched through the many choices of laced bras in front of me, they'd all look so sexy on Yuffie, I was at the point on just getting them all for her! Why the hell not!?

"I know! But I can't deccciddddeee!" Sora whined bouncing up and down. "She looks so good in both these colors!"

"Then get her both!" I replied as I took almost the entire shelf of colored-laced bra's in Yuffies size, I saw Sora's eyes widen.

"Is that what you're doing?"

"NO! I'm square dancing, you moron." I said rolling my eyes.

Sora gasped. "You...Are...A...G_enus _! I would of never had thought of _that!" _

"Of course you wouldn't!" I laughed. "Your Sora!"

"Exact-HEY! What's that suppose to mean!?"

I walked away laughing with my arms full of Bra's, geeze now that I think about it, people were going to think of me as some creeper. But I blame Sora for my laughing since he can be such a nut head.

"Hey! Riku! Get back here! Don't you walk away laughing like that! RIKU!"

* * *

**_Kairi_**

Since Sora and Riku went to get Yuffie and I's Christmas gifts, I decided to do Hiro's Christmas shopping. The reason why we're all Christmas shopping at the last minute was because our crazy schedules with the babies and our classes, along with trying to get Ari to feeling better. However we didn't mind.

We've all been in the house for so long that we were all going stir crazy! Except for Roxas of course, the only place that could EVER be the closest to being perfectly clean would be our home.

"Okay, Munchie Bear! As soon as we find you a carriage, we can go look for some toys!" I said walking around the store with my baby looking for the damn carriages, seriously!? I've been searching for half an hour and I haven't seen a single carriage Wouldn't this store just leave them piled out in the front like the normal ones!?

However, Hiro didn't seem to mind. He loved it whenever one of us took him out for a walk or an errand He loved to gaze at strangers and wave to them if they didn't look creepy, he also liked to point out to his new surroundings, it was the cutest thing!

"Hi!" Hiro yelled waving to a short lady who was down at the toy isle, the closer I got to her the more familiar she looked!

When I reached the toy Isle, I discovered it was my evil Astronomy teacher, Mrs Pringle.

I hushed Hiro, hoping that she wouldn't notice but she did. Just my luck.

"Kairi!?" Mrs Pringle asked in disbelief.

"Oh...hey...Hows it going?" I asked casually as Hiro stared at her curiously.

"It _was _going just fine!"

_Geeze. Nice to see you too! _

"Oh...um...yeah Christmas shopping can do that! This is my son, Hiro! Hiro, can you say hi to my teacher Mrs Pringle!?" I asked looking down at Hiro who had a grin on his face.

_Uh oh...that was Sora's naughty grin...not a good sign...not a good sign AT ALL! _

"Hello, Hiro." Mrs Pringle said, I noticed a wry smile on her face. She had three grandsons, according to the pictures I saw on her desk.

"Butt head!" Hiro squealed in a pitch of giggles.

I gasped and Mrs Pringle's face turned beet red.

Why did I have the feeling I was going to get an F for next semester?

* * *

_**Ari **_

"OH MY GOSH ARI! OH...MY...GOSH!" Yuffie shouted for the hundredth time, I rolled my eyes. Getting a bit annoyed of her behavior, see why I hate shopping now?

"What is it _now _Yuffie?" I asked impatiently looking back over at Vanitas who was pushing the stroller in front of him, Mana and Fang were finally asleep, and Naoki has finally calmed down in Namine's arms.

"It's SANTA! Don't you see!? Look! LOOK!" Yuffie shouted pointing at some random fat dude with a thick beard that was tied in a ponytail, wearing a red shirt and jeans that were way to tight to him and I mean..._WWWWAAAAYYYY _to tight!

"Yuffie...that's not..."

"GET THE CAMERA! I'M SO SITTING ON HIS LAP!" Yuffie shouted and dashed off before I could finish my sentence. Van and Namine's faces dropped, I'm sure mine was no different as we watched Yuffie run over to the dude and fling her arms as best as she could around his large waist.

"SANNNTTAAAAA! Santa! Santa! I've been such a good girl for Christmas! What did you get me? Huh? Huh? HUH? Some red bull? A new bandanna? OH! OHHHHHH! You got me some matetia didn't you!? DIDN'T YOU!?" Yuffie let the bewildered man go to point a finger at him.

I couldn't fight back a laugh, even Namine was laughing.

"NOW DON'T GIVE ME THAT "I'm Not Santa" BULL SHIT! IT'S CHRISTMAS TOMMARROW, TELL ME WHAT YOU GOT ME ALREADY DAMN IT!"

Vanitas shook his head.

"That poor man..."

* * *

_**Sora**_

What seemed like _ages, _we were all finally back home.

However, we were all surprised to see Axel. It's been a while since we've seen him.

"SORA! RIKU! AND ALL THE OTHERS MERRY CHRISTMAS! Get your asses over here and give me a big hug!" Axel hollared already pulling me in for a hug, I laughed when I nearly dropped my bags to hug him back, but when I saw the Fenrir outside I _did _drop my bags!

"Uh...Axel...is that...Cloud's Fenrir?"

"Sure is!"

I turned to look at Ari and her face blanched. She knew Cloud better then all of us.

"Uh Ari? What happened to the last guy who went and stole Cloud's Fenrir?" I asked in a weak voice.

"Oh...um...ehehehehe...he's been missing ever since Cloud found out!"

We all fell into silence, when a loud series of pounding knocks caused us all to jump.

"It's Cloud!" Roxas shrieked squeezing Namine tightly to him, her eyes were wide as plates, I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs. Seeing Cloud angry was something you did _NOT_ want to see!

"What should we do!?" Riku asked, even he seemed a bit anxious.

"I suggest we all hide!" Axel said holding up a finger.

"Suggestion excepted!" Roxas shrieked before diving into the supply closet and slamming the door loudly behind him. It wasn't long before all of us were shoving and pushing one another for a hiding place as the knocks on the doors just got louder.

"SORA! I KNOW YOU'RE HOME! OPEN UP OR I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" Cloud's angry voice roared from behind the door, sending chills down my spine. I yelped as Axel elbowed me in the ribs and handed me something cold and hard, which I was _hoping_ were the keys to Cloud's Fenrir...if they weren't...I was toast!

I didn't want to be toast!

Does Cloud even like toast? Or is he more of a Muffin lover?

"SORA!"

"C-c-c-c-coming Cloud!" I stuttered as I clumsy scrambled up to my feet, my knees shook violently underneath me as I walked down the front hallway, I turned over to see everyone looking up from their hiding places. "Last chance to stop me!" I whispered to them, they didn't say anything. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks a _lot." _I snarled before answering the door, shrieking loudly to see a very furious Cloud in front of me. I shot him one of my cheesy grins and gulped nervously at his cold stare. "H-hey Cloud...uh...ehehehe...happy holidays?"

Cloud just stared for a few moments before he held out a hand, I shrieked and stepped back expecting to be hit, but he only wanted his keys. _Or maybe he was going to beat me up AFTER I handed him the keys! _

Oh Shit! This is all Axel's fault!

"You dumbass red-headed loving eggnog freak!" I grumbled as I handed Cloud his keys, my hand shaking violently.

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"_What _did you call me?"

Oh Snickerdoodles! I just said that out loud!?

"D-did I say that out loud!? Ha! No! I meant that to my friend Axel...you see...he really likes eggnog and he has red hair and he is a freak...and I'm talking way to much aren't I?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes at me and clenched his fist around his keys.

"Lets just get something straight, Sora. If you _ever _still her again...things will get pretty ugly between you and me understand?"

"Fenrir's a girl?" I asked stupidly.

"YES SHE'S A GIRL! JUST SAY YOU UNDERSTAND DAMN IT!" Cloud roared shaking a fist at me.

"Yes! Yes! I promise to never go near your baby again! By the way do you like toast!?"

"What?" Cloud asked impatiently, his voice was as sharp as glass. Why can't I ever shut up!?

"Toast! Do you like Toast? Or Muffins better?" I asked, my face had to be redder then an apple by now.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Cloud growled.

"I-I don't know!" I cried. "Please don't hurt me! I swear it was just all a stupid prank that'll never happen again!"

"It better not. Good day. I'm leaving." He replied before he strode down the stairs while putting his goggles over his eyes.

"Uh...Okay! Happy Holidays! Say Hi to Tifa for me!"

Cloud snarled before straddling his bike, it was only seconds before he was long gone.

I let out a sigh of relief before going back into the house.

"Its okay everyone you can come out!"

Ari tackled me in a hug.

"Sora! You're alive!" She said amused as I laughed.

"Hardly, he was pretty angry!"

Ari shrugged. "He could of been worse!"

Van shot her a glare. "And _how _would you know that!?"

Ari's eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright pink.

"Oh! Would you look at the time! I better go wrap these presents! Later!" Then she was off like a jet.

What a Jolly Christmas this ought to be.

I didn't really care which Christmas it was. As long as I was still alive.

Oh yeah, remind me to put Axel on my list.

Not a naughty list, my 'Reasons to kill' list.


	22. June 1st: Summer!

**A/N: This is the very last chapter of College Year! Sadly all things must come to an end, but I want to thank you all for your kindness and for taking your time to reading the story! Check my Profile if you'd like to read more of my fics! I promise to keep writing! And everyone please give a huge round of applause to RyoshiMorino who helped me with this story! You should check out his fics as well, happy reading! :D **

**Warning: Lemons...and some insanely fluffy-fluff ;) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THIS STORY IS M RATED AFTER ALL!**

**Disclaimer: You know the answer! I don't own anything! **

* * *

_**June 1st: Summer!**_

_**Kairi**_

I had to bury my face into Hiro's tiny shoulder to stifle my laughter when Sora stumbled over a suitcase. It wasn't the first time he's done that this morning...let me change that, it wasn't the first time he's done that his whole life!

"That stupid suitcase! Riku, didn't I _JUST _tell you to move that!?" Sora growled over at Riku who had his twin sons in his arms, It was crazy to accept the fact that they were already seven month's old, along with Naoki, and our little Hiro was already one!

Oh, and let's not forget that I'm now seven months pregnant with our second child which is going to be the only girl in the family...until Ari has kids one day and has a girl, because I know the awful birth Yuffie went through for Mana and Fang, and how Roxas got sick when Namine delivered Naoki...there was no way they were having anymore kids, and I think Sora and I are about finished after this one.

"Well, I've been telling _you _to not be such a dumb ass and to watch were you walk but you don't see _THAT_ happening now do you!?" Riku snapped back before he handled one of the twins over to Yuffie who was giggling at his remark before she placed him in their double stroller. Mana looked at Yuffie curiously while keeping himself busy by sucking on his fingers, thank goodness Hiro was out of that habit.

"Riku, I swear I will shove my keyblade right up your hairy little-"

"HEY! HEY! They're are children here!" Roxas butt in, I lost it once I saw the looks Sora and Riku both gave Roxas who swiftly hid behind Namine who was holding a sleeping Naoki in her arms, his hair was starting to sprout out in little spikes just like his dads.

Mana and Fang looked more like Yuffie than anything, but I can bet you a thousand munny they're gonna have their father's ego...hopefully not his perverted side but as they say..._The Paopu's don't fall far from the tree._

Namine giggled. "Seriously! You two are starting to sound like Xheaenort and Yen Sid!"

We all laughed at that one, even Riku cracked a smile but it soon faded once Fang started to wrestle with him as he was seated in the stroller next to his brother. It wasn't long until a loud ear-piercing scream filled the entire lobby, causing all the students to stare but hey, when you have kids this young you're used to it.

"Yeeesshh! RIku! Shut him up!" Yuffie hollered over her sons loud screams she had her hands covering her ears.

Riku shot her a death glare.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"NO! He's being so loud!"

"Not THAT!" Riku snarled impatiently as his fingers fumbled to snap the buckles together. Naoki looked at Fang wide-eyed along with his brother Mana. Yeah...I think that Fang's going to be more like Yuffie.

"THEN WHAT!?"

"HELP ME SHUT HIM UP!"

I didn't engage into the argument between those two any farther, since Sora and I had to catch a train back to the other end of the island were we'll be staying and visiting with our parents over the summer, Grandma nearly had a heart attack when I told her the news over the phone, she could not wait to see Hiro again, and her new Grandchild that we'd all be expecting on August 17th.

I slowly crouch down to my knees so that I was eye-level with my son, his violet-blue orbs were focused on Yen Sid who was chatting away on his cell phone but once he saw how much closer to him I was, he let out a squeal of joy and held open his arms for me to hold him, which I did. His hair was spiky and brown like Sora's and he was already using the potty!

I smiled, knowing how shocked Grandma would be.

Sora came over to us with his arms full of our luggage, I was carrying a duffle bag and Hiro, and that's about the only thing Sora would let me hold while being pregnant...Sora can be sometimes a little to over protective!

"Our train boards soon Kai, we better get going! You got everything?" Sora asked before giving Hiro a kiss on the cheek, I giggled.

"Yup! All set! But why isn't Ari here?" I asked in disbelief. "I have not seen her since last night!"

"AH-HA! Thought you could out smart ya mama!? OOOOHHHH you were wrrongggg!" Yuffie blurted out to Fang before Sora could respond, she looked up at us and smirked. "I may be the only girl in the family, but I'm the real and only man in this family!" Yuffie said getting back up on her feet to punch Riku in the shoulder.

"Easy there, kitten! And that makes no since!" Riku said laughing, we all laughed with them.

"Who says I make since? And Ari's not good with goodbyes..." Yuffie shrugged. "You know...with loosing her whole family and all..."

"I can understand that but...what about Vanitas?" I asked looking back at Sora.

That caused everyone to smirk, I smiled too once I caught on.

"So...today's the day?" I asked as the six of us headed out of the lobby and to the Train station.

"Yup! Man, I've never seen the guy so nervous before!" Riku said with a laugh, Sora smacked his arm.

"Hey! Give him some slack! It's not an easy thing and you know it!" Sora protested, but I could hear the laughter in his voice.

We all fell into a comftorble silence as we continued our walk to the bus station, too anxious to head back home for the summer, and for our friends.

Yuffie and Riku were going to spend their summer in Hallow Bastion, Roxas and Namine and Twilight Town.

Yuffie gave me a stirn look after giving Hiro a hug.

"Promise to call me everyday and when she's born I WILL be the first to get the picture!?"

I laughed. "You, Namine and Ari will be! And yes, Yuf. It's a promise!" I replied giving her a one-armed hug since Hiro was in my other arm. I turned over to Namine who looked like she wanted to bounce all over the walls of the train station, I knew how excited she was about Twilight Town, along with Roxas.

"Be sure to paint me that beautiful photo-booklet of the sunsets when you get the chance!" I said to her, she nodded and hugged me almost instantly.

"You can count on me, Kairi! I can't believe our first year of College is already done and that we're parents!"

We all nodded and gave each other one last goodbye hugs as we headed to our trains, I wasn't too sad about it because I'd see them again in our large house back in campus when our second year starts in September.

As we boarded the train, Sora and I weren't expecting it too be so crowded! It was a total blessing we actually found a row of seats! However, getting to them wasn't very pleasant because I had to apologize each time to whoever I smacked with my pregnant belly, and that was quite often and Sora kept tripping over peoples feet and getting glares and growls from them, but on the bright side, we've made it alive to our seats.

"Geez, we haven't even been on this train for five minutes and I'm already sweating in places that I didn't think could sweat!" Some old lady with a smokers voice said from behind us, Sora gave me a horrified look and I laughed before looking down at Hiro who was seated comfortably on my lap, cradling his favorite moogle plushie in his right arm.

"Are you ready to go and see your Grandparents, Munchie-bear?" I asked my baby boy who cooed in delight, clapping his little hands together before placing them below and onto my pregnant belly were his unborn sister was.

"Destiny! Destiny!"

"Yes sweetie...that's your sister Destiny."

"See her!?"

I smiled. "Soon."

* * *

_**Roxas **_

The bright golden sky's of Twilight Town could never get old for me. Along with the shops, and the old forest and mansion, _especially_ the mansion. It's the place were Namine and I've met!

"We're finally here!" Namine cried out excitedly as she bent down to place Nakoi in his stroller. I bent down to germ-X his hands for him then I helped Namine with hers.

"I know, I thought we'd NEVER get of that sweaty-train of death!" I exclaimed causing Namine to laugh but I was being serious!

"Oh Roxas...you never change!" She leaned up to kiss my neck, I blushed before picking up our suitcases.

We were staying with my parents for the summer, even if they weren't my real parents, they still loved Namine and I more then anything and couldn't wait to meet their Grandson! I just hoped they washed their hands!

It was a short minute walk from the train station to my house, but I made it a ten minute walk since I just HAD to stop by for some sea-salt ice cream! You can now get it in other places, but here is were you find the best!

Before I could dig out the keys to my house, I nearly dropped my ice cream when I heard a familiar and obnoxious voice.

"Hey! Hey! HEY! ROXY! It's Axey-Axey-Axel!"

_Oh Shit. _

"Oh shit!" I said out loud to Namine who looked at me with wide eyes, she didn't seem all so thrilled either.

I looked around for my red-headed friend but he was nowhere in sight. Was I just hearing things?

_SPLAT! _

_"AH!" _

I was covered in sloppy, wet, icky, gross mud! I looked up with a scowl to see Roxas in the building next door waving at me like an idiot before pointing a balloon in his other hand.

"THEY'RE MUD BALLOONS!"

I didn't think I could scream that high as I barged into my house for the shower, I felt sort of bad Namine would have to do all the explaining and talking to my parents but...she was used to that by now!

* * *

_**Yuffie**_

"YES RIKU! For the twenty millionth time! Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart live across the street!" I said to Riku shutting Mana and Fang's door quietly behind me, they were just put down for their nap and I had stuff to do! And when I mean _stuff _to do...I DON'T mean work out, or go to work, or unpack, clean, do chores, cook...

I MEAN SIT ON MY ASS WITH SOME RED BULL AND JUNK FOOD AND WATCH AMERICA'S FUNNIEST HOME VIEDEOS!

Seriously...how can watching people getting hurt from doing stupid things NOT make you laugh?

"I still can't believe it!" Riku said following me down the stairs to my old home in Hallow Bastion where we were staying for the summer, I explained to Riku all the drama and what Ari saw when Hallow Bastion was invaded by the darkness, and that it was way to much of a tragedy for her to ever come back here. I just hope she did one day and we could spend time here together like when we were kids.

"Well then go over next door and see for yourself!" I said as I opened up the fridge and pulled out a pack of red bull, a tub of ice cream, whipped cream, hot fudge, and rainbow sprinkles!

"Okay! I will! Be back soon! I still don't believe you by the way!" Riku called out before shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah...yeah...Whatever..." I muttered popping open my first can of Red Bull and putting together my sundae.

This was one hell of a way to start the summer!

* * *

_**Riku **_

Since I still didn't believe my wife, I ran down across the street to a little colonial looking house, and the reason _WHY _it was little because of the garage taking up most space.

Alright, on second thought...maybe Cloud DOES live here. Buuuttttt...I needed more evidence to be sure, if he was...I wanted to know where in the hell he got his frogger from! Frogger was it? Or was it Finny? Or Flippy? Whatever the hell he called his bike...I wanted one just like it!

Carefully, I peeped through a window and my eyes nearly popped out of my head from what I saw...

This was too priceless...Who'd a think these two?

Slowly...I pulled out my cell phone and took as many photos as possible before running my ass back over to Yuffie and I's house. I didn't realize I was breathing so hard until Yuffie told me to shut the hell up while shes watching epic snowboarding fails and stuffing her face with ice cream. I ignored her command and started to talk.

"I...went...next door..." I panted loudly.

"Mmmmhmm... that's nice..." She muttered shoveling down another bite of ice cream.

_Geeze...get fat why don't ya? _

"And...you were right...ooooohhhhh boy...this is going to be one hell of a summer!" I said abruptly jumping down on the couch to sit next to her, Yuffie yelped as she nearly dropped her ice cream before glaring at me.

"And why is that?"

I shoved my phone in her face, now it was her eyes that widened.

"No...way...you didn't."

"Oh but I did!" I said laughing as she snatched my phone from my hands to look at all the dirty pictures I took.

"Oh my gosh...Riku...we've GOT to do this!" Yuffie shouted pulling me up to my feet as she grabed a fistful of my shirt.

"Whoa... . Now?" I asked, Yuffie slipped a hand down my boxers in response and I moaned helplessly.

"Okay...now..."

_Hell yes I was ready for one steamy summer! _

* * *

_**Cloud**_

Ah! My favorite part of the year. Summer! No tests to grade, no kids to harass me, except my own sweet little girl. And no, and I _mean_ no dumb kids stealing my Fenrir! I could just spend my little vacation with my sweet little princess, and my beautiful queen.

"Cloud, sweetie?" Oh, speaking of queens, I smiled.

"Yes, dear?" I asked, strolling through the house to find her. I started in the kitchen, no luck there. "Where are you?"

"Check the bedroom, Darling." Tifa called out softly. Oh. Now I was definitely willing to help her with anything she wanted. I hurried to find her. Our bedroom door was open just a crack. Smiling, I pushed it open to find a sight that made my mouth water. My lovely wife sitting on our bed, her bare legs crossed, wearing a nightie that should have been illegal.

"Hi there," she smiled at me, then she put on the cutest pout I'd ever seen on her face, "Cloud, I've got a problem."

I smirked, closing the door with my foot. "Oh? And what would that be?" As if I didn't know. Tifa slid off the bed and swayed over to me.

"Well, all the chores are done, so I can't work." She said, walking her fingers up my chest.

"That's such a shame, I like helping you work." I said, shivering when her fingers brushed against my neck.

"Isn't it?" She asked, sweetly, pressing her body against mine, "Also, Mia's fast asleep, so I can't play with her."

"Aw, what a pity," I said, wrapping my arms around her, and letting my hands caress the small of her back. "You two are always so cute together."

Tifa nodded sadly, "Don't we? So, as you can see, I'm bored with nothing to do." She rolled her hips against a growing problem I was starting to have. "Would you mind playing with me, Cloud?" She reached up on her toes and kissed on the lips. "Pretty please?"

I growled deep in the back of my throat, "Thought you'd never ask." I leaned down and kissed her deeply, wrapping my arms around her tightly and picking her feet up off the floor, carrying her over to the bed. She gasped as her feet left the floor, clutching at my shoulders for support. She wrapped her legs around my waist loosely, grinding against me.

I growled again and moved my hands down to her rear. Tifa moaned into my mouth, sucking on my lips desperately and bucking her hips more. I set her down on the bed with her trying to get the buttons of my shirt open, almost desperate for contact. I grinned and reached for my belt, and got it loose. I tossed it on the bed, letting Tifa snap what buttons she hadn't gotten loose.

She started kissing my chest and neck, working her way back to my face. "I hope you weren't fond of that shirt?" She moaned against my neck.

"Not really," I really couldn't care less about it at the moment. I looked down at her evilly, "Are you fond of this nightie?"

"I have another one just like it...in red." She smirked at me.

"Good to know." I shoved her back on the bed, and reached out to rip the thin piece of silk off of her. Tifa squealed, cover herself on instinct. I didn't give her a chance to recover and grabbed her wrists, lifting them above her head, not allowing her to touch me. She whined in protest as she tried to free herself. I kissed her again, letting my tongue slide out into her mouth, tangling it with hers.

I scooted us further up onto the bed, her wrists still trapped in my grasp. Tifa moaned, oblivious to everything except the two of us. I smirked against her lips and grabbed the belt with my free hand. Then I forced her wrists through the posts on the head-board and wrapped the belt around them, trapping her.

Tifa's eyes shot open, "Cloud what - ?"

"Shh, relax, sweetheart," I hushed her, kissing her head, "You've just been a little naughty, that's all." She moaned as I started kissing my way down her face and neck, nipping at her skin with my teeth. Her chest was heaving with excitement as I reached her breasts. I rolled and kneaded her right breast while I licked and suckled the left. She squirmed beneath me, whining out my name as I continued to work on her.

Damn it had been so long. I wanted to make her scream!

"C-cloud!" Tifa gasped, "Pl-please!" She bucked her hips against my stomach, begging me for attention. I grinned and worked my down slowly, making her moan loudly in protest.

"Patience, Teef" I told her, kissing her stomach, and making her jump.

"Fuck patience!" She gasped, making me chuckle. She rarely swore like that unless she was frustrated over something. Sexual frustration being one of them.

"As you wish," I said. Thankfully she hadn't worn any panties, so I dove in, attacking her fold. Her body jolted, and a small scream came from her throat as I kept up my treatment. Her hips rolled and bucked against me as I drove my tongue deeper, tasting her thoroughly.

"Cloud! I'm coming!" She yelled, "Oh God, please don't stop!" I hummed against her, and she moaned even louder. She was so close I could feel it. I grinned and started tracing her folds with a finger before pulling away from her entrance, earning a whining protest from her. She then gasped as I moved my mouth up to the small bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, and let my finger slide into her.

And then she did scream. Her fold clenched onto my finger and I felt her sweet juices drench the rest of my hand as I suckled her, making her orgasm last as long as possible.

Her back arched as she finally came down and fell back onto the bed. "Oh, Baby."

I grinned and raised up, letting my pants fall lower on my hips. "More?"

"Yes!" She tugged against the belt, "Untie me!"

"Not just yet, Darling." I told her, "I'm still not done punishing you for being naughty yet." I shucked off my pants and boxers, letting her struggle more as I positioned myself between her legs. She strained to reach me, with me keeping just out of her reach.

"Clooouuud!" She cried, "Please, I need you, now!"

I grinned and leaned down to kiss her, nearly laughing when she kissed me feverishly, nipping at my lips and tongue. I rubbed the head of my erection against her entrance. She shiver and wrapped her legs back around me, trying to push my inside. I couldn't take it anymore, and plunged into her, earning lustful scream from her.

"God, Cloud, more! Give me more!" She moaned, thrusting against me. I pulled out of her almost completely, then thrust back into her all the way in. Tifa moaned and rose to meet me with each thrust. I wrapped my arms around her and pounded into her mercilessly, grinding my teeth as she throbbed around me.

"Tifa, damn you're so tight!"

I felt her begin to tighten around me, telling me she was close, and I picked up the pace, wanting us to finish together. Tifa was sobbing against my neck as she kissed and nipped at my, trying to hurry me along.

Finally she clamped down on me so hard that it was almost painful, and screamed, biting into my shoulder to cut off the noise. I groaned and emptied into her, holding her close to me.

After a minute I reached up and untied the belt around her wrists. The moment she was free, she tackled me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me deeply. "Hmmm, that was incredible!"

"Glad you liked it," I chuckled, taking one of her wrists, "Sorry if it hurt you."

"It's fine, Honey," she said, kissing my cheek, "It was worth it."

* * *

_**Vanitas**_

God, I didn't think it was possible for a heart to beat as fast as mine was right now!

It's never beaten this fast...not even when I first met Ari, or when I had to fight Terra and Hercules back in the games!

I couldn't back down now, Sora and Riku would think I'm a pussy, Roxas would be to busy disinfecting stuff to care. I know for sure Yuffie would get on my ass about it! She was actually the first I told that I was planning on doing this for Ari, She didn't even let me finish my entire plans before she freaked out.

I knew I should have asked Sora first, but he wouldn't be as encouraging as Yuffie. Plus, Yuffie's know Ari longer.

What's seemed like hours, I've sat at the kitchen table, tapping my blunt fingernails anxiously on the mahogany counter tops that were so clean I could see my fucking reflection, I could even see how dilated my pupils were!

_Would you chill Van? Ari loves you...and she wants a family..._

The soft noise of strings being plucked came from the back-porch outside, Guitar was always the key to calming Ari down when her patience was as thin as a toothpick.

Hoping that she was as relaxed as I assumed, I slowly walked out to the back porch, finding her sitting on the swing-chair with her guitar on her lap, dressed in a mini jean-skirt, black tank top and that adorable purple beanie. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, the view before me, really was the description of an Angel.

Seriously, the way the sun shone down on her pale skin, illuminating her silky blonde hair that's grown to her rib cage over the past few months, her bright blue eyes shimmering and her lips, how they curved into every word that she sang:

_"Waiting for your call I'm sick, call I'm angry, call I'm desperate for your voice. Listening, to the song we used to sing, in the car do you remember butterfly? Early summer...it's playing on repeat...just like when we would meet...like when we would meet..." _

Her voice sent chill's down my spine, but I dared myself to walk over to her, kind of hoping that she wouldn't notice me but just my luck she did as soon as I came into view.

_Damn it! Alright, alright...stay cool man...you've got this!_

"Hey, did that sound?" Ari asked as she rested her guitar on the seat besides her, I watched how the little tear-drop around her neck reflected brightly from the sunlight.

It seemed like so long ago since I've gave that to her when she had her mini Heart attack, so long ago since we've first met and she kicked me in the groin. I had to laugh at that one, it earned me a weird glance from Ari, but at least it calmed my nerves for a moment.

"What's so funny?" She asked me, her lips spreading out into that beautiful smile of hers that seemed to light up her entire face. I'll never know why she hated her smile, it was so warm and bright. She really was an Angel..._my _Angel, and hopefully forever if she'll say yes to this question...

"Vanitas?"

"Hmm? What?" I asked a bit startled when I returned back to reality.

Ari giggled. "You're a little off today, what's up?"

I inhaled sharply. "I guess that I'm just nervous..."

Ari raised a brow and watched as I slowly slid my hand for the little black box in the side pocket of my pants. I could feel my knees shaking and wobbling like jello as I got down on one knee in front of her. How in the_ hell_ do the guys from the movies do it so good!?

"Van, what's going on!?" Ari gasped as I popped up the lid to the box, revealing a 3 carat diamond ring, it wasn't to fancy because I know Ari hated fancy things.

"Arielle Black." I started feeling my heart pound in my chest.

"Never in my life have I ever thought that this day would come. I never even thought that a girl could have so much of an effect on me the way you do, nobody in this or in any world could do what you've done to me. What you _still _do to me. You've changed me Ari, you make me want to be different...good...loving...I know we've only been together a little less then seven months but...I feel like we've been together for a life time, Ari, I want to be with you for a life time, even longer. If you'll say yes to being my wife. I could never ask to need or want something more then I need and want you. I was a killer, a puppet, a player, but all that's changed since I've met you and since you've been in my life. I don't know how in the hell I got you, and I probably will never know, But I know that I'll be there for you to catch you when you fall or to hold you when you cry, to be your personal human-sized teddy bear when your nightlight goes out and when your blankie is in the wash! I want to start and raise a family with you, to be as important to you as you are to me...nobody has ever loved you as much as I have, Arielle...will you marry me?"

_Holy shit...I've actually said it...and I didn't stutter, fart, burp, vomit or anything! _

Ari looked down at me with glassy eyes, her hands were furiously drying her cheeks.

I waited patiently for her answer, trying to hold back a smile.

"Damn it, Vanitas! Look at me I'm crying like some sappy girl!"

I couldn't hold back a laugh. "Ari, you _are _a g-oof!"

She had tackled me to the porch's floor holding me tightly in a large embrace, I was smiling as an idiot as I slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly, and it looked even better on her then I pictured.

"It looks gr-" Ari cut me off again, this time by crushing her lips with mine into a passionate kiss that was hot enough to light an entire herd of heartless on fire. Without breaking the kiss, I got up to my feet and held her in my arms bridal-style. Neither of us pulled away until we were panting for air.

I was smiling the whole time. I couldn't help myself, I've never been so happy.

"You know...that is an amazing way to say yes..." I said once I caught my breath back.

Ari smiled warmly at me before rubbing her nose against mine.

"That was the most amazing proposal. Way better than I've ever pictured or seen in movies."

I laughed. "_You _actually watch those kinds of movies?"

"Tell anyone and I'll punish you!"

"Mmmm... doesn't sound too bad to me." I replied before licking at her lower lip, she squealed and jerked her head away.

"No funny business! We've still got months to wait! Maybe longer!"

"As long as you don't tease...I think we'll manage."

"Aw..but that's no fun!" Ari whined giving me a playful smirk, I smirked back at her before we shared another kiss as an engaged couple.

"You know how you said you want four children?" I asked as I set her back down on her bare feet. She looked up at me curiously.

"Yeah?"

I smiled. "You may end up with five."

Ari shrieked with laughter before jumping into my arms once more, I laughed and spun her around in a circle before she wrapped her legs around my waist. "That would be a dream come true, except _we _would end up with five."

"That's right. We."

That was the most beautiful word.

This was a beautiful way to start the new summer, and our life together.

_The End. _

* * *

**_A/N: Well everyone there's the Destiny High Series! Hope you've enjoyed! THANK YOU AGAIN RYOSHI AND TO ALL OF YOU! :D_**

**_~Boohbear19~ _**


End file.
